A Golden Flower I shall Hold
by Missavia
Summary: Gannicus returns to the house of Batiatus in order to take part into the biggest event of Rome for the decade. Will he be blessed by the Gods or cursed when he stands upon the sands next to his brothers? Will he fight for love or will he fight back love, which will either save him or lead him to destruction? The Gods are watching and only they have to power to give or take!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi guys and gals. This is my first attempt to write Spartacus Fan Fiction. I have been a dedicated fan of this web-page but I have never published any of my works. Yet, I have become huge fan to this show and could not hold back to urge to publish the story running in my head that has been giving me sleepless nights **_**_:). Please, please, please review or subscribe, so I know whether it is garbage or you wish me to continue with it. This first chappie is just an intro into some of the major events happening. I leave it up to you to decide on the faith of my story lol. Thank you for giving it a try. _**

_**Missavia**_

_Blessings Whispered_

"All Capua will be on their feet screaming your name…" Walking silently towards the curtains behind which her Dominus was, she heard his voice ringing with excitement.

"The Champion of the champions! The first and only fucking gladiator to be freed of his bonds! Gannicus, the son of the Gods!"

As she stepped into the room, she saw her Dominus's face staring with admiration at the man who was now standing with his back towards her unaware of her presence. After all, it was her job to be unnoticed, to follow the one who serves as a shadow follows its master. It was her job to be the personal slave to her Dominus. Of course, It could have been worse: she could have been a whore or any other slave in the ludus, one that none attention or concern is ever paid and treated worse than an animal. However, this was not the case. The moment she entered that room, Batiatus looked at her and his smile grew wider.

As she walked towards him he could not help but smile even more. Such beauty only the Gods could have created themselves and even the beauty of his own wife could not compare with that this golden flower carried! Yes, "flower"! This is how he called her often and this is how his eyes saw her. Her hair with the colour of the sands, eyes with the colour of golden hazel, skin white as milk and face of a Domina. Yet, she was not a Domina but a slave. _The Gods have blessed me with such a gift, one that will always carry the Gods' will,_ he thought and he believed it. This is why he kept her as a personal slave. This is why he is not afraid to raise his head high and ask the Gods for blessing in anything he begins. Now he begins something that will make him the richest man in Rome and among the highest ranks of the Roman hierarchy. His name will be chanted and feared. The Gods have blessed him so. The Gods have sent him a flower that he will carry to the Games of The Gods.

"Ah, Via!" Batiatus motioned for her to stand behind his shoulder as he sat down behind his desk. As she bowed her head and moved behind her sitting master, she looked up to gaze upon the gladiator before her. She examined every feature of his face and body: every muscle on his body screamed power, blood and death, his tanned skin could not hide the mark of the Brotherhood, his face strong and harsh, and his brown hair tied back exposing even more his Hercules's beauty. However, his eyes spoke different language, one Via speaks herself: it is the language of loss and slavery. The language that makes you appreciate and cherish what you have and fight until last breath for life…

She saw him drinking in every feature of her as she did to him as if they were two animals in different cages waiting to be released. She was certain he was admiring her physicality but they all did that… no one has ever tried to look beyond the surface or maybe she hasn't allowed them to. One thing is sure, at least that kept her safe.

"As I speak, I see the Gods blessings! Gannicus, now you become my gladiator as ones more and see yourself Champion again, yet this time a Champion of the Gods themselves. Take my offer and see soon how coin will fall from the skies, water will be turned to wine and any woman around your cock at all times!" Batiatus was almost chanting the words as if he was speaking to some more than Gannicus.

"A wise man does not deny an offer from an old master and new friend, especially one who Gods have blessed with wine and coin. I shall accept your offer and I fight for this house until you see me freely walking out again, yet a time as a bigger winner," smiled Giannacus with charming eyes, yet mysterious and full of life. Ginnacus knew that he was to give up his freedom but this freedom has brought him nothing but boredom. He could have gone and settled for a woman and create a house of his own but no female has made him feel the spark and challenge to fight for her love. This was his life, a life of a gladiator: born to fight not only on the sands but even for the air he breaths. Thus, he did not settle; thus, he sought again that fire that made him feel alive; thus, he came back to begin his life again, the one the Gods are offering.

_Jupiter_,_ fuck me, if a smile like that has not brought hundreds of virgins into his bed_, thought Via as she stared at the smiling gladiator. She liked looking at the gladiators, how they trained and fought, especially since one of them was her brother. Hence, she knew every little trick they used to woo women and the slaves of the house in their beds. At the same time, she knew when they loved and burned for someone, they truly did. And this Giannacus standing before her may have loved a woman, the pain in his eyes shows it, but his heart was empty now seeking life. Game of the Gods was turning to be a satisfaction of his longings. Yet, she knew that these games were nothing but a distraction from his pain.

_Pain cures pain and death brings life_. This are the rules they all lived with. This is what slavery was.

Batiatus ordered her to escort the gladiator to his chamber, one identical to Sparacus's and Doctore's. So she obeyed but as she passed him their eyes locked in the knowledge of a little secret. As he followed her steps, he knew that the Game of the Gods that have brought him to the house of Batiatus will bring not only blood, death and pain but also something else…


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, lovely people. I just wanted to say how happy I am that there have been several people already subscribed to my story and even couple of you left me comments. I will try to answer to each review that I receive since it is fair to do so. After all, you took the time to comment on my story, which brings me a lot of joy and feeling of supports. This is also true for my subscribers! So, without any further rambling from my side: Behold, chapter 2! **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my original characters and plot.**

Loose the chains

Gannicus walked closely behind Via smirking on the fact that he had a great view of Via's body. He examined her golden hair braided on a single braid falling all the way to the base of her delicate back. He examined how her curves moved as she walked like every part of her body was in a perfect synchrony. She had no collar around her neck as the rest of the slaves instead on her right ankle Batiatus had ordered to wrap metal straps as if symbolizing that she had nowhere to run. Of course, there, on the back of her right shoulder was the mark of her Dominus. A small but visible "B", as it stood for the name Batiatus, was inked on her skin with two lions standing on the back of their feet embracing the letter: one black, which represented the gladiators of the house and one golden representing her Dominus, and a sword underneath the letter and the lions uniting them as one power. Although, this mark held much masculinity and strength, it did not look that complicated on her skin as if she was born with it. It seemed so small and admirable on her skin, yet it carried the heavy meaning of slavery, death, imprisonment and anonymity of one's and all's identities in this house.

"How come the Gods have blessed the house of Batiatus with such beauty as the one you carry," asked Gannicus ridding himself of the dark thoughts and bringing back the smile of satisfaction on his face.

"The Gods have blessed but you with ill eyes," teased Via at the gladiator's attempt to bring colour on her cheeks.

"Ah, the eyes they have given me are very well in health. Even more, they would not wrong me when Venus herself appears before them!"

"You speak flatters very popular among men, especially among gladiators!" Via could not help but laugh at the yet another attempt from the gladiator.

"It is not a lie then. Men do not repeat flatters if they hold no truth to their meaning."

"Or men just know one such way to make women burn with desire," teased even further Via turning her eyes towards Gannicus. She noticed his charming smile still present but his eyes gave voice to the truth behind his flatters. He did not look at her as some animal driven by lust as most of the men she had met, instead he looked at her with admiration, a true one. However, she was not to let this man steal her attention just because he spoke his mind. Indeed she is a slave, yet she still had beating heart and rational mind and that in itself awarded her some dignity as the rest of the slaves.

"Believe in my words, men often don't need to flatter to make women wet. It is a flatter in itself to have such strong arms and true beauty make love to you as the ones a gladiator carries," teased Gannicus.

"And what love is it when these strong arms and true beauty carry a cold heart," asked Via with a serious voice as they entered what now was Gannicus's chamber.

"Ah, death is inevitable thing, flower! It does not enslave anyone but the ones in power. They are the ones who fear its whispers. As to us already the enslaved, death is but the freedom of the chains that we carry. Yet, we have to wait for it to come, for the Gods to send her, for her to take us to the heavens and reunite us with the ones we love. We have to wait, so she can take us and put us above those who we are below now." As he spoke he watched Via light up the small chamber with fire. The chamber held nothing of real value: it had a bed covered with leather, a rack where some cloths, cups in different sizes were placed, candles, matches, as well as place for him to keep his armoury and belongings. Gannicus even did not fail to notice that Batiatus had ordered to place some wine next to the rack.

Now Gannicus stood face to face with Via forcing her to look into his eyes. He knew so much about her already: her being Batiatus's personal slave, the life that she held as a prisoner in his ludus, the fact that she has lost her family, home and her freedom. Yet, her eyes invited for more than this; yet, her eyes held a fire he had not often seen in a slave: a fire that burned with life, meaning and faith; something he has lost long time ago.

"Your thoughts do not bring any new surprises - a gladiator knows nothing but death," smiled Via at him. "And this is not the meaning my thought held about a cold heart," she whispered to him and turned her way walking towards the door.

"What "cold heart" can occupy your thoughts," eagerly asked Gannicus as she was walking away from him.

"A heart that love does not warm it and passion does not burn it, Gannicus. Such heart is the coldest of the cold."

"Then my heart is a stone in the coldest water," teased again Gannicus with a smile, placing his fist on his chest.

"Until someone finds it as a diamond in a mine. May the Gods be with you in your sleep, Gannicus," returned the smile Via and left the chamber.

"But hold on a moment more…" pushed Gannicus.

"Don't let curiosity spike the tongue, it may put your thoughts on a restless path," teased Via as she walked across the training grounds and into the walls of the ludus.

_**Ok, the rambling is not done. Please, please bear with me because I know that this chapter did not have any further action but it was more of a chapter to further introduce Via and welcome back Gannicus. I promise I have great plans in my head for this story and I keep coming up with new ideas. Also, I am still getting the hang of their style of speaking but I will get there lol. Let me know what you think. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello there, my lovely readers! I just want to begin again by saying how much I am grateful to my new subscribers and I wanted to personally address my reviewers:**_

_**eloquent dreams: Thank you for your vote of confidence! I hope I will not let you down.**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Thank you for your impatience that keeps me stuck to my lap-top finishing this chapter! **_

_**Luna White: Thank you for taking the time to express your satisfaction! It means a lot!**_

_**And to all of my subscribers and readers again you guys really give me confidence and wish to continue with the story. So, as an award I promise you to write longer chapters and the one I give you today is double in length than the previous ones. I also promise to update twice a week, if you guys keep showing interest! Without any further a due: **_

_**P.S. I have edited Agron's name, which I had misspelled. I apologize for this big mistake but I was not really thinking about the names too much. Well, I have learned now to do so. I imagine it it disturbing. Thank you Kcrane () for the heads up!  
><strong>_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my original characters and plot.**

The Gods take – The Gods give!

The next morning Via was standing on the balcony close to her Dominus and Domina, along with Naevia. As Doctore ordered the gladiators to gather below them in a line Batiatus stood up on his feet to address them. Via counted 23 gladiators and among them were standing Crixus, the previous champion of Capua who now all he has left is being the secret lover of her Domina( or _fucker_ as Via referred to him when she thought about the situation Crixus was in). However, Via knew well enough that his heart burned for her soul sister Naevia. Ever since she was sold to Batiatus, Naevia has taken upon herself to teach her all that was needed to know in order to perform the tasks of a personal slave, at least the general duties. After all, the Dominus had different needs and businesses from his wife, hence Via often found herself on tasks involving the gladiators, while Naevia often was ordered to overlook the other slaves. However, they both shared a bond as strong as the ground they walked upon, and whispered all that is known and all that is secret among themselves. So, Via knew about the love her sister shared with Crixus and even helped them to their meetings and to their secrecy.

Of course, it wasn't only Naevia that loved a gladiator. Mira was the other "sister" of Naevia and Via, who took upon their tasks when they were needed by the side of the Dominus or Domina, and secretly loved the current champion of Capua, Spartacus. Although, three of them knew Mira's love was not fully shared, they still thanked the Gods each time Mira was sent to Spartacus's chamber to spend the night in seductive actions. Little did their Domina know that the simple fuck that Mira was expected to engage in turns out to be a night full of shared thoughts, comfort and sometimes even laughter between her and the champion.

And finally, there was the unhidden love and marriage of Aurelia and Varro. They kept to themselves when they shared moments together and fully embraced their individual tasks as a gladiator and a servant when they were seen out of Varro's privacy.

So, there on the training sands below, Varro stood next to Spartacus as a loyal friend and brother. Via looked at the three gladiators seeking upon their faces, and particularly their eyes, the reasons and the means they had used to capture the hearts of her sisters. She never understood when Naevia and Mira spoke to her about how "blessed" they are to find love between the walls of the prison they are in. They always teased Via to be so indifferent to the gladiators except to her only brother she has left, Agron. Yet, how could she be interested when her other brother was taken away from her because of the title "gladiator"? Via would never forget when Duro fell on the sands during his seventh games, 45 days ago:

"_The Gods' rage burns in the skies they have fucking put upon us today," exclaimed angrily Batiatus throwing his hands towards the sun. _

"_The games should be over soon after they begin then, Batiatus. A burning sword grows heavier in the hand and sharper against the skin," proclaimed Solonius."Think of it as the Gods themselves are part of the games putting more twist onto people's interests."_

"_Ah, pray twist is not put upon my wrists, if to see the crowd grow uneasy with disappointing games," exhaled Quintus._

"_Do not put troubling thoughts to life before trouble itself had been seeded," soothed him Lucretia. "The Majestre and his wife should arrive this very moment ending this torturous wait." _

"_And as you speak, your words carry him in presence. Majestre, your presence is most welcome! Primerlia, I am humbled by the incidence of such beauty," smiled Batiatus._

"_On such a day only the houses of Batiatus and Solonius have the power to make a man leave the shield of a shadowed home," returned the friendly smile the Majestre. "And a woman's eagerness in combination," he whispered jokingly which brought laughter amongst the men. Via and Naevia giggled quietly standing behind the men. They were very well aware of the limitless power an inpatient and excited woman carries. _

"_Please, take your seats and let us bear witness to exciting games with the addition of the obstacle that the Gods have put upon us today," invited Quintus motioning to Via and Naevia to fill up the Roman's cups with water. _

_After they were all attended to, the Majestre rose on his feet in welcoming words towards the people and opening today's games with several executions. Naevia and Via always held hands in a silent prayer during this part of the games: slavery was a deadly disease infecting not only the body but the soul as well, sometimes even forcing the split before these two to be done by the own hands of the slave. However, already the restless soul of such person takes his life in seeking freedom shall not find peace even in the heavens. The same holds for the ones that have sinned and are kneeling on the sands waiting for the ruthless ritual to be performed. Thus, Via and Naevia pray for the mercy of the Gods to let these already suffered souls find rest among the gardens of the heavens. _

_Once, the sands stood empty again, Batiatus was the one to rise and address the crowd giving introductions to the first fighters to meet upon the sands: one from his house and one from Solonius's, beginning with fights involving gladiators who rank lowest in each house. Following, Quintus and Solonius took turns in introducing fighters, game after game, which slowly lead into the one game that made Via's body so tense that made Naevia squeeze her in soothing reminder. Today the last two games were made different than usual. Instead having one game where a pair of coupled gladiators from each house fight and the second game having the champions of the houses fight between them, Solonius and Batiatus agreed upon mixing up those matches. Now the last games offered the view of a fight between a champion of a house and a pair of coupled gladiators from the opposing house._

_After explaining the new switch up to the public, Batiatus gave the introductions to the second last game. "Behold on the one end of the arena, the champion of the house of Batiatus, the slayer of Theokoles, the man who brings rain, Spartacus!" The crowd exploded in a single roar as Spartacus made his way to the center of the arena. "And on the other end, enter the deadliest match from the house of Solonius, Harpus and Mallenas." After a beginning was announced and swords clashed into one another, the crowd and the Romans before Via grew with excitement. This excitement escalated and carried into the last game after Spartacus had once again been victorious upon the sands of the arena. It was Solonius's turn to introduce his champion and the pair from the house of Batiatus._

"_Stand upon your feet and greet the champion of the house of Solonius; the man who pales the colour of life in all; behold, Exanus! And let him be faced by the brothers of the shadows, the undefeated match from the house of Batiatus; behold, Agron and Duro!" _

_The crowd again was roaring and the excitement was at its highest among everyone but Via. She grabbed Naevia's hand for comfort and stepped a little closer behind her Dominus in order to have a better view. "Better view," she thought, "how ironic those words sound!" _

_As Solonius yelled "Begin!" she saw her two brothers push into a sprint towards the gigantic gladiator before them who held an axe and sword as big as his arm. Agron possessed only a shield and a well cut and defined sword, while his younger brother was armed with a sword and a shield, as well as a chain hanging on his right hip. Both brothers clashed their swords with the one of Exanus and both dogged a swing of his axe towards their heads, which made Via throw her hand around her neck in a gasp. Naevia squeezed her hand making her return to posture, keeping her at bay. Now the brothers were circling the giant as predators a bull seizing the perfect moment to attack. Agron threw himself at Exanus with a sword high in the air and as the gladiator blocked Agron's hit with his sword, Duro wrapped his chain around this opponent's axe and whipped it out of his arm at the same time throwing himself forward to strike a successful blow on the giant's shoulder and chest. Examus roared in pain and Argon used the small distraction to strike a blow to Examu's leg making him fall to his knees. _

_The crowd screamed with pleasure and excitement as openly as Batiatus:"Seems like the sun and the heat are not of weight on my gladiators as it showed to be in some of the previous games."_

"_They are moved by the hands of the Gods themselves," exclaimed proudly Lucretia, which gave Via a breath of relief. However, she knew that she would not relax until her brothers have left the burning sands of the arena. Now she watched them use the little time they have as their opponent is on his knees to appreciate the favouring chants of the people of Capua. Exanus got up with an animalistic roar which warned the brothers that the fight continues. This time the gladiator charged at Duro with a strong blow of his sword. Duro blocked the blow with his shield and rolled under his attacker positioning himself behind him and stroked his sword at the back of Exanus. Agron in his turn sprinted towards his brother, who cupped his hands together bending before his knees, which allowed Argon to jump his foot into Duro's arms and using the extra push from Duro, Agron flew into the air landing on the shoulders of his opponent and sinking his sword deep into Exanus's shoulder. _

"_What a spectacular teamwork, "exclaimed the Majestre smiling with satisfaction towards Quintus. _

"_Seems that not only the Gods favour them but the people as well," added to the comment Primerlia. _

_Naevia squeezed Via's hand in excitement as they both watched her brothers once again savouring the crowd's screams. Exnaus stood on his knees, the sun further exhausting his wounds. Duro and Agron knew that the final blow needs to be done to finish the game but before any of them took a step towards Exanus, Duro lifted his sword towards the balcony where the Romans and the slaves stood, looked straight at Via and yelled: "For you!" _

_Although, the Romans took it as he had dedicated this fight to his Dominus, Via knew better her little brother. Duro picked up his chain and swung it around Exanus's neck holding him as a vicious animal who was now fighting against the choking collar. Both brothers approached the giant, Agron from the back and Duro from the front, taking their time to give the audience better view as they finish their opponent. Agron placed his sword against Exanus's neck waiting for his brother to give him a signal. Little did they know, Exanus grabbed a fist full of sand and threw it in Duro's face blinding him. Then making Argon lose his grasp on him, the giant crawled forward taking a hold of his sword, pulled the chain around his neck yanking Duro towards him and stabbed his sword right through Duro's stomach. Agron yelled in a painful scream charging at Exanus but as Argon grabbed the man by the hair ready to slice his throat, Exanus held his fingers in a sing of surrender. The crowd yelled with excitement with the sudden turn of the events as did the Majestre and Solonius. _

"_Oh what a fight! Let both gladiators live and we shall see them face eac hother again in the arena. It will be fascinating to watch as you gladiator seeks vengeance, Batiatus," exclaimed the Majestre. _

_He stood up on his feet granting Exanus thumb up, which he explained to the crowd as closing remarks of the games. On the sands Agron threw himself on his brother as if trying to bring his life back into his lifeless body. On the balcony Via stood paralyzed staring at her brothers and still holding strong onto Naevia's hand. In fact, she wanted to scream, to cry, to jump onto the sands and end the life of Exanus herself; she wanted to kill the Majestre for granting life to Solonius's gladiator; she wanted to kill Solonius for training such a deceiving man; she wanted to kill every single person yelling with satisfaction from the games; she wanted to kill herself and trade her life for the one her brother has lost. Naevia squeezed her hand as if trying to tell her to stay high. Batiatus turned towards her, grabbed her and he himself led her out of the arena. As they entered the house, Via's feet gave up and she fell onto the cold floor before her Dominus. She started to sob and scream with all the pain she was feeling. That night Batiatus freed her from her duties and even after he gave Duro a proper burial by burning him, he granted Via permission to spend the night in her brother's chamber. That night Agron swore to bring justice to their brother's death as he held Via in his hands, both crawled on his bed. _

"_To me do not swear for death, brother. Swear that you shall never leave me, never fall and never surrender to such death as Duro's," whispered Via gazing in her brother's eyes._

"_I swear, sister!"_

"_Then always carry him in your sword and shield, brother, as I will in my heart!"_

Agron, too, was standing below Batiatus's gaze now on the training sands staring towards his Dominus and at the same time flicking his eyes at Via. She smiled at him warmly; maybe she didn't know what is to love or be loved by a gladiator but she knew what is to love and be loved by a brother.

"Gladiators of the house of Batiatus, I stand before thee with two announcements: one of a brother returning to our brotherhood and one that will unite it, strengthen in and empower it as you face the event of the decade that births legends in the heart of Rome," spoke loudly Batiatus as if addressing not only his gladiators and slaves, but the Gods themselves as well.

_**Soooo, what do you guys think? I know it was more of a flashback chapter but I really wanted to do justice to Duro and engage you with Argon and Via deeper. I know, I know, no Ganni this chapter but trust me a lot of him is coming. ;) The story now starts to go deeper into the main event that surrounds it, so you will be seeing more of everyone. I really want to do justice to each character of the show and not focus solely and only on Via because I feel that after a while it will become boring and monotonous. Please, please let me know in your comments your opinion! Thank you all for reading!**_

_**X.X.X.X.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello, lovelies! As I promised, I will update twice a week and in the times that I won't be able to I will make sure to let you know. Also, "Hello!" and "Thank you!" to my new subscribers! It really makes me happy to see people that like whatever is going on those virtual pages lol. Let me get to my reviewers:**_

_**Kcrane: Thank you so much for your support and constructive criticism. It is very much needed and I am taking up on it. Also, about the names I really apologised but also the fault is in my Word. It often likes to change them up. I hope I will not let you down with the story and I really appreciate that you took the time to write anon review. **_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Thank you for the exciting review. I also really liked how you are getting involved with my character and recognize it. I am glad to see that you like the story! **_

_**eloquent dreams: Ganni is coming out more slowly but surely! I do promise a lot of him…if you know what I mean ;) Just bear with me! After all, he is the other main character of the story. Thank you for the review! **_

_**Midnight LeAnn: Well, yeah, he is. At least in my story and at least for now. This chapter will open up a little more on why he is back but as the story progresses there will be more reasons for him to stay…just keep up and I hope you will be pleasantly surprised as the story progresses. Thank you for the review!**_

_**Now that I have finished my usual rambling (at least for now ) please feel free to proceed with the next chapter!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my original characters and plot.**

Set on the path within my eyes

Quintus's words carried loud and proud as he spoke to the gladiators beneath him on the training sands as a father would have spoken to his sons:

"Today, we welcome an old friend and a brother back to the walls of the house of Batiatus. The man who had proven himself a champion of this house and city not but once; the man who had the power, strength and heart to embrace his fate, battle it and change it; the only gladiator in the history of Capua to have ever earn his freedom! Gladiators of the house of Quintus Lentinius Batiatus, welcome back Gannicus," announced proudly their Dominus. Gannicus stepped out of his chamber behind his brothers with a proud and warm smile on his face. The gladiators turned towards him and with a welcoming roar started chanting "Gannicus!". Gannicus went around greeting his olds bothers and meeting the new ones. Finally, he stepped before Doctore and with heart-warming smiles they shook hands and embraced each other in welcoming hug. However, Via could not help but notice something else lingering in his eyes as he stood in the presence of Oenomaus. After the gladiator was welcomed, Doctore ordered formation again to be formed and now they all stood with attention turned towards their Dominus.

"The legends birthed from the Games of the Gods still carry as whispers of awe and glory among people today. Names of gladiators are given to sons as beliefs that those names carry the blessings of the Gods. Cities as Rome rose from ashes to palaces of coin granted from their champions of the Games of the Gods. Now Rome stands host to the greatest and rarest games in the history that come by once in a decade. This house had secured participation in the games in the past presenting the image of Capua, yet no "Picona" or a gladiator from this house had ever brought the Gods to this city. Today, I stand before thee with sheer joy and burning heart to announce that the Games of The Gods have come again but this time they will bring difference to our city. During the last decade the Gods have blessed this house with elevated position in the new arena and thousands of winnings upon its sands. They have blessed us with greatest favouritism from the people of Capua and brought three fucking champions under my roof. Finally, Gods have sent beauty and purity with our slaves as a blessing sign to this house and the Games of the Gods," with this Batiatus motioned to Via and Naevia to step next to him.

At that moment every face has turned towards her and Naevia, giving her uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach. She saw Crixus gazing at Naevia with softness all at once. She saw her brother's unpleased look to see his sister positioned above him as an object with no soul to be gazed upon and used in any means desired by others. The rest were staring at them with admiration and understanding, all except Gannicus. He was positioned right below her with his eyes fixed on her, unmoving, full of admiration, indeed, but curiosity as well. His look struck Via with surprise because no other man had ever look at her in that way, as if trying to understand her and learn about her all at once; no other man had cared. She looked away from his eyes before blood rushed into her cheeks and positioned her gaze on her Agron's face, using his disapproving look as a distraction from Gannicus's still lingering eyes.

"Tomorrow, I travel as a humbled guest to the house of the Majestre, here in Capua, to join the Senator in a feast that marks the beginning of the Games, and where words of instructions shall be shared with regards to the proceeding of this decade's event. Yet, let us not waste any moment more and let us set our minds upon the prize. Train, eat, sleep and fuck with the thought of winning because this is the decade where the house of Batiatus brings the sons of the Gods onto the sands of Rome and the Gods themselves into Capua!"

With this all gladiators started chanting "Batiatus!" until the Doctore signalled with his whip that training resumes. However, before the formation was broken and her Dominus left the balcony, Via's gaze met Gannicus's once more. This time he saw the curiosity burning in her eyes, which made him realize that as she had captured his attention, he had managed to do so as well. Yet, above all, this woman was a different flower, more delicate and more protected. If he was to hold her, to see her bloom in his hands, first he had to make her shed her thorns. It is a game he had been in before but in that game he had picked the wrong flower and the Gods had punished him for it. He only prays them this flower is a blessing for him rather than a curse.

"Veil yourself, we leave for the market. Collect medicus's requirements and summon Ashur and Barca. We set on a path before sun strikes highest in the skies," ordered Batiatus to Via.

"Yes, Dominus," bowed Via and turned direction towards her chamber she shared with Naevia. It was found right next to the balcony, which in itself was close to their Domina and Dominus's privates. The chamber was nothing of value as the rest of the slaves' chambers: it had two beds and a small table where candles burned at night for illumination. There were shelves where Via and Naevia kept their possessing and clothing and a small station where the girls kneeled before the Gods in prayers. Via grabbed one of her veils with the colour of red to match her clothing. When it came to appearance, Naevia and Via were always well dressed and had their hair attended, at least to for a slave. As already known, Batiatus and Lucretia held close to heart their personal slaves, so they always made sure the girls were protected and well attended to. Also, there was the truth behind the fact that "eye easily lingers upon your beauty and that does not go unnoticed and recognized among my acquaintances. When the Gods bless us with the rarity of flowers such as you are – ones that have remained pure and ever blooming in world of piss and shit – we have to hold them but with a soft and caring hand. Only then we can see them to grow bigger and fuller into the eyes of the Gods," explained Batiatus to Naevia and Via the first time he granted them gifts of the beautiful red slave-dresses, which they wore today. Since that day Batiatus and Lucretia often granted the girls with new clothing, more attention and care, "the same such way that Melittia was attended to, may be even more" once mentioned Naevia. Yet, Via did not know anything about Mellitia, except that she was Laucretia's first personal slave and Oenomaus's deceased wife. She did not ever further ask because she could not bear to see the pain her sister held in her eyes just by the simple mention of this woman's name.

Via walked from the medicus's chamber with a list in her hand requiring all that he missed. She had already notified one of the guards to seek out Ashur and instruct Barca to gather himself for the trip. Now she stepped next the one of the columns of the house before the training sands where all of the gladiators fought, waiting for both men. She observed Doctore walked among the gladiators with stern look on his face observing their moves. Via was fond of watching the gladiators train. It fascinated her how every move they made was so smooth and swift possessing such inhuman strength and power. They were just like lions, every one of them king of their swords and bodies.

"Your eyes speak loud of interest," greeted her Doctore as he stepped next to her.

"My eyes have never been set upon any better trained gladiators, Oenomaus," complimented Via with a smile.

"I am but a guide. A true gladiator is one who fights with a heart as a sword and true purpose as a shield."

"Then you are guiding them straight to their hearts and the eyes of the Gods," she smiled at him sweetly. "I hold no doubt in Dominus's excitement and belief in this decade's Games of the Gods. Have you partaken in the previous such games?"

"I have, indeed. Yet, the Games of the Gods may not have brought me with winnings upon the sands but they have blessed me with the love of a beautiful wife, Mellitia," said Doctore with a smile on his face and eyes distant on past memories.

"A story my heart trembles with excitement to hear," spoke softly Via.

"A story better shared over a cup of wine. One that's been past overdue since the loss of a noble gladiator and loving brother Duro," Oenomaus voice deepened with care and sorrow, fixing his eyes upon Via's face.

"Apologies for the rarity of my visits, but pain still strikes the heart and I did not want to burden a loving friend with heavy words," responded Via.

"A loving friend always bares shoulder to lift a heavy heart of one that he holds as close as kin," stated Doctore with a gentle smile.

"Then see me add wine to the market list today," smiled in return Via.

The day in the market turned out to be a good distraction for Via as she walked in the company of Barca behind their Dominus, and picked out everything on her list. Barca kept her mind busy as he insulted Ashur walking beside their Dominus "almost bearing his cheeks for Batiatus or any other Roman's cock to fuck him," exclaimed Barca with disgust. That made both Barca and Via try hard to hold their laughter, yet with not a lot success. Via thanked the Gods that she had close friendships with most of the gladiators holding them almost as close to her heart as she holds her brother. However, this had its weight upon her every time she had to watch them fight on the arena, holding her breath as if saving it for whoever of them needed it upon the sands.

"Hold your tongue, Barca, or see us fucked to punishment," shushed him Via.

"Flower, you know I might enjoy it," winked Barca at her biting his lip in exaggerated pleasure. This made them lose their posture in laughter, so they had to step back a little and pretend that they were observing some herbs for medicus.

"Seems that you are in a need for some intimacy," teased him Via.

"And I shall have those needs met. But what is of importance here, flower, are your intimacy needs," gave her Barca mischievous smile.

"You speak of fiction birthed from the desires of your cock. There are no such needs of mine," smiled at him proudly Via.

"Well, soon we shall see them born. Do you think I have not noticed Gannicus lingering look upon you all day, every time your presence was near? And yours on him more than usual," gave her Barca teasing smile.

"As I said, fiction, my friend. Your desires and own feelings towards your boy are clouding vision otherwise clear," smiled knowingly Via.

"No, no, flower. I know man better than you know what it is between your untouched legs…"

"Shhh, Barca," Shushed him harshly Via, yet again holding a laughter. She looked towards her Dominus who was in heated discussion with Ashur. They have stopped for new clothing to be purchased by Batiatus for tomorrow's grandiose event with all the Roman man from the highest ranks. So, Via and Barca took upon the opportunity to move around, not far, "searching" for what needed to be purchased.

"You listen to me, Via. Ginnacus has been my brother and guidance long before you joined this ludus. The man can hardly notice a woman past her breasts but when he does, even the Gods know how much love his heart can hold," explained Barca dreamy.

"You speak with knowledge. Where did you come upon it?"

"In the look of his eyes upon you, stupid girl," teased her Barca with a smile.

"You plant rotten seeds in my head. There is no such thing!"

"Ah, there is no greater power required than the one needed in an argument with a woman," exhaled Barca. "Yet, in your heart, right here," he placed his hand on her chest, "hear it speak the truth that gives value to my words."

"Let the Gods decide, Barca. If they shall have it this way, than you will see it flourish," smiled Via mysteriously. "Now, let us move past this discussion and help me pick out wine!" With that Via grabbed him by the hand and led him to the nearest winery stand still keeping on an eye distance from her Dominus. Her thoughts were racing in her head and it is then she knew that her own beliefs are beginning to collapse: Gannicus had captured her attention.

_**What do you think guys? As I said we will be seeing more of Gannicus as the story progresses! I guarantee you that, please don't think that I have betrayed your expectation. It is really not my intention. I would appreciate your feedback and support greatly! Hope to hear from you!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello, lovely readers! I would like to apologise for the little late post but I hope that this chapter would make up for it. However, I am still keeping my promise that I will update twice a week, so here I am. Allow me to express my deep gratitude to my new subscribers and readers! I am very happy that the story is becoming an entertaining read for more people. Now I turn to my great reviewers but before that I encourage all my readers to read my responses to the reviews as it may hold more clarifications or stuff that you may find interesting:**_

_**eloquent dreams: Thank you for pointing out your favourite part. I really had fun writing this part as well. I am trying to put more such parts between Via and the other characters, so stay tuned! **_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Thank you for once again reviewing and loving the story! I think that all slaves, whether servants or gladiators, share this undeniable bond, almost as strong as a familial one. Yet, at the end of the day it all depends on the individual to recognize and embrace this bond or bury it away. Also, yes, lots of loving is coming ;)**_

_**Luna White: Thank you for the recognition and review! From this chapter you will see lots of Gannicus. I hope I won't let you down! **_

_**Moony: Yeey, new reviewer! (I said this more to myself :D) Thank you so so very much for taking the time to leave me anon review! I hope you will like this next chapter and I really hope I will not let your expectations down! **_

_**Once again to all my subscribers and readers: guys you keep me motivated and writing! Deep bow to you!**_

_**Now, please let me turn your attention to Chapter 5:**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my original characters and plot.**

_Whispers of love fall sound even on deaf ears_

"A loving husband returns to the hands of a welcoming wife," exclaimed Lucretia as she greeted her husband and the slaves at the doors of the house."Did you acquire everything that was needed from the market?"

"And more, my love. Tomorrow you shall gaze upon a husband walking among ranks higher than the fucking skies. Jupiter himself shall greet me," walked proudly Batiatus and kissed his wife with happiness.

"As the rest of the Gods with him," smiled at him his wife.

Naevia appeared behind Lucretia with unpleased look on her face that Via recognized immadiately. As they were gone, Lucretia once again had spread her legs to Crixus. The thought disgusted Via as much it did Naevia, yet she could not imagine the pain Naevia felt each time she had to bear witness to this affair. Even more so, Naevia was the one to summon Crixus, stay close by overhearing the whole action and then leading him back to the training sands. One thing was clear: the love between Naevia and Crixus is one decided by the Gods. It is the only sane reason Via could think of to explain Naevia and Crixus's, despite all, passionate and blooming relationship.

"Come, let us eat in celebration and gratitude for the Gods' blessings," invited Batiatus his wife. "Via, see Ashur and Barca back to their chambers and the medicus's purchases in his hands. After you have eaten, seek me out in the villa, flower," commanded Batiatius with happiness burning in his eyes.

Via gave Naevia her veil and whispered to her to wait for her before she eats. They always had their meals together, including the company of Mira and Aurelia. Sometimes even, when days were busy or troubled, these were the only times that brought them all four together, allowing them to gossip, laugh or exchange secrets only between themselves.

Via led Ashur and Barca towards the ludus and as soon as they crossed the metal doors separating it from the villa, Ashur excused himself immediately with demonstrative flatters towards Via and disappeared within the walls of the undergrounds. Via didn't really care for the man: neither for his presence, nor for his words. Her friends even called her insane and blessed at the same time for being able to tolerate him and even ignore him. Of course, she still understood why all others despised him and she still engaged in hateful conversations regarding him with her friends. However, despite all, she held the belief that the Gods had the only control over one's destiny and are the only once to dictate it in a matter deserved by one's own actions.

"I did not appreciate the purity of the air until that shit was washed off my face," inhaled deeply Barca and flashed disgusted look towards the spot where Ashur stood not long ago.

"The Gods always find ways to make us appreciate even those things we have taken for granted," teased him Via with a note of seriousness.

"As they test my patience and the strength of my will that keep me from burying all such shit into the smelly pits of hell," added Barca with proud smile. "For this I thank you, Gods, as well as I send my gratitude towards you, flower. Your company lays dear on my heart but now I am off in to the embrace of even more loving hands," winked at her the gladiator before he entered his chamber.

Via giggled at him and stepped into the medicus's chamber with a smile on her face. She delivered everything that was on the list and left only with the wine in her hands. As she walked out into the corridors of the ludus, she heard roars, laughter and voices coming through the open doors of the gladiators' baths. She did not glance inside when she passed by them because even the thought of such action brought colour to her cheeks, yet she was stopped in her place as Agron noticed her passing and run out to meet her.

"Via, most beautiful sister, you don't stop a moment to greet your brother," smiled at her Agron.

"I do not wish to greet twenty or so more cocks as well, loving brother," smiled back at him Via.

"How was your day at the market? Did that Assyrian shit lay even a finger on you," asked her brother with burning face of anger and disgust.

"Clam yourself, no such thing has happened and it shall not ever. Also, Barca made sure my day was very much entertaining, in fact, teaching me the wonders of expressive language," laughed a little Via remembering all the crazy talk Barca engaged her in.

"Ah, boredom never lingers in the company…"

"…of a man blessed with strength and sharp mind by Mars himself, the God of war, and power given him by Jupiter. Yet, at the same time carrying a heart given by the Gods Venus, Diana and Apollo, with which he worships, fights, respects, loves, celebrates and rules over Pluto, the King of the Underworld. Such is a man called gladiator," said with a proud smile Gannicus as he appeared from the corridor leading to the training grounds, and stepped next to Agron.

"I was going to say "a brother gladiator" but gratitude for the lyrical description," said Agron with a straight face.

Gannicus still held his smile as he threw his hand over Agron shoulders and gave him a good tap. He turned his eyes towards Via, which, in her surprise, made her heart beat a little faster.

"Indeed, boredom seeks no shelter under the roof of this house," said Via with a smile. However, her smile fast turned into a frown, which she hid as she fixed her eyes onto the wine she was still holding. She could not help but remember Duro and how he had always made sure to see happiness light her own face, even if he had to play fool. Duro carried a light heart and an easy smile at all times, just as many of her friends here. Nonetheless, death took both from him, even some from Via's own heart and smile. Agron and Gannicus caught her change of mood, so they decided to quickly remove her troubling thoughts from her mind.

"It seems to me that you have purchased something for yourself, flower," gave her a gentle smile Agron. "Ah, you hold but a rare amphora of…"

"…Veliterninum elixir that makes a man wonder over the origins of its heavenly taste. It is a miracle birthed from the grounds of this land that has the power to bring out the honest tongue in dishonesty herself, and make loneliness the gentlest lover of all," exclaimed Gannicus with his hand in the air as if thanking the Gods for the existence of such liquid.

"…wine," said Agron finishing his already started sentence.

Via could not help but to laugh at the two men before her: Gannius standing with a smile as if he just stepped down from the heavens and Agron staring at him with a face that could only be described with the question "What the fuck?".

"You are the only gladiator to earn his freedom and now you stand here as a fucking poet? Or have the Gods fucked you into insanity," asked Agron with a little less confused face.

"Ah brother, a true gladiator speaks words with a skill, swiftness and beauty as he handles his swords," spoke with a wise face and ever growing smile Gannicus.

"I believe you mistake your words, bother. "True" does not hold the same meaning as "insane"," gave him a sympathetic pat Agron with a playful smile on his face.

"Does sanity not escape you in the presence of such unearthly beauty," asked Gannicus grabbing one of Via's hands and placing a gentle kiss on it. His eyes locked for a moment with hers, which amplified the sensation of this otherwise insignificant gesture, making both feel and share something they both have not experienced before.

"This is my sister," punched Gannicus's shoulder Agron.

"Ah, a fact ever growing in questioning its truth each time I gaze upon your face," said Gannicus touching gently Agrons face. Both man started pushing each other, which brought laughter not only from their side but from Via's as well.

"Pick your words wisely, brother, or my face will be the last one you gaze upon," threatened with a smile Agron.

"An advice not needed, brother. To pick words I cannot, as I see them fade when attempt is to describe you," smiled charmingly at him Gannicus.

"Same holds for your skills in handling your swords. They fade in attempt to face me, considering your poetic description of a "true gladiator"," stated proudly Agron with a winning face.

"Ah, you catch me by surprise. Your brother is one fine man. Seems that when circumstances demand, he shows unexpected skill" threw his arm around Agron's shoulders again Gannicus.

"One that has kept him among the living and by my side always," said Via with soft eyes and gentle smile. "And if you wish me by yours, brother, I shall go and eat. You don't want your sister to fade in hunger, do you," asked Via playfully and kissed Agron on the cheek. She gave Gannicus a smile and a nod before she turned around and started walking into the direction of the villa.

"You shall not spare a kiss for me, as well," asked loudly Gannicus.

"Only when the Gods will it," turned her head in answer Via.

"Then see me pray to them each night and witness a wish of the heart turn into blessings of the Gods," stated Gannicus with a smile upon his face and one hand placed on his chest and the other extended in her direction. Via turned around again but this time with a trembling heart and a smile that she did not want either Agron or Gannicus to see. Before she crossed the threshold of the metal doors between of the ludus, she heard her brother once again reminding Gannicus in a cautious tone that she is his sister, followed by sounds of playful fight and laughter.

Soon after, Via joined her three friends at a table in the slave's hidden room. The slave's room was divided in by curtains marking two separate spaces: the one half of the room had several tables and benches where all slaves ate and drank, and the other half of the room was where the slaves bathed and washed their clothes. The room was called hidden because it was positioned deepest in the villa and well-disguised by heavy curtains resembling the colours of the walls, so that no noble guest of the house was disturbed. Also, reinforced the belief that true servant of the house always moves unnoticed - as a mere shadow of the house and as a part of it all together. As the girls ate, their conversations shifted from comforting Naevia, to questioning Via about the market. Via was the one from all four to visit the city most often with her Dominus. Thus, she was always put on the task to retell her sisters everything she had seen, experienced and tried when she visited the city, although limited in the presence of her Dominus. After Naevia and Via had finished their meals, they left the hidden room to seek out their masters.

Via found Batiatus in his office where he spent the rest of the evening in final preparations for the main festive happening on the following day.

"In the morning we rise after the sun and I want you right by my side in preparation. I leave after the sun moves past its highest point in the sky, and instruct the rest of the slaves to have my bath ready after the morning meal. Now go, the evening is yours, and pry to the Gods tonight for blessings of tomorrow," said Batiatus to Via as he grabbed her hands and put his forehead on hers.

"I will, Dominus. You shall see the new day wake you with whispers from the heavens," smiled Via with obedience. "But before I go, I ask for permission to visit Doctore in his chamber before the night sets in the sky. There is no special purpose but to share a drink with a friend: one that carries heavy memories, yet to be cheered upon."

"Ah, yes, I have noticed your visits to Doctore's chamber being cut short. Yet, what is a friendship without struggles? Permission granted, flower, but cover yourself with a cloak. You know I don't like the rest of the gladiators to be found aware of your visits," replied Quintus and motioned that she is free to leave.

Via whispered her gratitude and hurried towards her chamber. After she had put up the hood of her cloak and collected the wine she had bought earlier along with two cups, she set her path towards the ludus. Silently she walked past the gladiators' chambers inside the ludus and to her luck she met no one on her way to Doctores' privates. She knocked on the door twice as she always did until she heard the familiar voice inviting her in. As she opened the door she was greeted by a friendly and welcoming smile of Oenomaus who did not sit alone. Across from him, on the ground, sat no other but Gannicus who was gazing at her with excited but gentle eyes.

_**Well, hello again Gannicus lol. Did you guys like this chapter? Please let me know in your reviews if you have any concerns or criticisms, or just to say "Hi!" . Btw, I have updates some info on my profile, so If you are interested to learn a little more about me you can go and read it. Thank you all for reading!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey lovely readers of mine! Please, please don't hate me for the late post…I know that I usually update Wednesdays but this time I really didn't want to leave the chapter where it stood yesterday. So, as a reward for your patience…ta-daaaa, I give you a chapter that is a little longer than any other so far. :D I hope you enjoy it because I have really put great thought into how the story will evolve and always am trying to keep it interesting. Now, a call to attention my new subscribers: Thank you greatly for subscribing! As I said millions(ok…just several to be precise :)) of times, to see new subscribers are reviews really motivates me to improve this story and write for you! Reviewers: **_

_**eloquent dreams: Yeey, for the longer review, which made me smile a lot! Thank you for the criticism…I apologise if I make mistakes as such, but often I am in a rush to post the chapter and sometimes I overlook them. Please keep correcting me, so I am able to improve the clarity of the story and my grammar lol! Love your reviews and dedication! x.o.x.o.**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Ha-ha-ha your review made me laugh sooo much. I know what you are referring to with each sentence because I know the story but imagine if someone read it without reading the story…it sounds like you have ADD haha. I am not trying to offend you, the opposite, I am trying to let you know how happy I am that you are so emotionally engaged into the story! Thank you a lot for all! x.o.x.o.**_

_**Now that my blah-blah is done: My dear readers, chapter 6!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my original characters and plot.**

_A friend or a foe,… or someone my heart only knows_

"It seems that this evening I have been blessed by the visits of two friends closest to my heart," smiled delighted Oenomaus.

"Apologies, I was not aware that you had company. I shall re-visit you another time," turned towards the door Via.

"No, I shall take my leave. I do not face the trouble of seeking permission from a master each time I wish to visit an old friend. Remain, Via, your company is much more valued," stood up Gannicus as he spoke trying to avoid Via's gaze. He feared that his eyes would betray him in showing his selfish desires to remain in her company a little while longer.

"And more holds value the company of a true friend and brother long not seen," objected Via.

"One that can be taken for granted before the rareness of yours. I remain here, in the ludus, where my company and friendship to Oenomaus can sometimes turns from blessing into curse," smiled jokingly Gannicus, yet Via noticed flicker of the same expression passing his face again that was present during the two men's greetings.

"Every friendship is but a rarest blessing…"started her next objection Via.

"Hold your tongues, both of you" raised his voice Oenomaus. "Now if you shall not stop flattering each other, I may leave my chamber and give you some privacy to resolve whatever is going on," he smiled mischievously. Via and Gannicus both stood there frozen in place staring at him. They both looked at each other and momentarily, like guilty children to a father, they both started explaining themselves

"There is nothing going on. I…I was…" said Via.

"…was trying to convince her to remain…" rushed to say Gannicus.

"As was I…" continued Via.

They were both cut off by Oenomaus laughter: "Enough to both of you. It seems that my words fell on deaf ears when I spoke of how grateful I am to have been blessed by such company. Remain, both of you! Via take of that cloak and allow me to share a drink of wine with two friends I hold closest to my heart," almost commanded Oenomaus.

Via did as asked and proceeded to take off her cloak and pick up an extra cup from the shelves nearby. Gannicus followed her every move and fascinated, he couldn't help but notice the fire light room made her emanate, yet, a different kind of beauty. She has put her hair to fall free over her left shoulder revealing the mark of Batiatus, as she was always instructed to do so. She wore a red dress that fell above her knees and the front of the dress was tied behind her neck. There were also two pairs of straps - one coming off the dress under her breast and the other coming off just above her belly - that were behind her back. This gave the dress a little wavy look on the front and combining it with the free falling skirt, to Gannicus, she looked like a goddess that has been wrapped protectively in burning fire. _No, she is more than that: she is a phoenix rising from the flames and carrying those flames in an eternal, god blessed beauty,_ thought Gannicus. Via stepped in front of him and passed him and Oenomaus cups, which she filled with wine. She sat on the opposite end of the bed from Oenomaus, so she could see well both men.

"The first sip of this wine I want to be honoured to a lost friend and a brother," begun speaking Oenomaus. "He was a gladiator that fought with his heart on his sword, which brought him a lot of victories not only ones of blood on the arena, but ones of respect and love here in this house as well. He was a true brother to all of us in the full meaning of the word, who always shared his strength and power with us on the sands, and love and joy in privacy. May he watch over us, bless us, and move our swords and hearts in his direction until we are ready to join him in the afterlife. To Duro," he concluded and raised his cup.

"To Duro," said in unison Gannicus and Via. They all sat in a moment of silence savouring the taste of the wine in gesture of respect and love. However, Via did not want to allow the heavy memory of her bother take control of the evening as it often did in her visits to Agron.

"Oenomaus, tell us more about the Games of the Gods," she said with a smile. "A memory from today speaks to me that these games blessed you with loving wife," went straight to the point Via.

"Ah, the Games of the Gods: the greatest games that birth the biggest legends. These are games that every gladiator lives to experience that grant him a chance to elevate himself in the eyes of the Gods, where in favour they shall blessed him and in hatred they shall curse him," " begun speaking Oenomaus with a smile and note on mystery in his voice. "A decade ago, when my age was amongst the younger numbers and my heart longed for thrill and glory, The Games of The Gods offered all that I sought, and more. These games hold a belief that yet in chained body, the Gods bless each gladiator selected with freedom of the heart and soul to fight, love and live for purposes more than one," continued Oenomaus and Via and Gannicus watched his eyes growing distant in memory.

"Every Games begin with a feast held by the Senator in city picked by order. There the masters of houses from all around the country come together, along with man from the highest ranks of the Senate, to drink in the name of Jupiter and announce each city's rival houses that shall compete for the finals in Rome. There are no women allowed during the feast, not even slaves, as it is believed that Jupiter would walk amongst the men and bless the wine with his blood of those who he thinks worthy to compete in the finals. Thus, a woman, especially one that carries such beauty as yours,Via, would prove only a distraction," smiled at her the man. "After the rivals are announced, the half-finals begin at the Kalendae(the first day) of the month, where the houses fight upon the sands of their cities in eight matches until next Kalendae. Every game the gladiators are observed by the Sponsors, whose task is to decide which house they shall sponsor and send to carry the name of Capua in Rome. After the final game, they choose 10 gladiators for each house to be bonded in a holy ritual into a "Picona".The Piconi, as every gladiator holds knowledge of, are matches between a single gladiator of the house and one of the most beautiful slaves selected by the Dominus. The pair is believed to be matched by a hand guided by the Gods themselves and such was the ritual that blessed me with a most beautiful wife who completed our Picona," Oenomaus grew silent for a moment closing his eyes. Via noticed the sorrow written upon his face and regret filled her heart for asking about the games. As she opened her mouth to say something that would serve as a distraction, Oenomaus opened his eyes and with a smile continued speaking.

"Once the matches are completed, the houses present them in a grandiose festive each house holds for the Sponsors. Now, it would be a lie if I say that such festive seek favours from the Sponsors based solely on the promise the Piconi carried. These events present offerings of finest wines and most extravagant viewings and services that fulfil every single desire the guests shall burn for. After the Sponsors visit each house, they choose the house and the Piconi that they hold believes in being chosen by the Gods, and that have the power to bring the heavens on the sands of Rome," paused Oenomaus and took a sip of his wine.

"Yet, what role holds the matched slave in such games," asked Via with confusion.

Her friend smiled at her curiosity and answered: "Legends carry that just as Jupiter holds Juno in his embrace to guide him, attend to him, satisfy him and love him, the same shall hold for each gladiator chosen to fight on the Godly sands. A man is a beast capable of climbing the stairs of heavens with power and strength, yet he can easily be deluded on the paths to the underworld without the guiding touch of a woman. His match is the golden flower he shall carry with him every step of his path. It is a token of blessings given by the Gods, a guiding hand for his blinded eyes that are caused to fail from blood and death, a promise for life and love he shall not find neither in the shadows of the underworld, nor in the gardens of the heavens," explained softly Oenomaus.

Upon requests, he proceeded to tell his companions stories of some of the experiences form these Games he held closest to his heart. Via sat and listened to every word that fell from his mouth, fascinated and frightened at the same time. Her gaze often switched from Oenomaus to Gannicus, who seemed just as consumed by his brother's stories as Via. Their eyes often locked for moments long: moments in which Via swore by the Gods she could see straight into the man's heart. Same belief occupied Gannicus's thoughts as well. Oenomaus's honest words have been able to strip all chains that bonded their hearts and made them beat with excitement and desire. Via asked questions about Rome, while Gannicus longed to hear about the battles. For the first time in this house, Via lost all awareness of her surroundings and allowed herself to be lost in the memories of her friend. She allowed herself to forget about her pain and feel the one Oenomaus felt; she allowed herself to fight with him, feel with him and love with him.

As the wine finished, however, Via realized that the evening has already settled and she had to return to the villa.

"Gratitude for the most fascinating evening, Oenomaus and Gannicus, yet I shall leave you in the warm embrace of the night, or fear strikes my heart that the morning shall miss the greetings of two fine gladiators," smiled teasingly Via.

"Yet again, a woman proves to be a wisest creation by the Gods, brother," smiled at Gannicus Oenomaus and kissed Via's hand in a gesture of gratitude. "May the Gods bless you with peaceful night, flower, as we all desire to gaze upon your beauty in the morning hour," he smiled mischievously at Gannicus as Via was putting her cloak on.

"May their blessings fall upon your bed, as well," said Via.

"Hold Via, allow me to escort you to the doors. I do not wish you to explain yourself to gladiators you meet upon your path, if luck has it so," stood up Gannicus. "And you, my brother, sleep well, save your beauty because I shall be gazing upon it, as well, in the morning hour," gave him a teasing smile Gannicus as the men shook hands.

The couple stepped out of the chamber and set their path towards the villa. Not far from the villa, Gannicus grabbed Via's arm and stopped her at place. She stood there in shock of his action gazing into his eyes, searching for explanation.

"Your heart carries extraordinary pureness in emotion, yet covered in the shadows of fear," spoke softly Gannicus.

Via stared at him, her surprise growing bigger. She realized that she had dropped her guard back in the Oenomaus's chamber and in a fraction of a moment, her expression changed to neutral. It was the same expression she carried all the time she was on her duties; the same one every slave carried as a mask, hiding all feelings, all desires, everything that has not been taken away from them, yet.

"The wine has clouded your mind, Gannicus," stated Via averting her gaze from him.

"The wine has but given me courage to let my heart speak," he touched her face with his other hand, turning his eyes towards him once more. "What makes your heart sink in those shadows, flower? You have lost all but one brother. A pain enough to numb what beats in your chest, yet not enough to chain it away from emotions," kept speaking with the same soft voice Gannicus still holding her arm.

"You know nothing of pain, fear and emotion, gladiator," cut him Via. She knew he was trying to slip the mask off her face again and successfully, but she would not allow it.

"I know all about those feelings and more, Via. They were ones that had dominated my existence since I left this ludus. They were ones that had stopped my heart in place and turned it cold by beating down its flames. I walked these lands searching for the one thing that shall bring back this fire and make my heart beat again, but all I found was the company of tired hands and hopeless purpose. And it was so until Batiatus had sought me out with an offer to fight for this house again," spoke with more courage and hardness Gannicus. "My soul trembled with the thought that the Games of the Gods were the blessings I prayed for, but when I gaze upon you…"

"You see a slave girl, chained and even marked away from her life and heart. You see her actions controlled not by the hands of the Gods, but by the one of a mortal man that is made of flesh no different from ours," spoke with anger Via holding her tears back. She turned and started walking towards the villa again but Gannicus followed.

"You speak truths that come from your heart and ones that every slave on this world carries. However, my ears still hear the fear that follows your words. You shall not let such dark beast enslave you any further and take a command of your heart and soul, flower," stopped her again Gannicus by the doors of the ludus. "You may not be free by flesh," pushed aside her cloak the gladiator and touched the mark on her shoulder, "but freedom lives there, where only the Gods can take away," he whispered touching her temple first and then placing his hand above her heart. Via once again found herself staring at his face dazzled, nonetheless she could not allow herself to surrender to such thoughts.

"I know nothing of my own heart, Gannicus, then who are you to hold such knowledge after being in my presence for only a day," asked Via feeling her anger again building up. She started at the fire in his eyes a moment more and left though the doors. That night she found comfort only in her prayers.

The next morning she rose with the sun, as she was instructed by Batiatus. She chose to put on a light blue dress that covered her chest tightly, passing over her left shoulder and that fell a little below the hips. She let her hair down knowing that she had to bath her Dominus and after giving instructions to the slaves to prepare the bath, she walked into the hidden room for her morning meal. She was grateful that the day was busy, as it allowed her not to linger long moments in the company of her sisters, who were asking her questions about the night before. As she hurried into the baths, she found her Dominus to be already in the warm water getting massaged by a slave.

"Ah, flower, words cannot describe how the rare light of the morning sun makes you gloom in beauty," started at her Batiatus with pride. "Remove your dress and come by my side," he commanded. Via obeyed the command as she let her dress fall off her body and entered the warm waters of the bath. As she washed her master's body, he explained to her that she was not allowed to accompany him to the festive, something she knew already but pretended not to. After he has been bathed he instructed Via to finish her own bath and find him in the dressing chamber:

"I want your hands to leave mark to everything I shall present myself with today. Jupiter may recognize the touch of his own blessing," smiled at her with excitement Batiatus.

Once again,Via did as instructed and before the sun has struck highest in the sky she found herself at the doors of the villa escorting her Dominus out. However, a messenger brought a small notice in Batiatus's hands after he finished sharing final words with his wife.

"Ah, the Gods bless us already," he threw his hands towards the sky in happiness and kissed his wife. "Illythia comes here now and remains until the festive is over. You know her husband is one of the Sponsors in this decade's Games and her whispers often linger not only in his ear, but in her father's, as well," smiled at Lucretia Batiatus.

"Then I shall make sure her whispers about us are as sweet as the wine I shall present her with and as exciting as her experience in her stay shall be," smiled back Lucretia. Both kissed for good-bye and Batiatus left the house with his chin held high.

"Naevia, go instruct the slaves to take out our best meals and fetch some of the finest wine," instructed Lucretia. Naevia bowed her head in obedience and disappeared into the villa.

"Via, I wish you today to be by my side and satisfy every single desire that Illythia gives voice to," started instructing her Domina as they walked onto the balcony where the gladiators were already training. "If she even wishes for a personal viewing of any gladiator, I want you to make sure he is clean and presentable when he appears before her eyes. Perform each task fast and on level, and I give you my word, I shall not let her or anyone, even in the absence of my husband, to lay finger on you," said Lucretia staring at Via's face with caring eyes.

"Yes, Domina, of course," reassured her Via.

Lucretia turned her gaze toward the training sands: "Then we shall see this house elevated. After all, one's closest friend is the foe that knows one's deepest desires and carries one's darkest secrets," said Lucretia with a cunning smile.

Via's gaze travelled onto the sands, as well, where below her she observed Gannicus. He lifted his gaze toward her but this time she did not turn her gaze away. She followed the movements of his body as she watched him train and wondered. She asked herself what is this man to her. She knew he was not a friend, as she did not hold for him the same feelings and love she held for the rest of the gladiators; he was not a foe because she did not feel the ignorance and disgust she felt for Ashur. No, Gannicus was something different that was hidden behind the shadows of her heart.

_**Heyyy, it's me again..hehe.. so, what do you think is going on with Ganni and Via? Did you like the new explanations about the Games? Let me know what you think and how you feel about it! Also, for those of you who don't mind my ramblings (much) and wish to know more and see more from me, follow me on my newbie account on tumblr: .com. Thank you for reading!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**(Ok...something happened and the chapter did not open, so I am posting it again! Apologies for the inconvenience!) Hey guys and gals, I am back with a new chapter. I am sorry for the late evening post but I have once again written a longer chapter. Thank you to my new couple of subscribers and to the couple of people who reviewed. I was hoping that more of you will take the time to drop me a line in a review, at least so I know how you find the story so far: whether you like the concepts, development of events, Via or anything that caught your attention. Well, I guess I am leaving it up to you but truly hope you enjoy the story. As I said, I have a newbie tumblr account (and I don't know what happened but I noticed that it was not written in the last posting), which you can follow: it is my name "missavia"dot tumblr dot com (I have just edited this because the webpage does not display it when i write it out) :) I am posting chapters there as well, and many other pictures, thoughts and messages for my followers or anyone who cares. Now to my reviewers:**_

_**CoastalGirl: Yeey, thank you for you review and sharing your thoughts! It made me really happy to see you involved into the story. Well, let's hope Gannicus and Via do resemble Jupiter and Juno… ;). Stay tuned and you can let me know on your thoughts about it. **_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: First let me say: hahahahaha. Thank you! I love your reviews because you remind me of myself. I am a pretty hyper person as well and my friends often wonder where that is coming from :). I am glad you liked the new explanations, concepts and development of the Games. More are to come and hopefully you will like them as well. And yeah…who wouldn't run away with Ganni? ;) I guess Via :P**_

_**Thank you greatly all for sticking with me and enjoy reading chapter 7!**_

_**P.S. Warning to you all: there is a little sexy time in this chapter. I tried not to give too much detail but some still is present. **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my original characters and plot.**

_When the walls begin to crumble_

Later that same day Via, Naevia and Veria, Illythia's personal slave, were standing behind their Dominas on the balcony of the villa overviewing the training sands. Both women were laying down on a lectuses drinking water and observing the gladiators on their training. The guest giggled in sinful admiration at the view before her:

"A thought often lingers in my mind that you have married a Lanista not only for his love, or cock, but also for the privilege to gaze upon such fascinating beasts each day," giggled Illythia. "Life must never be boring in the company of these unpredictable creatures…something we both know!"

"And something we now have the freedom to embrace without a husband's eye upon us," smiled at her mischievously Lucretia.

"Ha! Husband that walks the sands of this very city not far from here," objected Illythia.

"Yet not on the path towards the house you remain this very moment," said confidently Lucretia.

"Then what do you suggest?"

"Give voice to each desire and see it fulfilled within these walls," whispered to her Lucretia.

"We both know such action is neither favourable, nor wise for a Roman woman," said with a straight face her guest.

"Indeed, it does not speak high of any Roman woman. However, exactly Rome is another reason why I married a Lanista," said mysteriously Lucretia. "Oh, I can only imagine waking each morning under the direct commands of the Senate: having the days planned out by husband or father and being told what to do, where to go, and whom to talk to. Even having put thoughts in my own mind and words in my mouth by the men I cherish, to be spoken to those they only wish me to," she described with a sick look on her face. "Yet, being here, married to a loving husband, Lanista, I embrace best of both worlds. I am a Roman woman but one that has a secret key to the lock of the enslaving chains of the Senate. I walk amongst the Roman ranks, yet still have my own power to embrace the desires that shall forever stay hidden under the shadows of the ludus," spoke proudly Lucretia eyeing Illythia with the corner of her eye.

"You speak as the Gods have truly blessed you," said with excitement Illyhia.

"And I do not doubt them," smiled Lucretia.

"As do I! They have truly blessed me by setting me upon the path that leads toward your embrace and true friendship," stood up Illythia and moved onto Lucretia's lectus.

"Then what is a friendship without support and several secrets of its own," whispered Lucretia staring deeply into her guest's eyes.

"It is a sand never touched by rain," leaned closer Illythia.

"It looks the same as any other, but burns with the curse of the Gods," said Lucretia and kissed her friend on the lips. When their lips parted she gave suggestion to present her guest with personal viewing of a gladiator after their evening meal. Illythia jumped from the lectus with excitement and moved to the front of the balcony getting a closer view of the men below.

"Ah, who should I pick," she giggled. "You have not one but three champions in possession… although I see only two. That Thracian shit, Spartacus, is but a dog always chasing its own tail," she said with disgust on her face.

"Have you laid eyes upon Gannicus? The only gladiator to ever earn his freedom and one that has been presented only for the viewing of Romans in highest ranks," suggested Lucretia.

"Gannicus? Ha, a man that bests the marvel and strength of Crixus? ...So legends speak," smiled at her Illythia.

"Yet, legends are often myths born from past events. When Crixus joined the ludus, Gannicus already held the title of a champion. It was not surprising for Crixus to be bested by him. Now they both stand equal as brothers. Strength and marvelousness could not be compared," defended Lucretia.

Suddenly, Illythia's face lit with an idea: "Then present me with both men to view personally, and allow my eyes to make the judgement of how much truth hold such legends!"

"Is it wise to have them both in one chamber," asked Lucretia with concern.

"Guards shall surround us. And your words are still ringing, my dearest friend. "Wise" does not hold value here, safe in your embrace and shadows of the heavens themselves," burned Illythia's eyes with excitement as she leaned and kissed Lucretia.

"And in these shadows, see own desires turned into commands for others," smiled Lucretia but Naevia and Via both knew that she did not favour the idea of presenting Crixus. In fact, they as well did not favour the whole request, but such request was an order not to be disobeyed.

Via knew her instructions and the same evening as her Domina and her guest have occupied their minds into small talks and giggles into the baths before their meal, she walked into the ludus to seek out Crixus and Gannicus. As she walked past the threshold, and in her luck, she saw Crixus headed to the baths. She called out his name as she approached him.

"Is there a problem with you or Naevia," asked the man momentarily with concern in his eyes.

"We are both far from any such events, Crixus. I am not here to put worry upon your mind but to carry out orders from Domina," smiled sweetly Via.

"What desires of hers plant a beautiful flower beneath the grounds in a shithole like this," asked with disgust Crixus.

"Shithole I do not call where my brother and most loyal friends sleep. Domina requests your, and Gannicus's presence for special personal viewing after the evening meals. Go wash the dirt and sweat off yourself and eat. I will come back to finish preparations and escort you," instructed softly Via.

"Via," bowed his head in understanding Crixus. She smiled at him, placed her hand on his chest for a moment as a silent sign of support, and moved past him to seek out the second gladiator. However, before she could make a step, Crixus grabbed her hand and squeezed her a little:

"Any place, even the heavens themselves, is nothing but a shit and piss when Beauty herself is not in my arms. Beauty is the one woman that have thought me to recognize how deep my own heart can be. She is the one that makes every single breath I draw, infected with the rotten smell of this world, hold the value of a future life with her in my embrace, forever," he spoke with voice laced with pain, anger and love. Via was now standing and staring into his eyes wanting to comfort him and remove the dark feelings. She placed her hand on his face and with all the comfort in her voice said:

"And this Beauty has not stopped waiting, breathing and loving you herself! Her heart beats with the rhythm of your name. Place ear upon her chest next time she is in your embrace, and hear it speak the tales of love she holds for you."

"Then I shall," said Crixus softly. "And I shall pray the Gods that one day they bless a man with your beauty, who has the strength and power of a loving heart to lead you into the world where Neavia and I await your company," said Crixus grabbing her hand from his pace, placing a gentle kiss on it and then proceeding towards the baths.

His words brought a smile upon Via's face as she walked towards Gannicus's chamber. It amused her how strong the love between Naevia and Crixus was and what pureness it carried. She admitted to herself that sometimes she did see it as a blessing than a curse, but she knew that she herself cannot truly define it as one or the other. Her thoughts were stopped short as she walked into Gannicus's chamber - after he responded to her knocking on the door - and saw him standing before her in nothing but a piece of cloth tied at his waist, and getting ready for the baths. To Via he looked more naked than usual, although his training clothes were barely more than that. _It's the cloth…_ she thought and for the short moment before she turned away in embarrassment, her eyes quickly observed the man before her. She saw every muscle of his toned body that burned with power, the mark on his forearm, tanned from the sun and radiating with strength under the flexing of his body, the wide shoulders and perfectly sculpted chest and stomach that looked like they are made of the very steel he fights with, his sharp jawline, every line of his face, lips that turned into a charming smile as she walked in, and his eyes that burned with surprise, happiness and something more that Via was scared to admit.

"Apologies, I did not mean to interrupt your privacy," she said with her back towards him. "I..I come here on Domina's request," tried to explain Via.

"And for a moment I thanked the Gods that you have come to pay me a visit," he said as he approached her closer. Via could hear the smile in his voice and feel him closing the distance between them. "Do not turn away from me, flower, I have nothing to hide from you," he whispered as he touched her hand and made her turn and face him. Via started into his brown eyes for a moment, then turned her face towards the ground and clasped together her hands in nervousness.

"Domina request personal viewing of you after the evening meal. Have yourself cleaned up and fed, and I will come back for final touches before escorting you into the villa," she repeated what she said to Crixus.

"I shall obey every single word that falls from your lips," placed a hand under her chin Gannicus and turned her eyes towards him. However, he saw worry and uncertainty written in her eyes: "Apologies, if I force myself onto you. My intentions hold no harm but to be close to you, learn more about you, and seek the reason for having the wish to carve out the very hear that beats in my chest and place it in the palms of your hands," he began speaking with passion.

"You speak words of insanity," rushed Via to say.

"Insanity is the man's true tongue," objected Gannicus.

"One that might be parted from you, if you are not careful. Same holds for Crixus and Naevia," spoke Via with worry.

"So you do not object to my wishes, rather you worry for my well-being," exclaimed Gannicus with smile of victory. This caught Via off-guard for a moment, which showed in her eyes.

"I do not wish to see anyone I care about send into the afterlife for.."

"..for love" asked Gannicus daringly. This again caught Via unprepared. She wanted to confirm his suggestion but something deep inside her stopped her. Her rational mind told her it was all wrong: having her eyes examine Gannicus's body with pleasure, letting him touch her and treat her the way she had not let anyone else before, and most importantly, standing there with a man she barely knew and speaking of love. Nonetheless, her heart was the one that stopped her from confirming the question. Instead, she turned away and said to him:

"See yourself ready after the meal, Gannicus." She knew that with this move she had showed not only to him, but to herself as well that her heart's walls have begun to crumble. This terrified her mind but at the same time filled her with excitement.

"I shall," answered softly Gannicus with a wide smile on his face. Via looked into his eyes ones more and he saw the same fear that he saw last night, but this time also fire burning it up, the same one that burned in his eyes.

After the meals, Via and a slave found themselves into the ludus's baths where they put final touches on the gladiators' appearances. The slave rubbed the men's skin with oils that gave more definition of their muscles and glistering softness of their skin, while Via braided Gannicus's hair after tending to Crixus. All four engaged in a small talk to pass the time, but none dared to say anything more substantial because of the presence of the unfamiliar slave. Gannicus watched as the other slave oiled Crixus's skin and concentrated on Via's touch upon him. Her hands worked with care and softness through his hair. Once in a while her fingers would trace his neck, which made his skin shiver underneath her touch. Via noticed the reaction, grateful that no one else did. She had to admit to herself that being so close to him, feeling the warm radiation from his skin upon hers, and noticing every reaction of his body from her touch, made her feel something she hasn't felt before. She felt excitement and care at the same time, she felt protected and wished, but most importantly, she felt that she wanted more. However, she quickly dismissed such thoughts and after the men were ready, she escorted them towards the chamber where her Domina and the guest awaited.

Both gladiators stood before Illythia and Lucretia, while Via took her place between Naevia and Veria standing behind their Dominas. Three of them watched as Illythia stood up and with admiration she began tracing her fingers along the men's bodies.

"Your words hold truth, Lucretia. Indeed, they stand equal to each other," she spoke with excitement. "You can feel the power radiate from every muscle, sense the Godly aura of their skin, and let your eyes be lost as you gaze upon their faces," she said softly as she traced with her fingers Gannicus's cheek and lips. She stepped behind Crixus, and circling him, she moved her hands along his back, shoulders and chest.

"I wish to see them in action," she exclaimed with excitement. "You, step forward," she pointed at Via absent-mindedly. Via looked at Lucretia with worry and her look was returned by her Domina.

"Ah, Via is my husband's personal slave and yet untouched. He has strictly instructed no hands to be laid upon her without his permission. Also, he saves her for the Games, as I do Neavia – they both each shall create an extraordinary Picona when paired with one of our most outstanding gladiators," explained Lucretia with growing confidence.

"The Games of the Gods! Ha, the thought of it escaped me when under your most caring hands and the roof of this ludus," she admitted with a smile. "Your words hold meaning. Crixus and Gannicus shall bring the Gods to Rome and back to Capua, yet only if paired properly to catch the eye of the Sponsors," she said with admiration as once again she moved observing the gladiators. "However, you shall worry not about my husband's decision. His mind is easily swayed under loving hands and sweet words of a beautiful wife. As for the rest of the Sponsors, my father's words will guide their decisions after a daughter's excitement and attention is caught by the house of Batiatus," she said reassuringly and with excitement to her friend.

"Gratitude for the recognition and elevation, Illythia! Your words flatter our humble home, and me and my husband seek not to disappoint you, neither here, nor in Rome," spoke with modesty Lucretia.

"Ah, it will be just a small gesture of gratitude and recognition to what this house has to offer! Veria, step forward," commanded Illythia as she took her place on the lectus before the gladiators. "Allow me to gaze upon the touch of a gladiator experienced by a woman," she asked Lucretia with a mischievous smile. Her friend nodded in response of encouragement.

"Veria remove your dress. I want you two champions, using only touch, to make her burn with desire, scream in pleasure and send her even to the heavens themselves, as you would a woman for whom your hearts beat for," instructed with excitement Illythia.

It took all the will for Gannicus and Crixus not to look at the slaves standing behind their Domina, in fear that their eyes would expose the truths of their hearts. They both stepped towards the naked girl before them and positioned themselves on either side of her. Gannicus lifted his hand and traced her skin from her neck, down to her breasts, and stopped his hand between her legs. Crixus grabbed her other breast and started massaging it, as he placed his lips onto her neck. Gannicus started moving his fingers between her legs and felt the girl getting wetter and wetter. He gently bit down on her shoulder, tracing his lips along her arm as he thrust his fingers into her. Veria arched her back and moaned with pleasure. She fell down onto her knees and the gladiators followed beside her. Crixus's hand now moved to her clitoris massaging it, while with his other hand he grabbed her breast and sucked on it. Gannicus kept thrusting his fingers inside her deeper and deeper, and moved his tongue and lips down her skin from her neck to her breast. Veria was panting loudly as her Domina, Lucretia and the slaves observed the action before them. Illythia bit down on her lip as she watched the slaves before her, and reacted along with Veria. Lucretia observed with fascination the slave before her screamed in pleasure, while Naevia and Via stood there in shock and wonder. Neither one of them had been present to such private action before, and it fascinated them as much as it disgusted them. Via felt all sorts of feelings bubbling inside her and grabbed Naevia's hand. Her sister squeezed her hand tightly in response and they both stood there silently observing the action. Soon after, Veria climaxed loudly in the hands of the gladiators, leaving her sweaty and breathless. They all stood there a moment longer as she regained awareness of her surroundings. Crixus and Gannicus moved their hands off her and stood up on their feet, throwing each a quick eye full of apology towards Via and Nevia. Illyhtia's slave put on her dress, yet still sitting on the ground panting.

"Aha! What a…" began speaking with excitement Illythia but was cut off as the curtains flew open and her husband, along with Batiatus, entered the chamber and turned his face straight at his shocked wife.

_**Holy moly, things are getting hot for Illythia and everyone else (Hehe puns all over this sentence)! So what do you guys think about this chapter? Do you like where Via and Gannicus are going? Do you like the ideas of the Games? Let me know your favourite things of the story so far, so I know what brings you most joy! **_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Good morning, guys! I am presenting you with an early morning post (at least for me), which I am hoping to get you very much excited. I know this week is the final episode of Spartacus: Vengeance and I also know that probably many of you are trying not to even think about it because it puts you in panic mode. I mean, seriously, anyone can die and DeKnight said it. My heart is breaking at the possibility that even Gannicus has a chance…think about it: many people did not see Seppia's death and look at Varinius's hey- guys-I-am-back-in-the-game-! appearance how quickly was changed to ugh-oh-on-a-second-thought-not-so-much kind of death. Also, not to mention Oenomaus's hand and eye…that is all I am going to say on this part. So, pretty much yeah, I am trying not to torture myself in thinking that there is a chance of saying "Adieu!" to Gannicus or anyone else that I have grown on me for that matter. After all, DeKnight always has the tendency to kill at random. Yet, I still love the guy and his writing! So, now that I have expressed my pain, I would like to say thanks to the couple of new subsies (short for subscribers :)) and to those who took the time to review. This time I had three reviews rather than two, but I'd like to think this is a step forward. I still encourage you guys to pop up in the reviews just to say "Hey!" or "Me Gusta!" hahah…I am so lame sometimes…but any even letter makes me happy knowing that people are reading and liking my little fanfic. :) Now to my three reviewers: **_

_**Sharpie-Marker 1101: Gratitude, hyper soul sister! I love your comments: they always, always make me laugh a lot and excited to write more! I really appreciate how you take the time to share any thoughts or feelings on the events, as I said before! Ahem…ughh.. yeah, Ganni in a cloth…it was hard to type when I was writing this part, or even the one that he touched and kissed Veria…all I know it that when I need to calm my hyperventilation, I just picture Gannicus, in a cloth for extreme situations, and Voilà!, you have me standing and giggling at myself like an idiot or just sighing dreamy. :D**_

_**NightCraver: Thank you for the review! I am very happy to read that you really are liking it and I hope you will grow to like it even more…(mischievous smiling right now from my part :D).**_

_**CostaGril: Hey again! Your review was great and very sweet! I am happy to know that you still are following the story. Oh, and there will be a lot more spicy stuff going on..hehe…ahem, I mean, c'mon the Games kind of require it, right? :) **_

_**Ok, not keeping you any longer. Here is what chapter 8 holds:**_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over any Spartacus's character, except only over my original ones, as well as over my original plot events.**

_Favoured _

"What madness has occupied this chamber," asked with anger Glaber. "Screams echo through the walls of this house!"

"I…" began stuttering Illyhtia with fear but was once again cut off, this time by Lucretia.

"…was giving justice by the weight of a hand to an unforgivable act committed by her slave, Veria," started explaining Lucretia with confidence.

"Veria," asked Gaius and turned his eyes toward the girl on the ground before him, who stared back at him with fear. Lucretia used this small distraction to signal to Illythia and her husband to calm down and act out whatever story was to follow.

"The slave was caught in the ludus by our guards, breaking word with Gannicus," continued Lucretia as she observed Glaber who was switching his gaze from Veria to Gannicus. "As you are well aware, no slave is allowed into the ludus without the permission of myself or my husband, especially one that does not carry our marks."

"To what purpose she broke words with the gladiator," asked Glaber with curiosity present in his voice.

"She claims that she questioned Gannicus of Crixus's whereabouts. The girl is a Gaul. She holds belief that she is his kin, a cousin. This is why I summoned both of the gladiators to confirm her story, yet she still had to be punished," finished explaining Lucretia.

Glaber grabbed Veria by the arm, pulled her up and put her standing next to Crixus. She begun to tremble with fear as he grabbed her throat with his other arm and tilted her head close to Crixus:

"So, are you the kin you claim to be," asked with anger Glaber furious at the fact that she has embarrassed him before Batiatus and his wife. Veria's fear escalated and tears started running down her face as Glaber squeezed her throat harder: "Answer me," he yelled.

Veria begun to answer but all that came out of her mouth were yelps of fear.

"Yes, she is my kin," lied Crixus with cool and husky voice, looking Glaber in the eyes with unmoving confidence.

Gaius held his gaze moments more looking for a sign of hesitation, but none was present. Convinced, Glaber dropped his grip from Veria, which made her fall onto her knees, and turned away from her and the gladiators. He stood before his wife and whispered with anger:

"Take a hold of your fucking slave or see her executed by her own fucking kin. Veria has received her answer, apologies for the disturbance of your comfort," he said turning his eyes to Lucretia and Batiatus.

"None needed at such fascinating news," exclaimed Lucretia with an attempt to avert the bitter mood of the Legatus.

"It is but a sign from the Gods to have us connected in such a way. My slave and your champion are cousins," exclaimed with equal enthusiasm Illyhia. She stood up and grabbed her husband by the arm and handed him a cup of wine: "Come, tell us all about the Senator's festive," she invited her husband.

"The night grows deeper, we should be taking our leave towards Rome," he said to his wife and his hosts.

"Ah, remain here tonight, if not to share a drink with me and my lovely wife, at least take comfort in one of the chambers our humble home has to offer. I shall not let a most noble Legatus and a most valued friend of my wife to set foot on the cold and dangerous road to Rome that the night holds," invited with a warm smile Batiatus.

Gaius looked at his wife who smiled enthusiastically at him, then at her slave who had regained her posture and now stood still before him. He knew that he could not refuse the invitation, not after the embarrassment Veria brought on him. He also knew that he did not wish to spend the night on the road, not after the most warming and elevating event he was part of moments ago.

"We remain then. Gratitude for your hospitality," he replied to Batiatus's invitation. His wife squealed and giggled with excitement

"Ah, none needed, the pleasure is all mine. Let us share a drink in the company of most beautiful wives until your chamber is ready. Via, escort the gladiators back to the ludus and fetch some more wine," commanded Batiatus as she automatically moved before him with the calling of her name.

"Yes, Dominus," she bowed her head in obedience and turned towards the direction of the gladiators.

"Via," she heard her name being spoken again as a question by Glaber. She stopped in place surprised and looked up into the eyes of Gannicus and Crixus that held as much surprised as hers. She had never been paid even a token of attention by another Roman, yet she had never been in the company of many, except Solonius, Astunius, the Majestre of Capua and his wife. Indeed, they had lay eyes upon her but with the only reason that she was a new contribution to the house of Batiatus, and that she is one that had been chosen to be Quintus's personal slave. Indeed, the Roman men had expressed admiration for her "pure beauty", as they did for Naevia's "exotic beauty", but no one had ever directly addressed her.

She turned in profile clasping her hands together, as Glaber approached her. He began circling her slowly, the same way his wife had done to the gladiators earlier in the evening, and observed her with interest.

"I was not aware that you hold a personal slave, a female, Quintus," stated questioningly Glaber as he traced the mark on her right shoulder with fingers.

"Ah, she is a blessing of the Gods, carrying untouched beauty and bringing only fortunes to this house," exclaimed proudly Batiatus.

"Via," Gaius repeated her name again now standing in front of her. "Do you know the meaning such name holds," he asked not specifically addressing anyone. "It stands for the Latin word of "a path". A strong name for a slave: it is a name that carries specific destiny of whoever responds to it," he said now looking at Baitatus. "She is one that knows the paths that can lead a man towards the arms of the Gods, or the whips of the underworld; towards the greatest fortunes of Rome or beneath the rotten walls of the pits; she knows the paths towards any desire, wish or purpose," spoke Glaber with fire and excitement burning in his eyes. He was standing before her, staring at her as she was some kind of valuable object. "It does not strike as a surprise that she has brought fortunes to this house and to you. I see you show her care, dress her well and keep her safe, in return she leads you towards your desires. Via," he said again, "indeed, she is a most extraordinary asset. One that has the power to capture the man's eye, and one that shall linger in the minds of the Sponsors, especially when paired in a Picona. Her name claims the paths of victory for any gladiator in her embrace. I certainly hope you have taken the decision to match her. If she is the blessing you believe her to be, if the Gods have created her from this one destiny to lead men to the heavens themselves, then they shall claim her in Rome," stated Glaber turning his eyes towards Batiatus.

"Indeed, he has," exclaimed Illyhtia. "Lucreatia already informed me of such decision."

Batiatus looked at his wife questioningly as Lucretia gave him a look that stated that it had to be done. Quintus had not planned on such action, he did not wish to give up Via from his side, yet Glaber spoke truths. This evening had brought him most fortunate events: the festive has given him recognition, Illythia chose to seek his wife this afternoon, rather Primelia, the majestre's wife, Glaber, one of the Sponsors for Capua, remains in his house this evening, and now he speaks promising advices of the Games as his interest was captured by his personal slave. Via was a blessing to him, destined to bring him even more fortunes once put in the right hands.

"My wife had spoken truth. Via shall be presented in the Games," spoke Batiatus with a smile. However, when Via turned to look at him after Glaber had moved away from her with satisfied face and burning eyes, she saw the pain in her Dominus's eyes. He nodded reassuringly at her and signalled for her to continue with the earlier assigned task.

Gannicus, Crixus and Via walked in silence until they reached the stairs leading to the ludus beneath the villa. Crixus grabbed Via by the hand and stopped her.

"Pass my words of apologies to Naevia for actions not desired by my own heart or mind. Tell her…"

"Shh. Those are words not meant for my ears to hear, Crixus," cut him off gently Via. "I will pass a message regarding a meeting between you two, here at the doors of the ludus, when the moon stays highest in the skies. Then you shall whisper in her ear whatever heart desires. Domina will be occupied tonight with her guests, as most of the guards, her path will be clear. Make sure yours stands as equally unoccupied," instructed Via as a reassurance when she saw the worry in his eyes. He nodded gratefully and followed her down the stairs, as did Gannicus. The guards opened the doors, but before Crixus stepped in, he turned to Via and whispered: "Yet, I believe that someone else's words are meant for your ears to hear. Not giving them freedom would only hurt the tongue and poison the mind of one who holds them." He looked at Gannicus standing behind Via, nodded at him with understanding, and disappeared in the shadows of the ludus.

Via stood before the open door with her back to Gannicus, considering Crixus's words. A guard appeared from the darkness looking at her questioningly.

"Give us a moment," she said with certainty and swiftness. When the guard was out of side, Via turned to face Gannicus, who significantly had closed the distance between them and began to whisper:

"Apologies for the actions you had witnessed tonight. This house is famous with the offers of views most desired and sinful any human holds, or at least the one with Roman blood," he spoke with guilt and anger burning in his eyes.

"I require non, Gannicus," replied Via softly. "I claim no exclusivity over your touch or lips. It would be foolish to do so, not now, after just days long in each other's presence. I cannot hold believe that my heart is ready to surrender in the palms of a man I barely know. Yet, I cannot refuse it the freedom to grow fonder of your presence," she whispered staring deeply in his eyes, slipping the mask off her face and letting him in, to see all that she felt.

Gannicus came even closer to her, lifted his hand and placed on her cheek. She felt his warmth against her skin that made her wish to stay a little longer in that position. However, she believed in every word she said. She was no longer confused. She knew what had to happen, especially now that she was going to be part of the Games.

"Have you heard the tales of the love between Jupiter and Juno," he asked her gazing into her eyes.

"We have no time for tales, Gannicus," she said fast averting her gaze from him. "Now the Games have begun and you have to fight through the quarter finals. You have to gain position among the ten gladiators of the house, or see yourself forever lost: without the freedom that you gave away, without glory, without favourite eyes of Romans upon you, and without brotherhood. Set your mind to the task and don't let your heart blind your eyes and weaken your strength," she spoke with certainty and eyes full with reassurance.

"Your words are commands in my ears," he whispered with understanding after they heard the guard approaching. Gannicus dropped his hand and stepped towards the door. Still holding Via's eyes, he smiled at her and said aloud:

"Yet, these Games I shall not fight for freedom, glory, brotherhood or fortune. I have tasted all of those and secured many of them with my name. These games I shall not fight on the path towards the heavens. These games I shall fight on the path towards the embrace of your warm body and the taste of your lips, and I shall beg the Gods for something they have yet to grant me - a loving heart."

Via smiled back at him as he gave her a smile bow, trying to hold her laughter before the guard that now was opening the doors. Soon after, Gannicus vanished in the darkness of the ludus and Via found herself walking towards the chamber she left off her Dominus, with wine in her hands. The evening passed fast as she and Naevia attended to the needs of their masters and the guests. After all four Romans were attended to their beds, Via pulled Naevia towards the ludus.

"They are but dreaming in a drunken sleep. You know man hardly awakes in the night form such," whispered Via to her as reassurance. "I shall keep watch over you, dearest sister," she said as she stopped at the top of the stairs before the ludus, where she remained until Naevia and Crixus parted with sweet whispers and burning kisses.

The next morning Via and Naevia once again found themselves in the very common position of standing behind their Dominus and Domina on the balcony of the villa. Underneath them, all of the gladiators had gathered close, their gazes turned towards their master and waiting for news of the Games.

"Last night's festive at the Senator's house here in Capua was an event that gathered every man, from a Lanista like myself, to the highest leaders of the Republic," addressed the gladiators Quintus. "It was an evening not only in celebration of the greatest games of the decade, but also in honour of the heavens and everything that they hold. Wine was spilled with no limits to lure Jupiter from his throne among us, and to drown the fires of the underworld, sending Pluto into everlasting drunken sleep. Yet, the reason why I stand before thee is to officially announce a new beginning in the house of Batiatus," said Quintus taking a pause and looking over his gladiators. "I stand before thee dressed in the very clothes I wore last night, holding a cup of the very wine that Jupiter shared with us. The Games of the Gods have begun and we shall fight here in Capua, on the semi-finals, against the houses of Marcus Decius Solonius and Adilius Rocus Astunius. There will be eight games held upon the sands of Capua, and you shall be evaluated by eight Sponsors. Each one of them is believed to be chosen by Mercury, messenger of the Gods, who shall bless them with an insight of the God chosen house after the Picona Displays are held," instructed Batiatus. "Fight as beasts, shine in glory, make the fucking sun weep and ten most worthy of you shall be chosen to continue in the Games. Set this house on the path to Rome and "a slave" shall no longer be your title! May the Gods favour you," said loudly with pride Batiatus and with forceful hand, he spilled the wine over the gladiators. They began chanting "Jupiter!" as if calling the God's attention on them. Via looked down, hypnotized by the strength, power and strange beauty those men held. Her heart pounded in her chest: _It has begun,_ she thought. _It is the Gods turn to step upon the sands of the arena and clash their heavenly swords under the roar of the crowd… May they be favoured!_

_**There it is! The Games are on! What do you guys think? Did you like the chapter? Do you like what is happening with Via and everyone else around her? I certainly hope you are excited for more because I have planned out some very interesting stuff :). Have a not-so-nerves-wrecking Friday and when you cry during or after the final episode know that I am crying along. May the DeKnight favour us and our wishes! :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey lovely guys and gals! I am posting yet another chapter of my story, which you awesome people keep pushing me and inspiring me to continue. Let me just say on a side note: I just finished watching Spartacus Vengeance, Wrath of the Gods (yes, I know…shame on me I could not see it on Friday) and…well…(the following message contains coarse language. Readers discretion is advised!) Holy Mother of Spartacus, this was fucking AWESOME, I have never fucking seen such an am-fucking-azing episode! Soo much death, soo much emotions and sooo fucking much What the fuuuuck? (as a reaction to surprise not as an expression of anger)…Ahem, well you can see that any normal words escape me, so you can judge on your own what I thought of the episode :D. Now, let me come back to you. Thank you greatly to my new subsies and to the people who have left me lovely reviews. It all makes me happy and I encourage even those who have never reviewed to leave me a line of though, please! :)**_

_**NightCraver: Your review really made me happy, especially the kisses and hugs in the end! Thank you for reviewing constantly and I promise to continue the story! *Kisses & Hugs* from me as well!**_

_**eloquent dreams: I am happy to have brought such pleasant surprise to you! And, yeah, I had the same issue with the alerts, but now I believe it is fixed. I am grateful for your review and happy for having you interested even more. And about Via…well, read on and see for yourself :)**_

_**CoastalGirl: Thank you for the comment, love. I hope this chapter satisfies and stirs even more your interest. :)**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Heyyy sugar-hype sister! Hahah I am writing away, love, especially with your urges in mind. I do think that DeKnight could have not ended this season any better and I absolutely LOVED it! Well, I hope I shall keep your interest with my story since now the show is done for the year and maybe be able to keep some Spartacus withdrawals at bay. :) Oh and let's not forget that I also hope I will have some Ganni fantasies of yours fulfilled. ;) **_

_**Behold, chapter 9!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to DeKnight but my original characters and original plot line. **

_Secrets of the Silent night_

The gladiators had fifteen day to train until the first game of the semi-finals. Most often than not, each day Via spend longer hours on the balcony with her master, Batiatus, observing the training process. She had never seen her Dominus so aggressive and demanding. He requested different types of trainings for the gladiators with the premise that variety makes the body stronger. He would instruct Doctore to spend a day training the men in fight only with bare hands and another day exhausting them with heavy lifts or fast moves. Other days he would organize fights with unfair odds or make them fight with the obstacle of avoiding Doctore's whip. However, Batiatus spent more coin on feeding the gladiators and giving them longer rests. He even encouraged Via to visit her brother every other evening in order to give him words of encouragement.

"I pray the Gods each night not to let you fall on the arena as you shall see my heart stop beating in my chest along with yours," she said when she cuddled next to him on the bed during her seventh visit, which marked three days away from the first game.

"You would but feel the beat of two more hearts in your chest, if I am to close my eyes forever. The one that I shall leave you and the one Duro planted within me when he fell," said gently Agron holding her face in his palms. "Yet, you know Solonious's and Astunius's men are nothing more but tools for training. That fucking Syrian shit, Ahur, would best them even with both legs injured."

"Do not speak such words of provocation or see the Gods' eye of favour turn away from you," scolded him his sister. "My chest is still weak in carrying my suffered heart with losses. It would not have the power to synchronize three hearts within it. I beg you to fight and stand in my company, along with nine more brothers and sisters, to continue upon the road to Rome."

"You are to be matched," asked Agron with sudden surprise and anger.

"It has been the Gods' will," replied simply Via.

"Or the voiced desires of fucking Romans," exclaimed loudly Agron standing up on his feet.

"It matters not who gives voice to it, brother. Each one of us has a fate written in the heavens and each person you meet in your life, whether it be a Roman or a slave, an honourable citizen or a convict, is but a tool of the Gods. One that shall lead you further upon the path of your destiny, as you shall do the same for him or her," explained wisely Via trying to calm her brother.

"You will be matched to a beast, a gladiator," hissed her brother with anger not wanting to hear any lectures of that his sister offers.

"Yet, even the most vicious beast carries a heart," debunked Via.

"And if his heart can never be tamed by the loving and caring touch of a woman, as Barca's or mine," pushed Agron.

"Then I shall tame it with a loving and caring touch of a friend, a partner, a slave from the same house he fights for," answered swiftly and certainly Via.

"I have never seen such selflessness and faith than the one you possess," spoke Agron with defeat after a moment of silence seeking hesitation in Via's eyes. "Even after being caught in the hands of slavery that took away everything we had: freedom, life, and a loving brother, you stand here and praise the Gods that have thrown you in these very hands. You love them as you love me, embrace everything they put upon you, and demand from me to bow my head in gratitude to them" he stated questioningly as he kneeled before his sister, who was still sitting on the bed.

"I demand but for you to embrace your destiny, my destiny, and stand beside me on the path they have put us upon," answered Via cupping her brother's face in her hands. "Do not chain yourself in the past with the hatred and pain it has planted upon your feet. Do not turn your gaze away from the skies of fear that the sun will blind your eyes because it will but show you the path towards freedom," whispered Via with pleading eyes. Agron pulled her hands towards him, kissed her lips and put laid his head on her lap.

"Then I shall fight to break those chains and put a hand above my gaze, as an aiding shadow when I gaze into the eyes of the Gods. I will pray in the Silent night that the Gods shall let me stand next to you, dear sister, on the path of their Games," said Agron with determination.

"Ah, tomorrow this house shall whisper its prayers into the ears of the Gods as the words will fall loudest in the Silent night," spoke Batiatus on the next morning while Via was bathing him. "In every Games of the Gods, the Silent night falls the evening before the first semi-final game. People believe that this is the only night in the whole decade where all the Gods retrieve in dreamful sleep, which shall rest their eyes, clear clouded minds, and return their strength for their Games. It is the only night where every single person in the whole fucking Republic is silent, so to not disturb the heavens' rest. The only time one can whisper is in the company of a virgin, yet such whispers shall be only addressed to the Gods or the virgin. Stories have it that in this night prayers, even born in the thoughts, are always granted. I have even heard legends that one could fall into the dreams of the Gods while asleep, if they will it, and be granted a prophesy or a vision of their destiny," exclaimed with excitement her Dominus.

"And I have yet to meet a respectable Roman, be it a man or a woman, that have been granted such privilege," criticised Lucretia as she walked into the warm waters of the pool. "I believe it not a legend but words of the insane men."

"Ah, I am granted the sceptic tongue of a beautiful wife," smiled at her Batiatus.

"One that seeks to bring reason in the mind of a dream-struck husband," she smiled back and kissed him passionately.

"Dreams often turn to purpose, if a man really wishes them granted," replied Batiatus through gasps of pleasure. Yet, little did his wife know that this one dream he really wished it granted.

That day and the next, Quintus spent in final preparations for the first semi-final games that started on the following day. He rose early with the sun, gave instructions to his gladiators, slaves and guards about the coming evening, and left for a meeting with the Majestre, Solonius and Astunius. Before that he commanded Via to remain in the ludus and oversee the polishing of the gladiator's swords, shields and armours, as well as make sure the men are well fed and all wounds tended to. He promised to return before the sun set, which marked the beginning of the Silent night.

Via did all that she was commanded and even had her lunch meal in the company of the gladiators, along with Oenomaus, which was full of laughter and jokes. Her eyes often caught the warm gaze of Gannicus, which she returned with a shy smile. It was moments as such that she valued most: in the company of friends, no matter their title, no matter what they have done, how many men they have killed, or how many women they have fucked. It did not matter what secrets they held or shared, whether they were dark or light. It only mattered that at the end of each day they are the closest they have to family: some love each other more than others and some love each other differently than others. Slavery might have taken away their previous lives, but it has brought them closer to people and to the Gods than any other force that could have done it. This is why Via believed that if she was not paired during the Piconi matches with a man who will grow to love her, at least she shall still be in the company of a brother.

Quintus returned right before sunset, as promised, and Via greeted him at the doors of the villa. He pulled her into her chamber and laid in her hands two white dresses:

"Give one Naevia and wear them after sunset. Also, meet me at the pool located in the center of the villa, underneath the open roof," he instructed carefully. "Wait after my wife has taken her leave in her chamber in prayers with Naevia."

Via nodded obediently and they both moved to find his wife. As the sun set and the night settled, only half of the torches in the house were lit. The house grew so silent that every move within the house echoed into the walls. Even the ludus beneath looked asleep in the silence surrounding it, which was an unusual event for such place as it did not prove residence of silence herself. Yet, tonight it did and Via now realized the power the such night held over everyone. It had the power in stealing even the moans of those men who carried the most agonizing wounds, or those whose minds were infected with darkest anxiety, and even those whose hearts were painfully love-struck or burned in the blistering flames of hatred. Most importantly, it silenced even those who did not put their faith into the Gods, but still did not dare to challenge them.

Via and Naevia tented after their masters this evening. Batiatus and Lucretia shared whispers, yet minimal, only with their personal slaves. Not late into the evening, when Naevia and Via were preparing their Domina for prayers, Batiatus kissed his wife and left her in privacy with the Gods, as they have agreed upon earlier that day. Before leaving the chamber, Batiatus nodded at Via as a sign that he will be waiting for her at the arranged place. Soon after, Via was taking her silent steps toward the pool. As she approached, she saw her Dominus, dressed in white robe, standing on the island that was located right at the center of the pool. The island always fascinated her in the way it always glistered and shined under the white rays of the moon that gave life to the drawings upon the stone. Even more fascinating was how the water surrounding the island reflected the stars, which made it look as if it was not what water that filled its surroundings, but hundreds of glistering diamonds.

Via stepped closely to the edge of the pool behind Batiatus, who sensed her presence and turned around to face her. He motioned for her to come to him, and watched her as she slowly set her foot into the water of the pool and began moving towards him. He noticed how the moonlight, reflected from her white dress that feel beneath her ankles, surrounded her in heavenly aura. The skin of her arms, the leg that showed from the high slit of the dress as she moved, and her face that stood out as she had let her hair fall on her back behind her shoulders, glowed in delicacy. Her shoulders stood bare as the dressed wrapped fully and tightly from her waist all the way up past her chest, and was fastened once at her back and once at her waist.

_No wonder that the Gods have made people to take their rests at night and to close their eyes before the night, so they rarely gaze into its beauty, _thought Batiatus. _Otherwise, they would grow lost into its offerings and elevations, and never wish to bow before the beauty of the sun that serves as the whip in the God's hands. _

Finally, Via stepped before him with her face and eyes glowing with expectation and wonder of the unusual meeting.

"Even the beauty of such night cannot comfort my restless heart, flower," he began whispering. "Gratitude towards the Gods burns in my chest and mind for blessing me with elevations, but these blessings have not come as a gift. My heart suffers each day at the thought that my wife seeks loving comfort in the arms of the former champion of Caupa, Crixus, and she spreads her legs before his cock each time I leave this house. My mind goes mad each time my name is spoken in humiliation, or each time I am forced to kneel before any man and drink the piss from his cock just to gain a grain of fucking recognition. Yet, not anymore" he whispered with hurt and anger, cupping Via's face and staring deeply in her eyes. "My wife does not believe it true that the Silent night can take a man into the Gods' dreams, granting him a vision of his fate and illuminating the path of his destiny, yet I do. I called you here to aid me in a ritual that shall help me to my purpose," he dropped his hands from her face and grabbed her hands. "Today in the city, people whispered in my ear instructions of this ritual. Their whispers state that in the Silent night a man should taste the blood of a virgin before he retires to his bed and ask the Gods for guidance. So, all I ask of you, Via, is to wilfully grant me your assistance in such ritual," he whispered pleadingly as he stared in her surprised eyes.

Via felt the desperation surrounding her master. She did not fully believed in the legend as well, nor did she believe that a simple slave like her could elevate him to the Gods, yet she did not wish to refuse in pity to her Dominus, and of course, in fear of him. She nodded with certainty, which made him smile with hope. He made her kneel with him onto the island, still facing each other, as took out of his robe what seemed to be a sharpened horn.

"It is goat's. From one that have been sacrificed into the name of the Gods by a priestess in the city" he whispered answering her unspoken question. Via extended her arm towards him offering it to be cut, however, Batiatus lowered it by her side smiling: "Blood better be drawn somewhere closer to the heart," he explained and untied the top part of her dress. The white fabric fell onto her lap revealing her bare chest. Quintus began whispering prayers as he caressed her skin. He slowly lifted the horn and made a small but deep cut between her breast, closer to her left one. Via sucked her breath in pain but did not dare to interrupt her Dominus's prayers. Blood began sliding down her skin in a single streak and before it could fall onto her dress, Batiatus leaned forward, and placed his lips and tongue onto her skin, licking the streak all the way up to the cut. Then he pulled out a white cloth and pressed it against her chest. He looked into Via's eyes and for a moment pressed his lips onto hers. Via's surprise escalated but Batiatus justified his action:

"And may the Gods whisper into your dreams, as well," he smiled. "Now keep that cloth pressed onto your chest and go to the medicus. He is expecting you. I have given him herbs that shall heal your cut without leaving a scar. He will give you further instructions, flower" he whispered as he managed to tie her dress on top of the cloth that kept her cut from bleeding. "Take this horn, as well, and place it next to your bed tonight, hidden from sight, as it may bless your dreams," he kept instructing while he tied the horn to her tight in order to hide it with the dress. "Now go and I will see you with the rising sun," he whispered lastly helping her on her feet. Via bowed her head in obedience whispering "Dominus", and hurried towards the ludus.

After the medicus had tended to her wound and had given her instructions and herbs to aid in the healing process, Via left his chambers. She walked past the training grounds but this time she noticed a presence there, which she had not noticed before in her hurry towards the medicus. She stepped closer to the sands, still hiding in the shadows of the house in attempt to recognize the man. She noticed his loose hair falling onto his neck and realised that it was Gannicus sitting at the edge of the cliff staring into the distance. Via silently crossed the sands but her shadow gave away her presence. Gannicus turned and looked at her and his face lit with a smile, yet sadness blazed his eyes.

"What keeps a man away from his sleep in a night where the Gods themselves rest their eyes," she whispered as she sat down next to him.

"Troubled mind with sins that shall only disturb their dreams," answered Gannicus with sadness unable to look at her.

"Then give them voice tonight and ask for forgiveness rather than punishment," she smiled at him.

"I care not for their forgiveness but for the one of the brother among us that I have betrayed, whose skin is yet numb to the knife I have placed in his back," he replied looking into her eyes with shame and hope that she will not judge him.

Via stared back into his eyes, knowing that she either had to encourage him in revealing to her a terrible truth that she shall hold secret from another close friend of hers, or make him seal his lips and leave his mind to suffer further. She though back to the lunch meal and to the thoughts that occupied her mind then: ones that ignored the imperfections of people and made her appreciate what she had. She also thought about the fact that with each day her heart grows fonder for Gannicus, even only with the secret game they play in communicating with short gazes. She knew no man is perfect, yet no perfect man could ever make her feel, love and live the way her brother, her friends and Gannicus did. She knew that exactly imperfections made the heart burn more, beat for more and long for more until one day it grows still in the chest.

"Then maybe you should seek first the one of the Gods before they clear the path to the forgiving heart of our brother," she whispered with certainty, placing her hand on his in a sign of encouragement. He stared into her eyes with gratitude and relief as he began to speak:

"I plucked a loving and cherished flower from Oenomaus's grasp with my own hands, guided by selfish heart. Melitta, the love of his life, I stained with my kisses and blistered her skin with my touch until the Gods punished us by taking her into the afterlife…"

Via sat there and listened to the story feeling the pain and regret in his words. She could only imagine the weight such action had put on his shoulders by feeling the already heavy weight upon hers of the secret she had to keep from Oenomaus. Yet, the final thoughts that occupied her mind when she lay in her bed the same evening were that if the Gods have heard his prayers for forgiveness, they would present him one day with the opportunity to seek the one of Oenomaus. He just had to wait, yet this time not alone.

She closed her eyes and fell into dreamful sleep, one different from any other she has ever had:

_She opened her eyes and realised she was standing in an unfamiliar chamber that was beautifully furnished. She heard steps behind her that made her turn her head towards their direction. Before her she saw Gannicus's face who smiled at her and nodded in approval of yet something she did not understand. She turned her eyes back to face what is before her but her vision was blinded by a strong light._

The last thing Via remembered before she awoke in her chamber with the rays of the morning sun upon her face was the sound of a familiar voice speaking:

"_A golden flower I shall hold…"_

_**So, whatcha thinking about this chapter, dear readers? I know it is a lot longer and a bit denser but let me know. I am warning you, though, that my exams are approaching, so I might be a little late in updating than usual (just a little, I promise), so don't leave me! Plus, it will give you guys more time to write me a review or follow me on tumblr, which is, as I said, my name that you see, dot tumblr dot com. I look forward to read your comments!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Heyy most wonderful readers of mine! Let me just say: Wow guys and gals you really blew me away with those reviews! They really made me jump up and down with happiness and motivated me to dedicate more time to writing than planned, despite the fact that my current status is "Suffering university student under the wrath of the exam period". Thank you, thank you greatly all for dedicating so much time to review, and thank you greatly to my new couple of subsies. Your reviews do motivate me and please, please keep them coming. I love to know what you love and what excites you, as well what you wish to see more of! You are a blessing lovely people! **_

_**eloquent dreams: I am soo happy to see that you even re-read my story because I have never expected that one would! :) About the incorporation now: well, I have definitely thought about it but I cannot say anything because it would just give it away. Stay tuned and you will see. I love Batiatus, too, and to be quite honest, I do believe that I am portraying him well: he is a man who always sought to prove himself and most people did not give two bulls about him. Yet, I have noticed that he always loved and treated well those who respected him and brought him one step further towards recognition. Yes, he turned out an ass by the end of season 1 but I really think that he saw no other way. :) **_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Do I need to say how much I laughed at your review? I don't think so! I am very glad that you can identify with Via, really! Also, you must be very proud of your brothers, just as Via is! I love reading about your reactions and the fact that you are able to picture the story. It is hard for an author to engage the reader in such deeper level! Enjoy the chapter and better hold tight because if you are imagining that chapter, I would have to collect you from the ground or call emergency for a young lady with a heart attack ;).**_

_**Sandyk: Thank you soo much for your review! Glad to hear that I am holding your attention captive..hehe..Your wishes are commands in my ears! :)**_

_**Luvdcag: Holy smokes! Great review for which I bow to you in gratitude! I am happy to have someone thanking me as much as I thank you guys. Also, I am more than happy to hear that I have been able to make characters come to life, it is one of the best compliments ever! Glad to read that you love how I am incorporating some stuff from the actual show in my own story with my own characters. Yet, we both know it is needed for it to be realistic to the characters and do justice to them in my own way. Thank you for your wishes about my exams and you really touched me with your review. Thank you for being so great and honest! :)**_

_**So, lovely readers and supporters of mine, Viola chapter 10! **_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Mr. DeKnight and Spartacus but my original characters and original plot line.**

_A mad man knows no slavery_

Via decided not to think about the dream and ignore whatever insane thoughts about prophesies and Gods' dreams her Dominus has managed to plant in her head. Such action did not prove hard especially after she realized that the semi-finals officially begin today, and her brother, along with the rest of the gladiators, would fight on the sands. Even though Batiatus had instructed them all that the fights should end when one of the gladiators gives the Missio, he also made it clear that more often than not, gladiators do fight to death, if the fight proves highly entertaining. The ones who decided whether a fight should continue to death were the Sponsors. If they wished to lock out the Missio option during any match, at the beginning of the fight after the opponents were announced and ready to begin, one of the Sponsors would drop their Vollosan onto the sands of the arena. The Vollosan was just a cashmere red cloth with the names of all the Gods sewed upon it, which each Sponsor held wrapped around their hand, during games, ceremonies or events presented by the Games of the Gods. Although it was just a fabric, it held strong power. The Vollosan gave power to each Sponsor to ask for blood any time he wished for, or thought that the blood spilled would bring honour to the Gods. "When a Sponsor's Vollosan lays before you on the arena, you shall piss blood in the honour - drain the fucking veins of your opponent and turn the sands into its matching colour," Via remembered the horrific words of instruction Batiatus gave his gladiators the day before. He further reasoned that the blood thrust of the crowd should not be neglected, considering that the Games require only ten gladiators from each city, while each house presented minimum of twenty in the semi-finals.

Via woke Naevia up with the hope that both shall find comfort in each other from their troubling with worry minds. She shared the events from the past night with her friend knowing that it could not be kept secret between them, except, of course, the ones involving Gannicus and her dream. Their talk lifted some of the tension from their minds, as they both giggled at the fact that Batiatus was aware of his wife's sexual encounters with Crixus. They knew that Crixus was way too valuable to Batiatus to be punished. Furthermore, they also both knew that their Dominus most certainly will have his small revenge over his wife by putting Crixus forward in the eyes of the Sponsors and matching him in a Picona.

That morning, the girls picked to dress in some of the more expensive dresses that Batiatus had bought for them for events that required "presentation of the good fortunes of this house". Ever since Via became a body slave of Batiatus and was put in one chamber with Naevia, they always have tried to find entertainment with the little they had. They both were commanded to wear similar dresses in order to differentiate from the rest of the slaves, as Mira and Aurelia did, so each morning one of them would have the privilege to pick the dresses that they would wear for the day, although their options weren't much. Today, it was Naevia's turn to pick, so she chose two light blue dresses that had light purple drawings upon them. Naevia also helped Via clean her cut and apply more medicine. Finally, she found a wide purple strap that she tied across Via's chest, covering her breasts as well as the fresh cut. After their morning meals, the two girls hurried into seeking out their masters. Via found Batiatus on the balcony of the villa, chewing on some meat while staring at the training sands lost in thought. She approached quietly and voiced her presence. Batiatus snapped out of his trance, looked at her and wide smile spilled across his face.

"Ah, flower," he exclaimed with excitement grabbing her at the side of her arms. "The Gods have blessed me last night with most exciting vision," he whispered. "Did they present one to you as well," he asked quickly, however as Via opened her mouth to answer, he immediately cut her off: "No, I should not hold knowledge of it. Not me, not anyone. If the heavens have blessed you with an insight of your destiny, then no one else shall carry such precious grain of knowledge," he said with pride and turned away from the balcony, walking into the villa. "See yourself ready. We are leaving shortly towards the beginning of the most elevating games in the history of the Republic," he exclaimed and sat behind his office desk. Via nodded in obedience and hurried to collect her veil.

Not long after, she was standing closely behind her Dominus on the balcony of Capua's arena with Naevia beside her. There were fifteen chairs that were lined, five each in three rows, to fit all of the Romans. At the front row in the centre sat the Majestre of Capua and on either side of him sat a pair of Sponsors. On the second row sat the final four sponsors and Batiatus occupied the farthest right seat. The last row was occupied by Lucretia, Ilithyia, both sitting behind their husbands, Primerlia, Solonius and Astunius. They all engaged in small chat until the crowd gathered and the gladiators beneath the arena prepared. Once the signal for the beginning of the game was given, the Majestre stood up on his feet and addressed the crowd with instructions of the semi-final gsames. Each game in the semi-finals offered fights between 30 gladiators, ten from each house, where most of the fights were one to one and at least one couples-fight. Each gladiator will fight only in one of the two games per week, which gives him a chance of four times to prove himself before the Sponsors. Via knew today Batiatus had chosen to put forward more of his strongest gladiators with the belief that the first impression always holds most importance. So today, upon the sands from the house of Batiatus were Spartacus, Gannicus, Barca, and Agron from his oldest recruits, Hellinius and Syros from his second best gladiators, and four of his newest ones. Via's heart was already beating loudly in her chest when the Majestre's voice carried over the arena with final words marking the beginning of the semi-final games:

"Let us turn blinded eyes towards the skies and beg the Gods to guide the Sponsors' hands into picking the house that births the only men capable to carry the strength and honour of Capua in Rome! Prepare for the beginning of the greatest games of the decade, citizens of Capua, and may the Gods favour us," he exclaimed with power and the crowd exploded in a single roar that turned into a chanting of "Capua!". Via looked at the closest metal doors of the arena and saw Gannicus, Agron and Barca smiling with excitement. The blood thrust of the crowd shined through their eyes and Via knew that the Gods already favour them, all of them.

"Ah, the Sponsors grant the Vollosan to Gannicus and Spartacus! Two fucking gladiators from my house have the Sponsor's eyes already upon them, and none from Solonius's and Astunius's dogs," yelled with happiness Batiatus as he entered his villa. "Did you see how the crowd exploded as Gannicus stepped onto the sands? The fucking ground shook underneath my feet from their roar! Ah, the only gladiator to ever earn his freedom caused even the Sponsors to drop a vollosan before his fucking opponent stepped onto the arena," kept speaking with excitement Batiatus.

"Indeed, a wise choice to seek the man out of the free lands," smiled at him Lucretia. "He is but your first champion and that in itself proves the power and blessings you hold," she flattered him.

"Ah, and proofs do not end with him! As if the crowd could not scream any louder, did you hear their chants of the name of the champion of Capua? Spartacus! The fire in the torches almost died under the force of their excitement," spoke with pride Quintus as Via undressed his robes. He grabbed her hand and with happiness burning in his eyes, he instructed: "Go to the Medicus and help him in tending to the men's wounds. I want you there after each game. I wish each gladiator to be in perfect condition before fights, and I do hold a believe that a lighter touch makes the wound heal quicker," he smiled. "Send Mira to oversee the polishing of the gladiator's armoury."

"Yes, Dominus," said obediently Via and turned towards the ludus. When she walked into the medical chamber she saw Sparacus sitting on one of the stations and Gannicus standing before him, both men engaged in conversation. However, their talk quickly finished as Via walked closer to them and begun collecting cloths, water, herbs and needles from the nearby shelves.

"Ah, I would have waited until my blood drained from my body and my flesh fell off my bones, if I knew that you shall arrive to tend after my wounds," teased with a smile Gannicus.

"Instead, now he has a wound slowly healing from the burning touch of the Medicus," joined the tease Spartacus with an exaggerated dramatic voice. "Aaah, a woman's hand makes the wound always heal quicker," he said dreamily and Gannicus nodded with a smile.

"So you are the one who whispers such myths into the ears of Batiauts," looked at them Via with curiosity.

"No need for whispers, any true man knows what a God-given blessing is any woman," justified Spartacus smiling ear to ear.

"As any true man knows that a tended wound is better than one that is not," gave him Via a teasing look and proud smile as she has managed to bring them back to reality.

"Jupiter's cock, why the fuck are you still in here? Unless you carry an open wound or you simply wish to kiss my ass in gratitude for keeping you fucking alive, leave my station," began ordering around Medicus when he entered the chamber. Gannicus nodded at Spartacus as a sign of respect, and passed by Via giving her a charming smile, lightly tracing his fingers along her hand. Yet, even such a brief touch made Via's heart speed up in her chest. She returned his smile quickly and turned her face slightly away to hide her already blood coloured cheeks. Gannicus walked towards the door, turned around, blew a kiss towards Medicus who was still mumbling for him to leave, and left the chamber laughing. Spartacus and Via tried very hard to keep straight faces before the Medicus but unsuccessful. They both started laughing, which made the old man even more irritated:

"Fucking gladiators! Via come tend after this little fuck here," he commanded pointing at Verios, one of the newest gladiators of Batitaus that had just walked in. "I shall tend after Spartacus, the fucking champion…" he continued mumbling to himself.

Via grabbed her tools and moved towards Verios who sat on the station next to Spartacus. She began cleaning his wound, listening to the proud explanation he gave Spartacus of his fight from earlier that day upon the sands.

"You move well but you fought too fast and ended the match quickly," commented Via. "Maybe next time you should extend the fight as it will grant you time that you can use to show more skill. Also, this way you shall linger longer in the eyes of the Sponsors, which can even bring you closer to capturing the interest within," she advised him with friendly smile.

However, suddenly Verios grabbed the wrist of her hand that was cleaning his upper arm's wound and said with ignorant face: "A whore does not give advises to any man, not even to his cock that fucks her." He started laughing at his own remark but the chamber stayed quiet, echoing his laughter. Via stood before him, leaned closer and yanked her knee between the young man's legs.

"It seems that ignorant pup does not know his master's orders," she said freeing her wrist from his grip. Verios panted "What the fuck?" as Via moved her knee away and stepped back.

"No man is allowed to call Batiatus's body slave a whore, nor he is allowed to even suggest fucking her. Also, if you value your cock, do not touch her without her consent," simply stated Spartacus nodding at Via as a sign of support. "Her advices are but rare blessings to any gladiator. After all, she stays closest to your master or any Roman."

Via moved away from Verios and in a silent agreement between her and Medicus, they exchanged places. She kneeled before Spartacus, gave him a grateful smile and began applying herbal oils on the cut upon his chest.

"Batiatus and the Sponsors are very pleased with your first fight. Do not fail in interest and you might secure your path to Rome," she whispered to him.

"Advise most gratefully recieved, flower" he smiled back at her. "Maybe Batiaus's pleased heart would grant me Mira's company tonight," he asked her.

"Spartacus, if I did not know the man you are, my mind would have assumed you to be the root that deafens the ears to any orders, as the ones of that stupid pup," gave him a teasing look Via. "You know that during the semi-finals no fighter is allowed a female company, as she might be a snake from the underworld poisoning the minds of the men and sucking out their power. You shall be allowed a single request the day after the final games when the masters of every house grant their gladiators with a celebration as an award," she explained to him as she was finishing up with his wound. "There, champion of Capua, your wound shall heal quicker absent the burn from Medicus's touch," she teased him with a smile.

The next four weeks passed fast as everyone was preoccupied with the semi-final games. Via found herself between duties of tending after the gladiators and tending her master. The final week came and the final games with it. Batiatus, Solonius and Astunius had decided to put forward their strongest gladiators to fight for a last chance in proving themselves. Via did not relax until the final horns announced the closure of the semi-final games. When they returned to the house, Batiatus's mood was more than elevated. The first stage of the Games of the Gods has passed and with outstanding performances from his house. In the past four weeks not only his three champions received the Vollosan, but also Barca, Agron and Varro in a paired game, and some of his newer gladiators. After tending her master in undressing him, Via walked into the Medicus's station once more. She saw the old man working over some mixtures, while Gannicus was sitting on one of the stations waiting. Medicus gave Via a nod towards the gladiator as a sign to go tend after him. She gathered all that she needed and kneeled before him, examining his wound on the right hand side next to his collarbone.

"It does not need much tending," she informed him. "Just a proper clean-up and little herbs."

"The touch of your hands is but the best medicine," he smiled at her.

"I saw you today. That man you fought, Solonius's gladiator, he was no match to you. The wooden man on the training sands could pose a greater challenge, yet, you let him cut you," she gave him a daring look.

"Ah, three weeks I let my opponents draw blood with the hope that I shall feel your touch upon my skin, yet I find myself in the hands of the Medicus. Soon I shall truly kneel and kiss his old ass in gratitude," he said looking towards the man who was deeply preoccupied in work.

"I believe it unnecessary," laughed Via. "And be grateful to the Gods your insane actions were seen but as an entertainment through Batiatus's and the Sponsors' eyes. Otherwise, this might have been the last time anyone tends after your wounds," she lectured him with a smile.

"One that I shall cherish for a lifetime. After that I might have to marry Medicus himself. Ass kissing might not be enough for every wound I would take that shall elevate me back to the position that allows your touch," he said smiling. Via smiled back as an answer to his flatters with the decision not to push it further and risk Medicus overhearing his words.

After Via tended to his wound, both of them were dismissed by Medicus. They walked out of the chamber and started walking towards the ludus's doors. As they were nearing, Via smiled at Gannicus and proceeded to say her farewells. However, before she even said a word, Gannicus grabbed her hand making her stop and face him with questioning eyes. She saw excitement and warmth burning in his eyes and suddenly her heart began picking up in pace. Worry washed over her, knowing that anytime someone could pass by and see them.

"Remain a moment longer, I beg," whispered Gannicus with pleading eyes.

"To what purpose," she said looking away in worry.

"To gaze within your eyes a while longer without having to look away in fear that my selfish desires shall be seen by the evil eyes of those who could use that knowledge to lay harm upon you," he spoke.

"No harm shall be laid upon me in such reveal, rather you shall be the one suffering under the whip of punishment," objected Via.

"A thing of no concern. Pain is but a price you pay for a loving heart. Physical wounds will always heal, this is how the Gods have given a man a chance for survival. Yet, the ones that open each time I gaze upon you, with the knowledge that your touch is but an arm away out of reach - an arm that I cannot extend under the heavy chains of slavery – those are wounds beyond healing," he placed his hand on her face and lifted her eyes towards him.

"You speak false words born of false desire," said Via, pain building in her eyes. "Look around you, Gannicus, everything you possess within these walls is but an illusion of a life. The chains we have to carry each day have deceived our minds into believing that we have a freedom to choose our fate of being good servants or dead dogs; to choose our friends amongst those, who yet have been given no choice of being here; to choose to swear brotherhood and love to those whom we are forced to betray, kill and destroy. Slavery has given you no choice but to seek love amongst the limited, broken and already dead."

"Ah, fear again laces your tongue, flower. I have roamed these lands for years and been in the embrace of many women, but love within my heart could not be nourished by their touch," he explained gently. "Yet, just a gaze within your eyes is enough to awaken the flames my cold heart has grown to miss. Love…"

"Love is yet another force that strips off choice from a mind and heart. It chains ever further the already enslaved body and hides the key that opens the rational mind," cut him off Via.

"Then I am no longer a free man," smiled Gannicus.

"You are but a mad man. What reason is so powerful that makes you kneel before a force that wounds the deepest, burns the strongest and makes fear its greatest ally," asked Via with anger and pain in her eyes.

Suddenly, Gannicus grabbed her arm and pulled her towards more secluded part of the ludus. He pressed her against the wall, grabbing one of her hand and pressing it onto his chest. His other hand he placed above her heart and lowered his forehead onto hers.

"The one that makes your hear and my heart beat in such way as they beat right now," he began whispering. "The one that, although makes a man the weakest slave under its command, it also transforms him into the wildest beast a man has ever seen. I shall wilfully bind my body and heart with the chains of love and carry them into the afterlife. I shall beg the Gods to strip sight off my eyes, so I never find the key that they hold hidden that unlocks those chains. Love is but the freedom we all seek from the sane rules of this world. The very same rules that make us bow our heads and carry the marks of the human command. Call me a mad man, yet my madness is but a reflection of yours," he whispered staring deeply in her eyes.

"Yet, is this madness a blessing from the Gods or a most cruel curse of the heart," asked Via.

"It is but what we choose it to be, flower" he answered gently.

"A choice that shall be certain after the Picona ritual," she said with fear in her eyes. "The Gods are yet to match us, Gannicus, and either they shall bless us with united hearts, or they shall see our hands forever chained in frailty, unable even to extend fingers towards ever longing touch."

"Then may the Gods favour two mad, mad hearts," whispered Gannicus in her ear and squeezed her hand with power, as if he never wished to let go.

_**And may the Gods favour my slowly-going-mad mind with the exams haha. Ok, I will not complain but I really hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. Via has finally let out the feelings in her heart towards Gannicus and now she can just start singing "Clumsy" by Fergie haha…no, seriously...I would greatly appreciate any comments and I am very thankful that you guys a patient with me and giving me time to study for those exams. As I said I will be tiny bit late than usual as I am now. Love you all!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello lovely and most supporting people! I have once again been granted with amazing reviews from you, which I am very very grateful for, doncha forget it, lovelies! Also I would like to thank to my new subsie and encourage more of you to drop me a line. It doesn't have to be as detailed as my current reviewers write (which I love them for it!) but I would appreciate of you could spare a thought :D (yet, I still love you for just simply taking the time to read my story!)**_

_**luvdcag: Woow soo many things said and soo many things I would like to say back! Ok, first I know you all guys are expecting the Picona ritual, which is coming, I promise. I know the pace of time sometimes is slow and sometimes skips over even weeks but I write as I feel it should be. Sometimes I would delay things because I would have to bring in so many more clarifications and fillers, so I don't have you guys sitting here and thinking: "Where the fuck did that come from?" or "Wow, woman hold your horses, you never mentioned (insert caption here). I am officially confused". I hope you understand what I mean :). Thank you for pointing out your favourite parts and please continue to do so :D! I have soo many more things to tell you but I really don't want to take space here. Message me if you want to have deeper discussions but do not think that I mind leaving me reviews that make you curse the creator of character count :o). Oh and about Nasir all I am saying is: stay tuned ;). **_

_**CoastalGirl: I am excited about the Picona event, too haha I hope this chapter does not disappoint you, lovely…you will see why. I am happy that someone finally admits addiction (or should I be concerned? :D)! It is great to know that you are supporting me!**_

_**eloquent dreams: You made me laugh very hard on the cave man comparison! About the things going wrong…well life is not all peaches and cream, after all. Things are always bound to happen ;). Yet, I still hope I will not disappoint you!**_

_**Sandyk: Please, go ahead, scream! :) Yeah, I did not feel like Vis jumping Gannicus bones. I mean, she is a slave, yet not born in the ludus as Naevia, so she is not very naïve and knows that men's sweet words are often nothing but lies. Plus, we also know that Gannicus is pretty troubled with Oenomaus, so it would have been very irrational (although this is fiction :)) to give his heart to the next pretty woman he meets. Thank you for your wishes and I am happy to know that people even support me in my exams :D!**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1011: Hahahah I could perfectly picture you! I am happy that you liked it and btw, those descriptions of Ganni, I could not even come up with! Just fascinating! :D I hope your weekend was great and please, as you wish, next chapter follows! :)**_

_**I advise you all my readers to do throw glances over my replies to my reviewers as sometimes I give explanations to questions you might have as well. Without keeping you any longer, I present before you chapter 11!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Mr. DeKnight and Spartacus but my original characters and original plot line.**_

_Truth: thou are the sweetest fruit, yet thou are the most bitter of them all_

"Tonight we celebrate in the closure of the semi-final games that have brought great elevation to our humbled house," addressed the gladiators Batiatus the next morning. "The semi-finals were just the beginning of the journey, which will either be blessed with an open path to the final games in Rome, or be cut short and forever lost from memory by the hands of the Sponsors. In three days from now, after the sun has passed its daily path within the skies and has laid in rest below the grounds of our lands, the Gods shall witness their will turns into action when the Picona matches are completed. Tonight ten more men will have yet another reason to raise cups in celebration since now I stand before thee with a heavy decision on my mind. It is one that has stolen many restful hours from past nights, and one which now parts my lips in announcement of the ten gladiators that have honoured the house of Quintus Lentulus Batiatus beyond honour herself. In return I shall grant them with a proper match, one guided by the hand of Cupid, and one which shall devote flesh, mind, soul and heart to guiding them upon the paths towards the heavens," he said with great pride and with a small movement of his hand, ten slaves lined above the gladiators on the balcony. Via stood among them, next to Naevia, gazing at her very much unpleased looking brother. She tried to signal to him to calm himself but knew that it was pointless.

"It is a pity that only ten of you had to be selected - a decision impossible before the gladiators of this house. Yet, as I said, one has formed and stands a stone," Batiatus paused a moment and then announced his first selection: Spartacus, step forward! Gannicus, Crixus, step forward," he said next and the men obeyed. "Barca, Agron, Varro, Rhaskos step forward," he ordered and with it Via felt as if stone has fallen from her chest. She smiled at her brother, which he returned with a determined nod. "Hellinius, Syros, Verios, join your brothers," finished the announcement Batiatus and proceeded towards his final words: "The Gods have put you in favour within my eyes. May they put you in favour in the eyes of Capua!"

"Capua," began chanting all of the gladiators and with a signal from Batiatus, the formation was broken and they began congratulating one another. The slaves on the balcony also broke formation and each one of them returned to her duties. Via followed Batiatus into the villa as his attention was instantly coughed by his wife.

"Crixus? You are to match Crixus," asked his wife irritated. "Do you not recall the words you spoke as I aided you into selecting your men?"

"Yes, memory does not fade but I need him in the Games," said Batiatus with desperate voice. "The Sponsors seek to bring the fucking Gods onto the arena, not the mere shadows of them!"

"And you shall leave such shadows to train your recruits, if the Gods illuminate your path to Rome. Jupiter's cock, you shall let this house to be robbed of its strength, along with the one of Doctore that shall be required upon the training sands of Rome! It is most rational decision to leave Crixus in command of your gladiators, as you spoke yourself in our bed but hours ago," sought to change his mind Lucretia.

"Yet, it stands most irrational one this morning. I have received a message in the waking hour from the Senate speaking of elevated stakes of this decade's Games," he pulled out the small paper and passed it to his wife.

She unfolded the paper and read her eyes scanned the short message: "They haven't made decision upon which God to be honoured this decade," she asked in shock. "Is such madness possible?"

"Indeed, it is. The only word of sanity they give is that these Games shall make the whole Republic tremble," said Batiatus with unpleased face, yet determination shined in his eyes. "I need the strongest Piconi, Lucretia. Ones that shall make the Gods hide behind them in a shield of protection as the walls of the heavens crumble under trembling Rome," he exclaimed gazing with seriousness at his wife. When she had nothing more to object, he decided that the matter was clear and left the chamber.

The rest of the day passed in Batiatus collecting the single requests from the gladiators and sending people out in the market to complete them. Of course, it was not surprising to Via that most of the request included whores since Batiatus was granting the whole ludus two full stocks of wine as a reward.

"Crixus and Gannicus both requested no women, but purchases of the finest wine in addition to the one I give them. Ha, a real champion clearly knows the value of what he drinks or fucks," smiled fascinated Batiatus.

"Does this hold true for our current champion, Dominus," asked Via with a smile when she filled up his cup with wine for the third time this late afternoon.

"Ah, indeed it does, flower. Spartacus requests Mira's company tonight. I believe that the delirious touch of a beautiful woman shall keep his mind away from the cheap wine and whore," he replied wisely. "Yet, Mira's company has not been the only one requested by my gladiators," stated Batiatus staring at Via with a knowing smile on his face. Via's heart began beating in her chest, full with worry that some of his younger recruits have requested her company. She made the mental calculation: Crixus and Gannicus have requested wine, Spartacus – Mira, Varro – Aurelia most certainly; she knew Barca would spend the evening with Pietros, Doctore would have told her beforehand, if he wished to request her and…

"Agron," said Batiatus, "your dear brother request your most wished company. He does stand equal among the champions – the fucking man doesn't request wine, cunt or an arse, fights with no fucking mercy, and wishes only for moments longer in his sister's company," he explained with admiration. "If we are to be presented in the Games, your brother shall stand a God."

"He is but one in my eyes," smiled happily Via.

"Aah, go, go," started waving his hand Batiatus fatherly. "Go eat and do not seek me out tonight," he smiled at her, "but inform Mira of Sparacus's request and see yourself joined in celebration with your brother."

"Gratitude, Dominus," said Via with a deep bow and left his office. She met Mira at the entrance of the hidden chamber and gave her the heart-lifting instruction. Mira kissed Via with happiness in response to the news and set path towards the ludus. Via, as well in high spirits, had her meal with Naevia, which she spent in comforting her that Crixus has requested only the company of the delirious mind caused by fine wine. After her meal, Via hurried towards the undergrounds of the villa and her brother's chamber. As she walked around the ludus's paths she witnessed the most common viewings that could be seen in nights as such among gladiators: whores, sex, wine and gamble. Soon she stood before her brother's chamber, which she entered without bothering to seek permission, and inside she found her most loved bother, yet not alone. The small chamber was occupied from the bed to every foot of the ground by gladiators and couple of slaves. She looked straight at her brother who was beaming at her sitting on his bed. Around him sat Spartacus and Mira, Oenomaus, Gannicus, Barca and Pietros.

"Ah, the beauty herself arrives at my request," exclaimed Agron. "Come, sister, fall into a seat next to me. Doctore fill her cup with Gannicus's wine. She deserves none of that shit the Gauls are drinking tonight," he said with the usual disgust on his face as he spoke of matters he disliked.

"And what sort of conspiracy is this," asked Via with a smile as she took a cup from Doctore, kissed him on the cheek in gratitude and expression of greetings, and sat next to her brother on his bed.

"One that elevates the spirits in the fucking skies and stands in celebration of achievements," said her brother raising his cup. "To the fucking Gods that have blessed us with newly formed unions that shall stand united until the fucking heavens claim our souls!"

"To the Gods," raised everyone cups and drank.

"Spartacus once again proves wise counsel," began speaking Oenomaus. "He stands as the seed of such…conspiracy, as you call it, flower," he smiled at Via.

"Ah, yes," took the word Agron. "He gave instruction to each of us of the requests we had to make before Batiatus, and brought us all in a less…dirty celebration," smiled sarcastically her brother tilting his head towards the door.

"Yet, your mind still stays fixed upon the very same celebration. I have walked but a moment ago and your mouth speaks of nothing but that Gauls," teased him mercilessly Via, the same way once they used to tease each other, along with Duro.

"I would rather have my brain fucked out of my head than to admit to such cruel accusations, sister," spoke Agron with a funny awe. "You are mistaken. I have my mind fixed on different matter – one that seeks explanation as to why a cloth puts additional cover over your breasts each day since the Silent night, and not one covers Naevia's chest?"

"It is a matter of fashion," hurried to answer Mira. "One chosen by Dominus that bears reasons he only knows of," she smiled with confidence.

"And do I," spoke Gannicus in turn. "He preserves her beauty for after she has been matched in a Picona, and to be displayed before the Sponsors."

"And did he whisper his desired intensions in your fucking ear," asked unconvinced Agron.

"No," laughed Gannicus. "The winds that blow far from the walls of this house often carry stories of similar matter," he smiled at Agron daringly.

"And do the winds carry stories of the Picona ritual. Ones that give more knowledge of what to be expected," asked Agron this time more seriously.

"It is not a ritual but the will of the Gods placed upon us," answered Gannicus.

"As each woman chooses one of the ten gladiators," filled in Mira with excitement.

"Yet, each woman is blindfolded, as Cupid himself carries no sight. She is let to relay only upon the touch of her hands, guided by the God of love, to recognize and choose her perfect match," elaborated Oenomaus. "Do not think it an easy task to be able to recognize a face when blindfolded, as some of you would object," smiled Oenomaus at Mira. "First, gladiators' faces are all shaved clean before the celebration and second, when put in such position, a woman would only listen to the beating of her heart. She would feel every feature of the men's faces, yet only one of them shall make her heart beat loudly, as it does each time she lays eyes upon him," he said giving Mira another friendly smile. "Love is not a thing to be seen through the frailty of the human eyes. It is one that, if real, shall still burn the heart even when sight and body fail with ages, or even when the black grasp of death imprisons the ones we love."

"Yet, what love shall hearts such as mine hold for that Godly match, if it does not grow tender towards the soft touch of a woman," asked Agron.

"You are mistaken to limit love to only one that such word commonly describes," spoke Spartacus. "Hasn't Cupid stricken your heart with the love you hold for a sister and a deceased brother? Does your heart not bleed from the tender it holds towards a brother - a gladiator - when he falls into eternal sleep," he asked with burning eyes. "Love is but a word that holds description of the feelings that make one's heart beat with life. Cupid shall match you with a woman that has been destined to be by your side upon your path in the Games. This woman shall remain in your heart as either a lover, or a true partner. She is one that shall lead you towards fulfilling the deepest desire of your heart, weather it is love, glory, or freedom," he finished speaking and saw that all stared at him in awe.

"Well, if you still do not hold belief in the wisdom of Spartacus's words, Agron, you shall bear witness to them when the Gods put Via's hand upon my face and forever let it remain," spoke Barca with a mischievous smile. "You shall see her swiftly and certainly leading my leg towards your ass," started laughing Barca and with him all around.

"The Gods would rather cry their eyes to blindness in such terror than to match my sister with you," replied with a smile Agron and jumped on top of Barca in a playful fight. Everyone started chanting over the fight and even Oenomaus allowed for the wine, foolishness and laughter to take over him that evening. As the night progressed, Agron's chamber became less and less crowded. Spartacus and Mira went to share more private moments, as did Barca and Pietros. Oenomaus lingered moments longer than the couples, but soon retrieved to his chamber in evening prayers. Shortly after, Via felt the weight of the day upon her shoulders and decided to set path towards her chamber. Yet, neither Gannicus, nor Agron allowed her to walk through the drunken struck ludus alone. As they walked, they laughed at some of happenings, as well as at Agron's constant face of disgust, which, to Via, seemed the permanent expression of his face when a Gaul or other "dumb fuck", as he describes it, gets in his way. When they approached the ludus's dividing doors, Via turned and panted a big, playful kiss on her brother's cheek and giggled at his surprise-struck face.

"It seems that the wine worked its wonders upon you, dear sister, and has awakened the child that once that chased me and Duro, panting such very kisses upon our cheeks," smiled Agron.

"Give yourself some credit, brother. The wine simply brought old memories of younger times. You are still the same boy that shall always hold my heart, even in the heavens as Duro does," she smiled at him.

"And in three days, yet another one is destined to join me," spoke Agron with more serious voice.

"One that shall protect her heart with steel, flesh, blood, soul, and heart, brother. One that has the strength to hold it and carry it when it grows heavy with wounds inflicted by the harsh whip of the Gods," patted his shoulder Gannicus.

"Then I pray the Gods lead my sister to this very same man, who also happens to be the one whose eyes had stolen her attention away from me," gave him a brotherly handshake Agron with a knowing smile. "And trust me brother, it was a true fact that her eyes usually linger longest upon mine. Yet, now such fact stands but a whispered myth within these walls," he said and started laughing at Via's shocked face that soon began turning red. Gannicus laughed along with Agron shaking his hand in gratitude for the blessings.

"It seems that the boy has grown into a man holding the power to spread blessings," smiled Via.

"Yet one that shall turn into the biggest foe and deadliest, blood thirsty animal towards the one who takes such blessings for granted," he gave Gannicus a warning smile. Gannicus nodded in understanding and with that Via left the ludus with a smile.

The next morning began in preparations for the ritual. The first day Via followed her master as he planned out and acquired a list of everything that was needed for the ritual and the Picona Display, which were set to happen two days after the matches have been done. The next morning Batiatus left Via in the villa to attend after tasks when he marched towards the market to acquire whatever was on his list, and meet up with some of his trusted spies in a secret discussion of what was offered during Solonius's Picona Displays and what shall be expected during the ones of Ardunius. Yet soon after her master left, Via was summoned by her Domina in a private chamber. When she arrived, Crixus and Naevia also stood there before Lucretia in silence and Via witnessed Naevia's hands upon Crixus's face. Via, yet surprised by the bizarreness of the situation, voiced her presence and stood still waiting for instruction. Lucretia ordered to Naevia to move away and told Via to step into her place.

"Now close your eyes and place your hands upon his face. I want you to study every single feature of his face and place it within your memory where your own name stands," she ordered dryly. "As you have probably already heard the whispers in this house, the Picona ritual is very…selective," began speaking Lucretia. "You will be asked to select a man blindfolded, as it is believed that the Gods shall stop your hands onto the one that is chosen by them," continued Lucretia pacing back and forth. "Also, it is common knowledge that Crixus here is going to be amongst the rest of the men in the ritual. Yet, the Gods already have granted his heart to another woman, one of more proper status. So, it is only acceptable if Crixus gets matched to Naevia since she holds the position of my body slave. During the ritual, either one of you shall be put amongst the first to pick, considering your yet untouched nature. I have commanded Neavia to place Crixus's features within her mind, as well. During the ritual, no matter which one of you is selected to be first from one another, Naevia you shall seek Crixus's features and Via, you shall seek but to avoid them! Am I clear," asked Lucretia and Via's eyes snapped open in shock of her command.

"Apologies, Domina, but the ritual conveys that the Gods shall make their selection even if one's hands had laid upon the men's faces before," said Via with concern. Yet, she soon realised that her concern was not taken as a token of advice, but as an objection when she found herself on the ground after Lucretia has stuck her face with a vicious slap.

"What position do you hold to speak of the Gods' will, you filthy slave," said with anger Lucretia. "I am the one whose will is dictated by them! Next time you kneel before them do not seek to kiss the ground in their honour but seek to kiss the Roman feet," hissed at her Lucretia.

That night Via did not kneel before the Gods, instead she sneaked onto the balcony, as she always did when she could not sleep, sat on the ground and looked towards the skies. Her eyes fixed at the beauty of the moon, she began saying her prayer in her mind. Yet, what she prayed that night was not her regular prayer for protection. It was one holding a lot different request:

_Grant me strength, dear Gods, to never fall kneeling again into the Roman feet. Grant me power, heavens, to stand before them and look them in the eye, where I shall see the tears that shall fall down their just as mortal skin, when they pray me, when they pray you, for forgiveness. _

_**Yes, yes, I know, it was not the ritual chapter…please don't murder me mentally! I really thought myself that it would be but as I was writing it, I realised that it needed the several clarifications and fillers. :) Let me know what you think of it, though! Plus, I hope I am forgiven since I am staying here until 1 am, trying to finish it for you guys and post it…just saying :D! Maybe even you can notice how tired I am as my usual ramble does not probably even make sense. Ok, I am off to bed and I just wanted to forewarn you that I will try my very very best to update on Thursday evening, but keep in mind that it might get extended to Friday. Love you all!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Surpriiiseee, lovelies! I know I said Friday evening but some of you wrote in your reviews that are not going to make it until then, plus I got one new reviewer and a susbscriber, which made me happy, so I busted my brain to finish this chapter. Although, I just had two major exams and one even bigger coming, your love and support just kicked me into gear. Boy, oh boy, what I have planned for this story…you guys just inspire me and push me to limits! I just wished more of you would review but I am never losing hope of that :D. Now to my most awesome reviewers: **_

_**luvdcag: No, I thank you for leaving me such an AMAZING review! I mean to message you, I promise but now I have been busting my ass to finish this long chapter and I had no time. Yet, I still am planning to do so after my major exam next week when I will be able to breathe free and ramble free :D(pretty sure you might begin to hate me…hope not, though :)). Thank you for pointing out your favourite parts and for giving me such great compliment that I have managed to capture Agron completely. Also, I will give Varro more time soon, yet now the events haven't called for it. I love him as well but he would definitely would have preferred some quality time with wifey rather than getting wasted, if you know what I mean. :P Thank you again, love! You are great reviewer! **_

_**eloquent dreams: Aww thank you so so much for the Via love there! I am soo happy that you like her and you agree with her proceedings towards Ganni. Also, about Lucretia, she was trying to give her advice, yet she did not know the fucking fury that comes with jealousy. As well, it was kind of a wake-up call after she has almost forgotten that she is a slave and her life is not what a normal person should cherish…that's all I am saying. I am scared to give more away because it will spoil it. I love your comments and your reviews, and I thank you deeply for them! They push me to think more about the story and its future development. In sum, you give me inspiration as anyone else who gives such whole hearted reviews! :)**_

_**Sandyk: Thank you so much for the kind words and I cannot believe that you really like my story so much! I mean, I am literally jumping now (no joke) because you share such great interest for my little creation. So, I as a gift, I give you the Picona matches :D. Enjoy! **_

_**gabby: new reviewer! Thank you for the question, which I am answering with this chapter. It is so nice to see that you bothered to drop me a line, which made me very happy to read at 9 30 pm yesterday after my brain-burning exam! Enjoy, love!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Spartacus TV series but my own original characters and story line!**

_Matched_

During the morning of the day of the Picona ritual, Batiatus gave his final instructions to the slaves and gladiators. The gladiators' training would be cut after the sun has struck highest in the sky, as well as, the duties of the ten chosen slaves. The rest of the house slaves would be divided into groups. One group would attend after the ten gladiators in bathing them, shaving them, tending to their hair and dressing them all in white subligaculum. Another group would attend after setting up the training sands as ritual grounds. Third would attend after the slave girls and the rest of the slaves would serve after their masters in absence of their body slaves.

"The Dominus of each house stands as the father figure in the Picona ritual," explained Batiatus to Via as he was having his morning meal on the balcony after the instructions has been distributed and gladiators began their training. "I shall be your physical aid during the ritual until Cupid has guided your hands upon the face of your Gods chosen match. My hand shall serve as a blessing for fortune and success as I give away your hand, placing it in the grasp of the man before you," smiled with pride Quintus.

"Then I would argue that "physical guide" is not title you carry, Dominus. A physical guide does not stand equal amongst the Gods with the power to spread divine blessings," smiled softly Via.

"Ah, your words flatter my humble soul, yet such power you speak of would be granted to me by the Gods, as it is but a part of the ritual," said Batiatus. "Before the ritual, I will be bathed in waters with vine leaves, just as all of you will, and I will drink wine from a the Concordia my father has drunk a decade ago. This Concordia has been preserved in a small temple part of the house since the very construction of this very ludus by my ancestors. The Concordia in itself is a symbol of fortunes and successes, yet this one is believed to holds all of the ones this house has ever been blessed with. Thus, this one simple object is able to transform the mortal body of a man into a living son of the fucking Gods," spoke Batiatus with grandeur. "Yet, of course, temporarily," he finished with a humble smile.

"And yet, every man remains such son of the Gods in the eyes of those who hold him dear, respected, loved or feared, Dominus," tired to make him feel better Via

"Then I am one but for few many," he replied with a sad smile. "Yet, this is ought to change as a man grows in the eyes of the heavens. These Games are bound to elevate some of those Godly sons into the fucking eyes of the Republic as the Gods claim them kin," exclaimed Quintus truning his face towards the sky. Via smiled at his determination, glad that his mood stayed unchanged. "Yet, this is not why I brought the subject of my role, flower," he turned with a smile towards her. "I am aware that you shall still serve me as my body slave after the ritual but if this house is chosen to set path to Rome, your services will be strongly limited. You shall fully embrace your Picona role, which often shall keep you away from my side. So, I have decided that you will bath with me before the ritual and after, you will join the rest of the girls in dressing and hair preparations," he finally voiced his command.

"As you wish, Dominus," obeyed Via without questioning his intentions scared that they shall bring another punishment as Lucretia's the day before. Batiatus's struggles and worries clearly showed upon his face, so she did not wish to provoke them. Via knew that he always strived for recognition and elevation, and most often than not, when he was granted even little more so, it was hard earned from his part. It fascinated her how even after all the spitting and pissing that he has been put under, he still loves his wife unconditionally, respects and takes pride in his gladiators and values his slaves – traits rare amongst many Roman masters.

The noon hour came and the dynamics of the house shifted with it. Groups of slaves moved throughout the house, each one tending to their tasks. Via walked into the hidden chamber seeking Naevia to join her in her meal. She spotted her friend's light purple dress among the tables, yet, to her surprise, as she approached the table, her usual group of three friends has suddenly expanded to nine. All of the girls that were to be matched that evening were sitting, chatting excitedly and giggling. Via sat next to Mira who seemed to be the only one that shared her surprise and was not fond of the whole girl-bonding meals.

"What Godly force has brought the snakes to bite on their tongues and suck on their own venom," asked Via quietly her friend a very much rhetorical question.

"Let them suck it. I pray it shall burn through the layer of stupidity that surrounds their brains," said Mira.

"Ah, the venom secrets from that very place, my friend. After all, one does not kill the one that has birthed it," objected Via jokingly and giggled.

"And now my ears shall bleed to such unfortunate misconception," commented Mira with straight face, which brought very much laughter from Via's side.

"Then I thank the Gods to have Dominus requested me to bath with him. I shall save some of my abilities to comprehend speech, which, dear sister, I shall divide in use for both of us," she placed her hand on hers as a sing of promise. Suddenly, they both began laughing loudly as the image of two of them aiding each other in speech and hearing like fools formed in their minds.

"Via, the slave that always stands highest," interrupted their laughter Angela. "Now she even baths with her master. Haven't you learned your position, "filthy slave"," she asked quoting Lucretia's words and pouting her lips at Via.

Via looked towards Naevia shocked by the fact that her friend would talk openly about the event.

"Ah, do not place the blame for loud spoken knowledge to Naevia. Yet, I should not be surprised for such action of yours, considering you have forgotten the invisibility that a slave is dressed with and commanded to always carry as long as she serves this house," spat out Angela.

"I have neither forgotten position nor characteristics, Angela. You are the one who buries memories of times when my position, the one Naevia and Mira hold, as well as Aurelia, have vouched your safety and secrecy of many actions that invisibility fails to cover," responded Via.

"Such are the actions of stealing food from the master's table, Mila," said Mira and looked at the girl with deep red coloured hair and brown eyes sitting next to Angela. The girl's eyes widened in terror and colour flushed her cheeks from the exposure of her secret and the laughter from Angela's turn.

"Or being the late night guard's whore, Agela," spat out with anger Via. "Once I see your legs closed and you kneeling not before the cock of some guard or other slave of higher position in this house, but before the Gods in gratitude for even the little we possess, then I shall fucking take any word as white pearl falling from your dirty mouth."

Angela's yellow-green eyes started at Via with hatred, yet she gave her no word of objection. Via picked up her food and looking at Mira said loudly: "It is indeed unfortunate misconception that the venom of the snake lingers in sweetness upon her own fucking tongue." With that she stood up and walked towards more deserted table with Mira following.

After her meal with Mira and Aruelia, who joined them shortly after the dispute, Via felt a lot better. She still did not understand why Naevia stayed with the rest of the girls but did not bother to put any further thought about it. Mira and Aurelia managed to lift her mood by playing psychics and trying to predict who the Gods have assigned for her, yet the whole thing turned out a crazy game with weird scenarios that made them laugh until they lost breath. Now she stood in the warm waters of the bath next to Batiatus who was getting massaged by a slave while drinking wine. Via silently scrubbed her skin and giggled at the crazy stories she, Mira and Aurelia came up with during their meal.

"Have you ever loved a man, flower," asked Batiatus making Via snap out of her thoughts and look at him as he stared back at her with curiosity.

"Three men have occupied my heart, Dominus. A father and two brothers," she smiled at the thought.

"Your heart has not held any other love than the one for kin? It is but a rarity with the beauty you possess," exclaimed Batiatus.

"The love and attention of two brothers was but more than enough to keep a woman's heart and gaze overwhelmed. Plus, no man has ever dared to hunt for my attention that has always been guarded by the fire of brotherly protection," she laughed a little.

"Ah, love birthed from love itself is the sweetest, most guarded and immortal blessings of all. Kin always grants us the first, yet the one that truly infects the heart, blood, mind and body, and gives meaning to the very air you breath, is the one granted by Cupid in a human form," said Batiatus moving closer to her. He motioned to the slaves to leave allowing full privacy for Via and him. "Its power tames the greatest beasts, even the ones with most rational minds, such is the man created by the Gods themselves. Love has the power to turn a man into slave and a God, give him power to command and to be commanded under its leash, and to fight and to tremble for its touch."

"It seems that such love takes form of the deadliest weapon, Dominus," commented Via staring in his eyes, which were inches away from hers.

"One that has spilled most blood and that has lead men to battles against the heavens above," he said extending arm towards the ceiling. "Love is the reason that puts the most fear, excitement and rarity in the Games of the Gods. It is the reason the Picona matches are compelted, as well. These Games are beyond a sport when love stands as a shield, a weapon and ground. These Games are a battle where odds do not matter," he said excitedly moving even closer to her. "It stands most irrational reason to plant a delicate flower, blessing from the Gods, into the blackest grounds of such battle. Yet, irrational turns selfish when the Gods demand it," he said with eyes full with regret. "Love shall only make you bloom, flower, turning you from a blessing from the heavens to a symbol of their will," he finally whispered after a longer pause and leaned forward kissing her lips and forehead.

Via stood in loss of words. She saw his conflicted mind for having to put her in the games, which stood as yet another choice that may bring him nothing like many other efforts he had put before in seeking recognition. She knew he was terrified of his decision because it again left him alone with nothing but hope, and she knew that if this decision failed him, it would drag his mind into failure as well. So, she smiled at him sweetly with the decision that she will not see a man losing his mind and whispered: "A symbol that shall carry your mark upon the back of her shoulder." With that, Batiatus's doubt quickly disappeared from his eyes and pain was replaced with happiness, more hope and pride.

Via knew her position very well despite her knowledge being questioned from Lucretia's and Angela's turn. Via knew that she was a slave and Batiatus was her master, where she was robbed out of her life and locked into a house to forever serve the man. Yet, she knew that this man, and all others of his position, is but a slave to himself. He was a slave to his standing and to the others like him, who always secretly seek that, which those who serve them – their slaves and gladiators - already have in their possession: love, memories, recognition and purpose. Via knew that all the coin, clothing and freedom they held were just covers of the chains that enslaved their hearts and souls.

After the bath, Via found the rest of the girls in a chamber where they were being attended in preparation for the ritual. First, each girl's skin was oiled and hair braided into single braid. They were all dressed into simple red dresses that resembled the ones Via and Naevia wore during the Silent night. Finally, they were escorted closer to the training sands into the ludus where they stood waiting for the ritual to begin. They were allowed to look at the training sands before the gladiators were escorted and lined, as well. Via noticed that the sun has already settled and the only means that brought much light onto the training sands were the extra torches and the moon. She saw all the gladiators that were not chosen to be matched lined up next to the temples of the house before the meal tables. There were slaves among the gladiators but she knew that most of them were on the balcony waiting for the ritual to begin along with Lucretia. Not long after, the girls that were attending after them approached them with white cloths in their hands, and they all knew that the ritual was about to begin. Via tied the cloth around her eyes and the illuminated sands before her disappeared in darkness. She felt a hand upon hers, which began guiding her forward to whatever she was supposed to stand. Shortly after, she felt the sands underneath her bare feet and was stopped in place. She listened to murmurs around her from the slaves and the gladiators. As they began rising in voice, she knew that the ten gladiators were on the sands as well.

"These sands soaked in blood, sweat and tears stand sacred tonight as the Gods lead us through a ritual that shall unite two slaves into one match, which is destined to bring honour to this house as it dictates the will of the heavens," listened to Batiatus's voice Via that moved from left to right indicating that he was walking before them. "The Picona ritual is believed to allow the Gods' will to be freely practiced upon the world of slavery, stripping the power off the Roman hands. Tonight, the Gods shall bless this house with ten of the most powerful Picona matches that will have the strenght to climb the heavens, if opportunity from the favouritism of Sponsors presents itself. Once a woman has selected her man, he shall remove the cloth that blinds her eyes and kneel before her in gratitude to her and the Gods. He shall grant his match with the denarius blade that shall signify their union. The denarius stands as symbol that links divinities of love and desire with success and victories of men power in wars, as it shall link these men and women with the strongest bond forged by love and blood. Once the blade has been tied around the tight of the woman, she shall not strip it off her flesh unless the night calls her in her sleep or her match falls breathless upon the arena," he gave final instruction and paused. Via's heart began picking up in pace as she sensed the tension, anticipation and power the silence around her. "It is already known that among our chosen men and women there are some that the Gods have already matched. Let us put to test their guidance now and witness Cupid lead the woman to her match once again. Aurelia, step forward," Batiatus commanded and Via heard a movement on her right. Again silence grew through which Via listened to the soft steps upon the sands from Aurelia and her Dominus, and some quiet reactions from the slaves that observed the first matching.

"Ha! Cupid's hand once again guides Aurelia into Varro's embrace," exclaimed suddenly Quintus and whispers among the slaves picked up in excitement. "The Gods stand here among us! Via step forward," he almost yelled with power in his voice. Via's heart began pumping loudly and her feet suddenly felt as if they were made of stones. She made a small, slow step forward in fear that she will stumble and fall, if she moved any further. Stronger fear overwhelmed her as she remembered Lucretia's words of instruction. She mentally prayed to Cupid to have not matched her with Crixus, which she realized sounded very stupid. She almost began giggling at her own stupidity that was strongly urged by her growing panic. Yet, before the panic took over her completely, she felt Batiatus's fingers intertwine with hers. Her heart slowed a little and her body relaxed under his firm touch. She remembered his words of being her guide and let him lead her further. Several steps later he stopped her, placed her hands upon someone's chest and whispered in her ear: "May Cupid guide you, flower." She lifted her hands slowly towards the face of the first man before her. She lightly touched his face and traced his skin, yet despite her racing heart, it all felt wrong to her. She made a step to the left and placed her hands against the arm of the man standing next. She began the similar process of exploring, yet she felt nothing, again. As she walked from men to men, hear heart slowed that made her move with more certainty. After the sixth man, who she was almost certain was her brother after he has deliberately quietly snorted in her palm as a joke, Via moved onto the man standing next to her. Nonetheless, she used all of her internal strength not the laugh or slap her brother's face as she moved away from him. She casually laid her hands upon the chest of the men before her. Suddenly, her hear began to pick up again as she moved her hands up towards his face. She slowly and softly traced his skin, which, in difference with others', felt electrocuted and warm. Her breath caught short as she placed one of her palms against his chest, above his heart and her other hand traced down the skin of his arm until her fingers touched his. Via knew that this was him. Yet, she also knew that there was only one man who made her feel this way. She turned her face towards his, stepped a step back and said: "Cupid has chosen." She felt movement from her right side and Batiatus again grabbed her hand. He lifted it up and with approving voice whispered: "And the Gods have certainly blessed us!" Via felt the man before her lifting his arms and untying the blindfold. As he removed it, Via's heart almost jumped out of her chest: "Gannicus," she whispered with relief as Batiatus let him take her hand and kneel before her with a big smile upon his face. She watched him as he took a small golden knife from the side of his white subligaculum, pulled the slit of her dress revealing her right leg, and tied the knife around it with a leather strap. Yet, Via paid no attention neither to the blade, nor the whispers of the audience or the actions happening before her. Her eyes stared mesmerized at Gannicus as he worked on the knot wound her leg. His hair was pulled back into two braids and away from his face. His tanned skin glistered from the oils it has been scrubbed with and his eyes glowed like the stars. After he rose on his feet, he took her hand, smiled happily at her, and pulled her towards the end of the row next to Varro and Aurelia.

The rest of the ritual for Via passed in a blur, yet soon beside her stood Mira and Spartacus, Raskhos and a blond girl Via knew as Eria, Barca joined them with Mila, and her brother was picked by Era - a slave the same age as Via with long black hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin. Via has never spoken to her since she was more of the quiet types of slaves, yet this determined Via even further to get to know the slave. Verios was matched with Agela, which was no surprise to anyone, and of course, Naevia picked Crixus. Via's eyes turned towards the balcony where Lucretia's satisfied smile greeted her. After all the matches have been completed Batiatus raised his voice again in gratitude towards the Gods.

"The Gods have blessed us tonight and let us pray that they shall also bless us with a path to Rome. The Picona matches stand tall, yet their union has not been sealed. Such union is sealed after the women grant a piece of their dresses the first night they lay with their match," he turned towards the Piconi. "However, the sealing shall be done only to one of the houses in honour to the Gods' choice. If the Sponsors choose the house of Batiatus to carry the name of Capua upon the sands in Rome, only then these men and women shall be allowed to intertwine their hearts and flesh as the Gods lay down the path toward their destiny."

_**Well, ladies and gentlemen, we have our matches! What do you think about them? I mean, I know there is porbably no surprise that Via is with Gannicus but that is the whole point of the matches. If Via did not end up with Gannicus then I would just have written "aaand the Gods decided that this relationship is doomed, so there is no point to continue with my story. Finito." Right? Please let me know what you guys think. Also, what do you think about Batiatus and the new characters? I am waiting impatiently for your comments!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_

_**P.S. Can you guys write me if any of you have followed me on tumblr, so I know :). If you haven't done it…well, what the heck are you waiting for? :P :D**_


	13. Rarest flowers Ch 13

_**HOLY SWEET MOTHER OF HEAVENS! Guys you just gave me the greatest gift of all! So many of you took the time to write me reviews, including the ones who are regular reviewers! Also, I had several more subscribers, which is absolutely ravishing!I mean, you guys are amazing! Your support literally got me sitting down today all day and finishing this chapter. I thought that I would post it tomorrow considering the major exam that I have coming on Wednesday but noooo, you guys just rocked me sooo much that I was like: "Fuck it! I have to finish that for them!" Thank you so so so so very much and see, your reviews and support do keep me rolling haha. Please continue with them because it really inspires me and makes me happy knowing what you like and what you do not; knowing you are just a invested into the story as me! Deepest bows to you guys, to my subscribers and readers!**_

_**eloquent dreams: Hahah keep your conspiracies coming, love, I do not mind them. Sorry for the several difficulties but I often stay up late finishing these chapters and my brain freezes. Anyway, let me reveal you a secret that I thought about the fighting as a ritual but I dunno…it didn't really click for me for that particular scene but there will be things coming…uuughhhh, I cannot say even more! You always get me to almost spill out precious beans from the story! Almost! Hahah Sorry I couldn't update faster but I hope you enjoy this chapter a lot, you talented fan of mine who is clearly great at conspiracies to make me talk more than I have to. :D**_

_**Luna White: Yeey, you are still hanging with me! I am soo happy that you like my story and I was soo happy to see your review as I am just as happy to write that to you now. :D (if that makes sense). Oh, and I am very very happy that my story really touches you so deeply and I hope it keeps doing so! Your comment really brought very much joy to my heart!**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Hahaha I loved the "Y U Mad, tho" comment. It really made me picture you standing before Angela and asking her that question with a swag! Amazing! Thank you so much for the reply and for being dedicated reviewer! **_

_**anon: Holy shit! (Sorry for my language) You really find my story equal to Mr. DeKnight's? I was literally standing with an open mouth when I read this! Thank you so so very much for the great compliment. It really motivated me even more to continue! Aaand about Nasir….I lock my lips because I am not spilling beans ;)!**_

_**gabby: As you wish, lovely reader! Enjoy the chapter, honey!**_

_**CoastalGirl: Thank you so much for the comment! I am so happy to know that I am keeping you guys interested, it really is great compliment! And…ahem…who is not looking forward to that..hehe ;)**_

_**Clarie: Hiiiiii, new reviewer of mine! Thank you for showing some love to my story and thank you for pointing out what you like! It is really valued knowledge to have! Enjoy the chapter!**_

_**luvdcag: Capua? The original fucking arena? Please, please, please…..(ten minutes later) pleeeeeaseeee take picture and share some with us! Holy moly! I did not know that I have an insider (hehe that sounds badass) to Italy! Also, it is really an honour for me to know that I have managed to impress an Italian root-y (another cute nickname, eh?)! You are very welcome for Gannicus's sexy visual and there is more to come, so I think you might as well just order several bags of ice ;). Also, when are you moving to US and where? I am veeery curious now! :D (no stalking I promise!)**_

_**Beeex: Hiiiii, love! Thank you for the lovely message you sent me, which I will reply soon I promise, and for the lovely review! I am soo happy you like my story and that you followed me on tumblr (I followed back!). It is great support and inspiration, especially when I know what you love particularly! Welcome to the Golden Flower family! :D**_

_**Wheeew, hehe I managed to answer to all (even though I had to change the font to size 11, sorry for that btw)! I am soo happy guys that you are supporting and writing to me and I am deepest touched by your love!**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to Spartacus TV show or Mr. DeKnight's writing team but my own original characters and plot line. **

_Rarest flowers_

Although the next couple of days were intense in the house of Batiatus, Via's and her friend's moods did not wither under the pressure. The girls giggled and discussed their matches, even Via's anger towards Naevia for not supporting her in her past argument with Angela was long forgotten. Everything moved towards preparation of the evening that will greet the Sponsors and present the Piconi from the house. Not surprisingly, Baitatus ordered more whores to be displayed as entertainment during the coming night, as well more Veliterninum wine. During the two days that followed, no slaves or gladiators were treated differently. The gladiators resumed their training and slaves their duties. Via followed Batiatus every step he took and completed the tasks asked of her. All that mattered at the moment was the Picona Displays and holding the Sponsors' attention. The day before the grandiose evening Quintus left for the market where he made final purchases and orders, and returned to his villa by the time the sun has settled from eyes' sight. The evening passed as fast as the day and before Via could realize, the morning of the Picona Displays event arrived. She rose with the morning sun as the rest of the house and each member began their duties in preparations. The gladiators and ten slaves were cut in labour the same way they were the day of the Picona ritual. After the sun passed its highest point in the sky, slaves began attending after the Piconi, yet this time instead of dressing them in simple outfits and tending after simple hairdos, Batiatus had ordered them to transform the Piconi from simple mortal beings to breathing Gods. The men and the women were separated in two different chambers for preparations where they were instructed to remain until they were summoned by Batiatus in presentation before the Sponsors and the rest of the guests. As the slaves began attending after the men and women, the house began slowly to grow in noises indicating that the festive was about to begin. The slaves were instructed to rub the skin of the Piconi with oil again, but this time the oil was mixed with some solution neither Via, nor her friends recognized, and that gave their skin pearl-like glow. Then the girls' hair was braided into a single braid but this time it was not as simple as the one for the ritual was. They were all dressed in white dresses that fell to the ground in length, extended up to cover their chest and with straps that wrapped around their shoulders leaving their back completely open, and tied into an elegant bow at the base of it. The dresses were definitely nothing any ordinary slave would wear, but still they did not compare in beauty and grace to the ones all Roman women wore, which was a differentiating necessity, nonetheless. By the time the girls were ready, the house was already full and excited talks between the Romans carried loud. Via looked around in the room that the girls were standing and many of them seemed pale with fear. Mira, as usual, had a determined face on, for which the girls teased her was the reason she was matched with the Champion of Capua. After all, a woman carrying more delicacy would not be able to tame this wild beast, whose leash, as they all knew, always blistered the hand of their master no matter the training and time that was put upon him. Naevia held clam look since she was already used to such events and Aurelia paced back and forth in nervousness. Angela's group sat chatting in low voices and tried to peek through the heavy curtains in order to have a look at the guests. Close to Via, Era sat alone as usual. Via did not understand why the girl was always such a loner, yet she remembered her promise to herself during the Picona rituals after the girl was matched to her brother. Thus, she decided to approach her.

"If I did not know you, I would think you a temple of this house with your skin so pale in fear to match the dress and the colour of the walls," joked with her Via. "The oils indeed are working in amplifying beauty, yet also in amplifying the feelings you carry upon that beauty."

"I have never been presented with so much attention before, not even from the Roman people. My mind still is stricken with surprise that Dominus chose to match me," she said softly.

"And gratitude fills my heart towards such decision. Otherwise, Cupid would not have blessed my brother with the delicacy and pureness you carry. Also, every once in a while the Gods place a hand upon our lives and reshape it in their likings, so it fits the destiny they have knitted for us," she smiled at her. "Remove troubling thoughts and turn eyes towards the path they have laid before you. Neither my brother, nor I, are here to hurt you but to build the bond that has already began to take shape," she said kneeling before her and placing her hands upon hers.

"Then see your hands lighter in such action as mine shall equally work upon this creation," smiled Era with more confidence and hope. Angela called for the girls to prepare a formation as Batiatus outside addressed the guests.

"Tonight the house of Batiatus stands humbled by the presence of men and women equalling the ranks of the Gods and those who serve as the very hands of Jupiter, the Sponsors of Capua," he announced lifting his hand towards the eight men that stood close to each other. The people began applauding with admiration. "Tonight we feast in their honour, in the honour of the heavens, and in celebration and gratitude of the blessings that Gods have presented this house with. Blessings that hold purpose but one: to lead this house to Rome and make it stand as a symbol of Capua upon the sands of the Games of the Gods. Yet, of course such purpose shall easily fade into ashes, if the favoured eyes of those eight noble men turn forever from this house. This is why I stand before them tonight and beg to present the blessings of the Gods that shall bear no guilt in enslaving the eye of the Sponsors. Dear people of Rome, noble Sponsors, behold as I give you the Picona matches from the house of Batiatus," he yelled before everyone and people began applauding again. The curtains from both chambers where the men and the women stood waiting opened and on cue one by one they walked out. "First, I give you Verios, the man who brings dead faster than Pluto himself and his match Angela, the daughter of the sun," he exclaimed and Verios and Angela walked out before the people, bowed their heads to the Sponsors in greeting, who were observing them with curiosity, moved away from the center and stood still in the one end of the created podium. "Second, I give you Hellinius, the son of the sands and Ramona, his perfect match, the daughter of rain." The couple followed the same path the previous one did and stood next to Verios and Angela. "Next, I give you Syros, the man whose hands are constructed not of flesh but of the very steel of Apollo's sword, and his match Siria - the wildest beauty of the forests. Behold as I present to you Rhaskos, the wildest beast from Gallia and Perseia, the most delicate flower from the very same lands. Next, before you stand Barca, the beast of Carthage chosen by Millia, one of the very daughters of Bacchus, the God of wine. Varro, the man who slays with heart rather sword upon the sands and his long matched Aurelia, a woman birthed from Venus herself. Next I give you Agron, the only man who holds the power to tame the beast of the underworld, Cerebrus, and who has been blessed with Era, the most beautiful pearl from the hands of the Gods."

"Go shine," whispered Via to Era before the girl moved towards Agron to join him as they walked up in front of the Sponsors.

"Now, I call to your attention a man that ignites the crowd with force that shakes the grounds of Capua as no other force ever does. The undefeated Gaul, Crixus who has been blessed by the Gods with a beauty rarest in existence and holding most exotic pureness, Naevia!" Naevia smiled at Via with excitement, kissed her on the lips and walked out of the chamber. Via herd several women giggle in response to Crixus's presence before them, which made Mira and Via imitate them mockingly.

"Yet, do not let gaze be lost upon the latter Picona as before you now shall stand one of equal power. Behold, the only gladiator to ever earn his freedom, the man who stands insulted before mortality as he is but the God of the arena, Gannicus! He is also the only one to have the power to claim from the heavens his match: a woman that is but the only flower blooming within Juno's grasp, which forever carries immortal beauty, Via," he exclaimed, which made Via's heart skip a beat and make her realize how nervous she was. She looked at Mira who gave her a hard, approving look squeezing her hand. Via returned the same gesture and walked out of the chamber turning to meet Gannicus halfway from his. As he appeared before her, he breath caught short. Batiatus did have the right to compare him to a God because he stood as one before her. His hair was again pulled back from his face this time in a different up do. His skin glowed with golden touch from the mixtures that it was rubbed with and his new armour was made from expensive leather, cloths and metal that held engravings of different kind. As she walked towards him she saw the same mesmerisation in his eyes.

Her skin shined as it was not made of flesh but thousands of tiny crystals. While she walked the dress floated around her and upon the grounds as divine breeze. Half of her hair was pulled up resembling a beautiful crown and the other half fell below her breast in a single extravagant braid. He looked up into her eyes and saw the mirroring excitement, along with all other feelings that were hiding behind them. They stopped before each other and stared a moment longer into one another's eyes. Gannicus grabbed her hand and giving her a hard and determined nod, similar to the one Mira gave her, turned facing the people before them. They walked in front of the Sponsors and gave their greetings and then they moved to take position next to the rest of the matches.

"Finally, I present to you a Picona that makes the underworlds tremble when they walk together and the heavens' doors part open when they stand before them. The only man who has made the Gods weep as his hands sent to the afterlife a legend created by their own hands. I give you the slayer of Theocles, Spartacus, and his match that stands no less than perfect; the woman that carries a heart given by Diana and a beauty but a mirror of the very Goddess herself, Mira." Spartacus and Mira stepped forward and judging by the reaction of the crowd, Via was sure that they looked as magnificent and as deadly. They greeted the Sponsors and stepped back next to Gannicus and Via. "Dear people of Rome and Sponsors, before you I display the ten Picona matches from the highly blessed, yet most humble house of Batiatus," he finally announced, to which the gladiators kneeled before the people on one knee, bowed their heads, and placed one hand on the ground and the other onto their opposing shoulder. The girls placed their hand on top of the gladiator's hand and bowed their heads towards the ground. It was a breathtaking view that compelled even Batiatus himself. When the applauses and awes from the crowd finished, Batiatus signalled for the Piconi to return to face-forward position.

"Now, the evening has just began and with it its offerings. Please, drink, eat and do not hesitate to take a closer look at the Godly matches before you, or at ones more revealing," he smiled at pointed at the stations where whores and men were displayed in most extravagant costumes and were dancing in most provocative ways.

The people did as instructed, which was no surprise to anyone, while the Picona matches stood as statues observing the events. Gannicus held Via's hand strongly not wanting to let go. Each time the Sponsors passed by observing them, which was often, Via noticed that he squeezed her hand even stronger. Via tried to keep a straight face and not burst out laughing since his actions, and even expression on his face, very much mirrored her brother's at the moment.

"I wish to keep all of my limbs intact, oh match of mine," she said to him jokingly when no Sponsor or Roman stood before them. "Soon you shall hold a hand colder than the stone you step upon as your grasp restricts any drop of blood to warm it," she smiled at him.

"Better lack a limb, dear sister, than to see one of those shits cause you greater harm," said with a straight face Agron.

"Mind your own match, brother, yet I am sure she shares my discomfort," she smiled playfully at Agron.

"As we do all," said Mira.

"A discomfort that you shall cherish since it holds but a protective power," replied Spartacus smiling a little.

"If that power was not restricted by my current position, I would have caused greater discomfort by locking you away from those vultures," said Gannicus with serious tone.

"Yet, greatest one is always caused by them and those of similar brand," almost spat Varro remembering the horrible consequences his wife Aurelia had to bear from his friend, after Varro voluntarily enlisted as a recruit in the house of Batiatus.

"Men," exhaled defeated Via, Mira, Aurelia and Naevia in one tone, realising that there is no point in arguing.

The evening progressed and the moods of the people and the Sponsors elevated even further under the power of the wine. Via noticed that the attention of the Sponsors towards them grew even bigger and the eight men found themselves clustered closer together again, whispering among each other. Not long after, Cossutius, a man that has a leading cause in the death of one of Naevia's first friends, Diona, stepped forward to address the people.

"Ah, from the name of all Sponsors, I extend gratitude to the house of Batiatus, which has not failed to keep this evening ever more entertaining and enjoyable," he smiled at Quintus and people began applauding. "We have observed the most magnificent Picona matches that Caupa has to offer, yet we are inclined to declare that the ones, which stand before us, carry the blessing of the Gods," he exclaimed powerfully, to which the people exploded in agreeing cheer and Batiatus's face lit with excitement. "We have witnessed your man fight upon the sands not as mortals but as Gods. Their skin holds not the low value of the human flesh but stands untouched with matter that titanium can only offer. We have seen how they ignite the crowd each time they step upon the arena. Now we see that even the Gods stand ignited before them as they have blessed them with Beauty herself in the form of these women. Yet, so many not ever seen living under one roof," he extended his arm towards the Picona matches. "Nonetheless, we also have come to an agreement that we have not seen all from the Picona matches. Thus, we wish to request a demonstration, yet not from the men but form their Picona halves," he smiled mischievously and looked at Batiatus for an answer.

"It stands as reasonable necessity, Cossutius, that shall bring your decision to conclusion," said Batiatus with pride.

"Indeed, it shall. If we are satisfied, a decision is possible to be announced before the evening's end," he smiled, which again brought great applauses and raised voices in excitement from the people.

"Ah, most heart-lifting news! Give voice to your request, Sponsors," smiled encouragingly Batiatus.

"We request a little greater display of the beauty your females carry," he turned towards the Picona matches. Via felt Gannicus grip tighten to the point that she had to fight the urge not to squint. "Your house's fame carries as whispers around the Republic for offering not only some of the greatest delights of the eye, which do not stand absent even tonight," he said pointing at the dancers, "but it also stands known to offer the most beautiful, rare and untouched flowers of all," he stated looking straight at the Picona girls.

"Ah, but the tradition holds that no gladiator holds permission to lay eyes upon their matches' full beauty unless their bond is to be sealed. Otherwise, the Gods shall bring their wrath upon disobeying actions, especially if such actions involve the purity of the virgin," objected Batiatus.

"And such tradition shall be kept, if the gladiators whose matches are presented turn their eyes blind from the display," said as a matter of fact Cossutius.

"Very well," agreed Batiatus with fake smile. "Naevia, Era, Via step forward," he commanded. Via looked at Gannicus who stood as stone before the crowd holding her hand with great force. She tried to squeeze back in a sign of reassurance, as much his grip allowed of course. He looked at her without saying a word and slowly loosened his grip. Both stood there just moments long: her trying to communicate comfort with a look and him fighting the urge that told him not to let go. Finally, her hand slipped from his and she turned away from him not wishing him to see the fear that began to creep in her eyes. She stepped forward several steps before Cossutius, while Era and Naevia followed beside her. Batiatus nodded at the gladiators and Gannicus, Crixus and Agron kneeled in the same position they did before, yet this time they put one hand on the knee before them and placed their foreheads upon it, restricting any view to their eyes.

Cossutius stepped forward and walked before the girls back and forth observing them. He returned his position before Via, lifted his hand upon her face and began tracing his fingers from her temple down her cheek and neck. Then, he traced the outlines of her collarbone reaching her shoulders, where he pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders, letting the first half of it to fall free and revealing everything up to the base of her stomach. He did the same to Naevia and Era, and the crowd before them awed as they observed the grils' glistering skin from the oils that it has been rubbed with. Via looked at Batiatus who stood with very much unpleased face, yet nodded at her for reassurance. The rest of the Sponsors moved forwards and began observing them the very same way Glaber observed Via the time he first met her. Many of them did not failed to touch the mark upon her shoulder as they did to Naevia. Via noticed that Glaber was the only one who did not lay fingers upon them, yet he stood staring at Via with a pleased smile plastered on his face.

"Ah, indeed the rumours hold nothing but pure truth equalling the one that stands before us," raised his voice again Cossutius. "This house does stand blessed by the Gods, not only in fighting power, but in beauty as well. The decision to send this house to Rome takes shape ever faster when we are presented with those blessings. Ones that carry the Gods wishes of whom they claim to set upon the path to the heavens," he said pleased. "If such decision is made, the Gods shall wish to seal the bonds between the Piconi," stated the man with asking tone.

"A thing of true knowledge," replied Batiatus.

"And a great honour to those men who have been blessed to claim the untouched flowers of these beauties," said cunningly Cossutius, to which Agron began shaking with anger. Aurelia placed her hand on top of his back trying to calm him and communicate that nothing has happened, yet.

"It is but an honour towards the Gods since these man shall be presented with opportunity to carry those flowers, led by their very matches, towards the gardens of the heavens, where they rightfully belong," answered Batiatus to Cossutius's comment.

"Indeed, they shall. Yet, the Sponsors, the very hands of the Gods, have a right to claim one such flower from the chosen house, so we can first plant it in the gardens of the heavens as a gift and promise to the Gods," smiled Cossutius. "Do they not," he asked his fellow Sponsors who swiftly agreed upon the fabricated "right".

"Indeed, a right given by the Gods to be fulfilled by house is chosen to stand in Rome," said Batiatus through teeth.

"Then there is no need for delaying response," raised voice Claudius. "Let him pluck a flower of his pick and your house shall stand official representative of Capua in the heart of the Republic!"

Whispers of awe and wonder rose through the crowd. Aurelia pressed her hand even heavier on Agron trying to keep him calm, while Mira whispered to Gannicus and Crixus: "Remain calm or see them forever removed from your sight as they stand now."

"This house stands honoured by your decision and it shall stand as a gift to have you pick a flower that shall be presented to the Gods from your hands," finally said Batiatus with a smile, yet Via noticed the slight dissatisfaction in his eyes. Cossutius smiled delighted and began once more circling the three girls.

"Ah, now I am faced by decision posing greater dilemma than the one that we have taken but a moment ago," he said breathing into Via's neck as he moved around her.

"Then let me stand as aid, dear Cossutius," said Glaber with determined smile. "The exotic beauty of Lucreatia's body slave shall definitely bring diversity and rareness to the garden of the heavens." Cassius stepped before Naevia and looked at her with hungry eyes, which made Neavia give away a squeal. "Yet, such rareness and diversity shall prove more valued when it carries along to the gardens of the heavens the sands from the Games of the Gods," counter objected hi proposal Glaber. "The immortal beauty of Juno's flower stands most claimed by the Goddess herself," he said next and as if on cue Cossutius stood before Via, and began once again caressing her skin. "Yet, such immortality is but ever needed asset upon the deadly sands of the Games. See it further bloom in power with every mortal blood spilled upon it and transform into the greatest gift to the wife of Jupiter," smiled Glaber still not removing his eyes from Via. "Thus, the beauty of a peal, purest of all and never stained by blood or sand, shall serve best the purpose to please the Gods and grant them with a promise of a greater honour, which shall be laid in their feet as the Games begin." Cassius moved before Era and with a convinced look he smiled at her.

"Words of wisdom, Cladius. Gratitude for voicing them," he said looking at him. "Now, let my hands be burdened with the task of planting this precious flower into the divine gardens of the heavens," he said against the skin of Era's neck while he moved behind her. His hand moved down her breast and stomach until it disappeared under her dress: "It is no easy task to dig into their sacred grounds protected by a shield of untouched pureness," he continued talking and Via saw Era sucking her breath in discomfort. "Yet, with necessary force and wish that are bound to leave man breathless, such shield can be struck down and man's hands will be free to dig into the moistened with divinity grounds," bigger part of his hand disappeared under her dress as he pressed his fingers deeper between Era's tights. She squealed from the pain, yet did not let her fear show, while she stared straight at Via's eyes for courage and comfort. "Then he shall dig, deeper and deeper until the hole is big enough to embrace the roots of a heavenly flower, which shall bloom under the nurture of the Gods themselves," he finally said and trusted his hand as deepest as he could inside Era. She cried out in pain and Via fought the urge not to yell as Era's pain translated into her while the girl still stared into her eyes. Cossutius removed his bloody hand from Era and stepped aside with a smile. "Turn your eyes towards Rome, Quintus. See the path to it illuminated by the Gods themselves and the very pearl they now hold," he declared smiling satisfied at Batiatus.

…..

"Have you heard the tales of the love between Jupiter and Juno," he asked softly against her lips and gazing into her eyes.

"Memory fails to recognize ever hearing such tales," she replied gazing back into his eyes with a smile.

_**Damn, I really hate those authors who leave cliff hangers. Seriously, what the…oh, wait..hehe…Don't kill me guys, pleeeeeeease! :D I really hope you liked the chapter and I really hope you get excited for the next. I know it lacked Gannicus and Via time, if you know what I mean, but it is coming. As I said before, I don't want to fully focus on Gannicus and Via because it would become boring and monotonous. Please, please let me know what you think in your more than awesome reviews that bring much much happiness to me. Follow me on tumblr for more ramblings and fun stuff, if you have an account.**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**I know, I know I am very late but I have a legitimate excuse: I am sick as (insert any disgusting comparison here). In other words, the morning of my final major exam on Wednesday, my body decided it would be a great idea to surrender under the spring virus. So, guys, you cannot even imagine what it was to write a 3 hour exam, with barely enough sleep because the cold began to hit me at night and disturbed my sleep. It was just burning…literally: my eyes, my nose and (figuratively, of course) my brain were on fire. The professor even tried to make a small chat with me after the exam, which was a huuuuuuuge thing, since the man is awesome and does not give any of his attention to students, unless he finds them worthy. And when I say that, I mean it! Something like a celebrity with a PhD, seriously lol. So, what I did? I barely lasted to sign myself out and mumbled "Have a great summer" and left because I thought I was going to faint. Now, of course, I want to shoot myself straight center in the face but that it another story. Anyway, I really tried to finish this chapter last night and post it but my brain(undergoing a battle between virus and meds) just said "No!" and I gave up. I was either gonna post the chapter unedited, without responses or I was going to do what I am doing now: have it all edited and responding to your awesome reviews. **_

_**Anon( or I am guessing Beeexx :)): I am sooo happy to know that I engage you as deeply into the chapter, so you can really feel what is going on. I really am trying to portray the emotions, since we are all mostly running our lives on them, as much as we wish to think that we are almost always rational hehe. Thank you for the lovely review and wish for my exam! It is very nice to know that you are rooting for me even not with regards my story. LOVE!**_

_**Naughtiestnerd: I am very very glad that you like it and, as I said, that I managed to impress a true, dedicated and most amazing Gannicus fan. I really hope you enjoy reading what I have planned to write and I am deeply grateful for your support, my friend!**_

_**Snadyk: No, no, I am never angry if you don't review! I mean, life happens, as you can see with my cold for example, and it is no one to blame for! You really made me laugh how you kept calling Cossutius a scumbag…man, no one likes him at all, I guess. Thank you for reviewing and bringing a smile on my face for engaging deeply into my story! Hope you enjoy the following chapter. :)**_

_**Herd-o-sheep: Hiiiii new reviewer of mine and I bow before your lovely acknowledgements. All I am going to say is wait and see for yourself. I really wish I could tell you but I would ruin it, please don't be mad!**_

_**luvdcag: I am so so so so so so very sorry for misleading you and telling you that I will post the chapter on Wednesday evening or Thursday morning but the above story explains it. I really did not spend much time on the computer to even answer you message and I feel like crap for that. You really made me laugh on Monday with your barber comment and Twilight….yet, trust me, love, my mind was very very far away from Twilight when I wrote this and I really did not mean it to sound that exaggerated hehe. Enjoy the next chapter since Cossutius is barely there (btw I hated the guy as well!). :)**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Hahah karate chops, pushing over cliffs, chopping heads off, you got them all haha I love your comments and how engaged you are with the story. I am always happy to read your comments because they reveal so much about how you feel about the story and make me laugh all the time! Thank you for being such regular reviewer, sister, and I hope you brought some bags of ice again ;P**_

_**Eloquent dreams: hahah I loved your comment! I mean, I have never heard someone say: "Sweet beard of Zeus (or Jupiter)" haha. Also, I noticed that I really got you with this chapter, which made me very happy. Usually, you always have something constructive to say (which I am very grateful for), yet this chapter I caught you well :P. I hope you enjoy what comes next and I really hope I will keep catching you unprepared again :). **_

_**CoastalGirl: Happy to heat it did (muahaha) :D. Well, I really hope you like what follows and just know that I am very thankful for taking the effort to write me even a line after each chapter! :)**_

_**Just want to warn you there is a little sexy time in this chapter, so beware haha not too bad, though. So, ahem…enjoy chapter 14! ;)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Spartacus TV series but my own original characters and story line!**

_The tales of love_

_Does love causes the eyes to fall in blindness, or does it stand as the only force capable to lift the most blinding veil from eyes, _wondered Via while she sat still into the wooden carriage travelling upon the path to Rome. She lifted the curtain of the carriage and gazed into the full moon standing high in the dark sky. She knew that they still had the night to travel and a big portion of the morning. She pulled back the curtain, looking before her where Naevia and Lucretia slept, and then at her Dominus who was sleeping in her lap. Her eyes, as well, were growing heavy with sleep, yet her mind was racing. So, she decided to close her eyes and think onto the past ten days after the Picona Displays in order to exhaust her mind.

_After Cossitus officially announced to the people and Batistus that his house stood as chosen by the Sponsors to represent Capua in Rome, Era, Via and Naevia returned to the Picona formations. _Via was truly impressed by Era since she did not shed a single tear after the abuse, yet her eyes still burned with anger and pain from the humiliation.Following, it did not take long for the evening to conclude and the Picona matches to be released from position. As soon as they were away from Batiatus's sight Agron grabbed Era and embraced her strongly. Via stepped towards them but was stopped by the strong grasp of Gannicus's hand still upon hers. Her emotions towards Era have completely made her forget of her surroundings. She turned facing Gannicus with pain still written all over her face. His eyes stared down at hers with worry and fury, yet he said no word. In fact, none were needed at that moment when their feelings spoke louder upon their faces' skin than upon their tongues. Via squeezed his hand in reassurance once again this evening, to which he responded with the same, followed with understanding nod. She slipped her fingers away from his and turned towards Era and her brother. Nonetheless, she knew that her interaction with Gannicus regarding the event was not over; after all, his eyes made sure to communicate it before he disappeared into the shadows of the house.

Via placed her hands around Era and Agron and remained quiet while her brother whispered words of comfort to her. His anger burned through his skin but this time Via did not even care to calm him. This time he had right. This time she even let her rational mind drown in the darkest emotion towards she currently felt towards Cossitus, the Sponsors and even this house. She whispered to Era that they had to go now when she saw Mira standing and waiting for them, and reminded her that tonight she was going to remain with her brother, anyway. Era stepped away from Agron, gave him a nod in gratitude and followed Mira. As soon as Era stepped aside, Agron placed a hand upon Via's check, kissed her forehead and pulled her into a hug. However, instead of trembling helpless like Era, Via burned with determination. She lifted her head towards her brother's ear and whispered slowly: "Rome shall tremble." Then, she moved away from his embrace and let the guards take him away while he beamed at her with excitement. Via watched him disappear from sight and smiling to herself, she turned to seek out Batiatus.

She stepped out on the balcony overlooking the training sands and found Batiatus standing at the far end of it, gazing towards the low glowing city underneath.

"Capua, I watch it my whole life laying before me in its full humble majesty," he stated admiringly when Via stepped next to him. "As if I could reach out my arm, grab it within my grasp and let it stand just as perfectly upon my palm," he described while he extended his arm, waved it as if he was scooping the city before him, and turned his palm toward the sky. "Yet, each fucking time it sits within my arm, it begins to crumble, slipping away in between my parted fingers. My arm is but too weak to unite fingers into fist, in order to ever preserve what it holds. An arm weakened from the bruises and broken bones after it has been stripped from power by those who stand a step closer to the fucking Gods," he said with anger as he returned his hand on the railing and turned his face towards Via. "Not this time, not fucking ever again! Tonight the Gods themselves place a supporting hand underneath mine and finally return to me this that has always stood rightfully mine. They bless me with most sizeable opportunity to prove that I am more than a simple Lanista. To show all those shits that pissed upon my face that the Gods have taken residence underneath my roof and have chosen to stand behind the man, whose name shall be remembered in the history of this mighty Republic, as the man who has put new robes upon Terror: ones forged by blood and sand," he finished staring at Via's eyes. He noticed that her face burned with the same look it did when Cosstisius de-flowered Era and realized the pain it has caused her watching this abuse. Thus, he placed a hand on her neck and spoke lowly: "Life is but a balance, flower. One that first takes before it gives, always in values of equal holdings. It is so but to keep the right balance of weight upon once shoulders, one that the Gods have punished each one of us to carry until we hold the mark of mortality. Eye for eye, tooth for tooth, blood for blood, flower - it stands never ending, never unjust. Look into my eye and tell me that it is blind to the cruelty of life. Place a hand upon my chest and tell me your fingers do not get stained from the bleeding wounds those standing above us have inflicted," he said with demanding eyes mirroring her pain. "You cannot, you should not, as it would be the cruellest of punishment to lay the stones that broke my bones in my feet, asking me to claim them mine. Instead pick them up, flower. Carry them with you upon your path until the Gods bless you with opportunity to return them to those, who have dropped them upon you, and finally see them bleed from wounds caused by their own hands," he said with hopeful and determined eyes.

"I but already hold them, Dominus," she said staring back into his eyes, "with edges ever sharpening by the winds, sun and rain that shall greet me upon my path until I am to return them." He nodded at her with understanding and approval. He moved away from the railing and walked towards the middle of the balcony where he saw Spartacus, below on the training sands, entering his chamber.

"Now, remove darkest thought from mind until more appropriate times call for them and turn your eyes towards the beauty of the moon since she shall lead you in the embrace of your heart's match. The Gods call for bonds to be sealed, tradition completed and forces united," he said turning to face her again. "See yourself to a bath in washing away the touch of those who have laid fingers upon you tonight and tainted the beauty you carry, and embrace with clean heart the blessings that shall follow, while I do the same in the company of loving wife. Tomorrow we move in preparations for Rome and to claim the path of each one's destiny."

And so Via did. She went straight to the hidden chamber where she was glad to wash off the oils from her skin that already felt heavy with the evening's events. As she was finishing, Neavia walked in dressed in the red dress from the Picona rituals, also carrying Via's one in her hands. She helped Via dress and removed the pins from her braid that left her hair to fall freely in waves, still leaving the upper half of her hair in an up do. Then, Naevia grabbed Via by the hand and lead her towards their chamber where they left their white dresses, put on their cloaks and turned their way towards the ludus. As soon as they got before its doors, they joined the rest of the eight girls who were waiting for them. None of them said a word as they knew at that point they had to be very quiet. A superstition held that they should move in silence, so not to attract the attention of the shadows of underworld upon their paths towards their matches. Soon after, the guards opened the doors and one by one the girls put their hoods up, hiding their faces completely, and disappeared into the undergrounds. Naevia smiled at Via before her face sunk behind the high hood, squeezed her hand one last time and walked into the darkness. Via followed shortly after, setting her path towards the chamber where it all first began.

She walked quietly into Gannicus's chamber and found him standing with his back towards her putting his armour upon the shelves of the racks. She moved closer to him, lifted her hand tracing gently the back of his shoulder down the side of his arm, until she placed her hand within his palm. His fingers intertwined with hers and he turned around to face her. He pushed the hood of her cloak with his other hand, first revealing her face, and he traced his hands up her arms until he slipped the rest of her cloak off her shoulders.

"Your skin stands clean and soft once more," he whispered still tracing her skin.

"And it shall remain so from now on, yet only carrying your touch upon it," she stated with certainty.

He smiled looking into her eyes and said with confidence: "The Gods themselves shall beg for mercy, if it is not so. I would cut each fucking finger that is laid upon you without your consent, seeking to stain your skin with dirtiest and most sinful desires. Tonight…"

"Is not a night to waste in words about past events and actions that shall remain the same regardless discussion," she objected to his building anger. "It is but a night that I shall grant you the key, which stands the only fit to the chains that you have bound my heart with."

He smiled at the change of the topic and added: "Then I shall melt it into the fires of the underworld, along with the one that towards mine, so no man or God will ever have the power to strip those chains. He intertwined his fingers with hers again and pressed his forehead to hers.

"And I shall beg Neptune to drown those fires, forever burying any traces that remain," whispered Via.

"No," he objected, "save prayers for more pressing concerns, and sweet whispers for my ears as they bless me with the strength to carry the oceans within my palms and drown even the highest fires that burn from Pluto's passing."

"Then I shall forever whisper," said Via placing her hand onto Gannicus's cheek. Suddenly, his lips crashed into hers in response. The sweet taste of milk and honey laced her tongue while his kiss deepened and his hands pulled her closer, until their bodies pressed into one another. Their bodies' temperatures began to rise as the sweet deep kiss turned into passionate one. Gannicus's hands moved down her neck, back and bum, until one of them reached her thigh, right below her knee, and lifted her leg around his torso. He untied the leather strap that held the knife securely pressed upon her skin and let it fall on the ground.

Via's hands explored just as passionately every inch of his body, running her fingers along his back, to his hands, chest and stomach. She felt his muscles tremble under her touch just as her body responded to his. His hands reached the first bow that tied her dress, yet she stopped them in place. He pulled away and looked into her eyes, in which he saw excitement, wish but fear, as well.

"You shall fear not my touch, my heart or that my words carry empty meaning," he whispered.

"I fear nothing, Gannicus," she smiled at him. "You but gaze into the shadow of the very fear that held my heart captive months ago. Yet, gaze into it one last time because tonight this shadow shall hold neither a key, nor a lock in its embrace," she said moving his hands onto the bow upon her lower back, while she untied the top one. Gannicus followed her lead and pulled the straps of the bow until they parted. Via let the ones that she was holding go and the red dress slipped of her body, falling freely in her legs. Gannicus lifted his hand and began tracing his fingers from her face down, observing every inch of her body. His eyes started in admiration, while he gently caressed her skin as if it was highly fragile. He leaned forwards and kissed her again. He slowly reached with his other hand into her hair, removed the pins that held them and let her hair fall into his hand.

Via, in turn, unwrapped the cloth from around his torso and, too, let it fall into their feet. She pressed her body once again into his and deepened their kiss. Gannicus once again wrapped her leg around his lower waist, yet this time almost immediately he grabbed her other leg and positioned it around his other side, lifting her completely off the ground. He moved towards the bed, where he laid her gently upon it and positioned carefully above her. His lips moved from her lips to her jawline, neck, down her breasts, stomach and even legs. His hands explored her whole body, as did hers as well. Soon, he placed one of his hands in between her thighs, where he felt her burning with moisture. She gave out a low moan in pleasure when his hand touched her and he looked into her eyes. He saw the desire and passion that burned in his eyes, mirroring in hers. She smiled and nodded as an answer to his unspoken question and his lips once again crashed into hers. He moved his cock between her thighs and slowly pushed inside her. Via sucked her breath from the pinch, yet encouraged him to thrust even deeper by pressing her body tighter to his. After several attempts, he began slowly to move in and out of her, and soon the pain that Via felt was replaced with an unfamiliar feeling of pleasure. As he began to pick up in speed, their kisses deepened and moans grew louder. Via's body moved in synchrony with his, while she kissed and bit his lips and neck. Her hands moved from his hands to his back and finally positioned them upon his butt, taking a lead in guiding his thrusts.

Soon after, he placed one hand underneath her lower back and lifted her, allowing her to straddle him in a kneeling position for both. They both began moving in synch again, while Gannicus's lips explored everything from her lips to her breasts. Via felt the building feeling of ecstasy and knew that her climax was coming. She grabbed Gannicus's face and kissed him deeply. He felt the pumping pressure upon his cock, which amplified his pleasure, as well. He thrust several more times while sucking on her breast, until they both were on the verge of their climaxes. Via came first, arching her back in response. She felt as if hundreds of electric waves passed through her body, tensing and releasing her muscles. She felt Gannicus's skin and muscles twitch from the pleasure that exploded through his body, as well. His hands squeezed hard her butt that made his cock sink into her the furthest. He bit right above her breast, before both of them released a single high moan at the pic of their climaxes. After the waves of pleasure began to decline in power, Via lowered her forehead onto Gannicus's. They both stared into each other's eyes panting until smiles spread across their faces from the just created memory of what was happening moments ago. Gannicus kissed her gently, lowered her onto the bead and laid beside her, still staring into her eyes. They laid in silence for a while, playing with each other's fingers.

"It is but the first time that I curse the blessing that I have been granted, to rise and greet yet another day," he finally said gently. "The sun no longer stands as one in my eyes, but a mere forgery of the beauty, hope and meaning that you carry."

Via smiled in response and intertwined her fingers with his: "Curse it not. It but shines through another day, in which you shall linger in my thoughts, my eyes shall seek out yours and when it falls to sleep, our arms shall once again hold one another," she whispered wisely. "If, of course, Batiatus wills it."

"Then tomorrow I shall make sweet love to it and whisper prayers that it illuminates your path towards my arms, even when the moon forces its rays in retrieval," he said with determination and moved his body once again on top of Via's. "And I shall do the same the day after tomorrow, and the one that follows, and then the one after…" he began listing, placing kisses onto Via's lips after each mentioned day. This brought laughter from Via's turn, while she secretly wished, as well, to stay in these moments forever.

The next morning, Gannicus insisted to dress Via, which turned out to take a lot longer than it needed to after he invented another silly game that made Via laugh in completion of it. The game stated that each part of her skin the dress covers he should kiss, so she can carry not only the mark of his touch upon her skin, but also lips. After the dressing process was done, which indeed took a while, considering the dress covered everything from her chest all the way down to her toes, Via picked up the knife and cut out a long strap from her dress. She dabbed her fingers in the black oil that they used for fire and wrote the letter V on it. Then she turned to Gannicus and tied it just below his bicep. He, in turn, tied the knife back onto her thigh and kissed her one last time before she left his chamber.

The days passed away in preparations for their leave to Rome. It took only ten days to have them all on the road since, after all, all three houses were already instructed to have everything planned out and organized before even the announcement of which house was chosen were made. Therefore, all Batiatus had to do is set everything in action. He assigned slaves that shall overview the work of the rest of the slaves and make sure the house and the ludus remained in presentable state. He also assigned a gladiator to take the place of Doctore and greeted his cousin Delrutius, from Neapolis, who would remain as the master of the house until he returned to Capua. Although, things were tight in preparation, Batiatus still allowed the Picona matches to spend two more nights together before they left for Rome. Via and Gannicus spent theirs in making love and him sharing stories of his adventures after he gained his freedom. The second night that they were allowed to spend together was the one before the day they were to their leave to Rome. Via laid on her back on Gannicus's bed, while he laid sideways, his upper body hovering over hers.

"Have you heard the tales of the love between Jupiter and Juno," he asked softly against her lips and gazing into her eyes.

"Memory fails to recognize ever hearing such tales," she replied gazing back into his eyes with a smile.

"Ah, the tales are very similar to one another, yet the original one is spoken to be most beautiful of all love tales," he said smiling. "I never held belief in its words, yet now I would pledge its truth even with a sword pressed upon my neck."

"Then allow me to take position as well," encouraged him Via. "Growing up among two brothers have allowed me to do so only on the love between a man and his sword, or a monster," she giggled at the memory.

"Very well," smiled at her Gannicus, "yet there stands but one rule: you shall listen not with the frailty of mortal ears but with the immortality of heart that beats in fondness," he said placing a hand above her heart. Via nodded in agreement and he began his story:

"_Centuries ago the skies and heavens laid in command not to Jupiter but another king, Kalendius, whose name was given to each first day of the new moon. He shared kinship only with one brother, Pluto, who had stood as his right hand and words of advice in the absence of a wife. Yet, Pluto always held a deepest wish to stand a king himself, so he, who had the only power to take the king's immortality, sent his brother into eternal sleep by carving out his heart and throwing it into a burning fire. Thus, this stands the reason today Pluto rules the fires and all those who carry but black hearts. Yet, Pluto so blinded from his hatred towards his brother, he did not consider the strength that the rest of the Gods held. They banished Pluto from the heavenly skies and forever imprisoned him under the grounds of the earth. The grief and mourning of the Gods, however, held devastating results for the mortal souls of the humans. Many women birthed children with deformities from grieving Venus, and even the sun burned blood-red, without any mercy given to men from Appollo's anger. The rich began to enslave and kill the poor and rather than honouring the Gods, people cursed them. Yet, in a small village, not far away from Capua, people stayed untouched by the grief of the Gods and the wrath of the rich. The leader of the village had a son, Jupiter, who fell in love with the youngest priestess of their temple, Juno. Their love burned in secret meetings, which were no secret to anyone, yet they let the couple believe it so_," smiled Gannicus at the thought. "_The day that the wrath of the rich would spill upon the village was bound to come and so, soon it did. That day, armies sent from the Republic's leader, Agamedus, marched through the village capturing most beautiful women and killing those who stood upon their path in objection. Juno and Jupiter were found in the temple, where Juno was taken away and Jupiter's eyes were carved out with a knife, as a cruel joke from the Legatus of the army. Juno swore that she will not speak a word until she held his face in her arms again, even if she had to wait until the afterlife. Jupiter, left with nothing but with a few men and his father alive, grew in despair from the cruelty of Agamedus. However, his heart grew determined by the oath of Juno, so he moved away from the village and began travelling around the Republic with one purpose: to recruit an army. Upon his travels he was taught how to coordinate himself and fight despite his blindness and then he even trained those who held perfect vision on how to handle a sword. Years passed but his heart still burned with love and ever growing determination to seek out his woman, even if he had to send Agamedus in the embrace of the underworlds. And so, along with thousands of men, he set march to Rome. Meanwhile, Agamedus found no use in dumb Juno and thus threw her into his temple to ever serve the priest. She completed every task she was commanded to and every night she prayed the Gods to return Jupiter to her arms. Many of the people of Rome laid greater recognition into the silent service of Juno than into the priest, so they began secretly seeking her blessings. She even secretly married many couples and prayed the Gods to bless new born children. Soon she whispers approached her of a man, lead by the heart instead of vision, who marched to Rome with purpose to end the life of Agamedus. Stories carried that he had conquered each and every powerful army sent to stop him. People began calling him Jupiter the collector of black hearts, whose shield carried Kalendius's heart at the center and even his sword held a name: Juno. Not even a month passed and Jupiter's army pressed upon the walls of Rome. Battle broke out, yet Agamedus was already low in men. Once Jupiter's men invaded the city, Agamedus sought protection within the walls of the temple and prayed even to Pluto in desperation. Nonetheless, even the King of the Underworld turned away from the man, in fear that his heart shall be next in the hands of the collector. Soon, Jupiter stood before Agamedus, whose army had already fallen, and requested a final fight before the eyes of the Gods within the temple. Even with possession of great skill and a pair of eyes, Agamedus fell under the hand of Jupiter. As the young leader finally dropped his sword in victory, he heard but a familiar whisper. He felt a soft, familiar touch upon his face, which was followed once again with the same whisper: "Jupiter." His heart began beating in his chest as if it had never done so before, while his hands found Juno's face. The moment brought to him so much happiness that he began to cry. Yet, no tears fell from his damaged eyes, instead the Gods began to weep with him. Rain poured from the skies, washing away all blood from the city and the Gods appeared before the couple. They held much surprise from the love between Jupiter and Juno, so they offered the heavenly throne to the couple. Cupid, in his tern and despite any answer, stepped forward and blessed Jupiter with his eyes, convinced that true love cannot be ever gazed upon by the naked eye. Jupiter and Juno accepted the offer and thus, after being married in the heavens, they claimed the positions of King and Queen of the Gods_," concluded Gannicus his story.

"It is a tale most beautiful, indeed, which can never be heard by the frailty of the ear," said Via softly still staring in Gannicus's eyes.

"As the frailty of my eyes see but a disturbed reflection of your heart's beauty that is written within your eyes, skin and even smile," he smiled gently caressing her skin.

"Yet, a question remains," she said after giving him a shy smile. "Does love causes the eyes to fall in blindness, or does it stand as the only force capable to lift the most blinding veil from mortal eyes," she asked moving a strand of hair away from his face. He did not answer right away, rather his eyes moved in observing every part of her body, while he though. Finally, his gaze fell upon her eyes, again, and with certainty he said:

_Both,_ remembered Via his simple response and his deep kiss that followed after that. To her, as well, this stood as the right answer: love blinds the mortal eye, yet love is the only power to awaken the sleeping heart. She lifted the curtain to look upon the moon once more, and then she re-positioned Batiatus slowly and gently, and laid next to him. She closed her tired eyes in rest and wait for dreamful sleep, knowing that her heart would never do so, until it carried the Gannicus's mark upon it.

_**Aaand Scene! Haha just joking. How do you like it now that we are officially out of the house of Batiatus and Capua? By the way, the Jupiter and Juno story is complete fabrication, so do not think that any of it was an actual tale, although it would have been cool :). What did you think about Via and Ganni? I know the love scene was not very, let's say descriptive, yet if I used more details, I thought it would turn from "love making" to "simple screwing" hehe…I don't know. Let me know guys :). Now, I am off to bed once again because my cold barely lets me rest. I am eager to read about your thoughts and feelings on this chapter. Thank you for reading and supporting me, my lovely readers!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Good lovely evening (or day), lovely readers of mine. I am almost recovered from the disgusting flu/virus that had me on bed for the whole weekend, which is good news :D. I really hope it does not catch you because it seems that it is going around a lot, at least here in Canada. Anyway, I wanted to express deep gratitude for your patience and support, as well as for your constant reviews. I got a little less of them on the past chapter but that is okay. I still will be asking and encouraging you to drop me a line, even if it is to express something you do not like because knowing your concerns or favouritisms help me a lot and focus me a lot on certain details. Nonetheless, I am still here and giving you yet another chapter. :)**_

_**Beeexx: Hey, hun! I am happy that you liked the chapter and I am very sorry for the new late chapter. Thank you greatly for your support and love! Don't worry, there will be a lot more lovey dovey between Via and Ganni but everything with its time ;) You rock as much, love!**_

_**luvdcag: You are my support! You really don't know how much you push me and always make me wish to write more. I mean this following chapter is nothing I thought it would be. I thought it would be dull, yet now I am eager to post it :) I hope you like it a lot. And yeah…man that would be fun seeing someone attacking those caravans. I mean, ten gladiators amongst which stand Gannicus, Oenomaus, Spartacus, Crixus, Barca, Agron and Varro…seriously? Hahah Anyway, we shall wait and see with Glaber and I am glad you do feel the same way about Ganni as I do! :)**_

_**CoastalGirl: Glad that you like the love scene and let's not get ahead of ourselves…of course, there will be more ;P Thank you for the compliment about the language. I really am trying but having 15 chapters behind my back it has come to flow smoother. I am glad you do not find it difficult and you actually like it! Gratitude, love!**_

_**eloquent dreams: I am neither angry, nor offended. I am grateful for your constructive criticism and this way I know that to put more effort in. Also, in my slight defence, I was sick as dog when I wrote and edited this and I do believe I could not have done it better at the time, yet now I will definitely try to improve. It indeed was not meant to be an afterthought but now all I can look after is make up for it. Nonetheless, I am happy that my story still ranks in the top 3 of your favourite ones and I hope it remains there and it does not disappoint you any further! Deep gratitude, hun! :)**_

_**Herd-o-sheep: If you refer to your username, I do not find it weird but very entertaining and curious to know what it stands for :D. Please do let me know, if you wish! First, I have planned for Ashur something else but not in the upcoming chapters…although, I can try and twist tings up and bring him in…I will try I promise. Second, I have noticed that Batiatus (in the show) treats special each and every servant or gladiator who brings him fortune. So, as I have elaborated a lot, he sees Via as a sign from the Gods and he does not give Via just cuz to Gannicus. He sees the whole de-flowering thing as a gift to the Gods and hopes that they will bless him even further, hence Gannicus and his gladiators as they shall carry the "flowers" of their matches to the gardens of the heavens. This is kind of in a nut shell; it is more elaborated in chapter 13. Does that make sense? If it doesn't write to me and I will be happy to explore it more with you! :) Deal? Thank you deeply for your support and comments and I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: 5 times? Really? Wow, I would shoot myself, if I read my writing 5 times…I would probably delete it all hahah (the hate of the creator syndrome here haha). Also, hahahah.. that's all! Ok let me elaborate, once again you comment made me laugh madly. Seriously, your imagination and ideas of killing people off are just brilliant. If I was writing parody, I would definitely asked for a co-authorship here hah. I am soo happy to know you liked Jupiter and Juno's story, yeey! I am actually very proud of it, not gonna lie haha. Hope you enjoy the next chapter as well, hyper-sugar sister of mine! :)**_

_**Sandyk: Second yeey for Jupiter and Juno story! As I said in the above comment, I am taking a pride in it a lot more than anything else, I dunno why hah Thank you for the kind words and for your constant support and reviews. You are as amazing, hun! :D**_

_**Also, thank you all for sending me all of those get-well wishes! It really makes me feel special when all of you are identifying and thinking of me! You guys are amazing and of course, the same holds truth for all of my readers and subscribers! Now, please welcome chapter 15!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Spartacus TV series or Steven DeKnight's team but my own original characters and story line!**

_I tremble_

"Via," whispered Naevia, trying to wake her friend up. Via opened her eyes sleepy and stared at her friend's big brown eyes, which were inches away from hers. Suddenly, she began to giggle at Naevia's approach to wake her.

"Should I kiss you now and whisper words of how blessed I have been to have to gaze upon your eyes in my wake, rather than the sun," Via asked her still giggling.

"There was but no other path towards waking you without raising Dominus and Domina from their sleep, Via," Naevia informed her with straight face. "Have your eyes lost sight, disabling you to see how small this carriage is?"

Via still smiling moved closer to Naeiva and stuck her face right into hers imitating her waking approach: "They have not," she answered again staring into Naevia's eyes, noses touching. They both began to laugh, clasping hands upon their mouths to silence their giggle. Once they took a hold of their laughter, Neavia pulled the curtain of the carriage and pointed towards a small figure into the distance:

"We are approaching the city and soon the Great complex," she whispered. "My heart has never beat with so much excitement and fear."

"Mine stands as conflicted," started at the distance Via. "Excitement for what is to come," she grabbed Neavia's hand and smiled at her, "and fear for what is to lose," her smile turned sad and she squeezed Neavia's hand. Naevia grabbed her other hand and staring into her friend's eyes whispered:

"Turn thoughts away from misfortunes or see them provoked in your direction," she said with pleading eyes. "I shall never let your hand go until both of us draw breath, sister."

"As shall I," smiled Via with sad but hopeful eyes and kissed Naevia. "Now, let us turn minds towards more…breathtaking memories," she hinted and both of them began to giggle again.

"Memories that put my patience to test under my ever growing curiosity to hear them," whispered excited Naevia.

"Rather put it to rest or better arm it because situation to voice these thoughts has yet to present itself," instructed Via throwing her eyes towards their sleeping masters.

"One soon comes. After we are settled into one of the houses in the complex," said Naevia with mischievous smile. "After all, the caeldomes would be occupied by the Picona matches, while the masters shall take their rest into the Grand villa."

"Yet, do not think it a freedom," gave her a scrutinising eye Via.

"Freedom it is not," agreed Naevia while leaning very close to Via, "but puts rust upon chains. And once metal begins decaying, it is but a matter of time before it breaks," she whispered very quietly.

"Has rust infected your brain, Naevia," asked Via in shock.

"I would call it better "a blessing from the Gods", Via," replied her friend still smiling.

"And when have the Gods presented such "blessing" in your hands," asked Via.

"They have placed it not in mine but in Angela's," replied Naevia.

"Hah! Blessings? Her hands have been blessed only with cock, yet not even one from the Gods! I did not think you as stupid, sister, to believe the lies that fall from snake's tongue," scoffed Via.

"Pluto sleeps, Via. There are no snakes chosen among us," snapped at her Naevia. "Do not seek the foe in a friend and a friend in the foe. Remember, looks deceive, shaped by the hands of purpose," she whispered looking at their Dominus.

"The same stands for Angela, Naevia," said Via with pleading eyes.

"Then let the Gods strip flesh from bone and expose the black heart," she said with determination, grabbing her hands.

"I but only beg them," said Via with serious face, squeezing Naevia's hands. After a moment of silence between them, they smiled at one another and in an agreement proceeded to wake their masters.

Naevia's prediction was right. They approached the outskirts of the city by noon sun where the Great complex stood high. Via remembered Oenomaus telling her how the complex was built specifically for the Games extending from the south wall of Rome with only grand metal doors separating it from the city itself, as if it was an attraction. Of course, the complex was surrounded by a stone wall, which was lower than the one around the capital, and had only one heavy wooden door where the carriages outside the city entered through. Nonetheless, during each Games it was heavily guarded by soldiers on the outside and well-guarded on the inside, considering that it held eighty of the strongest gladiators.

As Batiatus's carriages entered the complex through the doors, Via and Naevia stood with open curtain observing the great scenery. At the center of the Great complex was positioned the Grand villa in its full majesty. Via's eyes stared in disbelief. It indeed deserved the name, Via thought, as it was the biggest and most beautiful villa she has ever seen. White and sand coloured columns extended from the grounds high up in the skies, where they stood as support for a greatly decorated, half-crescent roof. At the steps before the entrance, on each side of the big doors, the stone was engraved taking the shape of papyrus. On these engraved statues, written in small letters, were described many legends of the Gods and the heavens. Above at the base of the roof were lined, like masks, the God's face, above which were written their names, while below - their rulings. From the side of the Grand villa and behind it extended eight small houses, each separated from one another that were called caeldomes. The name translated into "homes of the Gods" and these caeldomes, too, had an expensive and glamorous look. Each one of them was made of two stories and had its own separate training sands. They looked a lot simpler than the Grand villa, nonetheless, still held great beauty as they were made of white marble stone that shined under the sun's rays. At the base of the flat roofs of each caeldome with golden letters were engraved the name of the city it presented residence for: Neapolis, Rome, Capua, Pompeii, Tarquinii, Asculum, Pisae or Verona. The entrance to them was through big metal doors at the side of the stone fenced training sands, while from the back of the houses until the Grand villa extended beautiful gardens with paths that connected each caeldome to the villa.

Batiatus's six carriages entered the training sands of Capua's caeldome, which were greeted by several soldiers and the keeper of the house: a tall, strongly build man with sharp features, fair coloured hair and green eyes.

"Ah, Hercilius," exclaimed Batiatus when he stepped out of the carriage with Via right behind him. "My deep condolences for your uncle Heronius. He had been most caring keeper of this caeldome for four great decades," patted him Batiatus with a friendly smile playing upon his lips.

"Gratitude, Quintus. Yet, the Gods claim even the greatest of men in most unexpected times," he smiled at Batiatus.

"Still they bless us to have you been here in his final moments. It indeed came as a most heart-breaking surprise the news that Heronius had a distant nephew travelling from the lands of Greece in visit long-overdue. Yet to be greeted shortly after arrival with the sudden death of his uncle," said with pity Batiatus.

"Sudden to us, indeed, yet I believe that Heronius was well aware of its coming. After all, he left a long letter that transferred his life to me after death. Such letter could not have been composed in the moments of shortening breath," smiled Hercilius.

"Still, most wise decision done by a man whose mind was squeezed by the fleshless hands of death," exclaimed with pride Batiatus and hugged brotherly Hercilius.

"Most wise it does stand," smiled the tall man. "Now come, gather your matches, my best of slaves await to be assigned to each one of them," he said extending arms towards the entrance of the house, which was indicated with two statues, each on either side of the entrance: one of a gladiator and the other of a beautiful woman, who Via guessed, represented the gladiator's match. The second floor of the house extended further above the first floor, overshadowing it. The floor was supported with stone temples similar to the house of Batiatus, creating a dock between the training sands and the first floor of the house. Via and the rest of the gladiators and slaves entered the caelodome, where right at the entrance, at the center, on a big podium were lined ten slaves. The podium stood in a pool of water and at the right corner of the pool there was a white marble statue of the God of sea, Neptune, from whose hands water constantly flowed out like a fountain. From that center of the house extended many hallways that lead to different points of the house. Hercilius explained that the first floor was the main floor where all the action happened like eating, bathing, training, working upon tasks, cleaning weaponry, medical work and so on, while the second floor was where all the personal Picona chambers were, along with ones that offered different types of relaxation techniques. Batiatus ordered to the Picona matches to form a lined formation, as well, and Hercilius began assigning one of each slaves to a match.

"The slave shall act the similar role as the one a body slave holds to a master," he instructed after the assignments were done. "He or she will come to great aid, especially to the females matches that hold their positions as body slaves to Quintus and Lucretia here…somewhat. They shall make sure that you are presentable for displays or burials even, and make sure you complete all that is required of you," he smiled at the Picona matches. "Now, your slave will show you to your chambers, in which each match shall reside in and aid you in settling your wardrobes, necessities and show you around the caleodome. Also, make sure to begin preparations for the welcoming festive tonight where all the cities' matches will be in display," he ordered. "Quintus, Lucretia follow me to the Grand villa as I show you your chamber and present you to the Majestre of Rome, who shall reside with you," he extended his hands in inviting gesture.

Batiatus whispered to Via and Naevia to find him and his wife before the preparations begin, so they are aware of their master's whereabouts in the villa. Then, he turned away from the matches and followed Hercilius and Lucretia. The assigned slaves momentarily picked up conversations with the matches and began escorting them around the house or back to the carriages. Via looked at the young man that has been assigned to her and Gannicus, who now walked with Gannicus towards the carriages, in order to unload the luggage and items that have been brought. She decided to leave them to chat and walked next to Naevia and Mira who were gathering their belongings from another carriage and chatted with excitement.

"Tell me I have not been fucked into the afterlife," stepped next to her Era. "A body slave for the matches? To make us "presentable for displays or burials even"," she imitated Hercilius with deep voice and slimy smile.

"It seems that my brother has shared a tongue with you," laughed Via. "He had grown into you. And no, you have not been fucked into the afterlife, sister. You are well aware of the cruelty Romans are capable of. The more fucked up it is, the more entertaining it shall present itself to be," she said with a serious face.

"Indeed, you speak wise. To be fucked into the afterlife would be a blessing in their hands," spat Era. "Also, your brother had shared not only tongue, but mind and heart as well," she smiled happily.

"Hah! You speak as if his heart had grown to long for a delicate touch," asked Via surprised well aware of her brother's sexual preferences.

"Your brother and I are but perfect partners: he trembles under the warm embrace of more strong hands, while I but seek the ones of more… feminine nature," smiled at her Era with pride.

"Perfect match, indeed," said Via in surprise smiling. "And fascinating one, as well!"

Era gave her a mischievous smile, collected all of her bags and turned towards the caleodome. Via did the same still wondering happily over the great match that the Gods have created for Agron and Era. She walked into the house and suddenly someone grabbed one of her bags from her right hand. She looked beside her to see Gannicus grinning happily at her. She felt someone else on the other side grabbing the other two bags she was holding, leaving her with empty hands. She turned her head and saw the young man who was assigned to her and Gannicus as a personal slave. He was grinning at her the same way Gannicus was, while his eyes burned with genuine happiness. He was as tall as Via, with slightly tanned skin and full lips. His eyes were dark brown, while his hair was long and black. His features did resemble Egyptian ones, yet Via doubted the boy was from there.

"My hands will not break under the weight of several belongings," she looked at both men. "I am as stripped of freedom as you are in the kinship of slavery, hence I stand an equal in labour."

"Still, you know not the way to our chamber," replied Gannicus teasingly.

"That argument stand as weak…" she began saying.

"As I do when I gaze upon you," he interrupted grinning at his successful attempt to make her stop arguing and stare at him speechless. "Now, enough with objections and let us show you the chamber," he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards a hallway that lead to a staircase. The boy followed behind them still carrying Via's belongings.

"Allow me to lift at least one of them," she extended her hand towards one of her belongings in the hands of the slave.

"They stand weightless in my hands," he smiled at her making it clear that he was not going to give her anything. Via rolled her eyes at the stubbornness she was surrounded with but instantly turned her curiosity towards the young man.

"What name do you go by," she asked with excitement to know more.

"Nasir," he smiled at her. "And I am aware of yours, Via."

"What grounds your roots dig into," asked next Via when they stepped onto the second floor of the house. It had a smaller central part than the first floor but had a lot more chambers. As they were passing by, Via tried to look into all the chambers in attempt to figure out what they held. Most of them were private ones, yet there were also ones with hot pools inside. They also passed one very big chamber, which later was explained to be the Communal chamber, where everyone could gather for drink, celebration or dialogue. And finally, there were other chambers that Via had no chance to look into.

"Syria," he replied simply Nasir to the previously posed question. "Yet, memory fades to provide you more detailed description. I have been plucked away from these grounds in much green standing of my side. My mind but recalls a brother, nothing more," he explained while they stepped into their assigned chamber. Via's breath stopped short. The room was nothing she has ever slept in! It was all white, with beautiful shelves and racks, big white bed with curtains, which stood in the center of the chamber and with a small table made of marble next to it. There were cups, amphorae of wine, candles, cloths and herbs on another table next to the balcony. The wall against the foot of the bed was completely open, yet still had big white doors that stood open at the moment. Also, from the top of the wall hanged two types of curtains - thick ones and lighter ones- that allowed privacy to be present in the chamber without the closure of the balcony doors. Past the curtains stood the balcony with an overview of the garden and the path behind the caelodome. Everything was made either of marble, or white or sand coloured stone, so when the sun entered the room it gave it a heavenly glow. Via stood hypnotised at the center of the chamber and had to be nudged by Nasir, in order to realize where she was standing.

"Warms the heart to know the room has captured your attention," he smiled. "It was picked by my own choosing."

"It is most fascinating and underserved. Surprise struck my mind in wonder how do slaves like us are treated so generously," she said questioningly.

"The richer the master, the higher in rank the slave, the better the treatment," he replied simply.

"The bigger the bone presented to the dog, the greater beast it becomes, the more entertaining in fight it stands and glorious in death," interjected Gannicus, stepping in front of her with his usual smirk that simply spoke "been there, done that". He leaned down and kissed her softly. "Yet, all the glamour fades before the beauty of the one your heart beats for. There is no greater beast than the one enslaved by love, no matter the kind," he smiled at her with wish burning in his eyes.

"Even the flower grows thorns in protection of a captive heart," she smiled back at him with daring look from her side, knowing that she would not let their desires distract him from their tasks. As a result, they began organizing the chamber and then allowed Nasir to explain everything they needed to know.

Via was escorted to the Grand villa by one of the guards after all the tasks in the caelodome were completed. If the houses the Picona matches resided in looked magnificent to Via, the villa stood most enchanting in her eyes. It was full of statues of the Games' victors, their masters, and the Gods. It had fountains and pools of different sorts, the slaves were dressed and attended with great care, and chambers were present for different purposes. Via was escorted to the upper levels of the villa where her masters took residence. She found Batiatus deeply involved in a conversation with a man she did not recognize, who later she learned was the Dominus representing Pompeii. She stood close to her own Dominus, observing the villa at any chance she got. She knew Batiatus did not require her services, yet she also knew he liked when she is around. It made him feel safer when a trusted slave is at his back, rather than any other one assigned to him from the Grand villa.

Not long after, he freed her in giving her a chance to prepare for the welcoming festive. Via returned to the caleodome where Nasir was waiting for her in her chamber with a beautiful golden dress in his hands. He told her that he had finished grooming Gannicus, who was now with the other gladiators polishing their armours. He called upon a slave girl to begin preparing her hair first, braiding it in an extravagant single braid and attaching golden pins in it. Via and Nasir made a small chat, in which he told her about his life as a slave in Rome. In difference to Via, he did not remember a lot from his former life, so he took much more happiness and contempt with his position. Furthermore, Via even knew that the great respect she was constantly granted from Batiatus would have been present, if she was not pure when first sold to his house, and if she did not held the unfamiliar to the Romans beauty her German roots have blessed her with.

"It lifts the heart to see not burdened heart or mind in the hands of slavery," she smiled softly, while Nasir signalled for the slave girl to leave the chamber.

"It stands a blessing to not have it so, yet others have whispered that a day will come when this blessing shall turn into darkest curse," he said with less happy smile.

"I cannot vouch a position with regards to such whispers, but burdening mind in thoughts of them may very well speed up the coming of such day," said Via with a smile grabbing his hand and squeezing it in support. Nasir looked up at her with grateful eyes and as if it had never been there, any darkness disappeared from his mind.

"Now, remove that dress, Via, and let us transform you from a slave to a Godess," he ordered to her with excitement. Via stood staring at him a little surprised and soon colour began spreading over her cheeks. It took a moment for Nasir to realize the reason.

"Oh," he smiled. "My pulse does not rise before the sight of the naked body of a woman," he said with a shy smile and planted his eyes to the ground.

"Yet, you cheeks blush in admittance of your real desires," commented Via.

"They but blush in the face of never fulfilled ones," he responded.

"Ah, the very same way my skin coloured when my then pure mind wandered to dreams or thoughts of certain strong hands around my hips," she giggled.

"My mind has yet to wander upon such path," he admitted.

"And it shall soon. I have yet to meet a heart untouched by the flames of love," said Via wisely with a mischievous smile upon her lips. Nasir smiled at her excitedly, still with shyness upon his face. Via dropped her dress on the floor and let him aid her in final preparations, while they both still engaged in heated discussions.

The welcoming festive was held in the Grand villa in a particular big chamber, which was specifically built for such purposes. Via and Gannicus stood hand in hand, yet again in a display formation, along not only with Batiatus's Piconi, but also with the rest of the seventy ones. Romans of different ranks walked among them: people from the Majestre's circles, the lanistas from the eight cities, wives and daughters, sons and nephews, and of course, the sixty four Sponsors – eight from each city. The festive opened with welcoming message from the Senator and the evening proceeded in different kinds of dancing, fighting and speech performances. By the end of the evening, each lanista presented his matches in a very similar way he presented them to the Sponsors during the Picona Displays in each city. People awed in fascination and Via noticed that some even began betting upon gladiators without even witnessing at least the first games that were coming up within seven days.

After all Picona matches stood in formation again, the Senator called for attention once more:

"Most delirious presentations, most exciting matches," he turned his hand towards the Piconi. "The Gods indeed shall abandon their thrones to fall into seats beside us and witness, judge and favour rivalries that have never been seen neither within any games, nor upon the very sands of their sands," he exclaimed and his voice echoed in the silence that had fell upon the audience. "It is a tradition each decade the Games to be dedicated to one of the Gods, where the fights are designed in representation of his rulings, honours and blood. Yet, this decade and during these Games this tradition shall be abandoned," he announced loudly. People began whispering in surprise and some even dared to voice concerns of this being blasphemy. "Ah, before you nail the nails of sin through my hands and feet in a crucifixion of such daring action, allow me to finish my announcement," smiled the Senator. "This decade the old tradition shall be abandoned before the decision on a new more honourable one. The Senate had arrived to a unanimous wish to dedicate these decade's Games not to one God, but to the twelve highest ones of them all. That means, after each games that shall happen every seven day, the God or Godess to be honoured in the following games shall be announced, along with the rules of the fights," he instructed with excitement. "Nonetheless, we advise you, dear people of Rome, to hold our warning as even the Gods' eyes shall weep for the bloody sands of Rome!"

People exploded in applause and exclaims of excitement, while many of the Picona matches gave each other surprised looks. The Sponsors and the Senate's members were the only ones who stood with high lifted chins in pride and satisfaction.

"Thus, now it is time to announce the God who shall be bathed in blood in seven days from now," raised voice again the Senator. "The first games that shall give the opening of this decade's Games of the Gods shall be dedicated to Mercury, the messenger God, and hence in honour to the terrific hard work and amazing performance of the Sponsors, whose capable minds and hands have grated us with the strongest and most captivating Piconi, thus far." People began to clap and the Sponsors stepped into a formation and began giving bows in gratitude to the honour.

"Just as any messenger and traveler, Mercury does not ever stand alone. He always shares the company of Gods in completion of his messenger tasks. He is given Godly power and speed to aid him in his duties, hence our gladiators shall not face each other one on one. During the first fights, each house shall match their gladiators in five partnered couples. Each couple shall fight against another one from a rival city upon the sands of Rome, until death, Missio or Vollosan mark the faith of one of them!"

The last words echoed in Via's head, while she stood the same night by the balcony curtains gazing into the gardens and thinking about the upcoming first games. Ever since the house of Batiatus was announced chosen to continue in the Games, everyone had treated the trip and events around it with excitement. Even she had buried most of the thoughts of what these games called for. Now these thoughts run through her restless mind: the Games called for death, blood, tears and loss of her brothers, sisters and may be even the man her heart grew ever fonder of with each passing day. As she was thinking of him, she felt Gannicus's hand grab hers. Then she felt his lips upon her neck, while he gave her a gentle kiss. His hands hugged her waist, pulling her closer to him and placing his chin upon her shoulder.

"What keeps your warm body away from my ever longing embrace," he whispered in her ear.

"A wandering mind upon the question of how come the Gods have blessed these grounds, soaked in sweat, suffering, blood and tears, with such beauty as this garden carries," she answered softly staring at the beautifully glowing garden under the torches' fire.

"A very similar question fell upon my lips the very first time my eyes captured yours, remember," he asked her softly, making her remember the very first conversation they had the evening he returned to the house of Batiatus.

"My answer then put blame upon your frail eyes," she turned her face and looked at him. "Yet, now such answer fades with truth because my eyes stand as weak before you, as they do before this garden," she whispered.

"No, flower, your answer held full truth," he objected gazing into her eyes. "Yet, the truth that belonged to a cowardly heart. Such answer now fades into a lie while your heart stands trembling no more before what it held."

"Yet not it trembles for what it holds," objected Via looking into his eyes with worry.

"Indeed, yet for what it holds it trembles," smiled gently Gannicus at her, "as it is supposed to be," he concluded and kissed her.

_**Yeeey, Nasir is in! I know you guys have been impatient to see him and I hope you like the way I have integrated him into the story. Of course, from now it will all develop and we will be seeing more from him. What do you guys think of this chapter? Do you like the Great complex? How about the underlying ideas of the Games? Let me know pretty please as it will make me one very happy camper. :D. Thank you for reading and helping expand our "Golden Flower" family (hehe whatdaya say about that little name of our mini community?). I hope you have most wonderful week, lovelies, and be happy! :)**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hello, dear readers of mine, who are so very patient with me and supportive of me! Let me just clear out some things with you, so you are not angry with me before I begin my usual replies to all of you who have taken time to leave me a review. Lately some things have happened in my personal life, hence the delay of posting this chapter. I will be quite busy throughout the next month or so but I am making a promise that I will keep updating twice a week. However, I do not promise that it will be in equal intervals of time (every three days, for example) but whenever I can. Hey, look at it through the bright side: every chapter will be surprise and there are outlooks that sometimes I will get to post chapters almost one after the other. Pretty please bear with me and I hope this will not disappoint you. Now, let me just say "Hello" and "Thank you" to the several new subscribers, who made me very happy by deciding that my story is worth following! :D. Also, thank you guys that you keep reviewing and supporting me every single chapter, which as I said millions of times, makes me feel extremely special and happy to share this story with you!**_

_**eloquent dreams: You know what? This is how you felt at the time and I don't blame you. Nonetheless, I am very happy to know that you still liked it and even kept re-reading it. As I said I am very grateful for your honesty and it really gets me pushing myself. Yeah, Era came as a surprise to me too haha but this is what I felt her like. I hope you like this chapter, which begins the building blocks to the rest of the story! Thank you for all and especially for sticking with me! :D P.S. Happy to surprise you with Nasir! ;)**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Hahahah Spartacus Cribs it is! Hilarious comment and five times? Wow, you really are dedicated! Happy to hear that you are rooting for Nasir and I very much hope you will like what is coming! Enjoy the chapter, hyper sister! :)**_

_**luvdcag: Gratitude, hun, for the lovely compliments. Now let me say: wow so many speculations but I am not giving you anything away. You will have to wait and see what happens but I love that you are telling me what you feel for any of the characters. All I am going to say is that maybe you will stay surprised in the end (at least I most certainly hope so)! Hope you very much enjoy this chapter and I hope it will stir your curiosity even more :D.**_

_**onetreefan: Hi new lovely reviewer and follower of mine! I am so happy to have you review my story and I really hope you will like it even more by the end! I really hope you can tell me what you like more in particular, so I know what is a strength of the story and what got you into it. Enjoy, love! :D**_

_**So, I asked one of my reviewers what they like the best of the story and what really grabbed their attention at first and I am curious to know for all of you. Please guys if you have time just leave me a line telling me since it will help me a lot in improving myself and developing the story even further than what I have planned now! Now let us turn to the first game giving a beginning to the Games of the Gods - Chapter 16. **_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over anything belonging originally to Spartacus TV show except my original characters and plot developments. **

_Equilibrium_

Sayros and Barca, Verios and Crixus, Spartacus and Varro, Agron and Gannicus, and Hellinius and Raskhos were matched in pairs for Mercury's Games by Batiatus with the purpose to have them paired in equal strength. To Via, neither pairing nor great training strategies mattered since her heart sank even deeper when Batiatus announced her brother and Gannicus as a pair. They were assigned to face two gladiators from Verona – brothers - Remiros and Regros, who carried fame for being undefeated. Nonetheless, in difference to Via's worry, it seemed that Gannius and Agron found it very entertaining to fight together. Whenever Via was not by Batiatus's side, which was not very often, and she was not attending other tasks, she observed the gladiators' training under Doctore's watch. Often even, she kept company to Oenomaus during the training, sharing thoughts and stories, which never seemed to end. Now Via had several moments to spare until she had to go seek out her place behind Batiatus's shoulder and she decided to pay Oenomaus a little company time.

"My mind loses itself in wonder how can they take all this as it is but a friendly joke," she commented looking at laughing Varro, Spartacus, Gannicus and Agron after Gannicus and Agron have managed to bring down their opponent pair of Varro and Spartacus.

"Death holds no power over the gladiator's mind or heart as it holds over any other man, or woman," he smiled at her wisely. "Thus, gladiators are but most immortal beast of all – even after having their heart ripped out of their chest and minds wiped clean by the loss of all those who make life alive. We lose no balance, drop no sword and kneel not before death, flower. Death is not our rival but our most trusted kin."

"Yet, it still hurts when its trusted hands punish us," said Via with a sad smile.

"It hurts the most," he agreed with her and placed one hand on her shoulder as a sing of support. Then he whipped his whip and began giving orders, while Via lingered a moment longer to observe the training.

"You were but caressing Varro today," commented Gannicus the same evening, while him, Argon, Via and Era sat in the Communal chamber having wine and sharing moments often longed for.

"Do my ears ring with the jealousy of your voice," teased him Agron giving him a playful smile.

"You mistake jealousy with a concern that I shall stand as a sword and a shield to your ass, as well, in three days from now, brother," smiled back at him Gannicus.

"The earth calls upon Gannicus," raised his voice Agron facing the ceiling as if calling for someone up there. "You would stand as thin air when I turn caressing to more than kisses," gave him a cocky smile Agron.

"Then they shall but beg me to end their lives," commented Gannicus with wise and cocky smile himself. Everyone began laughing while Agron gave Gannicus a sarcastic laugh and punched him on the shoulder.

"Yet, I care not who shields, nor who strikes," began speaking Via, "all that matters is that you both draw breath after the fight."

"Your wish, my action, dear sister," said Agron placing one arm around her shoulders and giving her a big smooch.

"Ah, there is nothing more powerful than a loved woman," stepped in Nasir with Celia, Agron's and Era's slave.

"A blessed position to be in," smiled Via at him and motioned for them to sit, "and a cursed one as well," her smile fell a bit still remembering that upcoming games.

"It is yet the greatest curse to have neither," he smiled and sat before her.

"See, dear sister, the little man speaks wise words," smiled at her Agron. "As long as your heart beats, mine shall as well."

"Promise," she asked.

"I promise," he said to her still grinning, "as I also promise that if circumstances seek for, I shall even fuck those pigs, in order to keep your match among the living, as well."

"Your cock shall not be needed to keep my ass safe," smiled at him cockily Gannicus.

"Ah, I advise you to pick your words more carefully," winked at him Agron.

"My words hold but one meaning," said Gannicus friendly and pulled Via towards him and away from Agron.

"Yet, double for others," commented Era and Nasir in one tone. Agron looked at them surprised and a smile spilled over his lips. He gave Gannicus daring look, placed his hand around Era, pointed towards Nasir and said proudly:

"Three on one, brother! Better consider my advice." Gannicus bowed his head as a sign that he shall consider and they both began laughing. Celia passed Nasir cup of wine and they all cheered in the name of Agron's "wise" advises.

After the evening turned into night, the group headed towards their chambers. Nasir and Celia insisted to walk with the couples in order to make sure that they shall need nothing before they take to their beds.

"Nasir," turned to him Via when the group stopped before hers and Gannicus's chamber, "you have served a master, have you not?"

"My master has always seen it more appropriate to have a male body slave than female," he stated. "Please do not take any offence in my words."

"None is taken," smiled friendly Via. "Then I shall see you tend after my bother and Gannicus before the game and Celia shall attend after me and Era," she said with not so innocent smile.

"Ah, a wise decision, sister," exclaimed Era, picking up of Via's mini plan. "After all, we but wish to preserve the powerful positions of loved women. Experienced hand holds greater fortune," she winked at Via. They both began to giggle while Agron, Nasir and Gannicus stared at them completely oblivious and searching for the comedy in the request.

"As you wish, Via," said Nasir still looking at them in wonder.

"Yet, I begin to doubt the blessings such position holds over your rational minds," spoke Agron. "No more wine neither for you sister, nor for you dearest match of mine," he spoke to them seriously pointing a finger at them. The girls exploded in louder laughter.

"Wine does not cloud the mind, Agron," pulled him Era.

"It but gives courage to speak clouded words and feelings," finished Era's sentence Via and kissed Agron on the cheek. "Sleep well, brother."

With that she pulled Gannicus towards their chamber leaving Agron with his face full in wonder. Nasir and Celia could not help but laugh at the scene and after giving his goodnight wishes, Nasir followed his Picona.

The morning of Mercury's Games, all the Piocna matches rose early and began preparations for their leaving by noon. Before all the couples, along with their assigned slaves, left the Great complex in carriages, Batiatus and Hercilius gave them final words of encouragement. Via and Naevia knew they were not going to be by the side of their masters as usually they were commanded to during games. Rather, they were going to take their positions as matches and observe the fights from under the arena when Gannicus and Crixus were not fighting, and stand upon the sands when they were. After the usual speech of honour and glory given by their Dominus, they all set path towards Rome's arena. The gladiators made jokes about the upcoming fights, which made the tension in the carriages and after their arrival into the arena ease a little. The arena was just as grandiose as the one in Capua, yet of course, a lot richer and more beautifully built. All of Capua's Picona matches were escorted to one of the metal gates that opened towards the sands and were instructed that they shall enter the sands and leave them only through these gates. Gladiators began their final preparations knowing the order they were fighting in. Soon after, silence fell upon the audience, which indicated that the Senator was up on his feet ready to officially begin the Games. All of the gladiators and slaves gathered at the metal doors eager to take a look upon the sands and the balcony where the lanistas, Sponsors and Romans of highest ranks sat. The Senator began his speech by introducing the names of the houses representing each city and continued by explaining the changes to the tradition of the Games. This, to no one's surprise, made the audience explode in roar of excitement. Then, the Senator gave the same story about Mercury, as he did in the welcoming evening, and announced the beginning of the Games.

"And now, let us turn our eyes upon these blessed sands and witness the first blood that shall soak them giving a beginning to the greatest and most honourable Games in the history of this Republic," he yelled proudly. "The first two houses chosen to call for the attention of the heavens are the ones believed by the messengers of the Gods, our Sponsors, to hold the greatest gladiators of all! Please welcome upon the sands from the house of Batiatus, the symbol of Capua, the first pair that is bound to make the sands weep in sweat and blood. Behold, the wildest beast of Galia and one of the youngest, yet equally standing, gladiator of this house: Raskhos and Hellinius. And from the city of Neapolis: two warriors bread from the sands in the house of Terinisos, a beast and a pup of most even power. Behold, Sero and Unmorteus!"

The crowd exploded, whose roar was mixed with the heavy sound from the opening gates of the arena. The gladiators gave Raskhos and Hellinius last words of encouragement and belief, and both gladiators, followed by their matches and their slaves, walked upon the sands. After the Senator yelled "Begin!", Gannicus stepped next to Via at the metal doors, grabbed her hand and with a serious face whispered: "And so the Games have begun."

"And the sands shall bleed under our feet," stepped on her other side Agron smiling excited.

"Then may the Gods stand beside all of you," looked at them Via with gentle smile and squeezed Ganncus's hand.

While the fight between Raskhos and Hellinius and Sero and Unmorteus escalated, Via and Gannicus remained by the gates observing every swing of a sword and every move the opposing pair made. Not long after, Nasir took position behind Via and began observing the fight, as well. Via noticed the small eye contact her brother and the young man shared but decided to pay it no attention until they were out of the arena. The fight continued a lot longer than usual and the odds of who would win kept moving back and forth. No man from either house had yet fallen and they all began to realize that, indeed, these Games were nothing that had ever been seen before. Via looked around her and saw that all the gladiators and their matches have clustered at the doors along with Oenomaus, and quietly and carefully studied whatever was happening before them. The tension present was so strong that no one dared to speak or move. Not long after, the first fatal blow was taken, and to all's relief, it was upon Unmorteus. Raskhos have been able to distract both gladiators from Hellinius, while his partner had struck deeply his sword into the left leg of Unmorterus. The man fell onto the sands, losing his grip around his sword. Hellinius used the moment to sink deep his sword into Unmorteus's somach, taking away the last breaths from the man. In state of surprise of the event, Sero had lost concentration and Raskhos had managed to pin him on his knees with a sword at his throat. However, before Raskhos made any further move, Sero raised his hand in the sign of Missio. The Senator stood up on his feet and listened to the excited crowd, which chanted in favour for Sero's life.

"They do not seek blood," commented questioningly Naevia standing not far from Agron.

"Blood is not of interest when an exciting fight as such is presented," explained Crixus. "The more surprising the blood, the more value it holds."

The Senator raised his thumb granting life to Sero and announced the house of Batiatus winner in the first paired fight. The horns sounded announcing the fight officially over and Raskhos and Hellinius, after taking in some of the crowd's favouritism, began walking back to the arena's gates. Sero made his way towards the doors where the Neapolis's Piconi stood and was greeted halfway by his match. Yet, all of a sudden the whole crowd fell silent. A beautiful, black haired woman began walking towards the dead body of Unmorteus with two guards and a slave following right behind her. Via recognized the girl to be the dead gladiator's match and stepped even closer to the gates in order observe better her actions. She saw the girl stumble while she walked towards her match, face covered in tears. As she stepped closer and closer, her feet dragged slower upon the sands as if she had no strength to step before the dead man. Her slave, a young girl, grabbed her hand as a support and lead her further until they were standing above Unmorterus. The slave released the girl's hand and stepped several steps behind her where the guards stood. Via's heart tore in her chest while she observed the heartbreaking scene. After several more moments of sound sobbing and caressing Unmorterus's face, the black haired beauty removed the protection pad of his right arm and began untying a red cloth, which before stood secure around the gladiator's arm.

"What is she doing," asked Via quietly.

"She is taking back the most precious memory she has of him. The cloth torn from her dress, which she granted him after their first night together as a sign of sealed bond and forever loving heart," explained quietly Nasir with pain laced voice.

The girl squeezed hard the cloth within one of her palms and placed her forehead onto her match's. She whispered something to him and kissed his lips. After that she stood up on her feet and with proud face, she lifted the cloth in the air and the crowd erupted in chants of Unmorterus name. All gladiators and slaves stood fascinated at the crowd's reaction.

"And glory shall carry him into heavens, where he shall take his seat beside the Gods' thrones," said Oenomaus while they watched Unmorerus match leave the sands.

The games continued and fortunately to the house of Batiatus, none of his gladiators fell. After Raskhos and Hellinius, upon the sands stepped Syros and Barca, who again killed one of their opponents from Verona and had the Senator spare the life of the other. Then, Verios and Crixus clashed swords with a pair from Pisae, where the fight finished in Verios suffering a strong blow to the back and saving his life, along with the one of very unpleased Crixus, by asking for mercy, as the previous gladiators. Then, of course, was Gannicus's and Agron's turn to fight. After the crowd had settled down a bit from the less pleasing game, the Senator rose on his feet once more.

"Ah, I know that you stand disappointed before the previous fight, yet battles even amongst the best can often lead to unexpected outcomes. It is but the will of the Gods to always bring equilibrium," he spoke to the crowd wisely. "So, now let us turn eyes towards yet another promising fight: one that is bound to leave even the heavens in wonder who shall be favoured and who shall set path to the afterlife. Dear people of Rome, I present to you from the house of Batiatus, the very heart of Capua, a pair that is known to be most blessed and cursed by the Gods. The only gladiator to ever earn his freedom in the history of this Republic; the God of the arena that shall take his position among Jupiter and Apollo by the end of these Games as a victor or as yet another great defeated warrior; behold, Gannicus. As his partner, the man who elevated himself in the eyes of the Gods after not one, but two gladiators' hearts began beating within his chest. The man who is Death and Death's shadow at the same time; behold, Agron," he yelled and the crowd exploded in excitement. Gannicus grabbed Via's hand and looked at her with serious face. His eyes burned with determination and promise, while hers with hope and fear.

"Are you afraid," she asked still looking into his eyes, while the Senator presented their opponents, who she quite frankly did not care to hear about.

"But only not to make your heart bleed within my hands," he whispered to her squeezing her hand. They smiled at one another and turned their eyes towards the opening gates. As soon as they stepped upon the sands with Agron and Era beside them, the crowd's roar became even louder. Gannicus looked at Via's face one last time, she smiled at him trustfully and slowly let her hand slip from his, leaving her to stand closer to the arena's wall. Via watched as him and her brother walked towards the center facing the brothers from Pompeii. She felt a hand on her lower back, then this hand grabbed hers.

"I am right here," she heard Nasir saying and she turned her face to see him smiling calmly at her. She nodded at him with a smile and turned her eyes towards the Senator waiting for his signal. However, the signal didn't come.

"As I said, it is know that the Gods always seek equilibrium, as it is also known that the Gods often present us with surprises, whether they are good or bad," he began speaking again. "Yet today, we have already been presented with less blood than expected. Thus, we shall seek equilibrium ourselves. Instead of this being the second final game today, we shall pose a change and make this fight a final and greatest honour to Mercury," the crowd once again began yelling with excitement. "I call upon the last pairs of today to step upon the sands and face each other. Behold as yet another pair of Capua takes its position next to their brothers. The slayer of Theokoles, the bringer of rain, Spartacus, and the man who rules upon any sands in this Republic, the man who fights with heart than sword, Varro," he yelled with pride and the metal doors where Capua's Piconi stood opened once again. Spartacus, Varro, Mira and Aurelia, along with their slaves, walked onto the sands and soon after, Mira stood next to Via with face burning with determination and pride.

"And the second pair that shall join Pompeii and put the odds into continuum are but two gladiators, who have made the heavens weep each time they stepped upon the sands. One, the man who would rather spit blood in Death's face than to kneel before it; the man who has risen from beneath any sword, Demirios. And second, as his partner stands but one man - a gladiator who has the power to send a man into eternal sleep even with his bare hands; behold, the man with no face – Liconet," announced the Senator and the gates where Popmeii's gladiators enter opened. The two gladiators walked onto the sands holding their matches hands. They both raised their swords and the crowd greeted them with roar. Via could easily guess who was who: the man who had multiple scars and stood tallest was Demirios, while the one who hid his face behind a metal mask was Liconet. Once both of them had joined their brothers and the crowd's roar died down, the Senator gave his much anticipated signal that began the fight. Gannicus and Agron jumped onto Remirios and Regros, while Varro and Spartacus clashed swords with Demirios and Liconet. The fight moved fast and swift, bringing much excitement. Gannicus and Agron worked as one, so did Varro and Spartacus. However, neither one pair was able to overpower the other, so Via quickly noticed how the pairs turned into a quadruplets. Soon enough, the quadruplets broke into one on one fights and the match continued in switching different combinations. Yet, everyone knew that it was a matter of time before one of the gladiators got tired, which would have given an advantage to the opposing team. And so it did happen. Regros lost control over his balance, which is all it took for Agron to cut into his arm. The man dropped his sword onto the sands, yet before Agron could strike a final blow, Demirios blocked his attack and tripped Agron with his other sword, making him fall onto his back. Agron rolled fast to the side dodging a strike from the man. He soon jumped on his feet, caught the sword that Gannicus threw at him and began duelling with Demirios. Soon Demirios was joined by Remirios and Agron began feeling overpowered. Thus, Spartacus and Varro joined the fight, while Gannicus presented himself as a distraction for wounded Regros and Liconet. It did not take much for Gannicus to strike down once again Regros and finish him with a sword through the heart. The crowd yelled in excitement in response to the death of the man and began chanting for more. Gannicus faced Liconet still keeping him away from the fighting group, yet soon he heard a familiar yell. He turned just on time to see Remirius striking Agron at the lower side of his stomach, while Varro and Spartacus both pinned down Demirios. Gannicus momentarily turned away from Liconet and dived his both swords right through Remirius, who was ready to strike Agron again. In turn, Agron yelled for Gannicus to duck and threw his sword into his direction, pinning it straight through Liconet's throat and making the man fall lifeless onto his back. Then a horn sounded that announced the end of the fight and both man turned facing Spartacus and Varro who had Demirios on his knees holding his fingers into the air. The crowd roared with excitement from the match and began chanting Capua's name. Gannicus helped Agron up on his feet and the four gladiators raised arms into the air, taking in all the favouritism from the crowd. Via saw Batiatus on the balcony raising cups in excitement and happiness. She began to laugh with Mira out of surprise and happiness and pulled Nasir into a strong hug, then planted a big kiss onto his lips, leaving him even more shocked, still glad at the outcome of the game. Mira, Via, Era and Aurelia run straight into the arms of their matches and Nasir followed, grabbing Agron from the other side and helping Gannicus support him until they got him into one of the carriages and to the medicus back into the caleodome.

When all Picona matches returned to the house, Batiatus ordered for them to line on the training sands after the all the wounds have been tended after and everyone seen to a bath. After expressing his happiness and pride, he appointed all's attention towards Glaber, who stepped before them with Herculius by his side.

"Today, the house of Batiatus has once again proven itself that the Gods fight beside its men just as the Goddesses have blessed it with most beautiful flowers," he began walking before the matches. "Individual power and glory does stand enough of a proof to be honoured and favoured by the mortal eyes, yet it does not come to equal one in order to pray open the doors of the heavens. Thus, it is but a pathetic offence to make only the greatest gladiators kneel before the Gods in blood and sweat. Rather, the heavens shall be honoured with something more valued and honourable in itself, something forged by their own hands: the love between the Picona matches," he announced with a cunning smile.

"Apologies, Sponsor," interrupted him Batiatus with uncomfortable smile, "but tradition had already laid such honour in the Gods feet from the very moment the Picona bods were sealed."

"Yet, as the Senator said, tradition stands old and fading shadow before the changing and ever growing Republic," scowled him Glaber, "and so it begs to be reformed," he finished his reply to Batiatus with softer voice laced with annoyance. "In seven days the gladiators shall once more meet upon the sands and this time they shall prove the strength of their love-bound heart stricken by the only blind God, Cupid. You shall face in darkness, stripped of sight, one man of an opposing house, while by your side, as an only guidance, you shall have your matches to voice instructions of opponent's position," instructed Glaber and raised his hand as a sign that he is not done with instructions. "Furthermore, in fourteen days Rome shall witness something that has not been seen in decades: the first Goddess alone to be honoured upon the sands, which shall put to test not individuality but the whole of each Picona match. In fourteen days, the Gods shall hold breath within chest as we bring back upon the sand of Rome the Games of Bloody Venus."

Via heard the shock that spilled over the slaves and gladiators around her who were aware of these particular Games. She turned her eyes towards Batiatus and his face told it all: he stared at her with defeated and unpleased look that meant only one thing: during her games, Venus shall seek the blood not of gladiators but the one of her own daughters.

_**Tension building up and up and up…hah What do you guys think about the upcoming events and this chapter? Did you like it? Do you have any speculations? Please let me know and also I am more than eager to hear answers to the questions I posed to you before the chapter. :D Have a most wonderful weekend and do not hesitate to follow me on tumblr and write me a private message, if you wish to share more with me!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Good evening lovely readers of mine! I am granting you with yet another chapter of my little (not so much, clearly hehe) story. Let me say that I am soooo very happy to have a lot more subscribers from the past chapter until today. Holy moly guys, I have never received so many notices of subscribing. As much as I am grateful, happy and hoping that they will keep coming, I dare to ask you to take some time and just drop me a line of review of the story. :) You can talk about things you like, hate, or even just say what got you into my story. I have already received one answer in the review and trust me it is very helpful! So, I am hoping that you will enjoy chapter 17 and maybe enlighten me with answer to what caught your attention in my story and kept you captive. :D**_

_**Herd-o-sheep: Hahah the Aurelia being useless comment made me envision her as a plastic bag just hanging there. Well, I hope she will be not so useless soon, my friend. I hope you like this chapter and to answer your questions yes, we are seeing more of Cossutius and maybe of Ashur. I have yet to plan a love interest for him but we will see where the wind blows us, right? Plus, I might take onto your offer, if you wish me to :P**_

_**onetreefan: What a lovely review! I love you for it! So happy to know that you like the relationship between Via and Quintus and that you are looking forward to see what follows. I love Quintus myself as a character and it is always so exciting for me to write about him. Anyway, it seems that I got you confused with Bloody Venus: no slave will be sacrificed…worse, they will fight. Nonetheless, I believe that it will all come clearer this chapter. I hope I am able to spin your head into different direction with this chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**CoastalGirl: Thank you, love, for the lovely review! I hope you like the ending of this chapter as well ;). I might be able to throw something in there…wait, I think I just had an epiphany…I will be able to do that, actually haha yet, it might not be soon. I will let you know when it is coming but remind me again :D **_

_**eloquent dreams: AND HERE IS THE NEXT UPDATE, LOVE! Thank you so much for the lovely ramble…it was just amazing! I am happy that I got you all heart-broken there for a moment (not in a cruel way). This chapter will present you more with what will happen during Bloody Venus, as well as….hmm let's just wait and see ;). **_

_**luvdcag: I know you are prepping for the big move, so I was not even expecting you to review the previous chapter but you made me very very happy when you did! Thank you so much for answering my questions, which indeed helps me a lot in the future of this story! I love Agron and Via, as well, I don't know but it just came from the inside. I have no brother myself but I really feel with Via (as well as with the other characters)! Also, yep, Spratacus, Varro, Agron and Gannicus: if you are looking for good laughs, you have just found them! :D Lol, I like how I speak as if these people are in my life but hey, I hope that at least a little I am bringing them to you. By the way, congratulations for the newborn angel and may the Gods bless her! :)**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Spartacus production and TV show except my own original characters and plot line. **

_The death of a phoenix_

"From today on until Bloody Venus, you will train together," explained Batiatus the next morning when not only the gladiators were required to show up for training. "The training for both games begins now. Doctore shall fit the females proper weaponing and training techniques. In less than six days each match shall face the challenge of Cupid's whispers upon the sands of Rome. Yet, it is already known that in less than 14 days, Bloody Venus shall seek blood from both man and woman."

"Apologies, Dominus," spoke up Via, knowing that she was the only one who had courage to openly ask Batiatus a question when he was not in his greatest of moods. "Many of us have their hands never unstained by blood or scarred under the weight of a sword. It stands stripped of reason the belief that we shall prepare to fight as warriors upon those sands in only fourteen days."

"A true warrior needs no swords, no sight, not even prior knowledge of how to handle a weapon when standing face to face with death," he said sharply trying to put some courage and confidence in the females. "On the other hand of course, there stands an unspoken reason why Venus had but once been honoured by the Games, and why she is called Bloody," he said with low voice implying that he is not the one that had decided the rules but a mere follower of tradition. "Proceed with training. Via find me after you are released," he commanded giving all final look and walked into the caeldome.

"Fuck the Gods," said unhappy Agron as a conclusion and turned away into finding a training spot onto the training grounds with Era.

Whole morning Doctore explained techniques and put them to practice for Cupid's whispers. The gladiators were blindfolded and paired having their matches stand close by, observe the actions of their opponent and give instructions to the fighters. It proved no easy task to do so, yet it gave the advantage of the girls to get familiar with weaponry and fighting techniques. After the noon rest and meal, Doctore assigned weapons for each of the ten girls, of course taking into consideration their preferences, and assigned them with appropriate trainer. Mira, and not to her happiness, Angela and Millia took upon the bow, having Hercillus by their side to teach them. Naevia, Era and Ramona picked to train with single swords, which gave them the opportunity to be paired with their matches. Other girls were paired with their matches as well after they chose the axe and small sword in combination. Finally, Via and Aurelia were the only ones to choose double swords, of course smaller and lighter in size, and were put in training with Gannicus, Varro and Spartacus. They all trained until the sun began to set, then released for the day and sent to their baths, where the girls were attended by their slaves.

"You better keep my brother safe, otherwise I believe that I will not have time to kill you first myself," Via teased Era, giving her a look towards Nasir, while they are sitting in one of the pools with Mira, Aurelia and their slaves.

"Doubt my whispers not behind back," smiled back Era at the girls, "yet the ones of a friend whose station stands empty among us and fills an extra among Anglea's put truth to test."

"Naevia's whispers need no test," objected Via.

"Yet her mind does," stated Mira, "for allowing it to be poisoned with that snake's venom."

"And the same snake chose the arrow of Diana to defend herself with," teased her Aurelia.

"Yet, she seeks to strike not target with an arrow but the minds of more with her venomous ideas," said with a serious face Mira. "Have it escape your eyes that Herculius and I now stand closest to her."

"What is that you suggest," asked whispering Aurelia.

"I suggest but the obvious. She has Naevia already losing her mind with thoughts not of her own, yet she needs more of us on her side in order to convince the rest to drink from her poison," explained Mira.

"And what substance her poison carries," asked Nasir and all the girls looked at him in surprise.

"One that drives a man to madness," replied Via with serious face. She did not wish to say out loud Angels' ideas of "freedom" because she feared that if exposed, not only Angela was going to pay a heavy price but the rest who followed her, like Naevia for example.

Thus, the days passed similar from one another and the only time Via even had to spend with Gannicus was mostly on the training sands and late evening when she was released from Batiatus's side. This indeed did not give her a lot of free time for herself, or even one to spend with the ones she loved. Nonetheless, the day before Cupid's whispers, Batiatus informed her that he will seek her out only when really needed her, which were the times he needed to talk to someone he trusted most. Via was pleasantly surprised, still did not object to his decision. So, after Batiatus gave her several kisses on the cheeks, forehead and arms and wished her to be blessed by the Gods upon the sands, he let her return to the caeldome a lot earlier than usual. When she walked into her chamber she was surprised to see it not empty. Gannicus stood leaning onto the doorframe of the balcony a staring outside towards the garden. Via smiled at her thought that the balcony clearly has become their thinking spot and quietly stepped into his direction. She gently wrapped her arms around his back and placed her hands on his chest. Then, she leaned closer and whispered quietly into his ear:

"Cupid leaves yet another instruction for you tonight," she smiled and kissed his neck, "remove troubling thoughts and greet your match with appropriate action."

"Yet, would he punish me by stripping sight and forbidding me to gaze upon her while I complete his instructions," he teased her back, continuing their word game by involving the rules of Cupid's whispers even further.

"Eyes are but the guide of the heart," Via placed one of her palms over his chest and the other on his face when he turned around to face her.

"Then let them guide me to your embrace, to every inch of your skin, to your eyes and heart, and let them betray me there, forever leaving me lost within you, so I can use your heart as a guide," he whispered almost begging and leaned down kissing her lips strongly. Then, he swept her off her feet and carried her to their bed, sitting her down. He sat beside her and began kissing her gently. His lips moved from her mouth to her neck and shoulders, while his hands became busy with untying her dress and stripping it off her body. Finally when his lips returned back onto hers, she grabbed his face with one arm and pulled him closer onto her. They both laid down on the bed and allowed each other to embrace their passion and love completely for the first time in a while.

The next morning Capua's matches were standing once again before the metal gates of the arena that separated them from the sands. They all observed a fight between Pompeii and Neapolis, which did not look pretty at all, but proved to be very exciting. In difference to the previous game, this one did not have the Missio option since in order to announce a victor, one of the blinded gladiators was bound to die. The fighter's matches were standing close by, circling the gladiators and giving them instructions. Of course, the victory did not really depend on the fighting skills, rather than onto the fast reactions and good observance of the women. The men were granted a small sword as a weapon and were usually left to fight bare handed since sword fighting was almost impossible in this kind of situation. This time Gannicus and Via were second on the sands, after Verios and Angela, where Verios managed to keep his sword in his grip long enough to stab it through the gladiator's eye from Asculum. Once Gannicus was introduced by the Senator, along with his opponent from Verona, the gates opened before them. This time, however, Gannicus did not let go of Via's hand until they stood face to face in fighting positions with Zeros and his match. Via tuned back to make sure that Nasir was standing by the wall on the sands and saw him watching them with encouraging smile upon his face. She smiled back at him and stepped behind Gannicus, simultaneously as Zeros's match did. They both tied tightly cloths around the men's eyes and moved few steps away from them in order to give them space. Via had no time to realize how fast her heart was pumping, or even to get nervous, as she focused her full attention onto Zeros. She carefully observed his body, muscles, position of his hands and even his breathing, trying to understand as much possible about him as she could until they all heard the Senator's signal that marked the beginning of the fight. Both men clashed swords and grabbed one another's arm with their free hands. They locked each other into a powerful pressure struggle trying to exhaust each other. Yet, Via's mind worked fast while she observed the action. She yelled at Gannicus to trip him and he followed her advice. Zeros fell on the sand and began to roll fast, following the voice of his match. Then he stood up again with his woman right behind his back who began giving him instructions.

"Prepare for a strike," said Via to Gannicus while she approached him from behind. Gannicus got into a defensive-offensive position, while Zeros launched running towards him.

"Duck strike," yelled Via in perfectly calculated time and Gannicus followed by burying one knee into the ground and ducking his upper body lower, while at the same time slashing his sword vertically through the air. Fortunately to them, Via's calculations turned right and Gannicus was able to strike the right leg of his opponent, which made Zeros fall onto the sands, losing his weapon. Via used the several moments that Zeros was out of his match shot to give Gannicus fast instructions of the whereabouts of the man. Gannicus stood up and followed the information given to him. He jumped right on top of Zeros, yet until he lifted his hand to make a final blow with his sword, Zeros hit him hard through the temple. The strong blow caused Gannicus to fall to the side, which gave time to Zeros to lock him into deadly choking grip. However, to Via's relief, Gannicus thought fast and punched Zeros in the stomach, making him release the lock around his neck. He used the distraction to roll out of his grip and stand up into a sprinting position.

"Sword," yelled Via and kicked his blade towards his right hand that he had pressed onto the sand. He grabbed the sword and sprinted forwards towards Zeros.

"Duck," heard a yell Via from Zaero's match, yet this did not stop her from knowing exactly what instruction to give Gannicus next.

"Jump and strike down," she yelled respectively and Gannicus followed her command right at the moment. He jumped high in the air, driving his sword with full force towards the ground before him. The blade dove deep into Zeros's shoulder and Gannicus pulled it out right before his feet hit the sand.

"No," he heard an ear piercing yell from Zero's match and knew that he had put an end to his opponent's life. Suddenly, he let his attention spread further from the tight focus of the fight and he began hearing the yelling of the excited crowd, the horns that announced the end of the fight and Via saying his name in relief. Following, he felt her warm hands onto his face caressing him and his lips soon crashed into Via's. While she was kissing him passionately, as if thanking the oxygen in the air even that he is alive, she removed his blindfold. He smiled at her gazing deeply into her happy eyes and then turned facing Zero's lifeless body, which was covered mostly by his match's shivering one. Gannicus decided that it was best to ignore any emotions that tore through his heart regarding the suffering girl and turned his face towards the balcony where his Dominus, along with the rest of the Romans sat, raising cups with excitement. His fingers intertwined with Via's and his other hand, which held the sword, he threw high in the air as an acknowledgment to the crowd. The people began chanting his name and he returned the gesture with bright, charming smile. Finally, he turned his eyes towards Via and saw her smiling to the crowed as well.

"Even eyes fail in guidance when your heart beats in my hands," he leaned sideways and whispered in her ear gently, squeezing her hand.

They were both greeted at the gates, along with Nasir, with exclaims of happiness and awe. However, soon the yells of excitement died out when next on the sands were Hellinius and Ramona. As usual all gathered at the gates and watched as their fellow match walked towards the middle of the sands. Hellinius faced a man from Tranquinii, Brosoro, who looked a little bigger than him and had a lot darker skin. His match stood perfect to him as she possessed darker skin as well, and her hair fell thickly braided below her elbows. The Senator announced the beginning of the game and to everyone's surprise, instead of charging at one another as usually each game began under these circumstances, Hellinius jumped to the side when his opponent threw himself at him in full force. As a result, Brosoro fell onto the sands with great force and lost control over his sword. Hellinius used the moment to jump on top of him and drive his sword into the man's shoulder. However, before Hellinius could take out his sword, Borsoro slapped him hard, throwing Hellinius off him. Bororo used all of his strength and pulled out Hellinius's sword out of his shoulder, taking it as his own weapon.

"The man is a beast," commented Agron standing next to Via observing the fight.

"Yet, still mortal," replied to his comment Nasir who stepped between them. Via smiled at both men, sensing a great synchrony between them. She liked how Nasir looked up to her brother in admiration and although slave, he still stood tall and proud as a gladiator would. He was a man with kind heart, yet also carrying the spark of a fighter. Via decided to keep observing her brother and Nasir, letting them figure whatever was going on out on their own, still she secretly hoped that they would do so sooner rather than later. She turned her eyes towards the fight before her and let herself to be once more consumed by it. The game indeed proved equal since Hellinius and Borsoro kept overpowering one another. Ramona did follow swiftly, yet Borsoro's match worked fast, as well. The audience was growing very excited each time one of the men was wounded, knowing that at this point what decided the end of the fight was who was fast enough, or favoured enough by the Gods to be presented the perfect opportunity to cast the final blow. Borsoro now stood on top of Hellinius as both struggled to once again overpower one another. The men roll onto the sands fighting until Hellinius took a hold of one of the swords and with it he cut deeply Borsoro at the side of his waist. The man yelled in pain and instantly pressed his hand against the large wound. Hellinius rose on his feet and listened as the crowd shouted "Death!". He knew that he was the victor and all it took was to turn around and with single blow to remove Borsoro's head from his shoulders. He laughed with joy and finally turned towards his opponent ready to strike final. He placed his sword against Borsoro's neck, who now stood on his knees gasping from pain. Suddenly, Hellinius heard a yell from his left side and in a split moment something pierced through his stomach with great force. A moment later, he realized what has happened: Borsoro's match had kicked a sword towards his opponent arm and the man had enough power to pick it up quickly and strike Hellinius, saving his own life. He heard the final horns and felt the sharp metal leave his body as Borsoro took out his sword. Everything became blurry after he removed his blindfold with one hand, while at the same time he fell onto his knees pressing onto his wound with his other hand. Soon, he looked up to see Ramona's face covered in tears, while she kneeled before him and placed both of her hands on his cheeks. She kept repeating "No" as the tears slid down her face and her hands moved in caressing his face. Hellinius lifted one of his hands and touched her cheek gently, wiping one of her tears.

"Gratitude, my love," he whispered and kissed her lips with all the care and passion he could gather. Then he lowered himself to one side and fell into her arms breathless.

There was piercing silence of shock and hurt behind the metal doors where Capua's Piconi stood. They all watched while several guards, along with Ramona's slave, walked up to the couple and after Ramona had collected her cloth, they picked up Hellinius's body and carried him off the sands. Ramona stood slowly on her feet and with all the strength and pride she had, she lifted her cloth in the air. The crowd, along with everyone behind the gates of Capua's Piconi, began chanting Hellinius's name. For all, a moment like this carried much sadness, yet also it stood as one of remembrance and pride.

When Cupid's whispers finished, Capua had lost only Hellinius. Nevertheless, even this single loss did weight heavy on all when they were escorted back into the caeldome, bathed and dressed in preparation for Hellinius's funeral. The gladiators were dressed in new and clean armours, while the girls were dressed in long black dresses and all, except Ramona's hair, were let loose. Ramona's long hair was braided into singular braid and the cloth she took from Hellinius's arm was tied around her left palm. Then all of the matches were lined vertically from the caeldome's door upon the sands, facing one another and creating a small path from the doors to the wooden bed that was built for the burial. Closely behind the girls stood the matches' slaves, who were too dressed in black, as well. Via, Gannicus and Nasir stood as one of the final matches, facing Crixus, Naevia and Draya, their slave. Soon, Ramona stepped out of the house and was followed by several guards carrying well cleaned and dressed in his best armour Hellinius. Via held her tears stringly like Mira, yet Naevia, Aurelia and even Angela, to her surprise, sobbed quietly. After Hellinius was placed on the wooden bed Batiatus stepped next to it and grabbed Ramona's hand.

"Hellinius was not a simple gladiator but a warrior, lover, fighter and a son not only to the house of Batiatus but to the Gods themselves. He shall forever leave mark upon our hearts and carry with him the honour, love, power and loyalty he possessed into the afterlife. There among the Gods, he shall take a seat on a heavenly throne of his own, next to Pasmathe, the Goddess of the sands, as he stood as her kin and as her chosen warrior during his mortal life," he began speaking and Via could not keep her tears anymore, so she let them fall down her cheeks. "Ramona now shall remain in the caeldome among us and bring fortunes and gifts from the heavens since she shall be blessed with Hellinius's heart to forever carry within her chest. Do not let power escape you bodies, reason dissolve from minds and beauty wither with pain. Instead stand higher for the fallen brother and watch the Gods weep for him, while you honour him in blood!"

With that all present began chanting Hellinius's name just like on the arena hours ago. After the chants stopped, Batiatus stepped aside and gave the gladiators a signal. All turned facing Hellinius's wooden bed, while the gladiators pulled out their swords, lifted them in the air and joined their ends with their opposing brother's sword, creating a triangular shape between each match. Ramona climbed quietly on top of Hellinius's body and began whispering her final goodbyes and prayers through tears. Then she moved the side of her dress and pulled out her denarius blade. With her other hand, she grabbed the base of her braid and cut through it until the braid fell freely into her hand. She put the blade back onto her tight and placed her braided hair in the left hand of Hellinius, which lay close to his right hand holding his sword upon his chest.

"No one shall ever see her bloom again in beauty," whispered Nasir to Via. "Only her heart in her chest shall glow when it meets his and carries it into the afterlife. There he shall greet her with love and give her power to grow and nourish beauty for him, after he lifts the cruel weight of all mortal pain from her chest by collecting her heart and placing it to beat within his chest."

"Beauty is but a word unable to describe even what stands before my eyes," whispered back Via and felt Gannicus hand squeeze hers.

Ramona slipped off the grave bed and with proud but hurt face she motioned to one of the guards to pass her a torch. She gave all a moment longer to finish their prayers and silent goodbyes and began lighting the wood. Soon after, flames covered the whole bed and engulfed Hellinius's body. The gladiators retrieved their swords and remained silent, watching the powerful fire. The fire turned from yellow to orange and finally it began burning almost blood red.

"Let the phoenix burn and soon rise from the ashes in your form to claim what is right," spoke Ramona when she turned to face the rest of the matches, still squeezing hard onto the red cloth that now stood as a symbol of unspoken promise for her.

That night was spent in silence and grief. Tributes were raised in Hellinius name, yet no laugher broke through the caeldome. The next morning everyone returned to training with a lot more force, discipline and commitment. It was obvious that Hellinius's death has brought reality check for all, as well as greater crave for survival and determination. The days passed in training and the evenings passed in quiet gatherings. It took them all three days, even to Agron, to crack a joke or laughter to begin sounding throughout the house or the training sands. Nonetheless, Via even noticed that Gannicus held her tighter at night, as well as she sought his touch and lips more often. She began releasing Nasir from his duties earlier, letting him spend his time with whomever he wished, still she hoped it was her brother_. _

_Death has always held the power to remind even the immortal soul how fragile mortality is_, she thought on the fourth evening while she was bathing herself alone. She decided not to bath with the girls today because she needed just a small escape to collect her thoughts after Hellinius's death. All the training, grief and tears from the girls had really not given her time to clear her own mind, which she needed, if she wished to be her best during Bloody Venus. She enjoyed the warm bath and let herself close her eyes for a moment, wiping her mind clean by not thinking of anything. Nevertheless, she heard footsteps approaching and she opened her eyes to see Nasir standing before her.

"Apologies, flower," he spoke with concern, "but one of the Sponsors has summoned you."

Via's eyes flashed with surprise and something in her gut told her this was not going to be a good thing. She nodded slowly and Nasir went to gather her clothing. After she was dressed, he began escorting her towards the Grand villa but when they stepped into the gardens, Via saw Herculius waiting for them.

"I shall take it from here," he simply commanded and Nasir nodded in obedience. He turned his back towards the man and gave Via a worried look. She returned his look with a confident nod and brushed her hand on top of his when he passed.

After Nasir had disappeared into the caeldome, Harculius lead Via ahead. They walked through the Grand villa first through parts Via was already familiar with and then through parts her eyes first gazed upon. Soon they stopped before a chamber with beautiful wooden doors, which had golden and metal engravings. Even the walls around these doors looked richer than the ones of Via's masters's chamber. Yet, before Hercullius knocked upon the doors, he stopped Via in place, grabbed her by the arms and looked deeply into her eyes.

"We have always followed stripped of choice, yet soon the phoenixes shall rise within us and we shall burn Them down," he whispered in German, which sent Via into greater shock. Her mind began sprinting into different directions wondering over the revelation of Hercullus's secret, the meaning of his words and who were "Them". However, before she could ask or say anything, he pushed the doors open and pulled her into the chamber, where before her stood Claudius Glaber.

_**We end again with Mister Sexy Glaber (hehe you gotta admit, although evil, he is hot as hellzz hah). Also, I am no German myself, so I hope you guys are ok with me writing this in English. After all, I was either going to leave you wondering "WTFs" all over the place or have some German speaking readers here leave me angry messages for using bad German :D. Anywaaay, I hope you liked the chapter and I am very much looking forward to hearing from you (and maybe answering my pending questions :D). Thank you all for reading, lovelies!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hello, dear readers and followers of mine! As I promised I will try to update twice a week, so here I am again :). I noticed that I have not received many reviews on the past chapter, yet I am very happy that I got some new reviewers and couple of new subscribers, to whom I thank greatly. I still ask you to please review and leave me comments of chapters since it would definitely help me with writer's blocks. :D I really hope you enjoy chapter 18, which to be honest has not very much enjoyable things ;)**_

_**SamuraiBabe09: I know how you feel, hun. Do we not all have those crazes? I am very happy to know that my story rocks and I hope it keeps rocking for you! :D **_

_**shihawa: well..ahem…I still don't mind Gannicus with less speaking, if you know what I mean hehe. :D and two days? Really? That is pretty fast…I am glad to know that you sympathise with Via and I really hope you will discover other favourites in here. :)**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Sooo happy to know that my story has blown your mind haha Thank you for answering my questions :D Aslo, bad e-mail, very bad haha punish it haha. Hercilius is a good guy btw. I guess not many people caught on that but soon we shall see more of him and you guys shall decide for yourself :D Enjoy, sister!**_

_**eloquent dreams: Sorry for leaving it there…it was soo perfect, I could not help it. :D Unfortunately, Glaber is a creeper and roman, so your suspicions might be right. Read along and find out ;)Sorry for depressing you but I am happy to have you drawn in and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**_

_**CoastalGirl: Read along, hun, and see for yourself what happens with sexy, creepy Glaber. Happy to know you liked the chapter and oh, yes, I will let you know. I have it well pictured in my head ;)**_

_**corbsxx: Well, I think it is kind of inevitable but I leave it for you to see. Thank you for following and commenting, and I hope you will like what is coming. It means a lot for me to know that people still like the story and are willing to read it. Enjoy the chapter! :)**_

_**I hope more people will take the time to let me know what got them into my story and I am hoping that I will not disappoint you all. Now without any more delays: Chapter 18!**_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over anything that originally belongs to Spartacus TV show, yet I so over my own original characters and plot.**

_Fear burns, yet fear births_

"Legatus," nodded his head Hercilius, "as you requested," he said and stepped aside to better reveal Via. Glaber smiled satisfied with the well executed command, while his eyes revealed intention when he looked Via over. He turned his face towards Hercilius and gave him a hard and commanding stare.

"Gratitude for your time and secrecy," he said with fake smile and motioned for him to leave.

"Always at your service," said nodding Hercilius and turned away from Glaber. He looked at Via with serious eyes and while passing by her, he secretly raised a finger to his lips, signalling for her to keep quiet about his secret. When he left the chamber there was a moment of silence between Via and Glaber, both observing one another, as if trying to read their thoughts. Then, Glaber smiled at her knowingly, picked up two cups from the table in front of him and began walking towards Via.

"An impressive show you and your…match," he said slowly, "have presented us with these passing games. In fact, I stand more impressed by you rather than Gannicus," he exclaimed and stepped before Via, handing her one of the cups.

"I have but performed equally," objected Via dryly and monotonously taking the cup in her hand without even looking at it.

"Yet, your fight finished the fastest and still stood among the most impressive," he continued smiling at her, liking her attitude. "You may be a slave but you still stand as tall as a Goddess," he commented on it.

"I stand as tall as my position," corrected him Via. "And it was not me who sent Zeros into eternal sleep. Gannicus held the sword, I but only guided and protected as I was instructed to. The fight would have ended fast no matter who won."

"This is what I speak of: this fire burning inside you, yet with so much beauty and pureness," he exclaimed admiringly looking her over. "Your words speak truth. The fight would have ended fast no matter who stood victor. You were simply completing a task," he agreed with her still speaking with slight excitement and knowledge. "As a similar task stands upon your path in three days," he said slowly observing her reaction. Via knew that he was trying to make her show emotion but the fact that she was going to fight upon the sands did not scare her and sure as hell, she was not letting him get to her. After all, this was her job as a body slave: show absolute objectivity, be honest with the masters, stay humble and do not let them break you down easily. No one liked to be served by weak and trembling slaves. No one wished to serve and comfort their slaves than the other way around.

"One that I shall complete in death or living," replied Via straightforwardly like she is used to.

"Indeed, you shall," he agreed smiling at her. "Yet, we know that the odds of living and dying lay not only in the favours of the Gods, but also in the ones of the Senator. Tell me, flower, what dictates his hand when a Missio is presented," he asked calmly standing right in front of her.

"The crowd," replied Via with certainty, "and the Sponsors' favouritisms," she finished after a small pause, realizing where this was headed to.

"My favouritism," he stated. "I might suggest that it lies within your feet for now and especially for Bloody Venus. Yet, the same cannot be said about your brother. He faces a man from Neapolis - a beast might stand a better description – one considered holding equal power to Borsoro – the man who, unfortunately, put an end to Helinius's life," he began explaining as a matter of fact. "Before each game, the Sponsors hold a meeting during which they predict the odds of the fights. Your brother stood among high ranks before Cupid's whispers. However, now Bloody Venus seeks his life," he concluded with the same calm and searching expression.

"Apologies, but these are mere predictions," replied Via a little less confident, "the Gods shall decide the outcome, no matter the position my brother is put."

"And when the Gods betray him leaving him in our hands, how strong shall you stand before me," he asked with curiosity and turned away from her to go pour some extra wine. "How strong shall you stand, when the Gods are presented with little choice after a Vollosan has laid on the sands before your brother?"

Via looked at him pouring his wine and asking the questions as if he was asking about the weather. Suddenly her hatred towards him exploded inside her chest. She knew was trying to scare her and he was doing it successfully. She swallowed trying to keep herself calm and answered whispering and with honesty: "As strong as my heart allows me to."

Glaber picked up his cup and with even greater excitement burning in his eyes he stepped before Via once more: "As we do all when the ones we love bow their heads in weakness," he whispered back at her smiling at his little victory. "Yet, I have the power to preserve your strength, even when brother, or a lover kneel on the sands staring into deaths eyes."

"What would you have me do to unlock that power of yours," asked swiftly Via, knowing that he was playing with her and that he had this thing all planned out beforehand.

"Ah, a Goddess, indeed. A beauty, a fighter and a one with intelligence," he said admiringly stepping even closer to her in admiration of her quick thinking. He really did not expect a slave to see though his plan so easily. After all, he was not used to them speaking so directly to him, rather just sitting in silence and waiting for instruction. However, this is what he liked about Via: as he said, she was beautiful, smart and definitely a fighter. He liked the challenge, even if she was a slave, he knew that she was no ordinary one. "You are but a wild flower plucked from the rough grounds of Germany, yet still blooming in the shit of servitude. Ah, the strength," he exclaimed. "I would but grant you the key for an equal price. Your heart burns strongly knowing that a brother and a lover remain safe as my heart will burn strong having certain desires fulfilled," he whispered in her ear placing his free hand on her lower back. He heard her breath tremble against his neck and smiled, knowing that he has finally gotten to her. "Ah, I wish not to see you tremble away from my touch, flower. It but seeks to hold you, admire you and protect you," he continued whispering now moving his hand up to her face and pushing her hair behind her shoulder. "I have long waited to feel your skin against mine, the taste of your lips, the softness of your hair, all given by Venus herself. I shall keep you safe, flower, and the ones your heart beats for. I wish not to see your beauty escape my fingers," he said caressing her face gently.

"And what of your wife," asked Via with courageous face, knowing that it did not matter, yet still hoping that it will bring some sense into his mind. After all, he was a Legatus, a Sponsor, loyalty run strong into his blood. Nonetheless, he was still a Roman authority.

"My wife has already laid the bricks of secrets. She brings no longer joy to my heart as she did but short time ago," he said sadly with his eyes distant in memory. "Yet, a man of power is but expected to lay with whomever he pleases, especially slaves."

"Roman law allows it," said Via simply, "and encourages it." She knew very well from being a body slave of Batiatus that Roman men were not looked at differently or judged for exploring sexual desires with whomever they please, even men. Yet, before she was always protected by Batiatus, while now she stood alone. She knew she had no choice whether she willingly submitted to Glaber or not. The only difference was that she would either probably insure her brother's and Gannicus's life upon the sands, or ensure their deaths.

"Legatus," she finally whispered in obedience still looking into his eyes courageously.

Glaber smiled at her and his victory, grabbed her cup from her hand, turned away for a moment to place it, along with his, on the table and stepped before once again. He leaned closer, putting his palm on her face and whispered in her ear: "This shall be our secret, my flower." Then, he moved slowly, lowering his face to hers, planting his lips upon hers and kissing her deeply. He dropped his hand from her face down her breasts, while his other hand he moved up her tight. His lips began moving down her neck until they reached her shoulder, where he slowly began pushing away the strap of her dress. Via sucked in her breath when his hand reached between her tights, still she did not allow herself to make a sound. She let him remove her dress, lower her on the ground and take over her just exactly as she would, if she was fulfilling any command from a master. She did not tremble or cry, nor did she show any emotion. All the time she let him enjoy himself, yet all the time only one thought run in her mind: _We have always followed stripped of choice, yet soon the phoenixes shall rise within us and we shall burn Them down. _

After Glaber released her, she stepped out of his chamber and hurried towards the exit of the villa. Her heart pumped fast in her chest as if it, too, wanted to escape that place and memory of Glaber's hands upon her. She knew she could not face either Agron, or Nasir and definitely not Gannicus. Hence, she returned where she was first escorted from: the baths. Via sighed with relief, thankful that the pools were empty, which not only allowed her to unleash her emotions but also not have to explain herself to anyone and further supress her feelings. She immediately stripped her dress, quickly entered the warm pool and began to scrub her skin as if she stayed a moment more with Glaber's scent upon her, her skin would begin to decay. Although the waters were warm, her whole body shivered like a leaf. She let the tears in her eyes fall down, no longer able to hold them, also allowing the pain in her chest that squeezed her heart overwhelm her. She sobbed quietly and rubbed every inch of her skin until it was red. Then she threw the cloth aside like it was poisonous and leaned her back onto the pool's wall, trying to calm herself. She did not know how she was going to keep this away from Gannicus or from anyone else for that matter. She knew that she had to once more bury it deep in her mind and chain it down with ignorance, the same way she stood before Glaber. She closed her eyes and began praying the Gods to give her strength because she knew that this was not over. She remembered again Hercilius's words and her eyes flew open. Suddenly, she realized that she was not alone. She knew who she could talk to, as she knew that she had to know more about him and his purpose. She got out of the pool as quickly as she entered, put on her dress and began walking around the caeldome looking for Hercilus. However, she had no luck finding him, instead she found herself standing in front of the Communal chamber looking at her brother, Gannicus, Spartacus and Varo, along with their matches and slaves, having wine and laughing at probably some jokes made by Agron or Varro. Via inhaled deeply for courage and entered the chamber. She smiled at everyone and sat down next to Gannicus, who put his hand around her waist, pulled her close to him and gave her deep kiss.

"If I stood witness to such action towards my sister but couple of months ago, your lips would be kissing as deeply the fucking ground, brother," said teasingly with a smile Agron.

"Then your lips shall kiss Batitus's for having Via protected and matched, rather than given away to those fucking Roman shits," said Varro with a smile. "As I thank the man every day for doing the same for my wife," he announced and kissed Aurelia lovingly.

"I am grateful to no one but the Gods," stated swiftly and with certainty Agron.

"Yet, even they betray us no matter grateful heart," commented Via. Everyone looked at her surprised since she was least expected to speak against the Gods.

"Harsh words from one that cherishes the heavens, flower," spoke Gannicus concerned. Via looked into his eyes and saw him searching hers for answers, yet she knew she could not give it away. She should not. She must not. She smiled gently and looked warmly at him.

"I but speak the mind of broken Ramona. There is no greater betrayal than stealing this that makes one's heart beat for, leaving mind crippled from such deep wound," she said with pain in her voice.

"Such wound does not cripple the mind, rather it shapes it into something greater," spoke wisely and caringly Spartacus. "The Gods take, so they can give. They bring one down, so one can rise above the skies."

"To Helinius and Ramona," raised his cup Nasir and everyone followed repeating the toast. Via remained a little longer in the company and after she finished her cup of wine, she informed everyone that she was feeling tired, kissed Gannicus and left for bed. Soon after, she laid in her bed, Gannicus came into the room quietly and laid down next to her. Her embraced her into his arms and kissed her gently on the shoulder.

"I shall not cripple your mind by falling breathless upon sands," he whispered in her ear. "I shall not close my eyes forever until your heart still beats," he placed his hand right on top of her chest where her heart was positioned. Via grabbed his palm and squeezed it hard. She could not help but let her tears fall down her cheeks again. She turned her body towards Gannicus's and still squeezing his arm above her heart, she looked into his caring eyes.

"No, you shall not," she whispered softly, "I shall not let you."

Gannicus smiled at her happily and leaned down, kissing her deeply. Then he laid on his back, pulled her close and let her place her head upon his chest. She sobbed quietly, while he stroke her hair in silence, letting her cry her pain out. Via listened to the rhythmic beat of his heart, felt his warm and tight embrace, and focused her attention and thoughts on his gentle stoke. Soon, her eyes dried and tears no longer lingered there, yet exhaustion weighted heavily upon her lids. She looked up at Gannicus who was already asleep. His calm features made him look a lot younger and vulnerable in his sleep, which remained her that she, too, had to protect him. She was not going to let him go because she knew if she did, the pain in her chest would be insufferable comparing to what she felt now.

The next morning Via awoke calmer and more determined. She no longer felt confused and conflicted, rather she knew that whatever has happened has given her strength. She strictly focused the next couple of days on her training, exhausting herself physically and emotionally. In the evenings she had wine with company and at night she fell asleep listening to Gannicus's heartbeat. She thanked the Gods that he did not question her preoccupied mind and neuroticism as he looked as much worried for her and determined to prepare her well for the upcoming game. The evening before Bloody Venus, all matches retrieved to their chambers a lot earlier than ususal. Gannicus and Via laid in their bed, staring at each other in silence and letting their eyes speak for themselves. Via gazed into his brown, warm eyes full with care and fear and smiled at him, lifting her hand and beginning to stroke his hair. Her eyes were filled with love and confidence, which told Gannicus that all will be fine and that she is ready. He slowly moved his face closer to her, not breaking the eye contact, as if needing a little more of that burning reassurance in her eyes. Then he placed one hand on her cheek and kissed her gently. Once their lips parted from the kiss, he looked once more into her eyes and whispered: "I love you."

Via stared startled for a moment because she had never heard him say those words. Indeed, she always saw it in his eyes, felt it in his touch and kisses, yet never heard him admit it to her. Her heart began beating fast with excitement and happiness. Gannicus saw the light in her eyes that spread all over her face and made her smile up to him. She looked deeply into his eyes and whispered back: "As I love you." For a moment there was no pain, no thoughts of games, no slaves or masters, no brothers and sister, not even Gods; for a moment there was only them. Gannicus leaned down again and this time he kissed her deeply, and she returned his kiss with as much emotion. This night they made love like it was the last time they would and there was no tomorrow coming.

The morning of the Games, Via woke up earlier than she was supposed to. She looked up at Gannicus who was sleeping calmly. She decided not to wake him since he needed good rest, so she got up and went to seek out Naisr. As soon as she stepped out of her chamber, however, she felt one hand wrapping around her waist and another covered her eyes. She laughed with surprise, aware of who would do such a childish move.

"Do you wish to get killed before the Games, brother," she asked smiling.

"Do you always have to appear so fucking adorable when you threat," he teased her back.

Via laughed at her brother's comment and pulled out her denari knife, pressing it onto his stomach.

"How adorable does this appear, foolish brother," she asked daringly. Agron lifted his hands in the air defeated and Via turned to face him. He was grinning at her happily and gave her an impressed look. "Future lesson, brother, looks deceive the eye," she smiled at him while tucking back her knife.

"A lesson you already taught by my handsome self," he winked at her flirtatiously

"Yet, it seems that the teacher knows not how to put knowledge to practice," she criticised him playfully.

"It is but of small importance at the moment, unlike what is to come," he smiled at her his expression growing more serious. "All that matters to me is see you put to practice what you have learned, sister, upon the sands. I wish not to kiss cold cheeks tonight," he finished instructing her and placed a hand on her cheek as a sign of care.

"Do not bury me already, brother" she smiled at him still with playful eyes.

"And I shall not allow him to," heard Via behind her and she turned to see Batiatus standing few steps away from her.

"Dominus," they both said, turning to face their master and bowing their heads in greeting.

"A word, Via" he commanded with straight face and lifted his hand towards her. Via looked at her brother who smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek, and before he took his leave, he bowed one more time to Batiatus and gave Via a look that read that he will see her later. Via stepped towards her master and placed her hand into his. He squeezed her gently and lead her towards the first floor and out in the gardens into a more private spot. Once they stopped, he stood in front of her and still squeezing her arm, he pressed something into her palm. Via looked down at the object and recognized it as a small vial of the type that usually carried something very strong.

"Polish your swords with it and see them deadlier than ever," he advised looking into her eyes with concern.

"I wish not to test destiny's patience," she returned the vial in his palm. "I wish not to crawl like a snake with poisoned swords, rather to strike tall like a true fighter."

"Ah, destiny is what you make it, flower. The Gods lead you upon its path, it is you that shapes its form," he exclaimed impatiently with begging eyes.

"Yet, slavery strips such abilities," Via whispered turning her eyes towards the ground.

"Not only slavery steals from us, flower," he spoke to her gently after a moment of silence, "we all are robbed of choice, beginning far in time when the Gods cursed us with mortal flesh. You are…"

"…but a slave," cut him off Via sharply. She stared into his eyes this time her eyes begging for understanding. Then, after several quiet moments, she spoke calmly and admittedly: "Mortality is a blessing to me when living stands a punishment by the Gods, Dominus."

"Punishment? My hand has always stood as a shelter above you," spoke surprised Batiatus.

"Yet, Glaber's burn skin with touch," she finally whispered staring deeply into his eyes allowing her pain to show. Batiatus stood frozen by the news for a moment, then he reached out his arms and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Then my heart stands wrong to fear losing you, rather it shall guide my hands towards carving out the one of Glaber," he whispered angrily.

"No, it shall remain silent, waiting to see those blisters upon my skin birth the feathers of death," spoke Via and looked him in the eyes seeking promise. He nodded in reply and pulled away from her.

"I shall see you fly one day," he squeezed her hands, giving her encouraging smile. Then after small silence in which he stared at her as if trying to memorize her appearance, he turned away and stared walking towards the villa. Via watched him go and squeezed the vial he left in her hands after his hand let go of his, knowing that she might not need it now but one day the Gods shall put it to use.

Several hours later, all the matches stood before the metal gates of the arena waiting for the games to begin. The gladiators were wearing their usual, rich armours while the girls were dressed in leather tops and skirts that left the denari knives readily available and visible upon their tights. As well, they wore protective paddings wrapped their arms and some girls' legs, and their hair was pulled away from their faces in different up-dos. Via and Gannicus were chosen to fight first and so they stepped before the metal gates, waiting for the Senator to give their introductions. Agron moved to stand next to Via and placed his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him and smiled warmly.

"Do not fucking leave me, sister," he said with serious face.

"This stands impossible task with good looks such as yours, brother," she smiled at him. He smiled back at her joke and nodded in approval. They both looked up towards the balcony where the Senator stood on his feet and lifted his arms towards the skies, in order to silence to crowd.

"Today we stand witness to games not seen in decades. Today upon those sands we shall honour one of the strongest, most elevating, and yet most cruel Goddesses of all – Venus," he began speaking loudly with excitement. Via turned her face towards Gannicus, who was standing right next to her and observing the arena with concentrated eyes. She secretly grabbed his hand and intertwined her fingers with his. Her touch made him turn his eyes towards her and in them she read pure fighter's determination. Nonetheless, soon this determination disappeared and for a moment she saw love and promise.

"Are you afraid," he asked her quietly.

"But only not to make your heart bleed within my hands," she replied with a smile and the fingers of their hands tightened in grip as if promising that they will not ever let go.

_**Bloody Venus comes, guys…that will be interesting hehe. What do you guys think? I know this chapter was full of conflicted emotions but I really wanted to guide you through what mark such action as the one of Glaber's can leave upon a woman, who is not used to be treated in such manner, or to be honest, any woman for that matter. Also, I wanted to let you know that there are just several more chapters left of this story and we are coming to an end. So, my question is do you want me to continue. I admit, I have some ideas in my head for continuation, especially if I stick to the show's development but it is up to you to decide. I hope you have an amazing week and I look forward to read about your reactions to this chapter or the story in general. :)**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Oh my, guys, you have just made my week with your lovely reviews! I am so happy to read them and each time I get one in my e-mail, I secretly pray that it will not be one that has you disappointed. As I said, things have been veeeeeeery hectic and getting even worse, unfortunately. Nonetheless, I have decided to keep writing for you despite the conditions I am undergoing and I am begging for your understanding and patience. So, I am here with another proposition: for the next month I will try very hard to update twice a week, but most likely I will end up updating every 4 days (as I am doing now since last time I updated was Sunday). Ok, that is not a proposition but announcement, yet I am hoping you will still not give up on the story because of that slight change. I am also happy to announce that I have had couple of more subscribers, whom I warmly welcome and hope that you guys will keep reading and even dropping me at least a line of review! :D**_

_**shihawa:Oh wow! You just gave me one of the best compliments I have ever received! I am so happy to know that you think I am that good! I mean, when I write, I write from my heart and that's all, hence I am happy to know that I am able to touch other hearts with mine. :) I will keep Ganni pieces coming, yet also I am trying to tie in the other characters, so the story stays dynamic. I hope you enjoy it! :D**_

_**corbsxx: You know the saying: "What goes around, comes back around". I will keep the story going as long as you guys read it :D I am going to try to incorporate parts from the show, yet not all of them, since it will be unoriginal! :)**_

_**luvdcag: For a moment even I have not thought that you are not reading. I know that you have been busy, busy, yet I am excited that you are closer to me now (muahaha…just joking). Let's wait and see how things will reveal with such secret – I am not giving it away. Happy to notice that you liked my little Hercilius twist and hope that you will like what is coming. As I said, you have my story as long as you still read it :) (Just let me know if becomes boring heh).**_

_**onetreefan: Oh, you are most welcome, love! Thank you for your sweet review and I am happy to have you so captivated. I hope you will like what I have in store and it will keep you just as on edge and full with emotions as does to me when I write. :D**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Then we shall have his crib muahaha…one day maybe :D! Hahaha is all I can say. You literally made me laugh out loud once more. You keep surprising me with most imaginative reviews, which I always am excited to read and expect. Adele, Titanic and geology…just priceless. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will have you just as engaged! :)**_

_**eloquent dreams: Sorry for leaving it there (I am throwing you puppy eyes here :)!). I hope you really like the ass kickin in this chapter and maybe, have you just as excited for the next chapter! Also, don't forget: Equilibrium ;)**_

_**Beex: Not angry at you, love, instead happy to hear from you. I am glad to know I have managed to make Via realistic to you and get you involved with all the emotions running. Enjoy the chapter, love! :D**_

_**Once again, I absolutely love you guys for all the comments and support! You really have the power to make me use every single moment I have free on writing this for you and living it with you. I have given up movies and books (especially books…and that is a lot from my turn :)) just for you guys. Now let us turn eye towards yet another chapter of this story. Behold, chapter 19!**_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of anything that originally belongs to Spartacus TV series, except my own plot and characters!**

_Thus, She bleeds_

"Venus shall stand upon the sands before us and bleed for the daughters of hers who will honour her most in blood, sweat and death. As for the rest, who stand weakest, she shall weep along with us, on her knees, before the heartbreaking sight of watching most beautiful flowers decay in her hands," continued to speak the Sponsor in attempt to warm up the crowd. "Yet, who shall be granted the honour to spill the first blood in her feet? Which matches stand chosen to lure the Goddess upon these very sands before us? There are but two! First, from the house of Nomirus, Pisae, a match that makes the very heavens shiver with fear. One created between a man who has the power to control even the very winds with a single blow of his sword, the very son of Anemoi, and a woman who has the ability to still the winds and even take away the very breath in man's chest with her beauty – I give you Ventellos and Animia," he yelled and one of the gates from the arena opened, revealing a beautiful couple. Ventellos had a tall, slim and well defined structure, with golden brown hair and blue eyes, while Animia was a head shorter than her match in height, nonetheless, carrying a slim structure like him and with well-defined curves on the right places. Her hair was dark brown, which glowed with different shades under the sun and her face, doll-like, revealed big, green eyes. The crowd awed in amusement from the beauty of the couple while they walked towards the middle of the sands. Ventellos carried a single sword and a chain, while his match was armed with a sword and a shield.

"And as their opponents shall stand a Picona match that is bound to make it impossible to divide the odds. From the house of Batiatus, Capua, upon the sands enters not a man, but a God of the arena, one whose name is whispered in pair with Jupiter's, and a woman known for her rarest beauty and one that shall make even Juno beg Venus to shield her in protection. Behold, Gannicus and Via!"

The crowd's roar exploded in chants, which mixed with the opening gates before Via and Gannicus. The couple squeezed each other's hands as a sign that they are ready, looked into one another's eyes, which held unspoken promises that they will gaze into each other's eyes again at the end of the game, and kissed quickly for encouragement. Then, Agron passed Via her swords, while Nasir handed Gannicus his. When the gates opened completely, they both stepped upon the sands followed by Nasir and the crowd's roar escalated. They walked towards the middle of the sands while at the same time Gannicus raised his swords towards the skies, enjoying the crowd's chants. Via, instead, fixed her eyes at the terrace where all the Romans sat, and particularly observed Glaber's slimy smile. This made her anger boil to the max inside her and she knew she was ready to show that man that neither she, nor Gnanicus needed his protection. She turned her gaze towards Batiatus, who was looking down at her with hard stare and nodded in her direction as if saying "See it done." Via nodded back in reply and finally faced her opponents. She stepped into a defence position next to Gannicus and right in front of Animia. The girl was as short as her, which Via hoped was a good sign. She concentrated on her body and eyes the same way she did last week during Cupid's whispers on the opposing gladiator. After what seemed as eternity long due, the Sponsor's signal to begin sounded among the crowd's yelling. Via was not surprised when Animia jumped straight at her with full force, which immediately informed her that Animia was trying to intimidate her even more and gain superiority. She was using the tactic of overpowering and striking first, in order to quickly wear out and confuse her opponent. Seemingly, Ventellos had the same strategy since he attacked Gannicus with his sword from above but when Gannicus blocked the strike, he tried to wrap the chain around his legs and capture him. Nonetheless, Gannicus predicted the simple move combination and jumped up to avoid the chain, then with a single vertical blow, he slashed a long but shallow cut along Ventellos's stomach.

Animia charged at Via with her swords aiming straight at Via's stomach. Via jumped back and she brought her swords into a cross form right before she struck down Animia's blade, making it clash into the sands with full force and out of Animia's arm. However, Animia used the single moment when Via's swords were lowered after the strike and pushed Via with her shield with all boldily power she had. Via fell onto her back but quickly raised her body into a sitting position and stared straight at Animia, calculating her next action.

Hurt, Ventellos's anger escalated and he threw his chain with full force towards Gannicus. Gannicus ducked fast, letting the chain fly above his head and at the same time, he raised one sword, trying to block the strong blow from Ventellos turn. Unfortunately, instead of striking from above towards Gannicus, Ventellos chose to strike sideways at Gannicus's sword with the successful purpose to disarm it. Thus, Gannicus's left hand sword was sent flying away from his grip, which made him roll backwards and onto his feet, in order to avoid the immediate following strike from Ventellos. Nevertheless, Ventellos charged at him immediately and both began duelling.

Animia used the opportunity that Via was on the ground to pick up her sword and jump high, diving her sword straight towards Via's chest. However, Via had already seen her tactic coming and rolled onto the side, which made Animia strike deep her sword into the sands. Via jumped onto her feet striking Animia's right arm, which made a deep cut into her arm and enabled the girl to retrieve her sword. Animia, in her turn, worked fast as well and using her full strength, she hit Via's right shoulder with her shield. The blow caused Via to lose her sword and fall on her knees upon the sands.

Gannicus followed Ventellos's lead and blocked every single blow from him with the purpose that it will wear him out, considering also that the man was hurt. His tactic worked since he noticed how his opponent began to slow down his attack, as well as his reflexes. Gannicus waited for him to strike a stronger blow, which would have taken a greater amount of energy, in order to make his attacking move onto the man. Soon, Ventellos got fed up with the whole game from Gannicus's turn and did charge a greater blow against him, which instead of blocking it, Gannicus avoided it by ducking around it and thus, used the slight moment of distraction to attack. However, Ventellos knew that this was coming and to Gannicus's surprise, he reacted fast enough and elbowed Gannicus at the side of the face twice. Then both men simultaneously grabbed each other's necks, clashed their swords and put all of their energy, trying to overpower one another.

Animia hit Via hard on the back with her shield, making her fall face forward onto the sands and drop her other sword. Then, after kicking the sword away from Via's grip, she jumped on top of her and began choking her. However, as Via was struggling against Animia, she used her other hand to grab Animia's denrai blade and stabbed her deep into her thigh. Animia yelled out from the pain and slipped off Via's body. Via stood up fast on her feet and followed crawling Animia She did not notice when Animia had grabbed a hold of Ventellos chain, which she wrapped around Via's ankle and pulled, making her once again fall on her back upon the sands. Animia crawled fast towards one of Via's swords and picked it up. Still holding Via by the ankle, she began stepping towards her with raised sword. Via knew she was overpowered and had to think fast. When Animia approached closer, Via raised in sitting position and threw Animia's denari knife at her. The knife struck her shoulder and in the moment of distraction, Via grabbed the chain and pulled towards her. Animia fell onto the sands right before Via, who then took out the knife from Animia's shoulder and stabbed it into her neck. For a moment Via sat there with Animia's dying body into her arms and head upon her shoulder. She refused to move at all, so to avoid looking into Animia's eyes as they grew lifeless. She knew the girl was just a slave like her, yet the games required only one survivor between both of them and today for Via it was not Animia.

Gannicus and Ventellos heard the horn that announced that one of the girls was dead. Their eyes momentarily turned towards their matches, who were sitting on the sands. At first it was not clear who was the dead one until Via laid Animia's lifeless body onto the ground. Ventellos stood in shock for a moment and then began to yell. He pushed Gannicus with full force and began sprinting towards Via. However, before he dived his sword at the girl, Via had rolled sideways, taking a hold of Aminia's shield and was able to block his strong blow. Then avoiding another strike from him, Via used her feet and kicked him hard on the ankles. This threw him off balance for a moment, which allowed Via to untangle the chain around her ankle and move further away from him. Fortunately, Gannicus attacked Ventellos from behind, stealing his attention from Via. Nonetheless, Ventellos's anger allowed him to strike stronger and stronger blows at Gannicus. After one particular forceful charge, Gannicus fell onto one knee in attempt to block it. His other free arm dug into the sand for support, while Ventellos pressed down hard on him. Just as Ventellos was able to disarm Gannicus and was ready to end his life, Ventellos's own chain wrapped tight around his neck and began to choke the air out of the man. As a first reaction, Ventellos dropped his sword and began struggling against the choking chain. Gannicus grabbed Ventellos's sword and in turn, made his final move by stabbing it right through his opponent's stomach. Soon, Ventellos fell onto the ground lifeless and revealed Via standing not far behind him and staring at Gannicus with fearful eyes. As soon as she saw that Gannicus was alive, a wide smile spread across her face and she threw herself right at him. He grabbed her with his strong arms and kissed her deeply. They both began laughing out of happiness, and after standing up on their feet, Gannicus grabbed Via's hand and threw it towards the sky as a sign of victory. The crowd was in a euphoric state, chanting their names, while Batiatus was on his feet clapping and pointing at his match with great pride and excitement. Gannicus and Via looked at one another once again and with most gentle and joyful eyes, Via said to him:

"I was not letting you go," she smiled.

"Neither was I," he replied with certainty, squeezing her hand, "not today, not now, not ever."

Both of them were greeted just as warmly at the gates where the rest of the matches stood waiting for them. Agron threw himself at Via and hugged her tightly.

"It would be pointless to have fought so hard to have you to kill me now, brother," said Via gasping for air. Agron let her go and she greeted him with wide smile. Then, before he could say anything back to her, Mira, Aurelia, Era and Naevia circled around Via and began excitedly describing some of the best moments from the fight.

Next on the sands were matches from Neapolis and Verona and after them it was Mira's and Spartacus's tern. They faced an exotic looking match from Pompeii and to all's pleasant surprise, Mira, who carried a bow with three arrows and a small sword, managed to kill her opponent without much effort. Then she fearlessly threw herself at the gladiator from Neapolis and stabbed her sword through his shoulder, wounding him badly and allowing Spartacus to finish him.

Angela and Verios were next from Capua to step on the sands, facing Asculum, and followed by Crixus and Naevia, who fought in great synchrony, overpowering their opponents from Rome and sparing their lives with Missio. After couple of more fights between different cities, Capua had their first loss, where Syros's match fell breathless upon the sands with slit throat and overpowered Syros had to beg for life with Missio. The loss shook hard the atmosphere behind Capua's gates, which brought down Aurelia's confidence when she was expected to be next on the sands. Nonetheless, Via gave Aurelia several encouraging words and advises before she grabbed her swords and walked onto the sands with Varro. She and Varro faced Borsoro and his match, Remia, which also had a benefit because Varro and Aurelia burned with vengeance that sought to bring equilibrium for Hellinius's death. Even Ramona was allowed to walk onto the sands with Varro's and Aurelia's slave, not only giving the match more determination, but also making the fight more dramatic for the public and the Romans. Nonetheless, Aurelia looked like a child before Remia, still that gave her the advantage of being a lot quicker than her opponent. Varro, in difference, stood as big as Borsoro. In fact, he looked as the paler and blond version of the beast, which resulted in their fight being very indecisive. After several strikes from Varro's turn and lesser in number from Borsoro, however, Varro was able to pin down his opponent on his knees with a sword pressed against his neck. At the same time Aurelia, although taking a couple of hits, was able to do just the same. Now, both Aurelia and Varro stood facing one another with their opponents kneeling on the sands and their fingers in the air begging for life. The crowd yelled with excitement in response to the outcome and the Sponsor stood up on his feet to give his decision.

"As we know, the Gods always seek equilibrium: heart for heart, pain for pain and blood for blood," he spoke high and his voice carried across the arena. "Yet, equilibrium would not be achieved if I took away Borsoro's life. No, equilibrium shall be only settled when the beast himself experiences the pain caused by forever bleeding heart. Thus, Borsoro I grant you life to live the life of a lost heart and seek out your match among the Gods," he turned his thumb from up to down as an indication of Remia's sentence.

Aurelia saw the shock and pain that immediately appeared in Borsoro's eyes. She prolonged a moment longer before she completed the order from the Sponsor, giving Borsoro and the girl an opportunity to give each other their silent good-byes. Her heart sunk in her chest when she pressed the sword deeper and deeper into Remina's body, hating herself for the fact that she had to take away an almost innocent life, or even imagining what would have been if her and Varro were in that position. As soon as she retrieved her sword, Varro let go from Borsoro and the man crawled towards Remina's dead body, positioned himself above her and began whispering to her with trembling lips. Varro passed by the couple, cupped Aurelia's face with his strong hands and kissed her deeply. Then he quickly grabbed her hand in his and began pulling her towards the gates and away from Borsoro, where they were greeted by crying Ramona and their friends. Although the excitement once again picked up, they all knew that there were more couples to go.

The games continued even after the sun has set and hundreds of torches were lit around the arena. There were two final fights left and both involved matches from Capua. The first one was between Barca and Millia and a couple from Tarquinii. In this game, it fast became clear that Barca and Millia were the superior match in, after the opposing gladiator allowed himself to do something no other gladiator has done thus far – he decided to attack Millia. In turn, his match jumped at Barca, yet he was able to avoid her strikes and lock her in a deadly position, where she kneeled on the sands with a sword pressed against her back. At the same time, Barca's opponent had managed to do exactly the same with Millia. Now the two men stood staring at one another and waiting for one of them to make a final deadly move on their match. Behind the gates, Via stood staring in anticipation at the situation, praying the Gods for Millia. However, one of the Sponsors suddenly stood up on his feet, unwrapped his Vollosan from around his arm and dropped it from the terrace, letting it fall onto the sands. As soon as the red cloth touched the sands, the crowd began chanting "Blood!" and Via heard a painful whisper beside her.

"No," Angela said and tangled her fingers around the metal gate. Via was not aware of her presence but now her heart sunk in her chest just as Angela's did, watching not only the sands but seeing the great pain in Angela's features.

On the sands, Barca and his opponent were now staring at their matches, still not moving even an inch despite the Vollosan that now laid on the sands. They knew what the command was as they knew exactly what was going to follow in this situation, if they did not agree to let the girls go. Barca slowly lifted his sword away from the woman below him, still holding onto her and waiting for his opponent to copy him. The man before him smiled with cruelty and lifted his sword, as well. However, as soon as he did so, he looked straight at his match's eyes and said: "Forgive me, Sena," and dove his sword straight down at Millia's shoulder. Barca and Angela, gave out a painful yell. Angela dropped on her knees, still staring at the sands, while tears began falling from her eyes. At the same time, Barca lifted his sword and violently stabbed it through Sena's back. Then, as soon as he retrieved it and let Sena's body to fall onto the sands, he jumped forward and charged straight at the gladiator before him. Barca kept attacking the man with fast and strong blows, some of which were able to fall upon his opponent. Soon enough, the opposing gladiator was no longer able to keep back Barca's attacks and with a single blow, the angered beast beheaded his opponent, giving an end to the game and presenting Capua as victor once more. However, Barca did not remain on the sands to savour the crowds and Romans favouritism, instead, he threw his sword on the sands, picked up Millia's lifeless body and walked off towards the gates. As soon as he stepped past the gates, Angela threw herself at him and Millia. Everyone there stood in silence and made a path for him to pass and escort the girl's body into the carriages that would take it back to the caeldome. Only Angela cried loudly, trying to follow Barca, yet she kept stumbling and falling on her knees unable to see from her tears. Finally, Syros picked her up in his arms, similarly to how Barca carried Millia, and followed his brother out of the arena. Once Angela was out of reach, the heavy silence and pain settled among the slaves and gladiators. Naevia silently sobbed into Crixus's arms, while the rest of the girls stood with bowed heads in a moment of silence for Millia. Soon, however, all began moving around in preparation for the final game. Many approached Agron and Era with final words before the couple stepped onto the sands in the final game from Bloody Venus.

"Don't fucking leave me, brother," said Via stepping next to him and smiling at him worriedly.

"My heart but holds more reasons to stay, sister," he smiled at her gently and looked over his shoulder where Nasir stood.

"Then the Gods shall fight for them as well," smiled convinced Via, kissed her brother and stepped away, allowing for Nasir to take her position and share a moment with Agron.

"My mind does not doubt your skill, yet my heart still whispers worries," smiled at him Nasir.

"Then turn ear towards mine and listen it voice whispers of different nature," smiled back at him Agron and placed his hand on his arm gently. "Once that I believed myself being deaf regarding their content, yet now I stand driven to linger a day longer among the living: beside my sister, beside my brothers and beside you, little man."

Nasir smiled happily and nodded in agreement, while he placed his palm on top of Agron's and squeezed it tightly. Soon, the gates began opening and Agron moved to take his position beside his loyal match, Era. After they collected their weapons and shields, the match marched upon the sands and met the roar of the crowd. They stepped at the center of the arena facing their opponents from Neapolis. The man, named Zver, was bulkier and a little taller than Agron, with black , long hair and raven black eyes. His match, in difference, called Chara, was as tall as Era, with pale, blond hair and green eyes. After observing the match, Agron and Era realized that this game was not going to be like any other, where first the matches begin fighting one on one according to gender, rather it was one where the matches had to work in team and try to overpower one another as couples. After all, the opposing gladiator was definitely stronger than Agron and the opposing female was but a beauty asset with a sword and a shield almost as big as her. Thus, the couples took positions close to one another and waited for the Sponsor to give his signal.

"I'd rather fuck her than kill her," whispered Era to Agron and they both began laughing.

The Sponsor yelled "Begin!" and to no one's surprise, Zver, jumped in front of Chara and attacked the opposing match. Nonetheless, Era rolled underneath the beast while he began duelling with Agron, and slashed two wounds across the man's back with her sword. Zver turned around and hit Era hard with his shield, throwing her onto the sands few feet away from Agron. Chara, in turn, began sprinting towards Era and dove her sword towards the ground and straight at Era's head. Era blocked the strike with her shield and using her sword, she made a deep cut into Chara's leg, making the girl drop on her knees. Era then rose on her feet, stuck her sword into the ground, threw her shield on the side and pulled Chara's shield from her hands.

"Venus shall very much favour this," she said at the girl and hit her hard with the shield across the face, making Chara fall unconscious. Then, she put the shield down, retrieved her sword and turned towards Zver and Agron. She jumped right into the duel with Zver, trying hard to help Agron overpower the beast. However, the man did prove hard to weaken and managed to block all of their attacks. Furthermore, after blocking a strike from Era, Zver was able to disarm her and knock her down onto the sands. Following, with full concentration on Agron, he quickly blocked his attack, hit him hard with his elbow and pinned him down on his knees with sword at his throat. He threw his shield on the side, grabbed Era by the hair, pulling her up and making her kneel next to Agron, then grabbed her sword and pressed it against her neck, as well.

Via's heart began to beat fast in her chest and she even felt her knees grow weak, struggling to hold her up. She grabbed the metal gates and stared at the balcony where Glaber sat with more than satisfied smile. He whispered something to the Sponsor, to which the old man responded with a nod, and Glaber rose on his feet. He lifted his hands high in attempt to silence the crowd and then looked at the matches upon the sands.

"Capua after all does birth mortality," he raised his voice and turned his eyes towards Via who stood very close to the gates. "Yet, the Gods always extend a merciful hand towards the weakest. Ask for life and have the Sponsor's hand be guided by the divine decision," he extended his arm towards Agron and Era inviting them to give the Missio sign.

Agron felt the sharp blade press harder against his skin, yet his arm did not move an inch. He looked sideways at Era, who gave him a determined look, which told him she has not given up and she would rather die than beg Romans for life. This reminded him of his brother, who too, carried the same fire and humour in all that was put upon their path. Thus, he smiled at her in agreement and mentally thanked the Gods for granting him with such perfect partner like her. After a moment longer in making Glaber stand like an idiot with extended hand, he turned his face towards Era and said: "I am not fucking dying today!"

Era beamed with excitement understanding his cue. With full force, she elbowed Zver between the legs, which made him drop his swords and gave them the much needed distraction to grab the blades and strike them right through Zver's body. The crowd suddenly exploded in single yell of excitement as a response to the unpredictable outcome and began chanting Capua's name. Glaber lowered on his seat with unsatisfied face, while the Senator, many of the Sponsors and Batiatus jumped on their feet with fascination. Zver fell onto the sands lifeless and Chara, already in full conscious, crawled on top of him. Agron and Era raised their swords at the crowd in appreciation for their support and after they have done the same to the Romas, showing respect and secretly mocking Glaber, the match began walking back to the gates.

"You might after all be granted a chance to fuck her," Agron nudged Era with a smile and throwing a final look at Chara.

"Maybe offer words of comfort as well," she winked at him with a mischievous smile.

Via jumped at Agron right after he stepped past the gates and hugged him as tightly as he did when he welcomed her from her fight.

"Did you think me dead, sister," he laughed against her neck.

"Not even for a moment, you dumbass," she replied smiling at him. Her heart fluttered with happiness and she tried very hard to fight her tears. However, she was not prepared for what happened next.

"Then what is the price you paid for such knowledge," he asked her whispering and staring at her knowing eyes. Via's heart stopped for a moment and she stared at him in shock. "Nasir," he simply said letting her know of who told him about her meeting with a Sponsor. "And no, this knowledge yet escapes him," he answered her unspoken question looking at Gannicus, who now stood talking to Doctore.

"Paid," finally stated Via questioningly. "I was but robbed, brother, by burning fingers and warm breath upon skin both from dignity and sanity," she finished whispering with tears burning in her eyes. On the one hand, she was glad that he knew, yet, on the other hand, she felt the greatest shame she has ever experienced. There were no words to describe how dirty and useless she felt each time she remembered that moment, just as there were no words to describe the anger filling her heart each time she looked at Glaber's face.

"Dignity you shall claim with blood and vengeance," replied Agron and placed his hand on her cheek, still staring deeply into her eyes. "Yet, seek no sanity upon such path, flower, but the supportive and loving hands of those who shall stands beside you. One day, my sister, Rome shall tremble," he finished whispering with great anger and determination lacing his voice. Then he pulled her closer once more and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Via nodded in response with as much determination knowing that now she was far from alone in this. She felt Gannicus's hand grab hers and she turned her face to see him standing next to her just as Nasir stepped next to Agron. Finally, she smiled at her brother and said aloud with much excitement: "Equilibrium." Then, she winked at her brother and turned away letting Gannicus lead her towards the carriages outside these bloody sands.

_**What goes around, goes around, goes around, goes around, comes back around, yeah…hehe singing a little Justin Timberlake here. But hey, it does fit the theme :D What do you guys think of Bloody Venus? I know it was more ass kickin' rather than great development but I really wished to give you a fuller taste of the girls being badass and of the games themselves. I am looking forward to reading your lovely comments and I hope you have a wonderful weekend!**_

_**Thinking of you,**_

_**Missavia**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Good evening, most wonderful readers of mine! I am here with yet another update and I just want to thank you greatly for your support and patience. Also, I know this week I have received less reviews, yet my only fear is that you didn't like something and you have decided to stop reading. Hence, I beg you if you have any constructive criticism to let me know. Your reviews really help me for brainstorming further ideas and develop the story in interesting for you way. Nonetheless, I want to welcome several new subscribers and thank you all that are reading and following my story for doing so. Sometimes you guys and this story is the best part of my day and reading your comments or simply receiving an e-mail alert about new subscribers really makes me smile and, after all, we all know one smile often works miracles in certain days :D**_

_**eloquent dreams: Love, I am saving the Amazonian jump for more badass moments :D Just as you, I have fallen in love with Mira right at the moment I saw those legs wrap around that soldier's body and her stabbing him to death…that woman just skyrocketed in my eyes with great force :D. I am very glad you liked the chapter and like how Era has evolved. I hope I will not disappoint you with what is to come and keep that word in mind – it speaks a lot. :)**_

_**luvdcag: I am always so glad to read your supportive reviews and am glad to see how you relate to the characters. Please don't worry about the graphics, in fact they are often exactly what we need in order to describe something best ;) How do you find Era? Do you like her as a person after she decided to open up more, of course, with Agron's help? Also, don't forget that Via is Agron's sister, so that kind of descriptive vocabulary, such as "dumbass" is often used by them :D**_

_**shihawa: I am happy that you are happy with my work, dear! It, indeed, is a rocky road to see Rome tremble but I hope we all enjoy the ride upon it ;) I am very grateful for your committed reviews and am always glad to read them! I hope you enjoy the ride :)**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Well, I hope you don't end up in mental institution from my chapters but I still will send you my story there haha You know that secrets never stay secrets, so yes, it is expected for Gannicus to find out sooner or later as Oenomaus is expected to find out about Mellitta. Just read along and we will see what happens. Honestly, often I even amaze myself haha Hope you enjoy the next chapter and can't wait to see who you will wish to kill haha. :)**_

_**Well, I know I asked you before to tell me what got you in the story at first and some of you did answer, which made me very happy. Now, I am curious to know who is your favourite character since we see not only the ones we already met in the show but some of my creation. Also, I will love to read why and for those of you who haven't answer my previous question, please don't hesitate to do so. Now, I believe my ramble is done (for now haha) and I am letting you enjoy chapter 20!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Spartacus production except my own characters and plot developments. **

_Let them come_

"Today we witnessed Venus claiming back the flesh, blood and beauty of two of the most fragile, yet bravest flowers of all," spoke Batiatus standing in front of the wooden beds of Millia and Siria and before the dressed in black matches and slaves. Next to him stood Syros and Barca whose eyes seemed even darker from anger and pain. "It takes greatest bravery to step upon those divine sands with only a weapon and single mortal life and face a Goddess, who had already chosen you to sit beside her in the heavens. Yet, these women still fought to remain among the living and fell not because they stood weakest, but because the Gods wished to see them bleed no more as humans. May the fire that shall burn away the remains of their beauty also burn away the pain in your hearts, and may from the ashes of both, those phoenixes rise."

Batiatus stepped aside and let Syros and Barca say their final goodbyes to their matches. Via watched them as they both slowly removed the denari blades from the grils' thighs and gave the them one last kiss before they hid their faces with the white cloth their bodies were covered with. Then, both gladiators grabbed a torch each in their hands and after a moment longer in silence, they set fire to the wooden beds. Angela began sobbing louder next to Verios and all watched as she slid down onto her knees, unable to hold herself anymore. Soon, all matches, along with their slaves walked into the house and were ordered to line at the entrance by Batiatus.

"They could not have fucking waited until tomorrow to grant us stupid announcements," whispered Era with anger. "The smell of the burial still carries strongly in the air. Where is the fucking honour to our sisters?"

"Romans are neither humans nor animals," whispered back Via. "They hold neither morals, nor beating heart."

"Monsters," spat out Era.

"Yet, not scariest of all," whispered Via with small smile playing upon her lips and watched as Glaber stepped next to Batiatus facing them. To Via's surprise, Hercilius was not among them, which made her a little angrier because he has been avoiding her ever since he had revealed himself to her. Nonetheless, she immediately put the thoughts about Hercilius aside, not wishing to exhaust her emotions over questions she cannot answer and concentrated on what Glaber had to say.

"Bloody Venus has granted ours and the heaven's eyes of unspeakable games, which made the Gods themselves stand on their feet in fascination," spoke with cunning smile Glaber. "Thus, the Senate has decided that in seven days, Diana, the Goddess of hunt and moon, shall hunt down not only the stilled hearts of the finest gladiators in the whole Republic, but also the ones of their matches. It is an honour that no other ordinary slave has ever been granted, which shall officially transform your position as slaves to something greater even than gladiatrixes," he looked straight at Via as if communicating to her a double meaning behind his words. She clenched her jaw, unwilling to show any emotion in response, yet, to her even greater anger, he did not seek that response since he looked away almost immediately. "You shall fight under the starry sky as soon as the moon begins yet another one of her journeys. Thus, I advise you to train accordingly and with training beginning right about now," he finally concluded his announcement and walked off towards the villa leaving behind the shocked faces of all. Nevertheless, before he completely walked out of their view, he did not miss to turn his gaze towards Via and give her a final, hungry look, making her stomach twist in disgust.

Not long later, the matches found themselves upon the training sands, despite their physical exhaustion from the long day of fighting and emotional turmoil. Batiatus ordered Doctore to be lenient with the matches, yet still insisted on giving them good training since, as he argued, these conditions will only strengthen their bodies and immunity. Doctore paired the girls among each other as he did the men, lead them through different attack and defence techniques, and finally, he left them to fight until the rest of the night. When the sun began to rise, Doctore dismissed them all from training and after fast baths, Via and Gannicus fell on their bed dead exhausted.

All matches, Barca, Syros and Ramona were awoken the mid past the noon sun by their slaves. Via and Gannicus decided to stay in their bed until sunset, which marked the beginning of their training and Via even ordered Nasir to keep Agron company, rather than them. The couple laid in silence staring at one another, while Gannicus gently caressed Via's bruises on her skin that remained from Bloody Venus.

"Does it cause pain," asked her quietly Gannicus, while he touched a bruise upon her cheekbone.

"It but stands a cure of deeper wounds," whispered back Via with certain but sad eyes, "ones that stand hidden from the mortal eye."

"Yet, not for those who look deeper, love," he whispered and kissed her gently.

"And your eyes still linger upon the wound giving you no knowledge of what caused it," stated Via against his lips unwilling to look him into the eyes. She knew she was slipping away and giving him clues but her heart squeezed each time he looked at her with so much love as if she was the purest, most beautiful and private possessions of all.

"And so, you shall tell me," he smiled at her with gentle eyes.

"And so, I shall," looked into his eyes Via fighting the urge to let it out, yet fear ate at her heart each time she even made a sound in her throat to voice it.

"Then speak the cause of such greatest bruises, flower, and allow me to lift the heavy weight that lays upon them stopping heart from healing" he began speaking with more passion and determination burning in his eyes. "Describe an action and see me undo it. Voice a name and see me forever erase it from your mind and this very world," he said encouragingly not moving his eyes away from hers. She stared back, knowing that she had to tell him and that it was just a matter of time before he found out. Glaber had singlehandedly broken something inside her and has awoken someone she never knew, still she was not ready. She had to know who that someone was before she let her out and showed her to Gannicus. She had to be ready to say it, to speak of what Claudius Glaber has done to her without breaking down. Even so, she was not ready, not yet, just as he was not ready to hear it. Therefore, after a moment of silence, Gannicus noticed that the look in her eyes turned from doubt to certainty and she replied with honesty:

"You cannot, love, because such weight we shall lift together, otherwise it will break us separately," she placed her hand gently on his cheek. "When time comes and we are strong, I am strong, we shall see it done. Until then I beg you seek no answer beyond my bruised heart," she asked him with pleading eyes. Gannicus nodded at her plea, agreeing not to push her further. He knew that one day she was going to tell him. After all, he had already once suffered from his selfishness and this time, no matter how much he did not like what was going on, he promised, even to himself, that he will stand next to her as a partner, not over her as a guardian.

"You are my flower and a glass top I shall not cover you with, rather I shall stand beside you, nurture you, until your thorns turn into needles, until your stem turns into stone and you stand unmoved by even the most vicious winds of all," he declared into her eyes while his hand moved along her body in admiration. Via beamed at him and she felt as if the stone in her heart has shrunk enormously. Gannicus leaned forward and kissed her with strength. She immediately returned the kiss and pulled him on top of her, while he grabbed her waist with one hand, positioned himself between her legs and with the other hand, he pinned her arm above her head. She smiled at him with lustful eyes and slid her other hand down his back until they reached below his torso. Then, she crashed her lips into his and by grabbing his bum, she pushed him inside her, making both of them moan with pleasure. Bloody Venus seemed to have given them a lot more than just a great partnership on the arena. The Goddess has also granted them with greater passion, lust and appreciation of these moments, full of intimacy and pleasure, that could very well stand as their last ones.

When the sun began turning the sky bloody orange, Gannicus and Via left their chamber and joined their fellow brothers and sisters upon the training sands. However, before Via even stepped a foot outside the caeldome, Hercilius called her out of the Communal chamber where everyone sat.

"Via, your presence has been requested," he interrupted the heated discussion between Gannicus, Agron and Spartacus. Via looked at him with surprise as she did not expect him to show himself to her after he had been obviously avoiding her ever since he revealed himself to her. She turned her eyes towards her friends and gave them all a light smile as if it was not a big deal, when in fact, her heart began beating fast with anxiety. Agron's face grew darker and Via noticed Nasir squeezing his hand underneath the table in order to keep him calm. She kissed Gannicus, who as well was giving Hercilius distrustful look, and stood up following the man out of the caeldome. Once she made sure no one was around, Via spoke quietly to him.

"My eyes have not lingered upon you ever since our last meeting and I have wished to break words with you."

"None shall be broken, Via," he replied sharply.

"Then grant me a reason of your purpose. Why did you reveal true skin to my eyes and forever my eyes to lay even upon its false cover," asked Via urgently with the knowledge that their private time was running out.

"I shall grant you none and speak no more of it, if you wish us both alive. I but simply wished to give you strength and warning of what is to come," he spoke quietly, looking at her with the corner of his eyes.

"What is coming," asked Via immediately with curiosity.

"The Gods," he said sharply and turned to her, grabbing her hand to stop her in place. "And they shall have no strength to save us, if you still not your curiosity. Do you understand me," he asked with begging and angry eyes. Via nodded in answer and decided not to push him further regardless the millions of questions that run into her head. She quietly followed him into Batiatus's chamber where, to her surprise, she found Lucretia laying on their bed, surrounded with slaves, and Batiatus sitting by her side with face wrinkled in worry. He looked up at her and his face lit with hope. Her Dominus stood up, grabbed her hands and began pulling her towards the bed.

"Ah, flower," he began speaking fast, "Lucretia lost her balance but moments ago and fell into my arms. All the slaves here are children of houses and none of them have lived outside their walls. I but place my trust in you to see after Lucretia and grant me an explanation of her condition."

"What of the medicus," asked Via surprised and sat next to Lucretia. She placed her hand on Lucretia's cheek and felt it being normal temperature. Then she asked Lucretia to tell her how often she had this happened to her and if she has noticed other symptoms. While Lucretia answered her questions, Batiatus whispered in Via's ear that the medicus has given him an explanation, yet he did not trust the man, or a man in itself for that matter.

Via placed a hand on Lucretia's stomach and with a smile she turned to Batiatus: "Then medicus will either feel your wrath for misleading you or you shall kiss the man in gratitude since your wife is with a child." Batiatus's face lit with happiness and he began laughing in excitement. He grabbed Via's face and kissed her cheek in gratitude. Then he placed his hands on Lucretia's stomach and began ordering the slaves that stood around his wife. After all slaves were gone by the bedside, he lowered his head and pressed one ear onto Lucretia's stomach. Via and Lucretia laughed at his action and informed him that there is yet nothing to be heard. Nonetheless, the man remained in that position moments longer arguing that if he listened hard enough, even the Gods will whisper to him. That brought even more giggles from Via's turn and she stood up and moved next to Hercilius.

"Via you can return to training, yet I shall send for you more often to attend after Lucretia and my child from now on," he ordered with excited tone and Via nodded her head in obedience. "Hercilius, please, after you have escorted Via, you shall join me in cup of wine in celebration."

"The Gods have truly blessed the house of Batiatus, Quintus," smiled at him Hercilius. "The more reason for me to befriend you," he joked and both men began laughing. Via continued smiling overwhelmed with the joy, while she followed both men into the villa. Her heart truly warmed at the thought that in such a place, where death can very well be the host of it, something so pure and joyful could happen, regardless it was Lucretia who carried the baby. For a first time in a while, Via found herself truly happy and positively hopeful for what is to come, forgetting all about Hercilius's crazy talk and burning with excitement to share the news with her friends.

"Tonight the moon shines bright as Diana illuminates the paths to the heavens for those, who shall stand victorious upon these sands," spoke loudly the Sponsor at the opening of the evening games that honoured the Goddess Diana. "Yet, tonight she will also seek blood as she strikes the life out of those who shall lay down in eternal sleep by her arrow. People of Rome, tonight we shall witness the colour of blood underneath the moonlight and honour the Gods by clashing swords into the silence of the night. Let us make even the stars fall into our feet as we strike them down with the games of Diana's arrow!"

The crowd was on their feet with excitement, which resembled the mood and atmosphere behind the gates where Capua's gladiators and slaves stood. The last several days for Via, and respectively for all, passed in a lot more smiles and laughter, than the previous days. After all, Via has managed to convince them that Lucretia's baby was a sign from the Gods and thus, training resulted with much more productive outcome, which made the anxiety and tension that appeared before the games to be at its low. Via watched as her fellow couples took upon the sands and fought until victory, just as her and Gannicus did. Of course, Via found the fight a lot more challenging than the previous one but that was expected since as the Games progressed, the stronger matches remained to be faced. No one was surprised when Agron and Era received the Vollosan as it seemed that they have become a new favourite match for the public and for the Romans, as well. Indeed, the couple fought with ease and unpredictability, which kept everyone watching more consumed by the fight and more on edge. The final two games, however, proved most fascinating since the Senate had Syros fight one on one with a man from Pompeii, which was a first that night and finally, for the last fight, the Romans had decided to couple Ramona and Barca in facing a match from Verona. No one knew what to expect from such fight, considering it was Ramona's first time upon the sands as gladiatrix, and furthermore, she was simply not Barca's match. Nevertheless, Ramona fought as strongly and passionately as Barca did, using just a bow and small sword. After several strong moves from each match, the fight finished with Ramona sending an arrow through her opponent's heart and Barca leaving Verona's gladiator breathless with single stab into the heart, as well, with his sword. Such grandiose finale left the crowd and the Romans on their feet, and Capua's gladiators and slaves, along with Batiatus and Lucretia, returned to the Great complex with even more heightened spirits. Batiatus had wine delivered to Capua's caeldome and let all his matches and slaves celebrate until the rest of the night. Many of the couples and slaves gathered onto the training sands and the patio of the caeldome, while some stayed inside into the Communal chamber where they gambled on wine and whatever else they possessed and dared to bet.

"The Gods have indeed blessed this house," spoke with a gentle smile Oenomaus when he sat next to Gannicus, joining the small usual group of Spartacus, Agron, Varro and Gannicus, along with their matches and slaves.

"They have but blessed us with greatest guide to lead our hands," smiled at him kindly Via.

"Yet, forget not the beauty and majesty the heavens have granted us with that holds the power to blind the vicious opponent and make him kneel before our deadly hands," reminded Agron with a proud smile.

"And I believe that you exclude yourself from that description, brother," nudged him Varro to which Agron responded by slapping him at the back of his neck.

"Which brings a question to my mind that has always occupied my thoughts," smiled Era with excitement, taking away the attention from Varro and Agron who were exchanging slaps. "Via, please, do explain how come you carry skin as white and as majestic as marble and hair with the colour of most precious gold, while your beloved brother here shares only your eyes in beauty," she grinned playfully and widely at Agron who gave her a daring look.

"I have asked the same question our mother, yet not in such detailed description," Via laughed at Era's question. "The only answer I can give you is the one mother gave us when posed with it. I have been born in a temple, under the statue of Juno since mother served as a priestess at our village's temple and my coming was earlier and unexpected for my family. All these conditions, including my appearance, had lead my mother into believing me to be blessed and chosen by the Goddess herself," she smiled at the memory of her mom explaining this to her and her brothers when they popped up the same question to her years ago. Via looked at Agron who was smiling at her in gratitude for the memory that seemed as if it was centuries old. Her heart squeezed at the memory of her mother and respectively, Duro, still she decided not to ruin the mood of the evening by returning herself into distant, nostalgic memories.

"Yet, I plant no seed in her believes since not even once the Gods have come to me as they always did to her," she concluded the memory and looked at the curious faces of her friends.

"They will," spoke wisely Aurelia, "you have not simply needed their guidance. If Juno has chosen you, then she will seek you out, Via."

"Nonetheless, let us turn towards other pressing matters," spoke Agron with displeased face trying to avert the serious atmosphere. "I believe Era's judgment of my offerings has been blinded by her personal preferences. Sisters, please, dare to share your views upon my appearance?"

"Ah, we stand misinformed about your offerings and such judgments will only prove untrustworthy," smiled at him jokingly Mira. "After all, Era has been the only one to yet share a bed with you," she giggled at the thought and Via grinned at her comments.

"And, believe my words: preferences or not, beauty always stands recognized even by the blind eye," smiled at him Era mischievously and threw her hand around Via's waist, pulling her closer to her body.

"Ah, brother, you better keep an eye upon your woman or you might see her missing your embrace, while she seeks Era's," said Agron warningly to Gannicus.

"Then I shall but join them," winked at him Gannicus and threw his hand over Via's and Era's shoulders. The company began to laugh at Agron's surprised face and finally, they all cheered in the name of his appearance.

Soon enough, the sun stood highest in the sky, marking that the morning has passed and noon now has settled. Capua's gladiators and slaves stood upon the training sands, some even still a little drunk from the long night. They all knew it was time to announce the next games and they watched as Glaber and Batiatus stepped in front of them and looked them over. Batiatus beamed before them, while Glaber began pacing deep in thought. After several moments in silence, he finally looked at the men and women and with knowing smile began speaking:

"In ten days you shall all be present in display at the first grandiose festive in the Great complex ever since the Games have begun. During this even, men varying in ranks from simple masters to Romans in the highest of positions will be granted the chance to gaze at the Gods' favourites, where toast shall be risen in your name and opportunities for elevation shall be presented to you. Stand victorious once more upon the arena in six days and see yourself fighting for greater honour within Rome's eyes," he spoke with authority and encouragement. "After all, Diana's arrow has proven that not only that the gladiators of Capua stand in alliance with the Gods, but their most beautiful matches, as well. These past games, not one man or woman from this house was chosen by Diana to keel before her in death, yet question remains – which Gods' choices stand in match to Diana's," he lowered his voice and gave all men and women before him pleased smile. "In less than six days the Senate has decided to honour the only God who is able to bring much laughter in celebration and at the same time, bow tearful heads before Death . Bacchus, the God of wine and festive, will soon either cheer in your living or quietly drink in your eternal sleep as you honour him with your blood, sweat and cries upon the sands of Rome. Furthermore, the God himself is known to bring most unpredictable events, hence the rules of his games shall be decided in the development of the action. There shall be no prior instruction or prior warnings given but one – the Gods are coming," he said warningly and dangerously, and after giving all one final look, he turned away disappearing into the caeldome's shadows.

Via stared at his figure with surprise and seemingly she was the only one who was in shock. Usually, she would have been calm at such knowledge, knowing that the Romans always found ways to entertain themselves and most of all, they loved pointless celebrations. Yet, Claudius's last words this time had managed to send her heart racing and her stomach twisting with anxiety just as they did the first time he announced Cupid's whispers. She has heard the same words fall from Hercilius's mouth not even days ago and she immediately knew that those words held a lot more meaning than Via thought.

_The Gods are coming,_ she repeated once more Glaber's and Hercilius's words in her head. _Yet, to what purpose? Where shall they stand? Beside us or against us?_

Questions began running through her head but she had only one answer for them all –one that kept nudging at her heart and lingered at the back of her mind each time she thought of this phrase, as if someone else was speaking to her. Her heart, her mind and that voice all repeated but one thing, one answer: _Let them come. _

_**One another piece has been fit into this whole puzzle and definitely the tension is growing. What do you guys think? Are you confused? Are you curious? I know this chapter has offered a little less action in terms of grandiose events, yet I hope you liked the little more info that we learned about Via and some of the positive feelings. Please do not hesitate to review or comment and even answer my questions. Just a reminder for those of you who have tumblr to follow me as it will make me even happier :D Until next time, lovelies.**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hey, lovely people, I know it was been 6 days rather four but lately I have literally had no time to sit and write. Also, I have noticed that it is not only me who has been crazy busy, considering the amounts of reviews I have been receiving or even by talking to some of you. I know that now for many of you it is finals time and for others it is time of great changes. Similarly here for me has been a period of time where things are very tense and often we have to leave behind a little the things we enjoy and put all strength into what is facing us. Nonetheless, while we are in negotiating terms with lady Life, I hope that you will forgive me my lateness by presenting you with a chapter that is yet the longest I have written. Also, I am just begging you to bear with me for the next couple of weeks. As I said, the story is coming to an end (at least this part) and the next several chapters will begin to pick up in action and twists, which I am also hoping that will make up for my slow updates. I hope that this will grant more of you a chance to catch up and may be leave me a line of review, or simply answer some of the questions that I had for you, such as who is your favourite character, what got you into the story and do you wish me to continue. I wish all of you best of luck on finals and "negotiations" and thank you for sticking with me! :)**_

_**CoastalGirl: I hope you accept my apology for the slow update but I also hope you like this chapter and what is coming. Thank you so much for the compliment, it really means a lot to me to know that people really think me a good writer! Don't forget – you are another reason why I am trying so hard! **_

_**luvdcag: I am so so so grateful for your support, love and time to answer my questions! Oh, you just don't know how happy I am to have you review my story and really capture you with my fictional characters. This sounds kind of funny, as if I am some schizophrenic or something, but I am here all because of people like you. Forgive me for late replies and updates but I hope I can make it better by saying that I constantly think of you and am happy to have you as a friend just as Era and Via, regardless different from one another, are happy to have each other! **_

_**shihawa: Love, if you thought last chapter was long, well this one is a freakin' novel haha I hope you don't mind. Also, please do take time in reviewing. I do not expect people to jump right at it when they receive an e-mail alert. As I said, life is life and we gotta deal with that. To answer your question: yes, I have an end in mind for this part of the story but I can continue it in second part of people wish. However, honestly, sometimes I even surprise myself with some of the things that I come up while I write, which just fit perfectly..hehe may be, I really am crazy.. :D**_

_**Sweetblond91:You definitely are not worst reader! I am happy to know that you are reading! I actually jumped up and down when I opened an e-mail alert with your review because I have finally managed to lure you into reviewing my story muahaha (just joking! :D) I am very glad to know that you love Via and the rest of my characters since I am trying to write about them from my heart. I really hope you like what is coming and deep gratitude for reviewing! Made my week! :D**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Honestly, I laughed out loud by just imagining you sitting patiently at the computer….I just can't see it for more than 2 sec! Well, the suspense is building but as I said things are beginning to go down and, love, prepare the tissues :D Love your reviews and love your constant mistrust for Hercilius. Hey, he is a nice guy…but is he? :P Also, I am so happy to know that you love Era and Agron just as much as Via and Ganni. I mean it is no easy task to make two people perfect for one another without sharing any ahem…intimate, romantic moments. Nonetheless, I love them as much as you guys! :D**_

**Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over any Spartacus's character or plot similarities, except over my OCs, as well as over my original plot events.**

_Wounds beyond healing_

"Via," called to her attention Mira while her, Era and Mira sat in one of the pools of the baths three days after the announcement of Bacchus's games and the Divine festive. In fact, for Via the whole announcement was that Hercilius had warned her of something, yet she did not know what of. Via looked at Mira and realised that she has just missed the whole conversation of whatever they were discussing. "Your company stands but physical. In fact, so it has been in the past days including your training. Have you lost mind over something, or has something stolen it from head," asked Mira concerned, still holding Via's gaze with serious expression.

"Or someone," winked at her Era while at the same time nudging Mira suggestively.

"Apologies, sisters," said Via with an apologetic face, realizing that she does not, indeed, really remember what has happened in the past days. "I have mind lost over upcoming events and Lucretia's state," she explained without lying.

"As do others," gave her a knowing look Mira.

"Still it weights heavier to see after Domina, train, be a positive company to all of you and rest in peaceful sleep," admitted Via since to her it seemed that the latter two have been completely missing from her daily actions.

"And we judge you not, sister," smiled at her Mira with certainty.

"We still stand beside you. Besides, even the presence of your body alone is most welcome," winked at her Era making both girls laugh.

"Yet, similar hospitality does not stand for all," commented Via with slight frown thinking of Aurelia and Naevia that were missing among them now.

"Seems that your body needs not the bath more than your mind, sister," commented Era with a smile. "Aurelia remains at the medicus in tending after Varro's wound, have you no memory of it?"

"And what of Naevia, sister," asked Via with hurt. "She has been but avoiding my company as if I carry the child of her man."

"No, you do not," stated Mira, "yet, you see it a blessing."

"And every life, regardless who it comes from, shall be seen as one," angrily defended herself Via.

"As said, we judge you not, sister, but stand beside you," spoke calmly Mira. "Those are words not meant for my ears as simialr have fallen from my mouth when seeking to restore sense into Naevia."

"Yet, she listens not," asked rhetorically Via.

"No, she does not," said sadly Mira more to herself.

"When heart replaces mind even the Gods stand dumb," commented Era as a conclusion. Nonetheless, after a moment of silence the mischievous smiled returned to her face and her suggestive voice broke through the heavy atmosphere: "Speaking of misplaced positions, Via, my eyes stand witness to a strangest situation, " her smile grew wider. "Nasir has been absent your side more often in the past days and has filled position beside your brother."

"Just as I have instructed," smiled at her knowingly Via soon the baths filled with giggles from the three girls and discussions of Nasir's and Agron's blooming, yet unexplored relationship.

_Her heart beat fast in anticipation, yet she was completely unaware of what she was expecting. If she let her mind explain to her what was going on, she would grow more confused, just as it was doing so now. Thus, she decided to stop thinking and trust her heart, which was leading her, or more accurately, commanding her to first open her eyes since all that surrounded her at the moment was darkness. Via did so and at first she saw nothing but white light before her. There was no one and nothing, just this light. Although she began feeling panic settling in her mind, she did not let fear numb her, nor she questioned the situation. In fact, she did not put any effort into understanding her surroundings, rather did what her heart told her to, or gut, or instinct. Whatever she called it, it did not matter because she followed it and now it told her to begin walking. Her feet obeyed and each step she took, her senses began to feel physical surroundings and soon the pure white light faded and Via's mind began working fast in recognizing and distinguishing the emerging environment, as well as, trying to put logic all behind it. First, she realized that she was walking into some kind of ruins since she was surrounded with fallen walls, crumbling temples and damaged statues of Gods. She faced forward and her eyes instantly recognized the giant statue positioned in front of her, towards which she was walking, as the Goddess Juno. Moreover, she also noticed that someone was kneeling before the statue in prayer. Via instinctively slowed down her steps, so to give this person privacy in her prayers but continued walking towards the figure. She turned her eyes to the sides and noticed that her path was outlined by laying figures wrapped completely in black cloths, while towards the front end of her path, where she was headed and where the person kneeling prayed, the figures were covered in white. To her inner horror, Via quickly realized that those black and, less in number, white figures were dead people. Her heartbeat picked up again and she began feeling a numbing sensation in her head, which told her that she was starting to panic once more. However, before she can turn away, she noticed the person keeling in front of her now standing up on his feet. A moment later, while she was already standing just couple of steps away from the figure, Via decided that she even did not wish to know who was before her, neither wished to know who the dead people were. Thus, she looked up to Juno's face that now stood above her with eyes as if fixed on her, and whispered: "I beg you, have mercy." Then, she quickly and quietly turned her back to the statue and the person, and set her foot before her in attempt to walk away. Her heart burned with denial and fear, while her mind screamed at her to leave. Just before she could even make two steps, however, she heard a very familiar, soft voice saying her name, which made everything around Via, including her heart and thought, freeze in place as if someone had just turned everything into stone. She felt a hand grabbing her wrist and Via closed her eyes, allowing her senses to completely take in the familiar touch, also fighting the tears that began burning in her eyes from the memories that flooded her mind. She turned around to face the person who had just said her name and sucked in her breath, giving her body and mind courage and preparation for any surprise that might come._

"_Mother," she asked quietly, barely hearing her own words. The woman in front of her smiled warmly and stepped even closer to her placing one palm on her face. She was dressed in a dress with the colour of dark gold; her hair was let loose over her shoulder and golden veil covered her head. The woman stood there and her hazel eyes glistered with happiness and pride, while her face read worry. _

"_By flesh and blood I am," she said calmly, "yet, by heart and soul you are all hers," she pointed her eyes towards Juno's statue._

"_Mother…," began objecting Via, however the woman before her cut her off._

"_And there is no purpose to doubt it, nor to think it wrong, Via," she kept her calm smile while she spoke. "We all are their kin, yet some of us are born by greater sufferings and with more strength and love from the Gods themselves – some of us are born to take upon different path to the heavens."_

"_And yet, she leaves me stripped of choice with only a brother left from family to count down his breaths," commented angrily Via, no longer able to hold the tears in her eyes._

"_No, she leaves you stronger," her mother objected and began wiping Via's tears. _

"_What for," asked Via irritated. Her mother smiled at her, giving her gentle and knowing look that told Via that this was the exact purpose her mother was standing before her – to give her the answer of this very question._

"_To stand beside her when the lullaby is sang - when the prophesy is completed," he answered with most gentle voice and threw a glance towards the dead bodies around them. Then, she leaned and hugged Via tightly._

"_Lullaby? Prophesy," asked Via very confused while her mother gave her a soft kiss on the forehead and pressed something into Via's palm. _

"_We have always stood beside you, flower, as now we shall march with you," she gave her a determined, yet still kind smile and turned away from around Via began disappearing in the same white light from which it has first appeared. Via's heart began to beat quick again as millions of question rushed into her head since her mother's answer had made her more confused. However, she instantly realized that there was no time for anymore words or observations, so Via turned her eyes towards her hand, which held whatever her mother had given her. _

Via opened her eyes in the darkness around her and sucked in her breath sharply from the shock the dream has given her. _A golden flower,_ she thought about the object her mother had given her. _A golden flower, _she repeated the thought once more and remembered the dream from the Silent night. Nonetheless, this did not help her even tiny bit to put order in her mind since the confusion grew bigger. Suddenly, she felt a movement beside her and reality hit her as she remembered that she was in her bed, the night before Bacchus's games with Gannicus beside her.

"Flower," he whispered and Via turned to face him. He had raised his upper body above her, supporting himself with one arm, and was now gazing at her with worried eyes. As soon as her eyes met his, her heart picked up in pace again. The same instinct she had in her dream took over her now and she knew she had to tell him. Gannicus stared at her eyes as they increasingly grew worried, so to calm her, he leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss. As soon as he pulled his lips away, however, she placed a hand on his check as if telling him not to pull away just yet, and stared into his eyes with readiness.

"They come," she whispered with slight panic in her voice.

"Who comes, flower," he asked confused, yet fast began realizing that she had just had a dream where the Gods have finally visited her.

"The Gods," she replied this time with more certainty and less fear. Gannicus nodded with understanding and once again leaned down and kissed her. This time, however, the kiss was longer, stronger and what Via felt it as - promising.

The next morning Via woke up before Gannicus, wrapped in his hands. She decided not to wake him just yet. She wanted to lay there quietly and use the time not to think about anything that was coming, rather observe him and go back to every single memory with him that still made her giggle when thinking of it. She watched his face as he slept and then her eyes moved along his body, exploring every inch of his skin. She knew, deep in her heart, that this kind of moment might not come around for her again anytime soon. So, she closed her eyes and inhaled the scent of his skin and allowed her senses to concentrate on the feeling of his body against hers and the sound of his calm breathing in contrast to his rhythmic heartbeat. At that particular moment, she felt great ache in her chest, like something was squeezing her heart, making her breathing irregular and her mind fighting unwanted thoughts. She knew that squeezing sensation cam all from the love she felt for this very moment and this man who laid beside her. She knew if she wished, prayed, or begged to stop the time and have this moment forever, she would only remain disappointed since such action was impossible and such wish was plain cowardly. Thus, instead she opened her eyes, looked straight at Gannicus's face and wished in a prayer for only one thing – to never remain heartless.

Via laid there until Nasir walked into the chamber, which meant that she had to wake Gannicus. She smiled at Nasir and motioned to him to come back with their armours, while she will take the task of waking Gannicus up. Nasir smiled at her gently with understanding look and left them to their privacy. Via moved her head placing it on Gannicus's chest and wrapped her hand around him. She began caressing his skin lightly with her fingers, knowing that this would wake him. Soon, she felt his arms wrap around her and he squeezed her in a tight hug. She looked up at him and she was greeted with a gentle smile that played upon his face. She smiled back at him and placed her lips on his chest, leaving him a light kiss. He began playing with her hair but soon Nasir walked into the chamber with their armours in his hands and began preparing them fro the games.

After all matches along with Barca, Syros and Ramona were ready for travels to the arena, they waited for their Dominus and Domina upon the training sands. The atmosphere was full with excitement and laughter, while the gladiators and the slaves chatted among themselves, yet Via's mood did not quite fit match her surroundings. She stood close to Gannicus and listened to the conversations around her absent minded and soon Gannicus began pulling her towards one of the carriages, while she followed automatically. Gannicus entered the carriage first and extended his hand towards her, lifting her from the ground and helping her slide inside the wooden space. She sat next to him and gave her brother, Era, Aruelia and Varro a smile. Then, she patted the side of the carriage in signal that they are all ready and not long after, the carriage began moving out of the sands and into the city. However, before the caeldome disappeared from sight, Via looked up towards its roof where all Gods' faces were engraved and straight where Junos's was positioned. She gave the statue a curious look and though back onto her dream. If she truly was Juno's chosen daughter then she knew she was not dying today. Unfortunately, it was not herself that her heart ached with fear for, but for those that the Goddess has chosen to stand beside the Gods, yet not in flesh, but in soul.

_Bacchus, the God of wine and celebration, is known to hold the keys that unlock the most protected and concealed desires of each mortal. Thus, Bacchus's games have left a memory in the Games of the Gods as being most fascinating, unexpected and desired. As we raise cups in his name and honour, here on this very terrace, we shall also decide the pairings and rules for each individual game that will be presented before yours and our eyes. People of Rome let us turn eyes upon the sands and witness Bacchus's whispers within our ears turn into most memorable action, _the Sponsor's words still rang in Via's ears, while she watched Barca and Syros fight against two men from Asculum and two from Verona. It was the first fight for Capua since these particular games have started and all gladiators and slaves have gathered at the gates in observation of the fight. The opposing men against Capua held great strength, yet Barca visibly dominated the fight and even saved Syros from couple of critical hits. Nonetheless, after both men from Verona had fallen breathless , Barca and Syros turned to face the last couple. Barca began attacking the bigger of the men, while Syros used the tactic of exhaustion before he could attack his second opponent. Soon, however, Syros realized that this technique was not helpful because his opponent skilfully performed a double-attack and struck Syros deep into the stomach. Syros knew that the blow was fatal and it was just a matter of moments before his strength begins to reduce and his life begins leaving his body. Therefore, he used all he had left in him to perform a final attack at his opponent by hitting him hard with his head and making the gladiator stumble backwards, losing his grip upon his sword inside Syros's body. Then, Syros made a single slicing, vertical move with his own sword straight through his opponent's throat and his opponent fell breathless upon the sands. Syros turned towards Barca and the other man from Verona and saw them still engaged in a tight duel. He dropped his sword beside him and wrapped his hand around the sword that still pierced his stomach. Then he pulled it out slowly and with final strength and loud cry, he threw the sword right at the final opponent's back, striking him clean. The man dropped instantly and revealed Barca's surprised face. Syros smiled at Barca and placed his fist upon his heart in a sing of honour, while Barca dropped his weapons and stepped right in front of him. Syros extended his other arm and Braca gave him a brotherly handshake. Then, Syros slipped down on his knees and Barca followed him, still holding his arm tightly.

"Only one of us shall die today, brother. My life for yours," he grinned at him widely and Barca nodded in response with eyes filled with pain. Then Syros threw Barca's hand in the air in sign of victory and gave a final happy laugh at the roaring crowd. Finally, he sipped his fingers off Barca's wrist, laid onto the sands beside him and closed his eyes peacefully.

Everyone behind the gates stood silent while Syros's body was escorted through them with Barca following behind. Surprisingly, Syros had died with a smile upon his face, which made Via's heart swell with gratitude towards the heavens for their mercy. She stepped before Barca and gave him a tight hug before he greeted the rest of his brothers and followed Syros's body. Bacchus's games have just begun for Capua and with Syro's death, they all knew not everyone was going to see the end of them.

The number of fights to be presented was a lot smaller, considering that the past games have taken the lives of many gladiators and matches. Nonetheless, the fights were often longer, which also was because of the Romans' almost intoxicated imagination. Each passing game this day involved different challenges that exhausted the fighters not only physically, but psychologically and emotionally, as well. Raskhos and his match fought limited of free movement by being chained with long metal chains upon the sands. Regardless the challenge, the chains proved great addition to Capua's wild Picona's weaponry since they managed to turn them from restrains to killing tools. Later, Agron and Era were summoned upon the sands and given the extra challenge to not only fight for their lives, but also for the one of their slave. The Senator granted the slaves a sword to defend themselves, if their Picona match failed to protect them, yet the gesture stood more as a cruel mockery, rather than as a showing of merciful heart. After Agron and Era had managed to disarm and lock the opposing match into a deadly grip, one of the Sponsors stood up on his feet to grant the decision of the Romans.

"Shall we spare the lives of one of the strongest matches that had ever set foot upon the sands or grant them death? Shall we punish them for giving their lives to the Gods for a simple slave that instead of aiding them to victory, it pinned them down on knees into Death's feet? One thing remains, nonetheless - this stands as no example of rightful duty from a slave to a master," he said with judging voice and a smile upon his lips, enjoying the roaring in agreement crowd. "No, we shall not punish the master for falling down when the ground beneath him had failed to turn from mud into stone, no matter the nurture, generosity and opportunity this master had mixed it with. Instead, the master shall take upon his own decision, while we shall just simply aid him to his purpose. Bacchus had whispered most fascinating offering that grants life to the gladiator and also the opportunity to honour the God of wine in blood, as well as, every master who had failed under slave's weakness. And so, honour shall remain after this man has killed either his match or his slave." Via watched as Era's face turned from unreadable to shocked, which perfectly matched Via's reaction to the Sponsor's announcement. She watched as Agron released the gladiator underneath him and Era slowly lifted her sword from the throat of his match. Then, Agron stepped next to Era and grabbed her hand, pulling her away from their opponents and the developing scene before them. The crowd's roars died down while they watched as the gladiator stepped in front of his match and slave, and without any contemplation or doubt, he dove his sword into the trembling slave's body. In difference to the gladiator's hard and cold features, however, his match, who still stood on her knees, crawled above the slave and began crying loudly. The gladiator threw his sword onto the sands and with great force pulled his match into his arms, quickly leading her away from the slave's body.

"Monster," whispered Era to Agron with anger as they, as well, began walking towards the gates hand in hand.

"No, but an animal with wounded pride," he objected and gave a last glance backwards towards the gladiator before he hid into the shadows of the arena.

After couple of more games, the Romans decided that it was not even necessary to keep the matches together and they called upon the sands Verios and Angela, along with Naevia to face similar paring from Pompeii. Of course, having Angela with a bow and Naevia trained well by Crixus with a sword, the fight's odds quickly turned towards Capua and the female opponents were easily defeated. With little help, Verios overpowered his opponent, whose life was spared by the Romans. Next on the sands from Capua were Gannicus and Crixus, who were opposed by a pairing from Rome and were further challenged, to everyone's horror, by being surrounded with three loosely chained lions. Via had to remind herself to breath throughout the game, grateful to Era who stood next to her in a silent support. Navia stood not far from Via, however, when Via tried to grab her hand and hold it just as they did when they were watching games in Capua behind their masters, Naevia pulled away abruptly without giving her a second glance. Era gave Naevia an angry look and pulled Via closer to her.

"Leave her be," advised quietly Era squeezing Via's hand. "Wounded heart shall heal and mind shall find lost rationality."

"What of my heart and mind? Wounds heal not, neither mind has power to seek rationality when a sister is lost," asked Via hurt with eyes still planted onto the sands, where Crixus had just avoided one of the lions.

"You have lost none, sister" objected Era giving her a hard look.

"I have lost none, yet, sister," corrected her Via squeezing her hand, unwilling to look her into the eyes and reveal the fear that ate at her heart from even thinking about such possibility.

Gannicus's and Crixus's fight stood undecisive until Crixus had managed to wound his opponent greatly and push him straight into the paws of one on the lions. The crowd screamed with excitement while they watched the animal rip the man to pieces. At the same time Crixus and Gannicus joined forces to defeat the other Roman gladiator, however, to equal back his odds, instead of attacking Capua's men, the gladiator struck with great force one of the chains that held one of the lions captive and released it onto the arena. The animal leaped straight at Crixus since the Roman gladiator stood behind it and Gannicus was in greater reach. Crixus avoided the first attack from the beast, yet quickly prepared for the second. The Roman gladiator used the time of Crixus's distraction to attack Gannicus and lock his attention into a tight duel. Moments later, Crixus had managed to wound the lion , which in fear turned its attack at Gannicus and his opponent. Crixus yelled at Gannicus as a warning and in a single moment and with a forceful movement, he threw his sword straight at Gannicus, bypassing the attacking lion that was just a jump away from them. Gannicus ducked quickly, which allowed for Crixus's sword to strike his opponent and drop him dead onto the sands. However, at the same time, the lion jumped right onto Gannicus, crushing him with its weight and strength.

Via's breath caught into her chest and she threw her hands onto the gates, staring at the sands with terrified eyes. For a moment nothing moved, not even Crixus, as if the whole world had stopped moving just like in her dream. No one dared to speak or even move. Crixus stood still staring at the motionless lion that laid on top of Gannicus, unwilling to make even a step towards it. He knew that is he did so, this would indicate only one thing – Gannicus was the same time, Era stood close behind Via also unwilling to move and comfort her, as it was bound to communicate the same message. Via stared at the lion in silence, while in her mind she desperately begged for Gannicus to make a movement. She did not allow herself for even a moment to think that he is dead since the very thought would cause her immeasurable pain. Soon, however, the lion moved and Era stepped next to Via, observing the sands and ready for any action towards her friend in support. After several more small movements, the lion fell onto the side and Gannicus rose from underneath it with slow and measured movements. Crixus run up to him and helped him stand up on his feet. After several laughers from the men, they threw their hands into the air and everyone behind Capua's gates exploded into cheers along with the crowd. Via's heart felt as if heaviest stone had fallen from it and she threw arms around Era, hugging her tightly and planting a long and strong kiss onto her lips.

"If I knew this is the path to have your lips upon mine, I shall have Gannicus die every fucking day," joked Era and both girls began laughing.

Once the gates opened to let in Gannicus and Crixus, Via threw herself immediately at her man, who squeezed her in tight hug and kissed her deeply. However, the moments of happiness were cut short when Via, Mira and Ramona were presented by the Romans to step upon the sands. Via gave Gannicus a fast kiss on the lips, grabbed her weapons from Nasir, giving her brother a wide grin and stepped beside Mira and Ramona before the opening gates. Moments later, the girls stood face in face with three other girls from Tarquinii and as soon as the Senator yelled "Begin!" each one of them paired with an opponent.

Via clashed her swords with the one of the slaves, who was a little taller than her and carried a spear and a sword. She jumped high in order to avoid the spear as the girl swung it towards her legs, trying to trip her. Then with a single swing from her turn, Via successfully slashed a deep cut into her opponent's arm and kicked her hard, making the girl fall onto the sands. At the same time, instead of blocking an attack from her opponent, Mira rolled backwards, quickly stood up on one knee and took a clean shot at the opposing gladiatrix. Her arrow passed right through the girl's shoulder but regardless, the pain, the girl used as much strength as she could with this arm and swung her shield at Mira. Unable to duck in time, the shield hit Mira flat on the face and knocked her onto the sand immediately. In difference form her sisters, Ramona engaged in tight duel with the third opposing female, which proved to be very equal. Soon after, Ramona's irritation with the uneventful fight drove her to disarm her opponent, throw her own weapon and shield onto the sands and jump on top of the girl with bare hands.

The Romans and the crowd seemed very entertained by such fight since he girls proved to fight with more surprises and creativity than the men. After dodging several attacks from Via, the opposing girl threw sand into Via's eyes and escaped out of her reach. The distractiongave her a chance to take a hold over her sword and attack Via from behind. However, Via successfully blocked the sneaky blow and attacked the gladiatrix again. Now, Mira stood pinned onto the sands, struggling against her opponent's attempt to dive her sword through her, but soon, she kicked the girl against her legs and released herself from the deadly lock. Ramona and her opponent fought mercilessly close by, where exhaustion did not settle among the raging women. Ramona hit and blocked, jumped and fell, until she pulled out her denari blade and with a single locking technique, she pressed it securely against her opponent's throat, making her beg for her life with the Missio. At the same time, Via blocked a strong attack from her opponent, however, the girl grabbed another fist full of sand, threw it at Via's face and kicked her in the chest, making her fall onto her back. Then, without any second thoughts, she jumped straight on top of Via with a sword high in the air and diving it towards Via's stomach with full force. Nonetheless, Via quickly blocked the attack and in turn, struck deep her sword through the girl's heart, leaving her hanging right above her with a shocked look on her lifeless face. Via laid there staring into the girl's eyes while they grew lifeless. She did not allow herself to feel sorry for her since she knew this could have been her. After several short moments, Via caught her breath and pushed the girl's body off her. She stood up right on time to see Mira ducking under a swing from her opponent's turn, pulling out her denari blade from the side of her thigh and stabbing it mercilessly right through the girl's neck. She then quickly retrieved her knife and made the girl's body fall lifeless onto the sands. They all three once again stood victorious onto the sands, but they all knew "victory" was not the word for their actions.

Via, Mira and Ramona were greeted at the gates with excited chants after the Sponsor had granted their last opponent with life. The crowd once again chanted Capua's name, regardless that next on the sands were Neapolis against Rome. Everyone knew what the final pairing would be for Capua and had no doubt that it was going to be victorious. After several games between the other cities, Spartacus, Varro and Aurelia were greeted upon the sands with much favouritism. They faced two gladiators and one female from Rome. The female carried a bow and small sword but presented no stronger match to Aurelia. Varro and Spartacus worked in synchrony and managed to overpower both gladiators and kill them as a team, while Aurelia in difference, skilfully disarmed her opponent and knocked her out onto the sands. However, just before the horns that announced the end of the fight sounded, Glaber stood up onto his feet and addressed the surprised public:

"Bacchus has once again been merciful over Capua's fighters, yet now the God seeks but more honour and blood, in order to grant not only mercy but also favour to the city of Capua," he spoke loudly and the crowd agreed with roars. Then he unwrapped the Vollosan from his arm and threw it on the sands. Varro, Spartacus, Aurelia and all of Capua's fighters behind the gates stood confused by the request since the only one somewhat alive on the sands was the Roman gladiatrix. "The Gods shall always seek equilibrium. They shall always take and always give in equal amounts. Sword for sword, heart for heart, blood for blood. If you wish Bacchus to stand beside you, fight with you and bleed in your protection, then the blood shall be repaid," he spoke with cunning smile. Suddenly, realization hit Via and everyone around her. She grabbed Era's hand for support and stared in shock onto the sands, while the same realization reflected upon the faces of Varro, Spartacus and Aurelia. "In Bacchus's name and in the name of the Gods, Capua, only one shall stand victor today," announced Glaber and the Romans began clapping with excitement. The excitement around Via made her sick. She felt her heart slowing in beats and the blood draining from her head from the shock. She stepped closest to the gates and still holding onto Era's arm, she grabbed the metal before her and turned her eyes towards her friends. Via watched as Spartacus and Varro stared at each other in denial, while Aurelia who stood right in front of them, looked towards the gates with tears in her eyes. She knew this was her "good bye" and Via smiled at her, regardless the pain she felt. She lifted her fingers in a small waving gesture and Aurelia lifted her hand in response. Then, after a moment longer, she turned her eyes towards her husband, determined not to look back at the gates again.

"You shall stand, brother, for us," spoke to him Varro but Spartacus kept shaking his head and he threw his swords onto the sans. Spartacus knew that there was no good way out of this fight, yet still refused to take any action. The pain that would remain inside him if he took Varro's and Aurelia's lives would destroy him, however, the pain that would remain inside Varro or Aurelia for living without one another would only kill them, regardless. Spartacus knew this was the logical thing to do – the best decision. Yet, it was also most cruel one of all.

"Spartacus," begged softly Aurelia with tears rolling down her face. She begged for him to do it because she knew that at least it would have been his hand to have ended her than anyone else's , not especially Roman's. However, before Spartacus could even pick up a sword, the anticipating moment was broken with a single, low, surprising yelp from Aurelia. Following, in a matter of moments, Varro gave a painful cry of Aurelia's name, grabbed a nearby spear and threw it right at the female gladiatx, who was standing behind Aurelia with risen bow. The spear instantly struck the girl and dropped her dead onto the sands. Then, still in rage, Varro swung his sword towards Spartacus, attacking him from above. Spartacus ducked, avoiding Varro's blow, grabbed his sword from the sand and drove it through his friend's stomach. Still in shock, he immediately dropped the sword and grabbed Varro by the neck, helping him lay onto the sands. He crawled several feet away and pulled Aurelia's dying body next to Varro's with trembling hands. Varro and Aurelia looked at one another's faces and with a smile and unmoving eyes from his wife, Varro whispered to Spartacus.

"Finish her, brother. Your hand shall rest her better."

Via's heart sank low in her chest and she felt as if her brain was freezing. Her feet began shaking under the weight of her own body and she sank on her knees still holding the gates. Tears began falling from her eyes as she watched while Spartacus grabbed the arrow in Aurelia's back and twisted it deeper inside her, leaving her breathless into the arms of her dying husband. Via felt as if an arrow had just struck her own heart and she dropped Era's arm, placing her fist upon her chest and squeezing it tightly. Her breathing trembled just like every part of her body and after several quiet moments around her, she gave out a painful cry. She did not care who stood beside her at the moment, neither who called for her. All that mattered was that she has just lost a dearest sister and such wound was beyond healing.

_**I hope you liked the chapter, guys! I know it was a little heavy but I still hope that I have not ruined it and I will hear from you, regardless. Please, please tell me if you liked it and if you wish, please let me know if you want me to continue the story past what I have planned to end this part of the story with. I am wishing you most successful and happy week from the bottom of my heart and until next time, my lovely, fellow Spartacus fans! **_

_**Kisses and Hugs,**_

_**Missavia**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey, lovely people! I know I have been MIA lately, which I am very sorry for but I have noticed that many of you have been as well. I secretly really hope it is not my story that has disappointed you but, just as in my case, life has picked you up and spun you around a little (and I really hope it is in a good way). Anyway, I am here with chapter 22 and I really hope I will hear from you guys more on what you think about the story development. Deep gratitude to my new subscriber and to those of you who still are following, as well as those who have just started. :)**_

_**shihawa: That's fine, you don't have to like all characters! :D Also, about the fighting, I know that the past couple of chapters have been full of that but it is Spartacus after all and I had to have them. Nonetheless, we are past that and slowly moving away from the sands. After all, the story requires it and I hope you will like what is coming. Thank you for letting me know that you wish to see a sequel. It really flatters me! :)**_

_**onetreefan: Woow. That was so kind of you to review each chapter as you read. Thank you soo much for sticking around and I really hope you like what I have in store for the grand finale :D I am happy that I have managed to get to you with only words and that I lured you to not only mentally but emotionally dive into the chapter. I really means a lot to have you write such wonderful reviews and even compare my story to the show! Thank you once more and enjoy! :)**_

_**CoastalGirl: I am updating, love, but a little slow. Thank you for your patience and support. I know there are not many Ganni stories but I am glad to be somewhat able to make up for it. After all, my chapters are pretty long comparing to many other stories hehe Enjoy reading, love! :)**_

_**Now without delaying any further: Viola, chapter 22! :D**_

_Ashes, ashes_

"_Loss" – a word that lingers lightest upon the tongue, yet heaviest upon heart, _Via opened her eyes and let the tears fall down from them. She wished that crying was the heart's way to wash away the pain that ate at it. However, experience told her it was but the body's way to numb her, tire her and put her to sleep, in order to make her consciously live less with the pain, until her heart gets used to the stinging feeling. Now, she stood upon the training sands next to Gannicus during the burial of Aurelia and Varro. Although present physically, she did not listen to Batiatus's final words about those being buried, nor she even look at their cold, dead bodies. She did not wish to remember them like that – lifeless, cold and gone. Instead, she planted her stare onto the sands and kept re-running the image of Aurelia's eyes upon her at exaclty that moment on the sands when she realized that she was leaving her and this world behind. She remembered the "good-bye" her eyes read and the promise that sparked in there. It was a promise for farewell that usually follows with the words "I shall see you again", as if she was leaving for a little bit; as if she was laying there, just sleeping, and she was bound to wake up soon and join Via for a cup of wine and gossip, or come back to Capua at the end of the games and hold her son in her embrace. Yet, she was not. Via liked to believe that this promise that she saw in Aruelia's eyes was just to calm her and give her more time to get ready to see her sister breathless. Via believed that this promise was about their meeting again in the afterlife and that she could hold on to that promise, to fight for her sister, to walk the path to the afterlife with less fear. Yet she believed that right now she could not. This promise crushed her heart, making her hands tremble under the weight of a weapon, her feet heavy when she had to walk and her heart and brain numb with fear that made her wish, like a little kid, to close her eyes with the thought that only then nothing will hurt her. Nonetheless, she knew this will go away, just as it did when Duro left this world. She had to be stronger this time and to get up faster because if she let herself mourn, turn her back to all that she loved, this time she might lose them without even a "good-bye" or a chance to protect them. This time she had to turn the pain to anger; she had to fight; she had to believe. And so she did. After the burial, she crawled into bed with Gannicus but instead of crying and dwelling in pain and misery as she did with her brother when Duro died, she cuddled close to Gannicus and talked with him. She did not avoid talking about her pain, Duro or Aurelia. As much as it hurt her, she re-told him memories with both she had before Gannicus came along and after. She remembered their secrets, baths, jokes and finally, she told him about Aurelia's silent promise as she stood there knowing her breaths were counted.

The next morning everyone showed onto the training sands and not surprisingly, many looked completely wiped out. It was indeed fascinating to Via how indifferent almost all of them were to each other, except to their closest friends, when they were living under the roof of the house of Batiatus and now, after all these games, rituals, displays, whirlwind of rules and deaths, they all stood as if they had one beating heart to unite them. Via smiled at Gannicus, squeezed his hand and stepped next to Era and Mira, who greeted her with enthusiasm. She gladly noticed that her friends, as well, have decided to stay strong and not let sorrow beat them down .Not even especially now, when everything was so uncertain. As soon as that thought passed through Via's head, she heard her name being called and turned to see Glaber's slave standing at the edge of the porch before the sands and staring at her. She looked around her and noticed that everyone now was looking at her with surprised expression upon their faces that matched her face exactly. However, she was not surprised that she was summoned by Glaber, which was pretty clear, considering that slave that attended after him in the villa was sent to complete the task, rather she was surprised by the fact that clearly Glaber did not wish to keep a secret his interests. Thus, with anger beginning to rise inside her chest, Via looked at Oenomaus and Gannicus, who were standing side by side, and gave them reassuring smile. Then, she turned around, trying to avoid Agron's and Era's eyes, afraid that they will give any bit of secrecy left away, and followed the girl that was waiting for her.

Via walked obidiently behind the short girl, who seemed just couple of ages younger than her and tried to not think about what was expecting her when she was delivered to Glaber. However, as soon as she stepped into the caeldome, the girl in front of her quickly moved to stand next to her, grabbed her hand and slowed their walk.

"Apologies, but I seek permission to ask a question," the girl spoke with excitement and shyness.

"None of either needed," responded Via with surprise. "I stand as high as you." The girl smiled widely with happiness and squeezed Via's hands with anticipation.

"Yet, I look up to you, holding my head up as if the I am gazing at the very heavens," the girl spoke with awe, giving no time to Via to even open her mouth in objection. "You are a slave but also a warrior. A woman beyond the common position behind the master's shoulder whose eyes know nothing more than every pattern and every stone upon the villa's grounds. Whispers fill my ears that you have been living a life no ordinary slave has. You have let the winds of freedom blow through your hair, carried the chains of slavery upon wrists and now you even stand higher than lower with the extra weight of blood and metal upon hands."

"You speak of a life full with glory, yet your words are born from foolish dreams," finally objected Via with hard stare.

"No, words are born in description of what stands before my eyes – a woman blessed by Juno herself," stated the girl with certainty. Via was taken by surprise with the girl's words, which stopped her from throwing another objection or criticism at her. "Tell me of the world outside, Via. What form life takes past the marble floors and the villa's balcony," asked the girl eagerly, knowing they did not have much time left.

Via looked at the young girl's face and suddenly realized what has happened. She noticed the oblivion and ease her face held and the fear hiding behind the utter courage she now stood with before her. She was young, naïve and excited for what is to come, not within these walls, but beyond them. That little bird had been looking her whole life for the mother that will teach her how to fly and now her prayers had been answered – she had found Via. However, Via knew that this bird will never know what it is to spread wings because she had none. She also knew that pointing that out to her would be even more cruel action than the one of those who had those wings cut off from her little body.

"I cannot tell you," began speaking calmly Via, "because the world I know and have experienced will always be different than the one you will. Thus, lower your gaze while you stare at me because I stand dumb at the placing you put me. Instead, lean ear towards the skies and I shall beg the Gods to whisper answers within it," finally smiled at her Via and squeezed the girl's hand.

The girl grinned even wider and with happiness in her eyes she declared: "I shall not lower my gaze before you because it is not words that speak loudest. It is your action and heart that I follow." Then, still holding Via's hand, she lead her quickly towards the villa and towards completion of yet another task in her daily life.

Once they walked into the villa, the girl lead Via not towards Glaber's chamber, rather towards the baths, which made Via hold her breath with hope that he will not be alone and he will not risk exposure of having her outside his private chamber. However, this was not the case since as soon as they stepped at the base of the pool, where Glaber was standing as well, waiting for them, he motioned for the slave with Via to leave. Via did not look at the girl when she gave her a final stare because she did not wish for her to see the terror she felt inside from being here with Glaber. This terror inside her consisted of anger, disgust and contempt and it continued to grow, while Glaber stepped behind her and began caressing her skin.

"Losing one of Capua's flowers among the bloody sands of the arena has made the rest bloom with beauty, nourished by the tears for vengeance," he whispered in her ear softly. Via closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears that were building up in them. It disgusted her and pained her to have Glaber flatter her upon the death of her sister.

"Beauty but stands hidden by the stains of blood," she objected unable to stop herself from spitting out the words with anger. She felt Glaber's lips stretch into a smile upon her neck and he grabbed her waist strongly with his hands and pressed her body against his.

"Then allow me to wash off that blood and reveal to you the beauty my eyes see you glow with beyond each cut, bruise or bloody drop," he murmured against her skin. "Allow my hands to lift from yours the rust from the weapons you held and polish your skin with a touch of desire." Via felt his hands and his body moving away from her and when she opened her eyes, she saw him stand in front of her. Then, with burning eyes, he placed one hand under her chin and kissed her deeply. Via squeezed her eyes again and felt his tongue pressing against her teeth. At first she refused to return the kiss but his hand slid from her chin to the base of her jaw, while his other hand he placed around her waist and pulled her strongly towards him. Hence, Via opened her mouth and returned his kiss, begging in her mind this to be over soon. Suddenly, she heard a familiar squeaky voice and Glaber quickly released her from his hands, moving away from her.

"Apologies, Legatus but Batiatus moves towards you this very moment," warned him the girl that has first brought Via into the baths.

"See him in my presence, Consecia," he nodded at the girl and she disappeared behind the curtains again. Glaber looked at Via with annoyed and angry look and raised his finger to his lips in a sign to remain quiet about what has happened.. Soon, Consecia and Batiatus walked into the baths, while Glaber was pouring himself some wine. Via turned to face her master and the girl and was surprised by Consecia's small wink at her.

"Apologies, Legatus, yet whatever word you required from my slave shall be delayed as Lucretia has once again lost colour from the weight of a growing child within her," spoke with apologetic and begging voice Quintus.

"None needed, Quintus. I require no more the advises of Via regarding similar matter that lingers upon mine and Illythia's mind," he lied with ease, smiling and gave Via a grateful look, which made her stomach turn since she knew his gratitude was not about the words she broke with him. She nodded her head in obedience and walked beside men exchanged couple of more words regarding children and soon Batiatus lead Via outside the baths. However, the path they walked was not towards Lucretia's privates, rather Batiatus pulled Via out of the villa and into the gardens, where he stopped and turned to face her with a winning smile.

"Ah, flower, a proud man with position is but the heaviest chained beast of them all men," he spoke with excitement. "The man lies with a soft tongue, and thus blinded by his own untruths he fails to see the ones that drip from my mouth!"

"Lucreatia does not require me, does she, Dominus," asked with surprise and relief Via for both that Lucreatia was not sick and that she was just saved from Glaber's embrace.

"She does not, flower! Yet, turn grateful eye not only in my direction but also to the one of Consecia. The girl sought me out to inform me of your position without prior orders. An act punishable with a whip and blood from master's hand, yet Glaber does not stand as one of hers," smile at her gently Batiatus and kissed her on the forehead. "See to your training and let us stand strongest during the Divine festive."

Via nodded with a smile in response and made a mental note to seek out Consecia and give her gratitude. She returned onto the training sands and saw the relief upon Agron's and Era's faces once they saw her smiling at them with comfort and confidence. However, that evening, after she bathed and refused to join Gannicus and the others for wine, she laid down on her bed and let all emotions overwhelm her. She knew she promised herself to be strong. She knew she will fight for Aurelia's honour and the honour in every other slave's ordered death. She was going to stand tall and proud beside her brothers and sisters when facing the Romans. She was going to bleed, scream and kill with them, for them and instead of them. Yet, now was not the time. Now she wanted to cry, to let the pain take over her, to tremble and curse the Gods. Now she wanted to whisper into the night to her lost sister, Aurelia, her lost brother, Duro and wish her mother to have been here and embrace her with protective hands. Now she was weak. Furthermore, she still felt Glaber's burning touch and breath upon her skin. The feeling of his lips upon hers still lingered from today, which mad her tears taste saltier as they fell upon them. She rubbed angrily with fingers the tears upon her lips with the childish hope that they will replace the taste of Glaber's lips and that next time she kissed Gannicus, her heart won't tremble with fear that he may taste them. She cursed Glaber; she cursed the Romans; she cursed her life; she cursed her fear; she cursed the Gods; and finally, she cursed her heart. Soon after, however, she calmed herself and her body and mind grew exhausted from the cry, agony and wonder. Therefore, she closed her eyes slowly, allowing sleep to take over her with final thought in her mind: _Tonight I tremble before you, sister…_

_Via suddenly awoke in her bed still laying in a fetal position. She knew that she was still alone, since the bedside beside her felt light and she was grateful that he was not here to see her in this weak state. Nonetheless, she felt a movement in the chamber and she slowly rose in her body up, supporting herself with one arm. She looked around the chamber but saw nothing out of place, yet something caught her eye by the white curtains on the open balcony doors. Via fixed her eyes at the curtains, which at first seemed to be just moving because of the wind, but moment by moment she began to recognize an outlines of a figure that stepped slowly towards her. She raised her upper body, supporting herself on one hand, and carefully observed the figure. The shock that spread through Via's body paralyzed her and all she could do was just stare at the person approaching her. Nevertheless, this person was not just anyone, but someone she did not expect, or even was not realistically able to be here. Via quickly realized that she was not awake but dreaming and so her eyes began glistering with tears in recognition of who was now standing before her._

"_Sister," whispered the girl and sat on the edge of the bed, grabbing Via's hand and smiling warmly. _

"_Aurelia," returned the greeting Via smiling through tears. Aurelia leaned down and kissed her gently. Then, she moved above and over Via and laid beside her on Gannicus's side of the bed. Via turned around to face her. They both laid in silence, while Aurelia played with Via's hair and Via observed her friend's happy face, as if trying to imprint the image in her mind. No words were needed at this moment and even Via's throat tightened by the thought that if she said anything, the moment would be broken, the dream would reach its next level of action and it would be over soon, returning her to the world where fear controlled everything: actions, feelings and even the numbers of breaths you have left. _

"_Fear is loneliness's lover, yet make love to it not, flower," whispered Aruelia as if she read Via's mind. "We stand beside you. He stands beside you. They stand beside you - in living and in death." Via knew she was referring to all that have fallen, Gannicus and the rest of the gladiators and slaves. They were her strength and support, her greatest shield and sword. At the same time, however, they were her greatest weakness._

"_And yet I tremble," whispered back Via staring straight at Aurelia's eyes. "Just as tonight I tremble for you, sister."_

_Aurelia smiled warmly as if Via had shared with her something exciting, rather than sad: "Then find the hidden fire among the blackest, coldest waters that shall burn the ashes dry in flames. See the phoenixes in rising because when they rise, the hounds shall come." Then, she leaned forward and gave Via one more kiss on the cheek. "They are coming, Via. Seek the fire. Tonight you tremble for me, sister, yet tomorrow they shall tremble before us," she whispered and squeezed Via's hand strongly._

Via opened her eyes and realized that she was laying in the same fetal position she did in the dream, squeezing the cloth that covered the bed into her palm. She felt that someone laying beside her and, still half foot into the dream she just had, she turned immediately to see who it was. Her heart beat fast in the slight hope that maybe this dream was real and Aurelia was actually laying beside her. However, her eyes fell onto Gannicus's sleeping figure and, although a little disappointed, his drunken sleep still brought smile to her lips. She placed a hand onto his forehead and run her finger through his hair gently. She knew he only drunk so much when something was bothering him, when he was trying to hide his pain, just as she knew that tonight he had let her lick her own wounds, while he did his, in his own way. However, her heart told her that this separation would only cause them to suffer more. She had to let him stand beside her, along with Aurelia, Duro, Varro and the heavens themselves. She was not alone because she actually was. She was alone only if she made herself be. Thus, Via gave Gannicus a light kiss on the cheek and stood up from the bed, walking outside the chamber and towards the gardens to clear her head. She felt a new kind of confidence growing inside her and a feeling of power. Her heart still stung from the wound that opened when Aurelia left this world, but it also beat with determination from the thought that she is, nonetheless, beside her, always. Via stepped into the gardens and gave the guards a small nod in greeting. Then, she quickly moved towards the center of the gardens where she sat on a small bench, hiding from the guards' curious looks. She turned her stare towards the statue of Juno that stood not far from her and repeated the words in her head that Aurelia have whispered to her in her dream: _Seek the fire, the one hidden among the blackest, coldest waters_. She did not know what the instruction meant but her mind run wild with ideas. She knew first she had to figure out what waters Aurelia was referring to - cold and black. She looked up at Juno absentminded and kept repeating the sentence over and over again in her head. However, at the periphery of her eye she noticed a movement, which snapped her out of her trans. She turned her head towards the movement and noticed that Hercilius was sitting not far away from her facing the statue of Mars, the God of war, lost in thought or prayer, as well. He sat on the edge of a fountain that represented a Roman man, standing with a tilted cup of wine in one hand, from which usually water came out, and a Vollosan wrapped around his other hand, while in his feet laid shields and gladiators' weapons. However, the fountain was stilled for the night and the pool around the feet of the Roman statue looked as if it was made of single black glass. Suddenly, realization hit Via: _blackest waters. It was not the waters Aurelia had been speaking of but the Romans. They stand as men carrying the blackest, coldest hearts, yet Hercilius but disguises his in similar fake matter. His heart burns hidden among theirs. He is the fire. _Via's heart picked up with excitement and curiosity and she got up from her spot and quickly began walking towards the man. She stopped close behind the Hercilius, took a deep breath for courage and still unsure how she was going to bring up the talk, she whispered quietly the first thing that came to her mind:

"It makes one wonder upon seeing the statue of Mars facing away from the one of the Roman," she commented on the scenery before her eyes with a smile. Hercilius turned his face towards her and looked at her with surprise.

"The Great Complex before stood as the holiest temple in Rome. May have even been so in the fucking Republic until the Romans destroyed it in war," began speaking Hercilius after a long pause. "Yet, only the statues that now stand in this garden were left untouched by fire and destruction among the ruins. The Senate feared it a sign. Thus, in redemption, the Romans decided upon developing games that shall honour the Gods each decade past the day of the last battle and ordered the Complex to stand on the temple's place. They requested this fountain to be built among the statues of the Gods as a sign of protection and peace," he said lost in thought and observing the Roman's face. "Yet the common builders and slaves, who also served the temple before its fall, saw such request differently. They thought the statue would claim position of the Romans among the Gods as equal, thus they built it according to a prophesy of the last priest of the temple – Mars beside its position, yet facing away from the man."

"What did the prophesy hold," asked Via with curiosity.

"Nothing that even mentions the fucking name of Mars or his rulings. So, I come here often in wonder of its meaning," he said quietly looking up at the God's face that was turned way from him and the fountain. "And yet tonight I shall not find the answer," he said quickly, giving Via a suggestive look and stood up on his feet in decision to leave.

"May be if you share wonder aloud rather in silence, the answers may be whispered in revelation," suggested Via carefully.

"I have said enough, girl. I shall not exhaust strength in keeping two lives safe from the threat such knowledge carries. Apologies, but I shall not die for the foolish curiosity of a pretty girl," he stated harshly and turned away from her in a fast walk towards the entrance of the villa.

"Nonetheless, you place heart and trust in my hands," argued Via following behind him.

"A mistake I am yet to pay for," he stopped suddenly facing her, spitting out the words.

"Or an action guided by the Gods themselves," continued arguing Via with just as hard look upon her face as his.

"You know nothing of the Gods," he hissed at her.

"No, I do not. Yet, their whispers guided me to you," objected Via stepping closer to him.

"Hah! And what whispers they fucking granted you with," scoffed mockingly Hercilius.

"The hounds are coming and the phoenixes shall rise," blurted out in whisper Via with anger. To her surprise, Hercilus's face grew from hard and cold to pale in shock, thus she used his silence as opportunity to explain herself further: "Yet, I know not the meaning of it and …"

"Come," interrupted her suddenly Hercilius by grabbing her hand and pulling her into the villa. He raised his finger to his lips in a sign of silence and lead her quietly through the shadows of the house. Soon after, they approached a chamber that Via recognized as the general office of the villa. Hercilius pulled her behind one of the big curtains and squeezed her tight into a corner. He positioned himself tightly beside her and gave Via a look that asked her if she was sure that she wanted to know. Via nodded in encouragement, turned her eyes towards the small hole into the curtain and looked right through it. Suddenly a great surprise passed through her and she sucked in her breath, in order not to curse out loud at the man that stood right in front of her eyes.

"Ashur," she whispered questioningly in shock and turned her face back to Hercilius seeking explanation in his eyes.

_**Honestly, guys, this chapter is by far my favourite. I don't know why but it gets me sooo excited even just by proofreading it. I really hope I have not disappointed you by making you wait such a long time but things have not been very peachy with me. Nonetheless, I hope things are amazing with you and all of you who are having exams I am wishing you best of luck from the bottom of my heart. Please, please, guys and gals, let me know what you think of the development of the story and how things are coming up. I am really looking forward to reading more of your reviews! Also, for those of you who are just discovering me, follow me on tumblr for more blurts and stuff from me! All the best, lovely people!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey guys and gals, I am back with one more chapter. I know I have begun updating on weekly basis but I hope I don't disappoint with what I offer you. Nevertheless, I have two heart-breaking news: 1. For those of you who don't know, Starz has announced that the following season of Spartacus will be last…take you time, howl, cry, go beat up the floor or the wall, scream at the computer (not at me though, please! I am just the messenger)or simply proceed with venting however you wish, yet I beg you be safe! And 2. I believe that this story is coming to the very end and it has left about 2 chapters, not more. Now, I am quickly adding that I might be able to continue it with a sequel if you wish. I know I have had several people already express this certain wish but now I am giving you two weeks time – for those of you have not said anything regarding continuation - to say so. :D It will make me very happy if more of you like to read further and also, you can even tell me what you wish to see :). Thank you, guys, for sticking with me through my ups and downs and being so patient with me. I hope to read more from you as we come to an end with this story, yet most of all, I hope and wish that you will enjoy it immensely as much as I enjoy writing it since in these closing chapters I really am trying to make them perfect and worth.**_

_**shihawa: Hey, dear. I do have mercy over your feet and am begging for your forgiveness for not having it posted sooner. Nonetheless, I hope you will like this one so much it will make up for the wait. :) I look forward to reading what you think.**_

_**Herd-o-sheep: Hihi, glad to know I made you a nice surprise! :D Also, I am happy to know that you have not given up on this little adventure. How did the exams and job hunt go? I am sure you did amazing in both. :D Enjoy the rest of the ride, love.**_

_**luvdcag:Let me just say that I am not offended or am putting any pressure on you for not reviewing! I love your reviews and this one just made up for the missed one just perfectly. I am more than happy to know you are not annoyed by the fact that I am following just loosely the show's development and plot, rather putting more romanticised twist on it. I know both Varro and Aurelia died separately in the show but in my story I just wanted to give them their final goodbyes – to leave this world together, so they can have only one purpose in the afterlife, only one person to guide…damn, here it is again…I am saying more than I have to :D See, I love your reviews so much that I always end up having to watch my thoughts as I type, so I don't give it all away! Also, let me let you in on a little secret; I did not expect Ashur, as well haha it just came out of nowhere and it was just perfect haha I almost high-fived myself :D Anyway, let me not take any more space in rambles and let you read the chapter. Oh, just one more thing: I am happy to know that you like the fact that I am exploring the feelings and moments of the characters that the show hasn't explored. As I said, I always wish to do them justice to all. Enjoy, love!**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Well, you are most than welcome to join Via but read along, I am not giving away what you will be part of :P Also, I am dying to see the Sparta kick, I am sure a performance on Glaber will be just enough for me to cheer upon it :D So, do you like Hercilius now? I am very curious to know. I am also curious to know which other chapters are on your favourite list. I am soo happy that you are back with the reviews! Enjoy reading, hyper soul sister! **_

_**Dear people of "Golden Flower I Shall Hold… Family", I give you Chapter 23!**_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to Spartacus TV show production but my original characters and plot line. **

_I am broken, yet complete _

Hercilius raised his finger and tapped his ear in sign for her to listen. Via's heart already beat fast from the surprise, yet she had to really concentrate onto the conversation that was happening, so she tried to calm herself and listen carefully.

"Ashur is but one of my most trusted men to serve as an extension of my right hand," heard Batiatus's proud voice Via and she tried to shut away all the emerging questions that began flooding her head in order to remain concentrated. "Now I stand beside you, Lgatus, with my right arm extended in your service, to guide it and see it move along the direction of even the slightest tremble of your fingers."

"Very well, then," spoke Claudius with his satisfied and excited tone that made Via's stomach turn. "As knowledge stands, I travel to Neapolis the day after the Divine Festive in completion of the oath. Then I set foot upon path to Capua with similar purpose."

"Which shall be most easily achieved, Legatus," commented Ashur with promising voice.

"Such task shall put to test the strength of your hand's extension, Batiatus," exclaimed Claudius as if he had not even heard a word from Ashur, his voice carrying down the chamber towards the door. "I suggest you give it, shall I say, proper rest," he finished suggestively and Via herd his footsteps sounding outside the chamber. As a result, Hercilius grabbed her unexpectedly, pulled her up on her feet and pushed her against the wall, pressing her with his body, in order to give them better conceal in the shadows. Almost momentarily, they heard Glaber's footsteps coming towards them and then bypassing them in a quick pace. After Glaber's steps faded, Via looked up at Hercilius and immediately realized the position she was in; their bodies were pressed strongly into one another, where one of Hercilius's hands was wrapped tightly around her waist, and their faces stood only inches away from one another. In this position, Via was able to see every line of his face perfectly and even feel his breath upon her skin. She looked up into his green eyes and suddenly felt blood rushing to her cheeks, thanking the Gods that it was dark enough to hide that little fact. She felt great unease, which continued to grow even greater when she noticed that his eyes were no more concentrated upon keeping them out of sight but on her face that were now deeply staring into her eyes in wonder. Via could swear for a moment there that he had completely forgotten about their purpose, and thus decided to say something in order to ease the tension between them and within her. However, as soon as she began to whisper, Hercilius quickly placed his fingers upon her lips and shushed her. Without having time to process how even more uncomfortable she felt by his action, she realized that Batiatus and Ashur were still in the chamber, so she fixed her attention onto their conversation.

"It is an honour hard to describe by my humble presence to be in a position as great as an extension of your right hand, Dominus," commented flattering Ashur.

"An honour is earned, Ashur, as you have yours," spoke wisely Batiatus. "Yet, greater one shall follow, if you see the task to impeccable completion, or the one we both hold shall fade into the Pits, if the opposite is to happen."

Via could imagine Batiatus's warning look upon his face perfectly at this very moment since she had in millions occasions witnessed similar situations. She could also clearly see Ashur's not so pleased face that he always carried when threatened, including the determination in his eyes, which always read that no moral boundaries were present before him when he sought to reduce that threat.

"Thus, I shall grant you the advised relaxation as a token of trust and guarantee that the latter shall stand but illusion of the hopeful foe," continued Batiatus after of moment of silent consideration. "Give voice to deepest desire and see it fulfilled!"

"Indeed, the honour already escalates in magnitude, Dominus. Such high price to be paid even before a single motion from my turn," continued to flatter modestly Ashur.

"And yet it stands among the lowest in value before what is to come," ensured him Batiatus.

"Then I have but one desire; one of more intimate concerns," spoke with excitement Ashur.

"Part lips in revelation of a name and see it considered," encouraged Batiatus.

"Waste no words," interrupted Luctretia with a knowing voice, which came as a great surprise to Via. The woman has been there the whole time and had witnessed it all. Such event was odd since in Rome to have a woman be involved in male "politics" directly was of rarest happenings. "I know but one name that seeks to erase from memory any other one when it is even simply whispered in ear, Ashur. I shall see her tomorrow evening to your privates."

"Ah, gratitude, Domina," spoke Ashur with obedient and satisfied tone. Via heard him move from the position he was previously in and walk towards the doors. Thus, in an instant, she pushed Herciliu's hand away from her neck, where he now absentmindedly rested it and looked back into his eyes, motioning for him to go. However, he placed his hand securely under her elbow, enabling her to even make a single move, and gave her a look that told her to keep listening. And as if on cue, Batiatus spoke:

"Ashur," he stopped his servant in place, "a thought to sleep upon: the hounds are coming!"

Via's eyes widened in surprise, yet Hercilius gave her no time to wonder or speak since he grabbed her hand firmly and pulled her quickly out of the shadows and towards the gardens. While they were moving in great speed, millions of questions run through Via;s mind, which she barely held inside her. She wondered of what was going on with Glaber, Ashur's task, Batiatus's involvement, the hounds and most importantly, who was going to be sent to Ashur's privates tomorrow evening.

As soon as they stepped into the gardens and hid behind the fountain Via first approached Hercilius, Via yanked her hand out of his grip and stopped at one place.

"What in Jupiter's name was that? Instead of answers, you have polluted my thoughts with more questions," she whispered with a hiss of anger in her voice giving him a blaming look.

"A pollution, you call them, but I call them as the final sparks you need for that fire," he answered calmly.

"And thus you strike my mind with yet another question," she threw her hands in the air out of frustration. "What fucking fire burns your mind and tongue, Harcilius?"

Suddenly, Hercilius made two big steps towards her and without giving her any time to react, he grabbed her face into his palms and gazing deep into her eyes, he whispered with a hopeful and almost desperate voice:

"The one within you that shall burn away the dead ashes and wake them all in rising. The one that you shall burn through slavery with and lead them all to freedom in living or in death. The fire that shall blister the feet of every single Roman that dares to step upon your path as you turn the sands, grounds and stones of the Republic from the kneeling platform we know it as, to the pits that shall bury Them all."

At that moment Via realized how scared she was – her heart beat fast, cold chills run through her body and her mind denied any information that came to it. At that moment she thought Hercilius was insane and she thought herself becoming just as him. She closed her eyes and squeezed them hard, not allowing the tears that build up there to fall down in revelation of her confusion and fear.

"I have to tell them. I have to tell my sisters," she whispered with desperate voice. Yet, it was not the fact that they had to know about this insanity that pushed her to tell them, but the fact that if she didn't, she feared that she would lose each one of them, including her own self.

"No, you cannot," he whispered back with almost commanding voice. Via opened her eyes at his remark and with all the anger, fear and instinct to protect what is hers, she hissed back:

"One of us shall be sent to Ashur's privates tomorrow in completion of an act that shall strip everything from body, including dignity."

"No, it will not," he objected again, "you all already have none." Via stared at him in shock from the offensive comment, yet she also knew it was true – the clothes of dignity have already been stripped from their bodies when the cold, heavy chains of slavery bonded them to the Roman feet.

"Now, let it burn, flower" whispered Hercilius to her with gentle and patient look upon his face. "Turn those ashes into coals and soon you shall see dignity, honour and choice returned to us all." Then, after a moment longer staring at her face and observing her eyes and features with some crazy curiosity, he dropped his hands. Via finally nodded at him with certainty and less fear, unsure whether she indeed was feeling so or was actually losing her mind. Thus, before Hercilius could make even a step away from her, Via grabbed his hand and with more confident voice asked:

"Who are "the hounds?" For some reason something told her they were important to her as if they were part of her.

"But a part of that fire, flower," he whispered back in response, while he slowly lead her towards the caeldome. "Of your fire, indeed."

Via decided not to think about those words now, neither to ask further questions since she knew now is not the time for answers. While she walked past the guards and towards her chamber where Gannicus laid, she realized that only one thing was clear to her at that moment - Hercilius had found the answer he was looking for.

The next morning Via awoke in an empty bed, alone in her chamber. She felt a small sting in her heart that told her things between her and Gannicus were not all that well. Maybe, he awoke during the night and saw her away from their bed. Maybe, he saw her in the gardens with Hercilius. Maybe, he looked for her and didn't find her while she was eavesdropping Glaber's conversation. Or maybe, it was none of that and he simply felt that he needed some space. Whatever it was, Via knew she could not fix it because she had to tell him all that she knew and she couldn't. Thus, supressing her anger and pain, she got out of bed and headed towards seeking out her sisters. She found Mira and Era in the communal chamber, where they sat having their morning meals. Both girls greeted Via with soft smiles and made a spot for Via to sit.

"Can hatred grow within heart even after a part of it dies with a sister by the very mind's ignorance," asked Via with little frustration while she stared at the table where Naevia, Ramona and Angela sat chatting.

"She hates you not, Via," objected Mira, "but seeks her path back to you in careful steps."

"Seems she had set foot upon the one leading away from me," concluded Via and turned her gaze back to Mira and Era.

"Seems someone hasn't closed an eye in rest last night at all," commented half-jokingly Era. "Gannicus must then stand a greater lover when drunk, I suppose." Her friends giggled but Via felt the same pinch in her heart as the one moments ago when she awoke.

"I fear Gannicus may be following Naevia's steps upon her chosen path," said Via with a frown.

"Or you but chain him unmoving with secrets, while you walk deeper into their darkness," suggested Era with serious face.

"Besides, if he follows Naevia, then he is seeking you out, regardless," added Mira with knowing look upon her face

"You told her," asked Via in surprise that Mira clearly knew about Claudius Glaber's desires.

"The mind and heart we all share as sisters cannot keep secrets buried separately," stated simply Era with a smile.

"What of the one that my brother shares with the rest of the gladiators," asked Via with worry that Agron had not spared this information to all, including Gannicus.

"Men are often known to not share a lot," smiled winningly Era, "which sometimes makes the woman curse his damn existence."

"Ah, men," three of them sighted in one voice, giving a conclusion to this small topic with giggles and picking up more exciting discussions, until they were called for training.

Regardless, the light mood that Via was in when she stepped on the training sands, it quickly began being replaced with worry, which squeezed around her chest and made her a very distracted and clumsy trainee. Several times Mira knocked her down on her butt, while her mind wandered away from the sands and towards the coming evening, where one of the girls was going to be sent to Ashur's privates. The very thought made her stomach twist in disgust and anger, which she finally, by the end of the training day, she concentrated into sparring with her brother. Her anger was even eurther fuelled by the fact that Gannicus, although having his eyes glued upon her all day, has not once approached her in any matter. Therefore, when they were all dismissed for the baths, Via hurried to stand beside him upon entering the caeldome and grabbed his hand silently. He turned his eyes towards her in little surprise and scrutiny, yet after he studied her worried and pleading face, he intertwined his fingers with hers and leaned to kiss her on the forehead before they separated their ways, each to their baths. At that moment, Via's heart beat fast in relief and happiness, realizing how much she had missed his touch, his lips, his supporting hands and warm eyes ever since Aurelia's death. Thus, while all girls entered the pool sites, Via barely missed the moment when someone familiar called out Naevia's name. She looked towards the direction of where the call was coming from and saw Consecia standing and waiting patiently for surprise struk Naevia. Via's heart continued beating fast, yet this time not with happiness but filled with worry and fury since she knew the very reason why Naevia was summoned. Everyone moved around her, not giving any attention to Naevia's summoning, while Via stood frozen in place and watched as Naevia gave Angela a friendly smile after a laugh they had just recently shared and followed Consecia out of the baths. Via did not know what to do – she wanted to scream, stop her, take her place and strangle Ashur with her bare hands, yet she couldn't. She couldn't do anything, which is all she could do and she felt as if gravity had just increased its power several notches more and has paralyzed her in place. However, after what felt forever, Mira nudged her and pulled her towards one of the pools.

"You look as if Pluto himself has appeared before your eyes," commented Mira on Via's face.

"Or just a shadow of him," somewhat admitted Via.

"Ah, do not offend my taste sister. I found Consecia quite a beauty," winked at her Era.

Via gave a shallow smile, which instantly caught Era's and Mira's attention.

"What is it," asked Mira with urgency, grabbing Via's hand. Via looked up at her friends' concerned faces and remembered their words from that morning – no secrets stay buried in the mind and heart of sisters. She knew that Naevia was going to tell the girls of this evening. In difference to Via, she shared her pain with her sisters the same way she always accepted to share their burden evenly. Thus, Via knew there was no point in hiding this information anymore and she began explaining it to her two friends. Of course, she modified the truth by stating that Consecia had whispered to her the information about Ashur, hiding the rest of the story involving Hercilius and Glaber.

That same evening, after the baths and meals, Via stood on the balcony of her chamber and stared observingly at the gardens and the entrance of the villa. The girls have agreed that they are helpless before the happening event with Naevia and Ashur, yet Via could not stay still neither in body nor in mind. She stared at the gardens, hoping to see Naevia come out of the villa, so she can go meet her, try to speak to her and explain the situation. However, this all felt wrong, stupid and desperate. She knew Naevia would not want to listen to anything she had to say, especially after the turmoil she would had recently been through. She knew that Naevia might even blame her for not warning her or simply ignore her and further risk the fall of their friendship. She knew she had to do something, yet what exactly, her mind did not tell her.

After several moments, she sensed a presence behind her and felt Gannicus's hands wrap around her waist and pulling her slightly towards him. It was a familiar feeling and maybe, one of her favourites of all. She loved feeling his strong arms around her, while he bluntly showered her with kisses and affection. In that kind of moments it all felt safe and right because in that kind of moments ranks, power, identity, past and future, pain and fear did not exist.

"My heart suffers by the wound that bleeds open upon yours," he whispered softly making Via relax a little in her skin.

"We both suffer from the loss of what we once had," she replied with hurtful tone and then she turned around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You speak words that carry not but one meaning," he commented questioningly with warm eyes.

"As wounds bleed by not but one strike," she replied and looked him deeply in the eyes almost begging him to read her thoughts. However, after a moment of silence and both of them simply gazing into one another's eyes, reading whatever they could, Gannicus kissed her gently on the lips and encouraged her with soft voice.

"I once asked you to share the cause of thy bleeding heart and I shall ask again."

However, to his surprise, Via quickly placed her fingers upon his lips and begged: "Not yet, love, not now."

"Why? Why not, when such wounds have you away from our bed and my grasp," asked Gannicus eagerly in response to her plea.

"Because I stand dumb in seeking words to tell you, restricted by the hand of fear. Fear that I shall lose my way - our way - upon the path to the heavens if I substitute dumbness for blindness," she explained calmly.

"Why not have both," he asked with curiosity.

"We have never had both, love," she whispered. She wanted to tell him all, to explain everything but Hercilius's crazy stare flashed before her eyes and she knew that she shouldn't. So, she leaned over and gave Gannicus a strong hug, while lowly whispered: "Yet, the fires shall illuminate our path when they rise and those who we are waiting for come."

"Ah, the riddles of the bleeding heart," exclaimed Gannicus and she felt his smile spread over his face while he whispered back into her ear.

"It is but all my tongue finds now," smiled back Via, returning her eyes upon his face and giving him a grateful look that thanked him for not pushing her further or pulling away from her.

"And I shall serve them with my heart: I shall match the shape of thy wounds and seek out the weapon among the blood. Then maybe, cause shall reveal itself," he stated excitedly.

"An adventure," smiled Via at his determination and eagerness.

"One that the world outside has yet to equal in interest," he kissed her again. Suddenly, Via had an idea. She knew right away where she had to be when Naevia was dismissed – she had to be there for her right at the moment she was dismissed, the moment she needed someone the most - and there was only one person who could help Via with such task.

"Do you hold believe in me," she asked Gannicus placing her hands on either side of his face and gazing into his eyes with loving plea.

"But as much as I believe that my heart beats," he responded with a little surprise.

"Then do not step upon the path opposite of my direction," she begged.

"I but sought with careful steps the one leading back to you," he defended with convinced tone. Via kissed him gently and placed her forehead upon his, thinking back upon Mira's words.

"As I hope the one a sister follows," she whispered back. "Yet, lack of direction may only lead her astray."

"I will be waiting right here. Remember, love, loss tears us apart to sculpt us back stronger," he whispered with earnest and promising voice, which was enough to give Via a cue to hurry up towards the villa after giving him a grateful and prolonged kiss.

She entered the villa and quietly followed the shadowed path towards the hidden chamber where all slaves usually stayed. However, moments later she has stepped into the villa, she noticed Consecia walking just in the same direction. Via carefully looked around to see if there was anyone else present and quietly approached the girl.

"I need your help," she whispered to her, while she stepped closer behind her. Consecia turned around to face Via and after the moment it took her to recognize her, she beamed with excitement at the filled with worry girl before her. Via begged her to lead her to where Ashur privates were and let her wait for Naevia when she is released. Consecia full heartedly agreed and even offered to stand guard for her. Then, Via followed Consecia into the shadows of the house and focused her full attention in remembering every detail of their path and every step they took along. Finally, they approached a chamber with two closed doors that were simple in design and made the chamber look as if it was a simple small storage. However, the young girl explained to Via that this chamber was a secret one, which was specifically designed to appear as it does, so it does not attract attention.

_A storage for the black heart of that villa – to keep it beating, to keep it secret,_ thought Via and felt the disgust clotting in her throat and anger heating up her blood. Consecia pulled her into the dark shadows of some temples and gave her final instruction how to get Naevia and herself out of the villa and into the gardens unnoticed. Then, surprisingly to both, the small, plain doors of the chamber began opening and Consecia quickly jumped beside Via into the shadows. The two girls held their breath as they watched while Naevia slowly walked out of the room followed by a guard. When the doors closed back, Consecia walked out of the shadows and with full confidence instructed the guard that she has been commanded to take Naevia to the baths and then back to her caeldome. To all's relief, the guard did not care less for Naevia and in fact, looked more than pleased to be released from his task. Thus, Consecia lead Naevia down the hall, while Via followed them quietly into the shadows. As soon as they approached a safer area, Via snuck behind Naevia and pulled her into the shadows.

"Shhh," she shushed Naevia and gave Consecia a grateful nod, sending her on her way. "It is me, sister." Naevia turned towards Via with a surprised look yet, Via felt her friend's body becoming less and less tense from the relief that washed over her. Naevia's eyes began to fill with tears and without any further questions or words, she buried her head into Via's hair and slid down on her knees trembling. Via keeled with her and began stroking Naevia's hair gently, allowing Naevia to cry it all out. Via's heart squeezed from the pain that shot through it while the memory of how she felt after Glaber's rape came back rushing to her. She closed her eyes slowly, tightened her arms around Naevia's trembling body and began rocking her like a little girl, trying to not only calm her sister, but also her own heart – the one of the broken girl that still lived inside her, who always taught her how to be stronger. This girl was broken because she had lost her family, freedom, brother and closest friend. This girl had fallen on her knees millions of times, cried rivers with her tears and let fear paralyze her heart. The same girl now lived in Naevia. This girl was broken, yet this was exactly what she needed to be. Therefore, Via lowered her lips to Naevia's ear and whispered with all the pain, determination and love her heart beat with:

"A fire does not burn where the grounds are wet with innocence, sister. We are rising from the blackest ashes of their hearts. Soon, They shall witness their creation."

_**Poor Naevia! Yet, as Via thought, this is how it is supposed to be! What do you guys think? Do you agree? How do you like the chapter? I really am hoping and looking forward to hearing more from you, especially wince we have just couple of chapters left :) Also, for those of you who are going back and re-reading the story, I am just giving you a small tip: as I was writing along, I was dropping small hints that foreshadowed many events that are happening, especially now with the end coming. Thus, if you are interested, you can go and try to find them as you read along again :D I am wishing you most wonderful rest of the week, Spartacus brothers and sisters of mine and I am sending my best of wishes from the bottom of my heart to all that are taking exams or are passing through great changes in their lives. **_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hello, dear followers! I know, I deserve to be stoned and butchered and…well, pretty much every cruel, merciless and mad idea of torture that your brain births, I deserve. However, before you do that I suggest you give a go to the wonderfully longer and action filled chapter, which although it is long overdue, serves as a starting point of the continuation of this story. I have had e-mails from many of you asking me to continue and I know I owe it to you for being so patient and persistent to keep waiting for a new chapter, so here it is again all for you. Yet, finally allow me to say: I deeply and sincerely apologise for the wait to all of you! **_

_**onethreefan: Well, I think am a greater example of having life spinning you out of control and pushing you away from things. I apologise and I really hope you get into the story and Via once more and keep rolling with me!**_

_**shihawa: More is coming with more Gannicus, I promise! Also, hopefully with more hate-you-love-you Ashur! I hope you like the next chapter and give me a small review! :)**_

_**CoastalGirl: I promised a masquerade and you will have it! Better yet, it is planned in the sequel! Hope you keep reading, dear, and loving it as much!**_

_**Sharpie-Marker1101: Girl, I am literally in tears from laughing. No matter how many times I read your comment, I just can't stop laughing! Loved the emotion you put in each review and you describe perfectly what you feel in each part of the chapter. Well, I hope you will be able to dive into this chapter as easily and just little heads up: get that Sparta kick ready ;) Oh also, thank you for telling me which your favourite chapters are, it means a lot to me! :)**_

_**lightning8tar: I hope that is soon enough :) Thank you for showing love and support, starry!:)**_

_**Guest: It is here! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for not giving up, dear! :)**_

_**Please allow me to present to you the long expected chapter of our story - yet another mystery breaker – dear readers: chapter 24!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except my original characters and plot. **_

_Slave_

Smell of honey and milk fat filled Via's nostrils each time she took a breath. Her skin glistered by having been rubbed with mixture of the latter mix and she felt her hair tightly secured upon her head in beautiful, yet simple braiding. A combination of cotton and silk brushed her skin, while two girls were working upon perfectly fixing a white, short dress around her body. Her ears filled with laughter and chatter from the girls around her, however, neither her mind, nor heart allowed the lightness and happiness to penetrate past their outer cores. _After all, this all could be described with one word – slavery, _Via thought. This was slavery: the smell in the air, the feelings upon her skin, the shape her hair took, the laughter, the happiness, the feeling of freedom were all but fake. So fake that it made you believe it not; it made it real. Nonetheless, Via knew it all – she could outline each and any falseness to it, point out each letter of the word "slavery" written upon them, just as she could right this moment. Right now, Via thought, she was not dressed in this white dress to be beautifully displayed in the Divine festive, where she was going to be honoured for her position as gladiatrix, rather she was simply dressed in yet another form of Slavery, to be presented as a slave in yet another enslaving event. She did not count how many times this dirty word passed through her head that morning, neither the night before, after she took Naevia back to her chamber. She did not count how many times she recognized the physical characteristic of this word in everything her eyes laid upon since last night, even upon her lover, Gannicus. She did not count, because they were so many and there was no point to such action! _No point,_ she closed her eyes and the room and girls before her disappeared in darkness, _yet another characteristic of Slavery._

"The Divine festive is one of the most uplifting event that promises a lot of gifts to the children of the Gods," Via heard a most familiar voice and opened her eyes to see Nasir smiling at her warmly.

"Promises you say," she smiled at him gently as a welcoming gesture. "Such word carries different meaning out of the Roman mouth."

"Yet, all men, Roman or not, bow before the Gods," objected lightly Nasir. "Your will is Gods' will and it always weight heaviest upon the mortal shoulders. Then, all promises are possible, even ones that grant freedom."

The slave girls around Via began chatting even more excitedly once the word "freedom" fell out of the little man's mouth. Via noticed how they looked up to her in admiration and even began putting more caring effort into Via's preparation as if she was their talisman or own promise of their own freedom.

"Freedom is but the wish of a dead man," counter objected Via in her turn still smiling, yet with more serious note to her voice.

"Ah, the words of a gladiator," he said defeated.

"My heart has been loving not but one and shared a bed with the one that has invaded it deepest," she beamed for a moment at the pleasant thought.

"A feeling most cherished," said Nasir with a dreamy eyes. "Yet you are a gladiatrix now and you have had the same power as those men. Their words shall linger upon your ears no more as the tales of the wise fighter, rather as the ones of the masculine heart. You share their power and equality upon the sands and so does your heart. Turn ear away from tales long repeated and fix it towards your heart. Whisper it's tales and the Gods shall listen, we shall listen."

"Oh Gods, return Nasir all mind that Pluto has stolen and grant him the gift of extra sense," turned her eyes towards the ceiling Via and spoke loud with a joking tone.

"Pluto but sleeps, flower. It is another God to blame – Venus perhaps," he spoke suggestively with a smile. "Nevertheless, my mind is all in the right place. I have simply let heart form words just as you should."

"It seems that I will but form words with my bother soon. First, he turned sweet Era into a fire woman and now threatens the innocence of my dear assigned little man. And so in past we warned him – gladiator with his charm scares the sanity away from people."

"Quite a charmer, quite a gladiator," agreed Nasir. "Yet one spoken from the heart." He gave her a small bow with a final suggestive look and turned away from her with a happy smile upon his face.

_Sanity, yet another thing the hands of Slavery squeezes out of us, _thought Via, brushing off Nasir's suggestions. Via was afraid to let her heart speak because all it could speak of was two things - Slavery and the fire that it fuelled.

After all girls were prepared, they were escorted into the main area of the caledome where they were lined by matches. Via stepped next to Barca and Ramona, who although stood single, looked as magnificent and powerful. Of course, none of them carried weapons, still the white clothes that they were dressed in gave them Godly appearance. Soon, Batiatus, Lucretia, Hercilius and Doctore stood before them and Batiatus gave them several encouraging words. Throughout the whole time Via tried her best to avoid Harcilius's lingering eyes upon her, cursing the man in her mind for being so obvious with his awe. Then, after final instructions were given, Batiatus turned his back towards them and lead them out of the caledome and towards the Great villa as if they were his children.

They entered the villa and followed a path that was not very familiar to Via, which lead straight towards one of the big chambers within the villa. As soon as they reached the door, Gannicus grabbed Via's hand and for a split moment she forgot everything around her – the people, the villa, what happened last night and this morning, what happens now and her fears of what will happen during the event. For a moment it was him and her – the man who loved her and the woman who loved him. It was a moment that Via cherished most because it reminded her that whatever else they were: gladiators, brothers, sisters, teachers, leaders, followers, or even slaves, it did not matter right now. It was a moment that promised that whatever happened it will not change that man and that woman; it will not change their hearts and this is all that mattered. They shared a smile and turned their eyes towards reality and towards the Roman festive that promised only changes.

All Picona matches walked hand in hand before the Senator, yet as soon as they paid their greetings with bows, they split into lining against one another. When all houses were presented, the center of the chamber was outlined with two lines of people: in one stood all the gladiators and in the opposing and facing them line stood their matches. The center between both lines dancers and performers entertained the authorities upon a podium that also allowed for Romans to walk and further explore the variety of views. Via noticed that there were even less gladiators and gladiatrixes left from the other houses than from the one of Capua. In total she counted 50 gladiators and 50 gladiatrixes, which gave her a strange feeling that it was not a coincidence. After all, with the Romans nothing was coincidence but this odd situation made anxiety grow inside her as she slowly realized that the answers to most of questions will be given exactly tonight. She looked at her brother's face and their eyes met. She knew that he had noticed the body count, as well, as he gave her a look filled with fury and impatience. Her brother never panicked or showed fear. Instead, all fear, anxiety and confusion he turned into anger, quick thinking and spontaneous actions. Often, especially on the arena, that advantaged him yet in this particular situation it choked him down. Via gave him a soft look, begging for him to keep calm, to which he simply nodded, regardless his tension written features. Nevertheless to Via's relief, the Sponsor stepped into the middle of the podium and turned towards the people into the room with welcoming words.

"Tonight we celebrate the presence not only of the most noble and honourable Roman citizens, but also we celebrate the presence of the very children of the heavens. We stay humbled before the Gods and the hand of Jupiter that has been undeniably extended to us in most memorable, yet darkest times – The Games of the Gods." The old man took a pause and let the people applaud his words as courtesy requires. "Such Games forever remain in our mortal memory because they are no ordinary ones. Such Games bring to the eye views that no one has ever seen, taking command over every breath we take or hold within chest. And thus, such Games stand darkest, bloodiest and most cruel to every man who has been granted the opportunity to even take a glimpse upon those Godly sands. Yet, sometimes the path to the heavens is not only made of sand. Sometimes the Gods illuminate a different road for their warriors to fight upon. Sometimes history repeats itself and the Gods choose a side. The one they have chosen tonight is behind the Roman shoulder." The Senator extended his arm and as if on cue Glaber stepped beside him, while the confusion spread across everyone's faces including Via's. The heavy feeling in her stomach grew like a living thing and even Agron's face turned from angry to furious.

"This decade's Games of the Gods turn darkest of all where not only the God's chosen fighters beg for their shield and weapons with blood and tears, but also Rome," began speaking Claudius with serious and determined tone. "This decade's Games of the Gods seek to spill not only their blood," he pointed at the two lines of gladiators, "but also ours. This decade the Gods and their warrior shall march past the arena's sands and upon the paths of this mighty Republic. Games of the Gods have prepared us a different battle – one beyond the sands; one that turns the foe into a brother by sword, together to face an enemy beastliest of all. For the past three kealdomes the Roman soldiers have given their lives in a silent battle against animals that seek to feast upon the heart of our Republic. Yet, the screams of our men have broken this silence and lead the animals closer to us than ever before. The hounds are coming from the German lands and with them war."

Via felt a numbing feeling freezing her brain and her stomach twisting violently. Her heartbeat picked up like crazy and she tried her best not to show any emotion. Her eyes searched the room for Hercilius, yet he was nowhere to be found. On the one hand, she was thankful for his hiding because if she had glanced at him, she thought she was going to scream at him. On the other hand, she felt she needed to know that she was not alone in this; she needed him to look at her and give her a knowing nod that also told her she is doing fine. She never thought she would think or feel that but the truth was that right now she needed eactly him. Nonetheless, he was nowhere in sight thus Via focused her attention back on Glaber who clearly was taking great satisfaction form the shock in the room.

"Thus the Games of the Gods have changed. The Gods seek no more the blood of their children but of those who dare to spill unwilled blood upon their sacred sands. In four days, before Rome and before you, we shall honour but one God with final games. The survivors shall join the Roman march not as gladiators but as protectors of their land and honour. In four days, upon the arena and for a final time in these Games, your Piconi shall bleed the name of Mars, the God of war, so they can never even cry a drop of blood before those hounds. And the Gods shall weep no more because the Games of the Gods are games no more – they are fucking war!"

The crowd exploded in applause and cheers and still Glaber lifted his hand to silence them and signal them that there is more:

"And to prove you that the fucking dogs stand no match to the Roman lions, I have prepared a special viewing," he added with sweetness to his tone and on cue the doors of the chamber opened. Inside two soldiers escorted to the center a strongly built man with deeply scarred face and very thin hair. The man was visibly a lot older than many of the people in the room, maybe even older than the Senator. One of his eyes was grey from blindness and his hair as white as Via's dress. Nevertheless, he looked strong, full with life, energy, hatred and determination.

"Behold the only survivor captured from a pack that attacked the Republic at its borders – a not very strategic and smart move," emphasized his last words Glaber. "Let us show those dogs that they shall have the war they root for; that dogs can bare teeth barking but the lion roars loudest. Let us show them that kin matters not in the hands of the Gods! Agron step forward!"

The command sounded loud and clear as a strike of a whip that took Via's breath away. "Gods," was all she could whisper before her chest closed in onto her heart. Her eyes shot straight at her brother's face, who hesitantly, unwillingly, yet obediently stepped a foot forward from the line of gladiators. In turn, Glaber moved towards him simultaneously grabbing what is left of the hair of the German man and pushing him violently into Agron's feet. Then, the Roman turned towards Oenomaus and extended his arm towards his whip. Oenomaus slowly passed him his whip yet Via saw the disgust swelling in his eyes. Glaber pulled out his sword out of the shiny armour that he was perfectly wrapped in and passed it to Agron. As soon as the gladiator took a hold of it, Glaber forced the leather whip against the skin of the German man on the ground making him bear his teeth, grinding them in bark from the pain just like a dog. Soon the pain took over him and the old man cried out in pain each time the whip burned his skin. Agron stood paralyzed with anger, observing the scene before him and holding tightly onto the sword Glaber has given him. At that moment Via prayed all the Gods that they gave her brother strength, that they do not take him away from her by allowing him to do something reckless, that they are merciful over him and the German man before her.

"Hear the hound howl in defeat! Remember that howl because it is the one that shall sound loudest upon the battlefields of this Republic. Watch his final breath being stolen from his chest by the very son of the Gods, who ones shared roots with him but no more, tongue with him but no longer, blood with him but not a drop more and position with him yet no more. And this all stands true because of the hand of Our mercy - the God willed mercy and because of Rome," he concluded with great power in his voice making people applaud and yell with approval.

Glaber gave Agron a sing to proceed with the execution but the gladiator made no move. Instead, he stared down at the German man as if he was hypnotized. After a moment longer, the captive lifted his head in surprise and stared back at Agron.

"We are coming, brother," he whispered in German. "Stand beside us, kin of mine, so we can seek our vengeance for what they have done to us, to me, to you and to her," continued the man with voice full of hope and hatred, planting his eyes on Via, making her heart stop in surprise. However, before she could make any reaction, thankfully, Glaber jumped in between her and the man and began ordering.

"What meaning do his unpleasant whimpers carry?"

Glaber's voice rang as he turned and grabbed Via violently by the arm and pulled her into the center. "You carry in-born knowledge of his tongue, do you not," Glaber asked rhetorically with fury in his voice. The hound and Agron have disgraced him by not following his orders, including sharing secret words among each other. He knew, as well as everyone else, that this was not the way he would elevate himself in the eyes of Rome by letting slaves spit in his face. Therefore, with a cruel smile, he pulled Via down the line of gladiators and spoke as loud as before: "You may be chosen by the Gods but the Gods have put you in our hands to do whatever we will, desire or wish!" The last two words he whispered in her ear and looked straight at Gannicus's flushed with anger face while they have taken a stop right before him. "We but forge the chains upon your hands, bodies, actions and lives, where even loving heart towards kin or lover is but a weakness for you and a tool of navigation for us." Glaber watched as Gannicus's eyes flashed with understanding and his body began to shake under the pressure of obedience to stay put for the sake of all's lives. He then, turned his face towards Via and placed his hand right upon her throat, at the base of her jawline, which allowed him to control her head completely as if she was a ragged doll. He squeezed her throat a little and lifted her up until she stood on her toes and ordered firmly:

"Speak, slave, or see yourself beside that dog under the sword of your own brother."

"He … spoke… your words. The hounds… are coming … he said," whispered with a great effort Via.

Glaber stared into her eyes a moment longer, searching for a sign of doubt, then smiled victoriously. He dropped his grip from around Via's throat, which made her fall on her knees beside the German man, and began laughing. Suddenly, all of the Roman people in the big chamber began laughing, as well. Via threw a quick glance at Gannicus, who was staring at her with eyes full with anger and pain. She gave him an apologetic look and averted her eyes away from him, unwilling to let the tears swelling in her eyes to fall down. Surprisingly, among the laughs Via heard her brother whisper down to the German:

"Then come, brother, and bring the fucking heavens with you!" After which, he turned his face towards Via and nodded at her in reassurance.

The German first smiled in response and then began to laugh hysterically, his hoarse voice sounding as a mockery against the polite laughter of the elite. Suddenly, all the Romans fell silent and shock spread through their faces. Via looked up at Glaber's furious face and saw him just give a small, cold and certain nod to Agron, commanding him to proceed with the execution. She wondered if everyone was going insane: first Hercilius, then this man for laughing such way and now her brother who stood with fixed eyes onto the German, unmoving. Just as she thought that Glaber's patience had run out, Agron lifted the sword in his hand and pressed it against the German's neck. Via slowly stood up on her feet and moved a step back to give the two men space still having her eyes glued to the scenery before her. Finally, her brother smiled and with promise in his voice he spoke to the man below him:

"I shall bleed for you, brother, as you stand beside me with the Gods."

The German smiled and closed his eyes peacefully as if he had just been blessed. Agron lifted the sword and dove it into the man's shoulder, striking it deepest until the German fell to the grounds lifeless. Via lifted her eyes from the man and her gaze met Hercilius's. For a moment, her heart skipped a beat from the surprise but after it began beating with courage, fire and determination as if the life from the German man's heart have transferred into hers. Hercilius nodded lightly at her in support and Via calmly turned her face towards Glaber since she knew he was waiting for translation of what her brother had just said.

"I shall see you bleed, hound, in the name of the Gods," she lied with ease staring deeply into the eyes of the man she hated most. Glaber smiled with satisfaction and began laughing again. All people in the chamber joined him once more and soon even begun applauding. Via turned towards her brother and gave him the same hard look Hercilius gave her. Then, slowly and with certainty she stepped back into her formation as a proper slave would do.

She entered her chamber and found it empty later that evening. She knew what followed. She knew it was time to explain and that all she was doing now was waiting for Gannicus to collect his mind and find her. Thus, best it was, she thought, for him to find her here, in their chamber. It was here where freedom of their love, trust and secrets was granted to them, where the world stopped when they were in each other's embrace and where fighting for all this and all theirs was simply personal.

She laid down trying to keep calm but the anger, fear and confusion turned her calmness to restlessness. She had to be calm, she commanded herself, so she could be brave to fight against her own mistakes for what she might lose. And so, determined, she got up and moved towards the one place that she knew would save her mind from coming completely undone – the shadowed spot at the entrance of the balcony that overviewed the gardens. For a moment she let herself be taken by the twisted beauty that the night gave those gardens. The only way she could describe it was as if the night has dressed those flowers, stones and sands into light dark gowns that glistered with the mysteries and wickedness that the day always managed to conceal under its greater beauty and innocence.

"So dark…" she whispered in wonder.

"Yet even the darkness carries beauty. Beauty that hides no secrets, carries no innocence and is truer than the one of the day," Via heard behind her the familiar voice of Gannicus completing her sentence as if he had just read it off her mind. She closed her eyes holding back the tears that quickly began drowning her eyes and concentrated on fighting away the fear in her heart. Nonetheless, the question of why was she afraid crept in her mind like a shadow, making her thoughts race like a whirlwind. Nonetheless, she knew why – she knew she was afraid because she had hidden from him the truth and now he knows; she had betrayed him by blinding the beast inside him, from fear that he would lose control if truth was told; she had dressed for him in fake innocence just like the day dresses these gardens each sunrise, and now these clothes are ripping under the heaviness of the black gowns.

"Once you asked me what is the greatest, deepest wound of all that although hidden from a mortal eye, still bleeds open within me," spoke Via quietly, trying to collect her thoughts and find her dignity to face him. "What is the cause of it and what stops it from breathing, closing and healing, you asked."

"And your lips demanded strength, readiness and unity before an answer," Gannicus reminded her with slight impatience in his voice.

"And so they still do," stated Via over her shoulder, turning around to finally face him. He stood a lot closer than she thought and stared at her with expectation, anger and pain. By the sight of him she felt her knees weaken and so not to fall, she began taking small steps towards him, with each feeling the pain and despair ripping inside her. "I need you now," she tried to say out loud once she stood just half and arm away from him but the words came out as a choked whisper.

"She speaks with plea of love," he spoke softly with anger as if reciting a poem, lightly touching her lips, "yet her arms keep sinking a deathly blade into my burning heart," he grabbed her hand with all of his strength and pressed it hard above his heart. His other hand, Gannicus threw around her waist and pulled her tightly against his body. "It is a wound greatest of all – smothering, wide open and never healing," he stared at her with crazed eyes. Via had no choice but to stare back at him and into his eyes. She could see the anger written all over his face but within his gaze, she saw conflict, expectation and to her deepest surprise, pure love. Suddenly, the fear was gone and determination filled her heart. Suddenly, his grip did not feel tense, rather safe. Suddenly, she knew she hadn't betrayed him, rather sought him out through the ashes of what they were before, so they could rise together.

"Arms guided not by own will but by the will of the puppeteer who had them chained," she began speaking with more certainty. "Here is the answer to your question, love – the one that we all choose to turn eye away from. Here is the answer to the question of what causes greatest wounds, like yours, love, and like mine," she pulled his hand from his chest and placed it on top of hers. "What makes us live lifeless existence, breath with breathless chests, praise the bruises upon skin and suffer secretly from the agony of wounded soul. There is but one answer to all your questions and it is "slavery".

Her heart beat fast and filled her with expectation. Gannicus stared at her in silence and she could see that he was thinking over everything she has just said. Although even once she did not mention Glaber, she knew this was the best explanation she could give. It was a moment of truth whether she was going insane with those visions and events or the Gods had actually come.

"Yet slavery is what brought you to my arms," finally whispered Gannicus confused and placed his forehead upon hers.

"No, the Gods did. Slavery only chains me away from your full and only embrace," she whispered carefully with bitterness in her voice that she even felt at the back of her throat.

"Like him," he asked knowingly.

"Like him," she confirmed turning her eyes away from him in shame. "The chains dig deeper into flesh and soul, leaving the sound of their dangling to deafen our ears to words of truth and the throbbing pain from the rusted metal to numb the tongue to dumbness."

"Then whispered you should have," debunked her Gannicus.

"I could not," she whispered. "Forgive me - words escaped me to describe. Forgive me – to show you my body trembled in fear of loss. Forgive me, I beg of you because deceived by naïve eyes, I now stand a loser."

"I seek no apologies from the wounded, the least from the one holding my heart," he began speaking softly, seeking her eyes, "yet your words sound foolish into the ears of my bleeding heart. I seek not the reason but the cause. I seek to fight not slavery but to kill the man who enslaved my heart."

"Foolish," asked Via in surprise, feeling the anger suddenly rising inside her chest. She pushed herself away from Gannicus and stepped few steps back, afraid he will see her tears, think of her as weak…and foolish: "Do you call foolish the inability to smile without a permission, to act without a command and…"

"Inability to die by the hands of the Gods," they heard the familiar voice of Nasir and turned towards the entrance of their chamber where stood he with Hercilius beside him.

Via saw Gannicus clenching his jaw in frustration and suspicion as he answered with mocking smile: "Yet this life – our lives - are but the very will of the Gods."

"And so they lead us," spoke Via to him with certainty.

"And so they kill us," added Gannicus giving her a hard look.

"And the bigger fool you stand," concluded with low, husky voice Hercilius.

No one said a word further in expectation of explanation as they stood staring at the tall man. However, the silence that choked Via was not suspenseful rather knowingly fearful. She knew Nasir would not interrupt them after such evening if it was not of importance, neither Hercilius would bluntly reveal himself. Yet most of all, she knew that there will be no words spoken of death and choice if exactly that was not the purpose of their visit.

"The Games of the Gods hold a belief that each gladiator, and gladiatrix as of this decade, is to live or die by the choice of the Gods," reminded them Hercilius with darkness to his voice. Darkness that made each word sound heavier in Via's ears pushing towards the realization that now slowly built up in her throat, further choking her and making her heart beat faster and faster.

"Thus choices have been made," reminded him flatly Gannicus staring him down.

"Ah indeed, choices," said slowly with an awe Hercilius as if he was teaching children the basics of logic. To Via, in difference, it felt as if he was pinning small needles in her heart, making her knees weak and hands trembling. She knew what he was trying to make Gannicus realize; she had had her suspicions since the first time she was called down to Glaber's privates. Nonetheless, she hoped she was wrong – a fool. "A fascinating thing it is the human brain! Even a small slip of a tongue can carry truths greater than the ones we know for certain. Moreover, even challenge those certainties."

"Truth is but a fiction fabricated of the untruthful mind to cover the stench of this shit-ridden world. Truth takes no residence in this life – our lives," spoke ever so angrily and suspiciously Gannicus.

"Ah, the fool hides wisdom, yet he still stands a fool," gave him a mocking smirk Hercilius.

"It is you who stands a fool, to place a head inside the beast's mouth," spat Gannicus.

"I seek not to provoke rather to free the beast," smiled winningly the German. "There is truth in your lives. It is one you choose to place in ignorance; it is one which uncovers the stench that you should fight against – and here is just the beginning…" his eyes turned to Via with the same victorious smile: "It has not been the Gods who claimed the lives of each one of your brothers and sisters upon this bloody arena these games. It has not been their mercy that struck their hearts cold. In fact, this all has been the fabricated fiction of the untruthful Roman mind."

Via felt the tears burning in her eyes and this time she let them fall. She was not ready to hear the truth. She was ready to say it.

"The real truth holds that each one of them has been chosen to die upon the arena by a mortal hand – the Roman hand" continued Hercilius with dark voice.

"How," asked Gannicus rhetorically, the question ringing in Via's ears and making her heart numb and heavy in her chest, while the answer lingered in the room between them, unspoken.

All of them. All her brothers and sisters – the ones that she had shared a drink and a smile with and the ones that she had just met upon the arena; all of them, including Aurelia and Varro…

_All of them, _she thought and she knew she had to say it out loud not for them – Gannicus or Hercilius - rather more for herself. And so, she lifted her head with certainty, fighting the numbing feeling inside her that made her hands tremble with weakness and stated:

"Poison. All of them have been poisoned."

_**Ahem… I hope it is okay to end this chapter here. I really hope you guys liked it as much as I hope that I will hear from you about it. Now officially we have the story rock and rolling and I am not leaving it at that. Also, I promise you that in future, if there is something going on, I will most definitely warn you about a hiatus coming! I look forward to hearing from you! For those of you who have tumblr, follow me! Have an amazing weekend!**_

_**X.O.X.O.**_

_**Missavia**_


End file.
